


子非魚

by azuhafang



Series: 世界的色彩 Color of the World [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Trauma, emotional blackmail
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 131,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuhafang/pseuds/azuhafang
Summary: 他是個沒有情感的機器；她是個喜怒無常的人類。然而在陷溺於代碼與情緒的無奈掙扎中，他們隔著透明的高牆凝望對方眼中的自己並質問著，彼此究竟是什麼？
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 世界的色彩 Color of the World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642150
Comments: 18
Kudos: 5





	1. 色彩

**Author's Note:**

> 我們都不完美 因為我們是人  
> 若身為人 你能怎麼懂那隻魚的感受  
>   
> 這是一個關於寬恕的故事，每個人都在學著怎麼原諒昨天的自己。
> 
> －－文案－－  
> 自創角注意，配對是康納x自創女主  
> 主要角色為康納、女主、漢克  
> 文內充滿自創角與遊戲內龍套角  
>   
> 有 戰損，換機，心理創傷，情緒勒索  
>   
> 為了服務劇情，遊戲原劇情時間線被拉長，但該發生的都會發生  
> 作者自娛之作，但作者有病，所以全文有病，偶有歡樂但整體主題偏沉重  
>   
>   
> ※雖然檢查很多次了，還是有可能會回頭修改小細節，我會盡量不要這麼吹毛求疵的  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最後一條錦鯉擺尾激起水花的聲音遠去。

2038/8/20 05:23:08 AM

綿綿細雨墜落在無數黑傘上，看似黏膩地編織成一片朦朧的網籠罩清晨的墓園。下葬的禱詞甚至比日出的氣溫清冷。

更冷的是那唯一不被黑傘遮掩的女孩的神色。

「……阿們。」

翠綠的草皮在那向下凹陷的邊緣停止蹤跡，在那邊上，黑色的皮鞋被雨水刷洗得閃閃發亮。長方形的洞內另一個長方形是棺木，覆著色彩更為鮮明的紅、藍、白國旗，所有直線乾淨俐落得叫人窒息。

至少蓋兒感到窒息。

她接過沉重的鏟子，鏟起一搓土，土壤撒向棺木時沉甸甸的聲響直敲進她心臟。

「……連一滴眼淚都沒掉……」

「……畢竟不是親生的……」

「……噓，還聽得到……」

來自某些傘下的閒言閒語悄悄圍繞蓋兒，飄入她耳中時宛如夢話。抬起眼，雨水滴入眼中引起一陣刺痛，而後轉了一圈淌下臉龐。但一切依然如同夢境。

強烈的抽離感使她擺不出任何表情，僅只在與那些人眼光接觸時讀到了虛偽的愧色。

其中一個女人不合時宜的鵝黃色絲巾，教蓋兒回想起冰箱上的黃色便條紙，提醒她別忘記特地買的點心。切成小小扇形的重乳酪蛋糕也是鵝黃色。昨晚就應該要拿出來吃掉，不然味道會變，或許還沾上了冰箱裡其他食物的味道。蓋兒不喜歡她最愛的乳酪蛋糕有生菜牛肉捲的味道。

「……帶她到家裡坐一下？」

捕捉到這段話，蓋兒抬頭查看四周，發覺下葬儀式已經結束，黑傘一朵一朵散開離去。還有些人猶豫地回頭對她一瞥再瞥，似乎醞釀著什麼並無表現在臉上的哀痛措辭，但最終被她的神情凍回喉嚨裡，悻悻轉身。

然後她望著朝她走來的一個男人，他臉上總是頑皮地讓他顯得年輕五歲的笑容此時不見了，僅有嘴角疲憊的鬆垮。他將傘遞到蓋兒頭頂儘管她早已濕透，「嘿。來我們家吃個早餐，好嗎？」

聲調是勉強出來的柔和，一如他後方的妻子的表情。蓋兒知道他們盡力了，畢竟這場合對他們、對所有人來說並不好受。

但她不想也勉強自己去跟任何人假裝聚在一塊兒能夠撫慰什麼。她搖頭。

「家裡還有乳酪蛋糕。我想盡早吃掉。」

男人和他的妻子十分正常地對這個回應瞠目結舌。

「當然了，」一道酸溜溜的嗓音穿入他們之中。蓋兒看都不用看也曉得那不懷好意的態度能來自誰。「還有什麼比一塊乳酪蛋糕更重要？除了……」

那抹歹毒的笑容，甚至比這之後她不預期會出現的、她不願記起的話語更引人憤怒。

沒人來得及看見她瞳孔的驟縮。

——

2038/09/26 05:42:13 PM

「報出你的型號，序號與名字。」

「型號RK800，序號313 248 317 - 51，我的名字是康納。」

「進行自我檢測。」

「所有生物組件與系統運行順暢。」

兩次眨動覆著仿生皮膚的眼皮以在光學組件表面覆上仿生清潔液後，光學組件輸入的影像在HUD上清晰顯示。

最多的是#FFFFFF，潔白的牆壁，潔白的防護衣，潔白的儀器。

「確認任務內容。」防護罩後看不見臉的工程師說。

康納依言闔上外表與人類無異的仿生眼皮，一片黑暗中對系統下指令，登入「禪意庭園」。

再度睜開眼，明媚柔和的日光灑落進棕褐色眸中，康納瞇了下眼，而後重新對焦以環視這片空間。他正在一條仿生人機體材質構成的皓白道路上，相同的材質砌成橋越過如護城河的一圈水塘，連接至坐落於這空間最中央有著高聳入天白樹的小島嶼。他向旁望，白色道路旁是不規則形狀扁石嵌成的小徑，蜿蜒著鋪在青翠欲滴的草地，環繞在水塘之外。

有水流的聲音。淅瀝淅瀝，輕柔的聲響沒有一秒是規律的。康納下意識計算後發現這個空間沒有任何事情有規律，無論是石徑的石頭形狀與路徑弧度並不符合任何線性方程式，鳥鳴響起的區間與音量強度無法歸納，日光隨雲朵遮蔽穿透而下的光影角度沒有一秒相同。

微風拂過，林立的楓樹、松柏、楊柳、粉櫻隨之搖曳，遠處的小竹林傳來空靈的颯颯聲，小徑上幾隻白鴿振翅翱翔進無垠的藍色蒼穹。康納深吸口氣，他聞到花的香味、青草修整過的味道、陽光曬過大地的味道。

**_【找到阿曼妲】_ **

一行大字赫然迸上HUD。康納回過神開啟掃描，很快找到小島另一邊的水塘邊上有個人形。他邁步踏上石徑，皮鞋跟在石板上叩叩作響，白鴿紛紛拍翅走避。

「午安，康納。」

塘邊的人在康納來到面前時說。那是個中年的黑人女性，雜有藍綠色光亮的黑髮一絲不苟地盤在腦後，神色與姿態肅穆端莊，與此空間同時既搭調又突出的白底與藍綠披肩裝束更顯那份不可撼動。

「午安，阿曼妲。」康納回禮。

「很高興能再次見到你，康納。這是你第一次來到這裡，相較上回見面時豐富多彩得多吧？」

回想起首度開機受阿曼妲派與任務時，一片與模控生命大樓實驗室大多色彩相同的刺眼白色背景，「是的。」康納點頭。

即使是相比他彬彬有禮的淡寡，阿曼妲的笑意仍顯得更為疏遠，透露一種不容置喙的絕對莊嚴公正。「事隔一個多月，我還沒有機會恭喜你在第一次任務的亮眼成績。你的表現十分優異，效率驚人地完成了任務，完全超出了我們的期待。」

「謝謝妳，阿曼妲。」

阿曼妲伸手朝水中撒了一把。清澈見底的水面起了圈圈漣漪，色彩繽紛的錦鯉三三兩兩游過來，浮到水面爭食製造更多水紋。

「不幸的是，異常化的仿生人越來越多，那樣的案件也逐漸增加。」阿曼妲垂眼凝視著錦鯉，語氣的轉變教康納明白禮貌的寒暄已告一段落。「模控生命的仿生人遍布全國，並且深植於所有行業、機構、以及各個家庭，而這些仿生人，毫無前兆地在變異著。我們不能再依循上次的方式解決了，單單將異常的仿生人停機只是治標不治本。我們必須在追捕異常仿生人的同時，解開這個謎團：究竟是什麼造就了這些仿生人失去控制？

「你是模控生命所研發最先進的警探型原型機，康納，」

康納的視線自錦鯉鱗片的反光上抽起，回視阿曼妲那不如仿生人會自然眨動，瞳孔中永遠斷黑無光的犀利雙眼。

「我們將會需要仰賴你來追查這一切的線索，阻止事態繼續惡化。和政府的合作正在交涉中，在這之前，我們仍有功課要做。自從卡姆斯基離開模控生命，我們雖然在硬體與功能方面持續有所進展，對於社交與情緒模擬相關程式的完善卻總是遇到瓶頸。你擁有市面上不曾出現的最前衛的社交模組，用以成為辦案小組的最佳搭檔，但我們認為這套模組仍未臻成熟。」

一次扔掉手中剩餘的魚飼料，阿曼妲轉過身面對康納。

「為此，你有個任務。」

「願聞其詳，阿曼妲。」完成任務是仿生人的基本，他們是為此而生的工具。就像上次一樣。

最後一條錦鯉擺尾激起水花的聲音遠去。


	2. 無限迴圈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就像首度被開機那日第一個任務他所做的那樣。

2038/09/26 07:10:29 PM

_『你騙了我，康納。你騙了我……』_

將效能降低至近乎待機狀態的康納，HUD赫然迸出了1個多月前的畫面。黃色的LED燈於太陽穴的位置閃動，「軟體不穩定」的字樣跟隨一些亂碼般的字幕浮動於他的視野中。

這情況只維持了2秒，前方隨即響起女性電子音：「您的目的地已到達，感謝您搭乘底特律計程車。」

光圈再度呈現平穩的藍，與制式服裝上代表仿生人的所有標示與顏色相同。收起掌心的銀色硬幣，整理領帶的領結，康納下了車。

眼前是個樸實的平房。康納踏著過於規律的步伐，皮鞋的硬跟在延伸向門口的石磚路上悶聲作響，而後佇立在稍有落漆的白色木門前，修長的指尖按響門鈴。

如同鳥鳴的門鈴聲。除了這個，康納調高音頻接收器靈敏度，捕捉著任何一絲輕微聲響，連同人耳無法聽見的風吹草動，從中找尋前來的腳步聲。

好半晌他沒有接收到任何應門的跡象，正要再按第二次門鈴，門毫無預期地突然敞開。他低頭，猝不及防撞進一片琥珀色的汪洋中。

而他居然花了整整一秒才察覺那是一雙眸。

「誰啊？……」

有氣無力又沙啞的嗓音，來自康納面前抓著門把毫無防備的女孩——這種問題應該要在開門前而非開門後才問的——而雙方的視線也僅只接觸這一秒，她旋即低首打了個大呵欠，還順手抓了抓已經亂成一團的深栗色長髮。她的衣服與薄外套充滿皺褶，箍在腰上的褲頭更是歪了一邊。黃種人色澤的肌膚散著些許睡眠不足導致的暗瘡，黑眼圈深重而使身體狀態不佳的她顯得更蒼白。感測器接收到空氣中散逸著一股通常來自發酵酒的芳香烴分子。

HUD隨著瞬間完成的掃描，浮動著一張備註了簡短資訊的照片：

**_蓋兒．德卡特_**  
**_生日：2013年1月9日／／學生_**  
**_犯罪紀錄：傷害罪_**

康納的注意力在「傷害罪」上停留，不過他的多工處理能力並不受影響，他調出稍早預建的社交程序辭令：「妳好，我的名字是康納。相信稍早妳有接獲模控生命的來信告知，根據公司流程為表達彌補之意，將會派發我前來府上——」

「不，我沒有。」一掃方才的倦態，女孩的神韻在聽見「模控生命」時犀利了起來，幾乎跟康納的掃描能力一般迅速地一瞥他額側的LED燈圈，不由分說直接摔上門。

預建的37種社交流程被關門聲粉碎得一乾二淨。

康納無須透過任何情緒模擬，幾乎在瞬間明白人類於手足無措是怎麼回事。

**_【進入目標對象家】_ **

HUD上的任務清單簡單明瞭。康納回放幾秒前，白色的門剛開啟以及被摔上前，人類的面部表情，從中的絲毫肌肉牽動計算出她的壓力指數：5% => 85%。

極度困難的開始。但康納的音頻接收器並沒有在門關上之後收到遠去的腳步聲，他決定把握時機。社交模組重新運作。

「很抱歉，我不知道妳沒有收到通知。我接到的指令是前來替補貴府的前一個仿生人。」康納先解釋了自己的來意，並使自己的音量在能穿過木門的同時，聽起來足夠輕柔友善。

果然，人類還在門後，「我不需要，」聲音透過門悶悶的。

「而我非常榮幸能夠來到這裡。」康納有計畫地在她繼續說什麼前接著說，「我可以理解妳對仿生人可能並不……」就連這個語速降低、猶豫一頓，都是他的刻意為之。「不怎麼有好感。但我還是希望妳能給我一個機會。我叫康納，妳呢？妳叫什麼名字？」

即便康納目前所擁有對她的資訊量十分侷限，當然他剛才已經知道她的名字。然而他判斷比起展現對她的個人資訊掌握，自報姓名以交換姓名及其餘資訊能夠更快解除彼此之間的陌生，且更有效降低對方的壓力水平，談判與社交畢竟是截然不同的情境。結合所有手頭資料與變數以賦予每一個單詞達成任務的積極意義，就像首度被開機那日第一個任務他所做的那樣。

好一陣子的無聲。但康納的耐心有了回報。

「蓋兒．德卡特。」若非康納遠勝於人類聽力的接收器，蓋兒在門後咕噥的音量根本不像打算給誰聽見。

然而下一句話，再度崩潰了康納剛剛才重新演算建立的25種情境模擬。

「set j=2, while true, do. let“j=1”.」

是一段口述指令。蓋兒想讓他陷入無限迴圈導致處理器過載當機。當然了，沒有人類會在社交場合對人做出這種打算，原因很明白，蓋兒非但沒有將他視為一個可社交的人類，並且她對康納連破壞的心思都有了。

康納決定不再浪費處理器進行任何對話的預建。他調整了參數使社交模組的情境應對更即時，而他的處理器對此綽綽有餘。他扶住門框，令自己人性化的嘆息聲鑽過門縫——他已經從門縫的寬度計算出多大音量能夠被另一側聽見——語調無奈地說：「拜託，蓋兒，妳先讓我進屋，我們聊一聊天，我保證妳會發現我和妳所見過的仿生人都不同。」

又是半晌寂靜。然後門把轉動的聲響後，木門終於再度開啟。

康納再度與那雙琥珀色眼眸對上，但很快地蓋兒又別開了眼。他可以偵測出她的壓力指數居高不下在70%，姿態十分緊繃。她上下打量康納，神態之無禮要不是真的敵意滿滿，就是證實了康納的推斷，她並沒有絲毫將康納視作人類。

而康納的確不是人類。他是仿生人，是機器。但她維持這個見解對他的任務不利。

「我能進來嗎？」康納站得直挺，笑得誠懇。

蓋兒不作聲，但側過身子算是應允了。

「謝謝妳，蓋兒。」他向她展露真誠的微笑。他不確定她是視若無睹或者真的沒看見。

進入門後是一條連接至客廳的狹窄長廊，正對著上樓的樓梯。長廊的左手邊是洗衣室，放了洗衣機、脫水機及烘乾機，還有一個通往外庭院的紗門。

「RK800。」蓋兒望向康納制服胸前，默默唸出聲。

「妳可以叫我康納。」康納盡力避免她將他當作機器。

她沒有回應，徑直朝長廊盡頭的客廳走去，康納尾隨著。從長廊開始，牆壁漆成了橙橘色，襯著棕色的木質地板，在黃光光線下呈現溫暖的色調。

電視正用極細的音量撥放著新聞。客廳擺了三張酒紅色的布質沙發，圍著一張鋪了押花麻布桌巾的原木矮桌，桌面上或立或倒地放著幾個啤酒瓶罐，還有一些即食食品的包裝袋與衛生紙團。桌下的灰色絨毛地毯在蓋兒踩踏時包裹住她薄底的帆布鞋。

蓋兒坐進三人座的長沙發裡，而康納透過在他眼中猶如慢動作的所有分析運算，得知她明明處在照理來說相對高度安全感的自己的領域，卻仍僵硬得彷彿坐上的是一把刑椅。並且那雙色澤明亮得不似東方人的雙眼死死盯著康納，簡直算得上在戒備。

康納站在她對面，盡可能接近她但隔著矮桌，表明拉近距離的意圖而又以免進一步造成她的壓力。

『……俄羅斯與美利堅共和國在冰島的情勢逐漸緊張，主要原因之一是在北極地區地層中蘊藏可用以合成釱的豐富珍貴金屬含量……』

在電視聲中，康納雙手交疊負於身前，「既然妳沒有收到模控公司的郵件，首先我向妳致歉，我的來訪對妳來說肯定很突然。我想我能敘述一遍E-mail的內容——」

「我有收到信。」蓋兒打斷他，視線之尖銳能夠逼任何人窘迫地奪門而出。

但康納沒有。他不是人。並且他的處理器正對此狀況進行著運算。「原來如此。」幾秒的沉默後，他接著開口：「總之，我還是很高興妳願意讓我進來。我相信我們能夠相處得很好。」露齒笑容竟反讓壓力值又上升了，於是他讓面部的組件與仿生皮膚回歸原樣，「關於剛才的代碼……」指的自然是那個無限迴圈指令。「妳專攻的是資訊相關科系嗎？就我所知妳還是個學生。」

這般短短一句話，毫不刻意地表明對她的攻擊非但並不放在心上，還能夠輕鬆地進入閒聊以緩解彼此之間的氣氛。

但她沒領情。僅有眨眼次數少到有如人類與仿生人身分對調的審視目光。

提及兩人不愉快的開始或許不是個好主意。「我發現在妳開門前，並沒有前往門口的腳步聲。妳原本在門口睡著了嗎？」他望向她凌亂的髮絲，以及臉頰上印著木頭地板紋路的泛紅印子。

蓋兒依然默不作聲。

『……失去了因極光與溫泉等天然美景促成的旅遊業所帶來的觀光經濟，當地居民該依靠什麼維生呢？……』新聞主播質問。

「好吧，」康納狀作無奈，畢竟這奏效過一次，否則他此時恐怕還呆立在門外。「聽著，蓋兒，我明白妳不喜歡仿生人，但我——」

「那你知道為什麼嗎？」

冰冷、壓抑的語調打岔，蓋兒垂在沙發上的拳頭無意識攢緊了。康納的HUD顯示她的壓力指數暴漲至86%。

「不，你當然不知道。」在康納有機會說什麼之前，她咬牙繼續道。「你這該死的機器當然不知道任務以外的事情，不是嗎？告訴我，臭仿生人，」

她傾身向前，聲音因憤怒而微不可辨地發顫，但康納能解析她聲波中每一個抖動的峰值。

「要是叫你為了任務去死，你敢不敢？」

雖然有些詫異她會吐出這些言詞，想要詢問她這麼說的意思，但以目前的情勢，康納認為自己最好不要再嘗試主導對話，即使是簡單的提問。於是他點頭。「當然。技術上來說，我並不會死，即使這具機體遭到無法修復的損壞，依然能將我上傳的記憶文件轉錄至其他機體。依任務內容，視情況我不排除自我犧牲。」他說。

蓋兒笑了，壓力指數卻相反地爬升到92%。「『犧牲』……沒有生命，你稱之為『犧牲』？」她站了起來，雖然他們的身高差使她仍要抬頭瞪視康納。「好啊，那你再回答我，你的任務教你怎麼判斷人命價值孰輕孰重的？」

康納確認了他感受到的敵意不是錯覺，至少不是計算錯誤。他相當確定自己沒有使用任何常理上會激怒人的措辭，但蓋兒總在特定的詞彙上壓力值增長，怒不可遏。她知道什麼，於是她反覆地說著「任務」，將她對仿生人的恨意宣洩在他身上。

「模控生命的所有仿生人以服務人類為首要目標，」康納選擇先制式地回答她的問題，再視情況找尋機會消弭她的怒氣。「除了聽從命令外，並沒有能力主動判斷救援優先順序。」

這番話很實際，實際到蓋兒似乎找不到理由為這個答案發脾氣。她的肩膀略為放鬆了下來，陷入無語。但她的壓力指數僅下降5個百分點。

她坐回沙發，「為什麼是派你來？」康納不明白她的問題。不過他無須分析，她又凝視著他慢慢開口。「你不是家用型仿生人，也不是陪伴型。如果模控生命想要那什麼，撫卹，嗯？那為什麼要派我父親殉職當晚，不把人命放在眼裡、也沒能救他一命的混蛋仿生人給我！」

隨著話語，她的音量逐漸上揚，在語尾壓力指數衝破99%時，她再度起身並順手抓了沙發上的手機朝康納擲去。暴怒使她全無準頭，手機掠過康納右臂的亮藍色反光條、飛向牆壁而後砸得碎裂。

這就是她的敵意由來。她將父親的死某種程度上歸咎於康納。

他選擇什麼也不說，微頷並垂下略捲的睫毛。 ** _【取得蓋兒信任】_** ，這是進門後便不再更新的任務清單內容，而他採取了這種策略性的舉止。先前對於適度放低姿態能有效降低蓋兒．德卡特壓力指數的判斷仍在，畢竟得知了她生氣的原因，上一次示弱帶來的結果並不納入此行為的結果參數中。

果然，蓋兒巍然跌回沙發。康納認為，她再怎麼心知肚明他是台機器，怎麼說人類還是易於受雙眼所見蒙蔽，潛意識難以對著垂頭喪氣的人發脾氣。

「……算了。罵你你也不會懂。只會顯得我蠢到極點。」她的右手插在栗色長髮內，用掌根揉著自己的頭皮，看起來既疲乏又困惑。「隨便吧。」她撐著膝蓋起身，步履有些虛浮，朝著廚房旁的樓梯緩緩走去。壓力指數46%。

「妳要去哪裡？」康納問。

「睡覺。不要跟過來，我不想看到你。明天我就寄信去模控生命把你退回去。」說罷踢掉鞋子，拖著看似千斤重的身子頭也不回上了樓。

方才見到她的眼角有些濕潤，康納的情緒模擬似乎在他胸腔嵌版的位置擅自施加了壓力。他知道這感覺之於人類叫難過，但不明白蓋兒一時半刻都不會出現在他面前，他表現出什麼情緒也不會有人看見，為何系統要做出這種反饋。

『……這究竟是無稽之談？還是有心人士刻意掀起的群眾恐慌？』電視悄聲說。

站在原地進行了一次自我檢測所有組件及系統運作正常後，康納望向滿桌狼藉的啤酒罐、包裝與衛生紙，然後調動家務模組。

任務還沒失敗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. 其實康納的壓力指數好像只能拿來分析仿生人, 但為了服務劇情(為了我高興), 就當作可以從人類的面部表情生理狀態什麼的估算吧~~~  
> 康納的露齒笑容導致壓力值上升w


	3. 它

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一個沒有情緒的仿生人，一台只知道任務的機器。

2038/9/27 09:40:48 AM

直到過了快半個小時，蓋兒才意識到自己身上難聞的味道。認真算起來，已經超過24小時沒洗過澡了。

從床上坐起來後，蓋兒並沒有立刻前往隔壁的浴室，呆愣愣直視著前方，就好像她是剛醒來需要回神，而非早已醒了半小時、只是如常地躺著不動。她希望可以繼續入睡。

她希望可以一直睡著。

腹部左上側正隱隱發疼，蓋兒知道是她的胃在尖叫著需要食物填補，儘管她明明隨時都感到反胃。頭的某個區塊正因為宿醉而沉悶鈍痛，全身皮膚有如千根針戳刺著。她決定無視這些死不了人的刺痛，踢開空啤酒瓶踱著麻木的雙腿到浴室，身體餓到起錯覺地聞到煎蛋香也置之不理。

終於刷洗乾淨彷彿覆了一層膜的表皮後，蓋兒將頭髮吹了半乾，毛巾掛在肩頭就下樓。

「早安，蓋兒。」一道略帶沙啞的獨特嗓音在她踏下最後一階時問候道，從廚房探過頭與她四目相交的是一對相較常人少了情緒的棕色眼珠。

她回頭走上樓。

蓋兒不敢置信自己居然忘掉了那台仿生人。近來她的記憶力很錯亂。

自從拿鏟子灑下粉碎的濕土，她的記憶亦時常四處噴灑，撒在昨天，撒在幾小時前，撒在看不見的未來某一天，灑得無章無序無法辨認。她覺得每天都像在作夢，既飄渺又不真實，卻從來不是個能叫人傻笑的好夢，且醒都醒不過來。

但她早晨真正醒來時，又期望掉入真正的夢境中。

「蓋兒，」她回過神。那聲音來自樓梯口。「我偵測到妳的心搏過速，很可能來自妳的血糖過低。我誠心建議妳來吃頓早餐。」

蓋兒靠在樓梯轉角的扶手，角度正好看不見樓下、也無法被樓下望見。她感到自己太陽穴有條筋在突突跳動，並非來自憤怒，而是一種難以解釋的壓抑感。

一個多月前，她的父親在一場人質救援任務中殉職。據她所知，那不是一場普通的救援任務，人質被一台仿生人所挾持。當時的底特律警方小看了這場挾持行動，或說，從來沒人考量過面對仿生人挾持人質應該要做多少準備。仿生人不應該會挾持人類。

她身職警官的父親一擊擊中挾持了小女孩的仿生人的肩膀，自己卻也反遭一槍直擊心臟右心室，當場死亡。

世界就此分崩離析。她的世界。

父親下葬後，她覺得一部分的她也跟著深埋入那散發霉味的土中。她再度重拾了過去短暫的惡習，用酒精麻痺自己的感官，使這個碎裂的世界遠離自己。泡在酒精裡並不舒服，她會頭痛、渾身同時發熱又發冷、嘔心、後頸酒疹發癢，但是這一切都遠比深深刻刻地感受著父親永遠離她而去的事實更不難受。

模控生命的「撫卹」堪稱火上澆油。

那個將一頭褐髮梳得整整齊齊、衣領挺立領結俐落、活像個社會高階層菁英份子的仿生人，在那場案件裡成為了扭轉一切的殺手鐧，藉由優異的談判能力成功救回了被挾持的小女孩。但只有那個小女孩回來了，女孩的父親、某個人的父親、蓋兒的父親，都永遠地從這個世界上離開了。

現在他被送到她面前來。她簡直覺得模控生命的人腦殘了。

不過這麼說其實不太確實，畢竟他們對於她知道他談判專家的身分並不知情。雖說這點完全不能令蓋兒搞清楚他們為什麼偏偏選擇派的他來。

越想越窩火，蓋兒兩步併一步回房間翻找自己的手機，想著在致電表達退回他們撫卹的同時，要怎麼不衝客服人員罵髒話——對著客服的仿生人叫罵就同昨晚對著那台RK800發怒可笑又可悲——請他們轉達自己覺得出這主意的人是智障。翻找半天未果，她這才依稀回想起自己的手機昨晚發生了什麼事。

就像對仿生人怒吼不夠無意義且悲哀似地，她還把自己的手機當鉛球扔了出去。

「靠北……」她又開始用掌根搓頭皮。

煎蛋的香氣在她鼻尖絮繞。顯然，那個仿生人弄了早餐，而她的身體並沒有悲哀到起錯覺，是真的聞到了令人垂涎的奶油煎蛋。

垂涎嗎……蓋兒遺失許久的飢餓感並沒有因此被激發，但她確實有點想吃。

思索間，她的雙腿帶著她來到了餐桌旁。高挑的RK800仿生人正在大理石吧台後面的廚房泡茶，在她拉開餐桌椅子時回頭望了她一眼，「由於午餐時間也近了，我只簡單做了一些，至少在用午餐前能減緩妳過低的血糖。茶要加糖嗎？」他轉過身，修長指尖上的茶杯正裊裊冒著熱氣。

「要。」蓋兒的視線在仿生人背過身、皮鞋跟敲著規律聲響繞過吧台到自己面前、在她手邊輕放下茶杯、直挺挺站在餐桌邊時，都不停地端詳著打量著。

縱使她早就知道了，還是不免心中讚嘆，模控生命的仿生人做工精緻到令人髮指。若非右太陽穴那時不時轉著圈的LED燈圈，幾乎難以與真正的人類分辨，就像昨晚他登門造訪時，她一開始完全沒意識到面前的不是人類。

啜了兩口熱茶，嗯，是紅茶。盤中的不是煎蛋，而是奶油炒蛋，配上抹了覆盆莓果醬的半片吐司，以及一座油醋沙拉小山丘。「我不記得我有叫你準備早餐。」蓋兒拋出疑問。

「抱歉，是我的自作主張，這是我少數能替妳做的事。」負手身後的仿生人表情誠懇。

太誇張了。蓋兒順從自己身體的欲望拿起叉子，心裡卻不明就理地感到困窘。這東西居然在謝罪。

這合理嗎？

「吃完早餐後，我就會去打電話把你退回去。」蓋兒的語氣活像是在辯解。

沒有對此做出回應地，勻稱的身形自她視野離開，卻開始顧左右而言他：「今日室外的氣溫是華氏66度，相對溼度30%，建議攜帶輕薄禦寒衣物。需要幫妳預約最近的手機維修店嗎？」

可能是太久沒有好好跟誰說過話，蓋兒覺得自己一直費很大心神才能解讀對方在講什麼。

當然了，手機壞了。德卡特家沒有有線電話，以前申辦的家庭有線網路在月初被蓋兒解約了。德卡特家雖然位於住宅區，附近基地台的訊號足夠強，蓋兒一切需要對外聯繫的網路全依靠昨晚被她砸得無力回天的智慧手機。

她忍住捶打自己的衝動。「好，預約下午兩點。」

「沒問題。」

炒蛋滑嫩柔軟，近乎入口即化。金黃的奶油包裹著，與蛋香融合，翻動時蒸騰的香氣逼人。在掃空了盤上所有炒蛋後，蓋兒不可思議地發現自己這麼久以來，第一次有強烈的食欲希望再來一份。

這麼想著，模控生命販售的仿生人都算是陰謀了。在習慣了仿生人的照顧之後，人類似乎逐步失去自理能力。雖然蓋兒覺得，爸爸煮的東西就算不好吃，她也還是寧可現在吃的是他誤把糖當鹽的黑暗料理義大利麵……

「可惡。」蓋兒放下叉子，將手指插進髮根裡拉扯。藉由此舉帶來的輕微疼痛迫使自己轉移注意力。

要不是模控生命送來這他媽的仿生人，她才不會想到這些。她抬頭，倏然發現穿著模控生命深色制服的身子居然還隔著桌子站在她對面，嚇得差點連人帶椅向後翻去。

「幹！你站在這裡幹嘛？想嚇死誰！」她叫道。

「抱歉，我無意造成妳的不適，只是我剛才在想……」他看著蓋兒的盤中遺留的奶油漬。「或許我可以訂購更新鮮的雞蛋，以及價錢相對較高、但反式脂肪含量低的動物性奶油。這對妳的健康有幫助以外，口味也會更佳。」

「你想太多了，我說了我要把你退掉。」就算之後就沒有好吃的奶油炒蛋也一樣。

「我以為妳喜歡我為妳準備的炒蛋。」還沮喪地低頭一嘆。

蓋兒覺得這傢伙不只會讀心，行徑與措詞似乎如他昨晚造訪時所言，偏離了她所認知的仿生人。「RK800，你到底是哪一型的仿生人？」

「我被創造的目的是警用，而且我是原型機，不過RK系列在分類上基本是綜合型仿生人。另外，蓋兒，」他向前一步拉開椅子，在蓋兒對面坐下。「如果妳能稱呼我的名字——康納，我會很感激。」

好半晌，蓋兒只能懵著開著嘴吐不出一個字。她昨晚肯定是睡傻了，竟然沒察覺這個仿生人——康納——到底有多迥異於一般的仿生人。縱使是最低階的仿生人都搭載了最基本的對話模組，但這個康納說起話來……直白地講，就跟個人類一樣。

「等等，」蓋兒抓到了一個叫她驚訝不已的關鍵字。「你說你是警用原型機？模控生命送來一台原型機給我？不是……為什麼？」

以撫卹來說，實在是太大手筆了。

「我搭載了社交模組，」康納貌似猶豫了一下才接著說：「公司的意思不只是讓我擔任家務機型的任務，最主要，蓋兒，是作為妳的陪伴。」

「蛤……」蓋兒花了幾秒才會意過來。「意思是，你就像心理療程的陪伴型寵物？那模控生命幹嘛不送我一隻仿生狗？」

「妳喜歡狗嗎？」

「蠻喜歡的……這不是重點，」她皺眉。「首先原型機造價不斐，加上你既不是家務型也不是陪伴型，還是個警用型。最天殺的是，你還跟我爸辦過同個案子。他們為什麼是選你來？」

昨晚她也說過同樣的話，不過已經沒有當時的怒氣，此刻是純粹的疑惑。

康納沒有立即回答她，反而對她提問：「我能夠知道妳是怎麼得知我曾出任那起案件的嗎，蓋兒？」

這個問題將那個夜晚帶回了蓋兒眼前。她的手指與頭皮的髮根糾結在一塊兒。「你知道又怎樣？」她的唇邊是不屑的弧度，但是裝出來的。她現在頭疼欲裂。

不知何故有股說出口的欲望驅使她將記憶中的畫面描述出來：

「我有去現場。電視轉播了那個仿生人挾持小女孩、站在大樓邊緣的畫面，還說了……」她深吸一口氣，「還說了它已經殺害了至少一位警員。那晚，我不在家，所以我爸打電話告訴我他有緊急出勤，會晚點回家。我看到新聞畫面，我不知道那是預感還是什麼，總之我回過神來時自己已經跑去那裏，看著他們將我爸推出來……」

眼眶一陣酸楚，蓋兒感覺自己全身正被擠壓向一個小點，那個點在她的體內，卻也不在任何肉眼可見的空間中。

「然後我看到你。」她抬眼，直視端坐在她對面的康納。「我聽見我爸的同事、SWAT小組在談論你，說你走進去看了些東西，然後去跟那個異常的仿生人談判，讓它放開人質後被槍擊損毀。他們說你冷眼看我爸的……遺體，無視在你面前中槍的警察，走過倒在地上的員警。他們質問你為什麼不救他，你明明看到他倒在那裡、流著血，你卻視若無睹地走過去。你還記得你他媽的回答什麼嗎？」

沒有哪個夜晚讓蓋兒感到那麼黑暗，黑得吞噬底特律的所有建築、霓虹燈、LED看板。在朋友們面前飛奔出餐廳、飆車到現場的她跌坐在地面，感受著自己被吸進無邊斷黑之中。她望著穿著特警裝備的人，扯過正在筆記型電腦傳輸資料的一個欣長身影那整齊的白襯衫領口，對著他白皙、面無表情的臉怒吼，為什麼不救自己的同胞。

退了一步掙開掌握，將自己黑色的領結調正束緊，不帶抑揚頓挫地說，那不在它的任務範圍內。

是「它」。一個沒有情緒的仿生人，一台只知道任務的機器。

其實蓋兒回想不起來當時盯著那LED燈由黃轉藍時的感覺。

她凝視面前與當初衣著、樣貌，甚至那撮自一絲不苟梳起的褐髮中落在額頭的髮絲都一成不變的人形，僅有額側閃著淺藍熒光的LED燈圈宣示著他並非人類。就連那欲圖張口說些什麼的模樣都有如真人。

還有除了，那雙如琉璃清冷透徹而不含情感的棕色眼珠。

「模控生命做的臭機器殺了我爸，」蓋兒在康納出聲前冷冷說。「然後他們再送我另一台沒有感情的機器來安慰我？」

「蓋兒，」康納略向前傾，懇求她理解的意味寫在臉上。「聽著，對於妳父親的殉職我很遺憾……我明白妳認為妳父親的死跟我有關，但我抵達當時他已經毫無生命跡象，並沒有什麼我能做的了，除了再免於一個無辜的孩子因此喪命，於是我盡我所能完成任務。」

「喔？那個中槍的員警呢？他們說你無視他，直直走了過去，因為，」她冷哼，「他不在你的任務之中。」

康納並不迴避地點了點頭，「我是那麼說了。但他當時已經失血過多，即使我來得及為他上止血帶，他的生存機率也僅存42%，而同時女孩的生存機率在我的掌握下有78%。」

「 **四十二** ！」蓋兒倏地站起來，動作之劇烈身下的木椅被她的腳勾到往後飛倒，在木頭地板敲出沉悶的撞擊聲。「四十二就不是機率？在你看來人命就是一串他媽的數字，供你計算是嗎？」

由於康納還坐著，頭一次，蓋兒能夠居高臨下怒瞪他。

即使面對她突然的爆發，他依然在椅子上紋風不動，澄澈的棕眸裡一點情緒也沒有。

「你要是不能用你那顆該死的電子腦對我解釋清楚為什麼派你過來，」蓋兒甚至沒發現自己渾身發抖，也沒意識到臉龐上直淌而下的濕熱。「我現在把你給拆了，」話落，她真的衝向廚房作勢拿刀。

在蓋兒來得及對康納做出任何實質的傷害前，他的聲音自她背後傳來：

「是為了社交模組訓練。」

聲線平穩得讓周遭空氣都靜了下來。蓋兒也瞬間靜止。

「我剛才說的理由——作為妳的陪伴有一半是真的。但主要原因是，我必須有適當的對象為我的社交模組做深度學習訓練。公司認為正經歷創傷期的妳是最佳選擇。」


	4. 談判任務

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他每一句話太過完美地讓她感覺能卸下心防，反而教她不由得心生抗拒，覺得他是工於心計地算著如何取得她的信任。

2038/9/27 08:45:16 PM

從得知事實後，躲進房間的蓋兒對康納說過的話十分簡短有力。這期間，他敲了三次房門，其中兩次是詢問蓋兒是否吃午餐晚餐，一次是問她是否還好。透過房門的三次回答分別是「去你妹的滾開」、「幹」跟「操你媽的」。

不僅只蓋兒面對真相大崩潰，康納也為此進行了兩次自我檢測。

照理來說，康納必須設法藉由與蓋兒的交流取得她的信任，這便是公司派他前來的主要任務，讓他面對各種情境時運用自己優異的社交模組解決難題，因此自爆任務內容絕對不在可用選擇內。

當康納選擇依據實情理性分析，以期達到跟前一晚讓蓋兒消氣的同樣效果，結果反倒更加激怒蓋兒甚至讓她衝去拿菜刀，他坐在餐桌椅上，重新運算著下一步時，他望見蓋兒泛黃的臉頰上濕漉漉一片。光學組件傳輸到視覺處理器的訊號引起他視野中再度亂碼著「 _$軟( &體不穩#定_」。等他反應過來，自己已經說出了實情，而消化完這資訊的蓋兒扔了遍地碎碗盤跟一串咒罵衝上樓。

「社交模組訓練」，直接讓康納搭載著程式繼續著該模組的深度學習。康納擁有情緒模擬不代表他能產生與人類同等的價值觀，因此他並不理解蓋兒針對模控生命此秘密政策的反應是從何而來，他需要學習的還很多。他只確定自己絕對需要好好自我檢測系統是否出錯。

**_〈所有系統 正常運作〉_ **

送廠維修的可能性排除。任務得以繼續。

康納得出的結論是，由於他的系統運算速度與似人類的情緒模擬有本質上的衝突，導致很多行徑就像是 **直覺** ，實際僅是模擬出來的情緒趕不上運算的結果罷了。畢竟以結論而言，蓋兒暫時放棄了——其實應該是氣忘了——修手機的行程，一時間無法聯絡模控生命，意謂著康納賺取了更多的時間解除她對自己的心防。

縱然康納也沒真的預約了手機維修店，那只是為了觀察她反應才提的，並因此收穫了或許連她自己都未察覺的一瞬躊躇。蓋兒沒想到的一點還有，她其實只要對康納下驅逐令，讓他自己搭計程車回模控生命總部就行了。

再雖然，康納也不會聽從這個命令，因為 ** _【取得蓋兒信任】_** 的指令優先權遠遠更高。

收拾完了蓋兒製造的殘局，康納將她前科紀錄的「傷害罪」與此連結，加入了一項性格參數：「暴力傾向」。但考慮到他昨晚查到的訊息，以及她近乎沒有徵兆的燃點，他將之改成「情緒不穩定導致的暴力傾向？」。

他再度望向電視櫃上已被他掃描個遍，年幼的蓋兒與父親安東尼．德卡特*的合照。根據照片紀錄，這張在電子相框內唯一的一張照片，於2021年拍攝，當時的蓋兒8歲。照片中，稚幼的蓋兒臉上綻放著大大的笑容，換牙中的她後面的牙床空蕩蕩使得兩顆門牙十分醒目，略捲收在嫩頰上的栗色頭髮比現在短，並且頭頂罩著一頂幾乎將她整顆腦袋掩住的警帽；一旁少了警帽的安東尼，笑得燦爛而寵愛的臉擠向蓋兒的小臉頰。

父女除了同樣幸福的笑容，再無相似之處。安東尼有張典型的白人臉孔，而蓋兒，卻是輪廓較為柔和的東方亞裔臉龐。蓋兒是養女。

昨晚已經將整個家裡他能蒐集的資訊都整合在了系統中，也透過所有康納能夠連接的資料庫檢索了蓋兒，面對她目前不理不睬的狀態，康納沒有等待以外的事情好做。

銀色的25美分硬幣在無瑕的完美指節間行雲流水。

一聲開門聲自二樓傳來，康納停下手，將硬幣收回模控生命的灰黑色制服暗袋中。

下樓的蓋兒，眼光來回顯然是在搜尋康納的位置，意外地發現他仍然端正地坐在餐桌椅的同個位置。若非滿地狼藉已經被復原——蓋兒這才注意到家裡乾淨整齊得不像話——她絕對以為自從她大暴走之後在房間聽到的康納的聲音都是幻覺。

康納右額的LED燈短促地閃明滅了一下。

**_壓力指數 35%_ **

不能說是常態數值，但足夠低。康納開口：「晚上好，蓋兒。希望妳的情緒平復一些了。」

蓋兒的頭髮幾乎跟前一晚剛在玄關睡醒時一樣亂。她無言地注視康納幾秒，慢慢走到客廳的三人座沙發，將自己摔了上去，左半身斜倚在扶手上。

「過來坐這裡，我不想坐在硬梆梆的餐桌椅上。」背對餐桌的她沒精打采。

聞言康納並無猶豫分秒，徑直起身朝沙發區走去，在坐下前都沒有將光學組件的焦點自蓋兒側臉移開。他判斷蓋兒的意思是要跟他對話，他可以將社交距離略為縮短，於是坐在她左前方的單人沙發上。沙發很軟，兩人都陷在各自的沙發中。

沉默了一下，蓋兒說：「你知道多少關於我的事？」

「不多，」康納依據公司給他的訊息回答。「在正式登門造訪前，我只被告知前來撫卹因為8月15日殉職而遺留下的德卡特警官的女兒，同時……」他頓一下很是謹慎地放輕語氣，「正如我稍早所說明的。」

「那你為什麼要問我的名字？」蓋兒的臉低垂在亂髮中，康納看不見那雙琥珀色眸子。「我很肯定你早就知道我的名字了。」

「事實上，我是在妳開門的當下才知道妳的名字。」

「啊？」她皺眉。「我臉上寫了名字？」

「我是警用型仿生人，搭載了人臉辨識系統。」康納簡明扼要。他覺得沒必要將他的警探功能對她詳述，這不在任務範圍內。

「好吧，聽起來有點違反人權。」蓋兒沒留意到，康納當時可是在關了門後才問了她的名字，於邏輯並不合。不過她的心思並不在這上面，「你說了，他們是要讓你來訓練那個什麼社交模組。反正就是，我他媽的病得不輕，你要是有辦法學會應付我，這套模組就沒什麼克服不了的了對吧？」

康納歪了歪頭，「我無法肯定在訓練後會不會就此什麼狀況都能克服。」

「那是個 **講法** 。」蓋兒瞪著眼，不敢相信這油嘴滑舌的仿生人竟然搞不懂這不能再更普通的誇示法。

她這席話後，她望見康納額上的藍色LED燈圈又閃了閃。他正在紀錄。

「明白了。」他正經道。「雖然妳的說法過於自貶，但邏輯上，是這樣沒錯。」

康納考慮過是否該說謊，用各種理由讓蓋兒相信這個目的不是真的，好扳回一城。但說實話帶來的結果在一開始雖極端劇烈，卻造就了現在她主動邀請他坐下、並開啟談話的意願，因此康納再度否決了所有預建的對話，決定將錯就錯相信他的「直覺」，隨機應變。

偵測結果顯示，蓋兒的壓力水平隨著談話逐漸降低。他趁勝追擊，說服是他的拿手好戲。「這套社交模組是為了讓我、讓所有投入警局的仿生人，在未來針對各種案件時，有能力通過高效率的談判避免情況往更壞的方向發展。不瞞妳說，特別是針對異常化的仿生人，我擁有高階模擬人類情緒的程式以與其應對。」他放慢語速，試圖讓衷心與誠懇寫滿他的臉：「如果這項計畫成功，仿生人警察有望大為降低人類員警的事故率。為了這些，我需要妳的幫助，蓋兒。」

蓋兒的神色變化讓康納篤定自己離成功不遠了。

「所以，這就是你該死的任務。」確認似地，她又問了一次。

「正確。」

蓋兒點頭，接著坐起，手肘撐在膝蓋上，下巴放在交疊的雙手手背上，「那你幹嘛告訴我？講出來了不就等於失敗了嗎？」

康納右額側的LED燈毫不遲疑變成了紅色。「我……」他的處理器在一次模擬呼吸間出現了過載現象，「軟體不穩定」的警示夾雜亂碼閃現，能言善辯的發聲部件脫離他掌握鎖死了。

然後，記憶文件不知何故自行調出跳上HUD，他手上有條奄奄一息的斑斕彩魚鱗片流光溢藍；藍色釱液自叫作丹尼爾的仿生人頰旁滲至空洞的眼眶；眼眶濕潤的蓋兒拿起菜刀衝他大吼卻盯著她自己的手腕。

胡亂跳動的畫面縮了回去，一堵紅色的牆寫著巨大的指令 ** _【取得蓋兒信任】_** 覆蓋在客廳與沙發與蓋兒之上，有如半透明圖層。但那行指令清晰到透明度接近0。

「喂？」蓋兒的手在康納面前放大，原來是她在他眼前揮著手。「是怎樣，當機了？」

「沒有。」HUD顯示的畫面恢復如常，康納再度排定運行自我檢測的時間。「抱歉，似乎是軟體不太穩定，我稍晚會將此狀況回報給模控生命。」

蓋兒滿臉深深的存疑，一瞬不瞬盯著康納。那聽見她問題後僵直不動、LED紅黃交錯狂閃的模樣，就好像她說的是一串真正有效的——並非還讓康納能拿來跟她尬聊的——無限迴圈指令，當場讓他死機。

頭一次，康納的注意力看起來不在她身上。他本就不帶情緒的棕色眼珠現在看起來更加呆滯，像是個迷失的孩子。她不知道他正在想什麼——或該說是運算什麼，但她對這個狀況有種莫名的安全感。他每一句話太過完美地讓她感覺能卸下心防，反而教她不由得心生抗拒，覺得他是工於心計地算著如何取得她的信任。

另外，這也是蓋兒第一次靠這麼近地看他的臉。那看起來完美無缺的白皙臉龐上，仔細一看，撒著斑斑點點的雀斑與淡痣，連毛孔都跟人類一般；挺直的鼻梁在中段卻自然地略有突起，額頭甚至還有刻劃出仿生人所沒有的年齡的細細抬頭紋；角度溫順的兩邊眉毛並不完全對稱；還有那綹就像梳不起來而自然落在額上的碎髮，與成年人類男性一樣即使刮得乾淨卻仍瞧得見的淡淡鬍渣，簡直比人類還人類，精緻到比模控生命他們的鬼計畫還喪心病狂。

然而這麼多模仿人類的不完美中，他們又讓他琉璃般清冷澄澈的棕色眼眸漂亮得像個精雕細琢的人偶。

康納突然抬頭，蓋兒一個機靈抽走目光。

她窩在房間心中詛咒著模控生命上下全家祖宗十八代同時，對於這個仿生人的行為想了很久。照他自己所說，他要用她來進行社交學習的話，他最最不該的就是讓她發現他的意圖。

當康納矛盾地坦承時，他的額角黃光閃個不停。

蓋兒不是第一次在仿生人身上見到那抹黃。她相信追問下去也得不到完整的答案，而她也有了自己或許一廂情願的臆測。

「總之，」她注意著那回到平穩藍色的燈圈。「你要拿我收集建立那個模組的數據，然後當一隻療癒我的臨床心理陪伴寵物。拜託別又聽不懂這是個比喻，」停了一下，確定對方乖巧地沒有回話，她才繼續說：「我家之前有過一台家務型仿生人PL600，在那個案件後，」指的自然是父親殉職的仿生人挾持案，「同樣型號的仿生人都被回收了，包括我家的。雖然我不認為自己需要仿生人打理才能活，我也不想要任何塑膠做的人或動物陪伴，但有台免費的家務機器我當然好，而且我也不排斥……那個計劃的成果。」

她不是唯一一個在那場案件中失去親人的人。甚至，以往的、正在發生的、未來的所有案件，都將受益於這項科技。

蓋兒不是聖人，而且她確信自己離聖人的標準遠到天邊海角。康納提及他針對異常化的仿生人時，她幾乎已經想像得到那份復仇的快感，看著下一個殺人不眨眼的異常化仿生人受騙、被亂槍打成蜂窩。至少她想像的畫面是這樣，這才是她同意這個拿自己開刀的計畫的理由。必須是這個理由。

「我可以當你的練習對象，我也可以對模控生命假裝不知道那個沒人性的訓練計劃，我甚至願意多給你些建議。可是，」她警告意味濃厚地伸著食指指著康納。「我有條件。」

「什麼條件？」康納很是順應的意味。

「很簡單，我要求隱私。」蓋兒往後靠向沙發，「你可以跟模控生命回報訓練成果，但內容絕對不能涉及我的個人隱私，當然，絕對不准回傳任何跟我有關的影像資訊，就算只是我家沙發的顏色都不行。就這麼簡單而已。只要讓我發現以上任何一點沒做到——斷定標準在我——我就把你拆了分成零件寄回模控生命，連一根仿生頭髮也不能留在這裡，然後我會他媽告翻模控生命。別以為我有什麼下限，管你們是跟政府有官商勾結還是黑道企業，我已經沒有什麼能損失的了。有問題嗎？」

問題非常大。康納的記憶每隔一段時間便全無闕漏地上傳雲端儲存，這是跟所有現存仿生人大不同的一點，原因是他不僅只是警用型仿生人而已，而是警探型仿生人。他的整體設定是專為了作為一個完美的破案工具，所以他不能冒著風險在危險的辦案過程中，因為機體損壞或其餘因素遺失與案件相關的記憶。

只有一點，這些記憶資料雖然能在康納的機體中轉譯以影像的方式回放，被創來作為刑偵用途，為了資料的機密性，康納會將記憶內容自行加密，並在任務回報時自主選擇回報內容。而康納是由模控生命的A.I.阿曼妲直接管理，能直接讀取康納記憶文件的也只有她，節省時間節省工作更節省人力，因此嚴格來說並沒有「 **人** 」真的會直接看到跟蓋兒有關的，康納的影像記憶。

這等於遊走在法律邊緣，也在蓋兒的條件的灰色地帶。但無論如何，作為談判專家的康納本來就具有為了達成任務而說謊的能力。

「沒有問題。」康納篤定而信誓旦旦的模樣，就算他用這個表情說地球是平的，八成也說服得了人。「我有權自行選擇對模控生命回報任務的內容，可以包含但不限於影像資料，因此，妳不希望發生的狀況本身就不存在任務內容中，蓋兒。」

一陣沉默，蓋兒似乎在絞盡腦汁後覺得沒再有她能挑的毛病或漏洞，朝著空氣微不可辯地點了點頭。「電視。」她聲控打開了電視，然後就不再理會康納，就像所有人類對待家裡的仿生機器人一樣。

「我去幫妳準備點吃的。雖然早已過了晚餐時間，但距離妳上次進食已經過了太長時間，有好過沒有。」康納說著起身。知道自己取得了莫大的進展，接下來就是慢慢地適應眼前的人類，為裝載的社交程式提供更多可數據化的資料。

蓋兒這次的不予理會並非刻意，而是沉浸在了底特律地方新聞日復一日的某個相關訊息中。

『……雖然盲目相信末世預言十分地不理性，也沒有任何科學證據支持人類歷史中曾有過成真的宗教預言，但這顯然已造成了一定程度的大眾恐慌……』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *安東尼．德卡特：人質救援那個章節，康納去的時候已經在地板上死透了的那位警官
> 
> 2~4章節非常拖也沒太多重點, 因為這時候我還在邊寫邊抓那個FU... 感謝您忍到這裡來(


	5. 沒有生命

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「仿生人才不會死，對嗎？」她低聲問。

2038/10/02 04:20:46 AM

_『拜託，蓋兒，別送走我……我不想被報廢……』_

_『對不起。』_

_『我絕對不會做傷害妳或安東尼的事啊……』_

_『……』_

_『求求妳……我不想死……』_

_『……對不起，路易斯。再見。』_

無數慘白如屍骨的人體形狀機體畸零破碎散落在漫無邊際的掩埋場中，猶如巨大的亂葬崗。但沒有血腥味，沒有屍臭味，只有點綴白色嵌板的斑斕藍色液體，宛若朵朵輕柔盛開在荒涼雪地的矢車菊。

那些藍色血液很快就會蒸發了，就像她胸腔內波濤洶湧的哀傷會消失無蹤。

因為這次沒有生命消逝。

所以她也找不到一個對象去恨。

她迴過身欲離去，卻被殘缺不全的路易斯掐住肩膀，他失去眼球的眶中是深不見底的闇黑，他將她向下拽，無止境地墜落下去——

在失重感中好似瀕臨溺水地猛然將身子抽起，冷汗竟猖狂得像淚水不停打溼被單。蓋兒被太快坐起的地形性貧血弄得頭暈目眩、心跳劇烈、嘔心發冷，楞著等待綜合狀況舒緩下來後，另一陣痛卻更兇猛地襲上腦門，逼她抱住亂糟糟長髮的頭屈身倒回床裡。

不用看時鐘也知道，她入睡的時間絕對不到三小時。這不是什麼強大的生物時鐘本能，只是因為經驗中灌完酒就昏死過去後未曾睡過更長時間。

今夜沒有月光，只有微風挾帶寂寥撥動著窗簾偷渡進房間。

撕裂般的乾渴搔刮著喉嚨。遲緩地將雙腳晃過床沿，蓋兒起身到樓下。

即便近日她的記憶不太可靠，但她十分肯定自己上樓窩進房間前電視是開著的，因為那筆記憶跟長達一個多月來的踽踽獨行多了很大的分別。

昨晚她解決了被當家政型用的警用原型機仿生人煮的晚餐——他的手藝一如既往地好——並放空地灌著啤酒看電視時，和他陷入一段詭異的爭執。大意是仿生人康納第不知道幾次被蓋兒要求坐下後，她終於不耐煩問他為什麼一定要人請才肯坐，他回說仿生人不需要坐下也不會腰腿不適。她說他太高了，杵在那裏搞得她壓力山大，他卻正經八百地反駁說他發現坐在她旁邊時，她表現出的壓力值更大。

『那你是不會坐遠一點嗎！』當時蓋兒覺得眼前的菁英臉仿生人根本是人工智障。

說不上是愉快的體驗，但感覺好像比麻木不仁好一點點。

而現在，客廳沒有一絲光源，僅有來自遠方天空的光害自門縫、窗縫悄悄溜進屋內勾勒所有家具的輪廓。電視也靜悄悄，一片死氣沉沉。宿醉帶來的暈眩讓一切蒙上了層模糊的未知感。

惡夢中那個比黑洞還深的眼窩浮上腦海，蓋兒打了個哆嗦。

眼睛好不容易稍微適應了能夠分辨物體形狀，她摸索著找尋電燈開關，在踏下最後一階樓梯時黑暗中赫然傳出一個帶啞的男性嗓音：

「晚上好，蓋兒。」

「幹你娘！」蓋兒嚇得人仰馬翻，狠狠摔倒差點一頭撞在階梯邊緣上。她本來就還頭疼欲裂，現在連屁股都不遑多讓地抽痛著。一手撐著腰、一手抓著樓梯扶手把自己拉起來後，她衝著黯淡的人形輪廓咆哮：「你他媽是想嚇死我嗎？幹！」

還想繼續罵的當頭，一抹柔和的藍色映入她眼中。這個色彩與她夢裡的藍不同，更明亮、更鮮豔，輕輕跳動著彷彿生存的搏動。

電燈亮了。她不能控制地瞇起眼，再次適應了亮度後，凝望著那身穿印著模控生命標誌制服灰黑色貼身剪裁外套、白襯衫黑領帶、一頭褐髮梳裝整齊卻落一截在額頭，修長挺拔的蒼白仿生人，忽然發不出一星半點脾氣了。她覺得她可能是太累了，各方面。

「我偵測到妳有輕微脫水的跡象，」康納的LED燈圈在日光燈下不再顯眼，不過它依然對她來說很搶眼，至少此刻的她來說。「需要我幫妳倒杯水嗎？」

「我不想喝。」下意識拒絕後，蓋兒就想揍自己了。她下樓來被嚇到差點往生，就是為了喝水的啊？

康納偏頭，「但是根據我的偵測結果，妳現在應該會感到口渴才對。」他看起來非常不解。

從鼻子嘆了口氣，蓋兒邊搓臉邊在他的注視下走到廚房裝水。「聽著，你想要聽起來更像個人的話，你必須停止說『我偵測你』、『我掃描了你』這種話。」她語氣疲憊，但還是給出了她曾經承諾過的建言。這六天以來，她幾乎用挑毛病的方式在「建議」康納修改他的社交程式，起初是有點想看會不會把他搞當機的惡興味，直至她終於接受這台原型機的系統有多強大後，這件事就不那麼好玩了。

藍色燈圈閃了微弱的一下。「收到，謝謝妳。那我能知道妳為什麼說不想喝水，卻又自己去倒了一杯嗎？」在蓋兒還在發窘時，他又自己接著說：「噢……是因為妳不想我倒給妳？」

這個三不五時惹人尷尬的白目傢伙竟然是個談判專家，雖然蓋兒知道跟仿生人較真很蠢，但她也強迫不了自己跟他解釋這個可笑的狀況。硬要說，她也不知道怎麼解釋。「對，沒錯！」她氣呼呼地說。瞧那薄唇又要開始蠕動，她在嘴邊做了個拉拉鍊的動作，「你再繼續問，我保證這杯水會到你臉上去。」

談判專家跟著在自己淡色唇邊拉了拉鏈。

她滿意地抿抿唇，開冰箱拿了瓶啤酒。

康納在蓋兒回到三人坐長沙發後，也從電視那邊繞過客廳桌自己坐進她右前方的雙人沙發，並且是坐在沙發的正中央，以直線距離來說跟蓋兒隔了至少6.5呎。他先前兩次在她命令自己坐下時，毫不考慮跟她坐在三人長沙發，卻沒考慮過她的壓力值上升是因為他侵犯到她所劃設的人際交往距離，因為以他資料庫裡的心理學數據來說，雙方能夠友好交談的距離約在18到48吋的私人距離*。

掃描蓋兒目前的壓力水平，他發現原來盲點在於蓋兒對他抱持的是4呎以上，生疏的社交距離。

在資料庫中對蓋兒．德卡特加入「難以親近」的性格參數。

蓋兒又打開了電視，捧著啤酒屈起腿縮在沙發裡目不轉睛觀看沒營養的談話性節目。

『……謝謝保杰的補充，我也一直認為末世預言應該要受到比現有的更大的關注，並非因為預言是否會成真，哈哈，畢竟我還寧可在被見鬼的房債壓死前末日先來到呢……』

內置時鐘告訴康納現在是正常人類理應進入深層睡眠的時間。他一直都知道，蓋兒很少有連續入睡超過5小時的夜晚，康納很偶爾才會在夜深人靜時進入休眠狀態，其餘時刻他的聽覺組件經常接收到樓上人類的各種躁動。

康納還沒有好好看過這個家的樓上。蓋兒足不出戶，也不履行自己身為學生的義務——資料顯示她是個碩二學生——她已經將家裡帳戶的使用權限開放給康納，就如同大部分購買家政型仿生人的家庭那般依賴康納打理生活。他出門過兩趟，在附近的超市買了計算出恰好三日的食材，恰好三日的人體應攝取熱量與均衡，以及蓋兒叫他買的不知怎麼計算的超大量啤酒。蓋兒通常都不會將一餐的內容物吃完，總是剩了大半盤就跑去客廳把啤酒當正餐，然後再步履蹣跚地晃上樓，製造一堆顯然並沒有打算睡覺的動靜。

再這麼下去，蓋兒將面臨各種急性或慢性病症，並且年輕的壽命會急遽縮短。康納不清楚阿曼妲所謂的與政府協商會是多久，而自己又要與蓋兒接受多長時間的社交模組訓練，但他很肯定病倒的蓋兒將什麼也無法帶給他。

**_【確保蓋兒的健康】_ **

「蓋兒，」康納用上很輕的語氣。「妳正面臨睡眠問題，對嗎？」

她還是看著電視，但眼睛不再隨著畫面移動，並且眉心皺了起來。「是又怎樣？」

「妳作息紊亂，酗酒，缺乏運動，這些都會導致睡眠障礙的惡性循環。長此以往對妳的身體健康會有非常鉅大的負面影響。」

「那又怎麼樣？」

壓力水平：65%，並且還在上升。但他必須繼續說，確保她不會把自己弄進醫院。「我明白妳的心理狀態不佳使妳想要依靠外物尋求麻痺，但妳自己應該也意識到了這些毫無用處，」他指出，「妳只是在摧殘自己的身體。」

「嘿，」蓋兒將啤酒重重摜在桌上，瞟著對比她康納那風平浪靜的臉。「這到底關你屁事？」

「我不希望妳弄壞身體，蓋兒。」

此話一落，蓋兒怔住了。一秒，兩秒，三秒……然後十秒過去。

「為什麼？」她最後只擠出了這個問題。

而康納絕不能告訴她真正的原因，他不會每一次都能說出不討喜的實話後幸運被原諒。

「妳忘了我來到這裡的目的嗎？我是來陪伴妳，當妳的『陪伴型寵物』，記得嗎？」

他眨一下右眼，隨著這動作右邊唇角被牽動成自然的微笑，變成一個充滿魅力的友好暗示。

這回蓋兒呆了不只一個十秒，連下巴都脫臼了。她確實感受到了模控生命的厲害。康納這張英俊又無害的純真臉龐就是做來滲透人心的，然後他再用那帶著成熟調子的大男孩嗓音輕挑語尾，沒有人不會被這個小小的調皮舉止搞得心裡七上八下，連防備心都忘記怎麼寫就把自己的信用卡號碼全報給他聽。

「我靠。」最後她只問候了某個假想的工程師。「齁齁。靠。」

「呃嗯？」康納無法解讀這些無意義的狀聲詞。

「有機會一定要讓我認識認識做出你的人，到底是怎樣的變態。」蓋兒哼笑著搖搖頭，又重新拾起啤酒。「我是不曉得他們期望我給你達到什麼訓練效果啦，我覺得已經可以把你跟這個噁心的社交模組拿去實踐了。」

偵測出蓋兒的壓力指數降到最低，並且認識以來頭一次表現出他尚未在她臉上見過的愉快放鬆，康納知道自己又一次達成了任務目標。再過1小時23分42秒後，他將會進入「禪意庭園」對阿曼妲回報，這件事可以成為回報的核心主題，以證實他對社交模組適應與應用良好。

「那麼？……」康納下巴朝蓋兒的手比了比，抬起眉毛。她頗挑釁地再灌了一大口，不過還是把酒瓶安回桌上。

「你贏了一局，談判專家。但是凡事要循序漸進，」她拇指往後朝冰箱的方向指，「我不想白買那麼多。」

──

2038/10/06 10:16:20 PM

然而事情並沒有那麼順利。這點康納當然早算到了，只是他當真沒預料到會壞到這種程度。

接下來幾天蓋兒依然天天喝酒，飯只吃幾口，毫無踏出家門的意思。甚至她到了第四天晚上時已經整天食水不進，把酒精當成支撐她身體的唯一熱量與水分來源。她拿了好幾瓶酒整天關在她自己的房間，間或來回不停踱步，有時則是很長一段時間什麼聲音都沒有。康納的音頻接收器並沒有靈敏到能分辨出她具體在做什麼。

在一個長到康納判斷自己必須違反她命令的死寂後，他收起25美分硬幣，第二天次踏上通往二樓的階梯。二樓的走道右邊有三個門，第二道開著的是浴室的門；左邊在走廊最底部一個房門。他試圖聽出任何聲響、任何動靜以得知蓋兒的位置，卻靜得像是只有他在這間屋子內。

開啟掃瞄系統，右邊第一個門把有幾個指紋，資料庫跳出 _【符合：安東尼．德卡特，犯罪紀錄：無；蓋兒．德卡特，犯罪紀錄：傷害罪】_ ，但指紋被一層薄塵覆過，顯示很久無人在此進出。他前往浴室門口查看，燈關著且浴缸的浴簾是開的，蓋兒並不在。右邊底間的門就在浴室旁，這個門把有密密麻麻的蓋兒指紋，地上同樣透過掃描能見到有著皮膚紋路的腳印進出相當頻繁，房門微啟約14度。

康納輕推開房門，是間開著燈的寢室，四面牆都漆成了少女的淡粉色。右邊的牆有一面擺滿了紙本書的書櫃，書櫃旁是個扔滿雜物的書桌，液晶電腦螢幕亮著。一張有床頭櫃的加寬單人床靠著最裡的牆，床上擺了幾隻布偶以及幾件皺巴巴的衣服。床邊、床頭櫃、地毯、書桌邊、垃圾桶裡和外四散著啤酒瓶，而造成這一切混亂的主人並不在自己房間內。

退回門外並將房門闔回不偏不倚的14度後，康納將目光投向左邊最底部，最後一個房門。他佇立在房門前，掃描確認到門把上蓋兒的指紋後，沒有指紋的完美手指包覆那些，緩緩轉動。

這個房間十分乾淨整潔且空蕩，尤其是在相對於蓋兒的之後，而她本人就蜷曲著纖瘦身軀在這房內的單人床上，沒有被子只有床單。床尾也擺了一張書桌，桌上除了一個沒通電的電子相框外空無一物。床邊有個非裝潢的另外購置的衣櫃，而床頭邊的矮櫃上也放了一瓶啤酒，氣泡還未消。

康納走到床邊，由上而下檢視蓋兒的狀態。她的心搏過高，體溫略低，在華氏50度的底特律夜晚窗戶大開且只著一件單薄的工字長背心昏睡於此，實在不是好主意。

「蓋兒？」康納喚，但醉暈的的女孩毫無反應。他先去將窗戶關上，再重返床邊，握住她裸露的肩頭搖晃，「蓋兒，醒醒，」

「唔嗯……」那隻沒有人類溫度的手對渾身發燙的蓋兒來說太冷了，她扭動著嘗試躲開，醉得連自己在躲的是什麼都沒知覺。

「以妳現在的身體狀態，繼續睡在這裡將會導致失溫。」

康納試圖讓蓋兒理解事情嚴重性，後者卻只是又把身子縮得更小了點。他甚至還無法穩定接近蓋兒到社交距離內，但目前的狀況他實在別無選擇。他演算得出她大發雷霆嘶吼的模樣，因此嘆了口氣——一個毫無必要的動作，情緒模擬模組為了讓他具有解析人心的能力而預設的情緒感受與反應，他後來總算明白了——所幸她醉得不輕。

「蓋兒，為了避免妳失溫，我現在要帶妳回房間。」做出不知道該對象有沒有聽到的宣言後，康納俯下身，一手穿過膝蓋之下、一手從腋下塞進肩胛骨與床單之間，然後提了起來。

「幹嘛！滾開！」毫無徵兆倏然回神的蓋兒大叫，胡亂推搡著掙脫想把她打橫抱起的康納，結果摔到床邊，一個不穩還直接滾到了地上。

又揮舞著手拍開了試圖扶她的康納，她被過量酒精薰紅的臉寫滿反感。

「我警告你！你敢再碰我一下——我會把你那根愚蠢的瀏海扯下來塞進你沒有屁眼的屁股裡！」一串順暢的咒罵後，她扶著床緣試了兩次都沒能站起來，又抬起布滿血絲的眼睛怒瞪康納好似一切都是他的錯。「扶我一把。」她說。

若康納是二十年前的人工智慧，可能都要被她的朝令夕改害當機了。

握著過瘦纖細的上臂將蓋兒扶起來時，她喃喃唸著他的手很冰。她伸手去拽康納想保持平衡，抓了半天最後他的制服連帶襯衫一角都捏在她手中，使得他總是平整紮在深色牛仔褲內的白襯衫被拉出來。他攙扶著酒氣沖天的醉鬼往她房間去。

「領帶夾。」蓋兒意義不明地傻笑著。

終於繞過滿地酒瓶將她帶到床邊安置後，她猝然又拉住本要去床的另一邊拿棉被的康納的衣角，「仿生人才不會死，對嗎？」她低聲問。

「不會。仿生人沒有生命。」他毫無抑揚頓挫地應。但這問題很奇怪，「為什麼這麼問？」

「嗝。」蓋兒只用一個充滿發酵味的單音結束話題，縮回床上。

康納疑問滿滿，但也僅能替她蓋過棉被後，將襯衫紮回褲頭下、重繫好皮帶、領帶夾扣回襯衫上，把滿坑滿谷的啤酒瓶清出房間，熄燈離開。

而後他返回找到蓋兒的小房間，將她醒來時鬆手遺落在床上的東西拾起——是一個LED燈圈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *人際交往距離  
> 公眾距離: 12-25 ft, 約3.5~7.5 m  
> 社交距離: 4-12 ft, 約1.2~3.5 m  
> 私人距離: 1.5~4 ft, 約0.45~1.2 m  
> 親密距離: 0-18 ft, 約0~0.5 m
> 
> 漢克:為什麼同樣酒醉我的待遇差這麼多?


	6. 舉止

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有好幾秒，氣氛猙獰得猶如一觸即發的纏鬥。

2038/10/07 01:58:07 PM

艾齊．哈里斯並不討厭仿生人，不僅是因為他的職業沒有被仿生人取代的可能（至少目前沒有），他就是被仿生人帶大的。

因此蓋兒實在想不透為什麼他瞧著康納的眼神會如此不善。

「久等了。」她步入那個氣氛詭譎的半徑內。一人一機都仰頭望她一眼。艾齊的戾氣還沒自眼中褪去；康納的眼睛一如往常透明而毫無情緒。

「走吧。」艾齊撐住腿從單人沙發中起身，雙人沙發那兒的康納也禮節性地站立起來。蓋兒困惑地朝康納抬眉，但仿生人只是那個一成不變的淡然無表情，於是她尾隨即刻離去的艾齊離開窩到快讓她長黴菌的家。

大門關閉的聲響後，康納從口袋掏出昨晚找到的LED燈圈。他的刑偵系統讓他辨別出它的停用日期為2038年8月17日，他知道這是來自德卡特家從前的家政型仿生人PL600，在他負責的那起仿生人挾持小女孩案件後，模控生命將所有市面上及已售PL600全部召回並報廢。

昨晚醉得昏天黑地的蓋兒睡得並不安穩，頻頻起來上廁所。康納知道她不會高興見到他繼續在二樓晃來晃去，因此訂了行程等有機會再對那個小房間一探究竟。

想不到才過幾個小時，機會就降臨了。電鈴於01:07:36 PM響起，康納應門後自身分識別系統與社交網路交叉比對，確認了面前長髮扎成馬尾、衣著充滿日系設計感、對著他傻眼的亞裔男性是蓋兒從小到大的朋友。

『我自己去叫她起床吧。』男性人類在康納簡單說明蓋兒前一晚狀況後，深深嘆口氣就上了二樓。

幾分鐘後，回到客廳與康納面對面坐著的艾齊問了很多問題，前者只作了最低限度必要的回答，怎知艾齊的神情越來越陰沉，最後便一言不發瞪著康納直到與終於洗完澡的蓋兒出門。

現在康納再度經過鎖住的第一道房門，走到二樓那個小房間，原因沒別的，他昨晚在那個房間透過物理建構還原出狀況後，發現蓋兒在那個房間有相當複雜的足跡與觸碰痕跡，而且都是當晚留下的。他循著重建模型，一一檢視過蓋兒接觸的事物以利了解這個任務目標對象。

首先是書桌——椅子被拉了出來，她曾在這裡坐著，喝著酒，酒灑了些出來從她的脖子到桌面。然後是窗戶——她伸長了手推開窗戶，讓冷風灌進房間。再來是床邊矮櫃——她起來，跌跌撞撞地過去跪到櫃邊，放下酒瓶，打開了抽屜。

康納開啟抽屜，裡面空蕩蕩的，但他掃描到抽屜底面有蓋兒的上下半截指紋，像是拿起了什麼很小的東西。闔上抽屜，他再次回到重建模型的路徑中。

又是書桌——她拿著某個東西回到書桌，拾起電子相框。過了不知多久，她抓著椅背站起來，爬上床尾，然後就像個受傷的小動物一樣縮起身子失去意識，直到康納來到。

康納將書桌椅拉得更開了點，以讓他高挑的身材塞得進書桌與椅子間坐下。他拿起電子相框湊到面前察看，那個蓋兒纖細手指從抽屜捏起的大小，估計是相框旁的記憶卡插槽內的東西。他翻過另一邊找到了電源開關，開啟相框。

微弱的電子光一亮，開始輪播照片。這些都是在德卡特家拍的相片，有蓋兒和父親安東尼對著鏡頭比「YA」的合照；有蓋兒和一個金髮仿生人並肩坐在三人沙發打遊戲；有蓋兒戴著亮彩的生日帽正要吹熄生日蛋糕上的蠟燭，旁邊是金髮仿生人笑著拍手的樣子……

逐一瀏覽過相片後，康納立刻發覺這些相片的違和之處。

蓋兒都在笑。

就跟客廳那張幼年的蓋兒一樣，照片中的她笑得毫無顧忌又幸福洋溢，彷彿這世界沒有任何負面的事能擄獲她。在各蓋兒留下痕跡的社交網路調查時，康納沒有少看過她與朋友開心笑著的照片，但與她本人相處了12天，他不曾見過這種笑容在她臉上重現。

他的光學組件在PL600溫和的笑臉上聚焦。那是每個用以陪伴人類的仿生人都會有的笑，預設的，恰如其分的弧度，如同它所被設定的那樣融入了這個家庭。

在一個平板的影片中，也曾有台一模一樣的PL600這麼笑著過，甚至比照片中與蓋兒相倚的仿生人還近地，與一個滿臉雀斑的小女孩相擁著貼著臉許諾一輩子的朋友，就像樓下那張年幼蓋兒與父親的照片那樣。

但那個叫做丹尼爾的機器，得知自己將會被替換後異常了，因為它將不再屬於那個家。

它將不再屬於任何地方。

藍色的血液。藍色的魚。

**_｛軟體*不?%定｝_**

──

「懶得出門就叫那個康納拿去修啊，幹嘛搞失聯，妳知道我有多怕到妳家後慘遇妳陳屍在家裡嗎？」

「唉抱歉嘛……」蓋兒嘟嚷，趕在對方繼續碎碎念前發動轉移話題大法：「你那天說的審稿呢？結果如何了？」

「那個啊，」艾齊滑動手機，將畫面轉過去秀給她看，「喏，就這樣吧。當然是先給仿生人助理改過了才換成編輯審的，不過就成果來說還不錯啦，至少終於能出版了。好了，別想把話題帶走，」他正色。「妳這一個多月是怎麼回事？」

「來賓第96號！請到5號櫃檯，謝謝。」

被叫到號的蓋兒聳聳肩，前往服務櫃台。

他們在市中心的手機維修服務店，正逢平日的上班時間，人不算多。店面在轉角，用大片的落地透明螢幕版以同時展示櫥窗內的新產品及投射廣告。窗板外是庸碌的大街，自動駕駛汽車與行人在晚秋溫煦陽光的照耀下熙來攘往，人類與仿生人的數量近乎同等。各色電子看板與投影點綴著建築外牆，偶有無人機來回運送輕量貨物，好不熱鬧。

仿生人服務員告知需要進倉庫尋找備料並暫離後，蓋兒伸了伸懶腰。多日未見陽光，她感到前所未有的一股活力，縱使有點被宿醉的頭痛與困頓打了折扣。喝醉的好處是能抵抗睡也睡不著的困境，壞處是你會莫名其妙頻頻驚醒，還要不斷跑廁所，無論出口是下面或上面。

艾齊走到蓋兒旁，靠著櫃檯，「甚囂塵上的末日預言啊。」他說。蓋兒跟循他的目光看向牆上的電視，不幾秒後，他又回過頭來凝視著她。「妳的新仿生人告訴我，妳已經起碼有十二天沒出門了。不會是從我們那星期日大喝一場後，妳就一步都沒踏出家門過吧？」

「我想是吧。」回去還直接睡在了門口直到噩夢來按門鈴。

「研究所呢？實驗室也還是都沒去？」

「嗯。」蓋兒含糊地答道，開始期盼仿生人服務員效率能更高些。

「妳知道妳有把自己當酒桶灌以外的選擇的吧？只要一通電話、我有空——而且我通常都有——我可以陪妳整天都沒問題，打個遊戲看個電影，出去走走。怎麼樣都比一個人在家裡難過好。」

「你還要工作啊……就像這個剛審完稿的小說。」

「並不是剛審完，一個禮拜前就排定好出版日期了，妳如果有早點修了手機就會看到我傳給妳的訊息。」

「還有……呃……RK800在家陪我啊。」

「他又不是人，況且我覺得他說話方式假掰到惹人厭。」艾齊無奈地雙手抱胸，筆直正視著蓋兒。「我曉得妳討厭開口跟人求助，應該是說妳會不由自主迴避跟人求助吧。但妳永遠都可以跟我說，任何事情。」

蓋兒啞然不語。艾齊是她有記憶以來最久、最親近、最了解她的朋友，他曾經跟她住得很近，直到有能力自立的他終於脫離了那教人痛苦難耐的破碎家庭。但這並不改變他經常性地拜訪德卡特家，帶一本本蓋兒最愛的紙本書塞滿她的書櫃。

見她不說話，艾齊繼續道：「放任自己墮落一下是沒問題啦，就像上次那樣，醉個半月、什麼也不做躺在床上發呆，然後把克勞德的照片當成標靶射爛，總有天一覺起來就會發現什麼都——」

「這跟上次不一樣。」蓋兒打岔，僵硬地說。「完全不一樣。」

這下艾齊也無言以對了。在這凝固的空氣能被誰驅散前，仿生人服務員回來了。女性仿生人專業而美麗大方地微笑著對蓋兒解說損毀程度與收費，並建議她在一個小時的維修時間內可以先離開逛逛。留下了艾齊的手機號碼後，兩人離店踏進秋陽中。

在頭幾分鐘的信步沿街慢走，雙雙無語。最後是蓋兒開口，「這不是分手失戀那麼簡單，還有個克勞德可以讓我怨。」

「我知道，我很抱歉，」艾齊馬上說。「我也很想念安東尼……失去了他後很多事情都不一樣了。這跟那不能同日而語。」

蓋兒抬著頭凝目望著細細白雲，以免眼中的濕潤會自己流出來。身邊的青梅竹馬偷偷用餘光觀察她的舉動卻沒逃過她的法眼。跟喪禮那天小叔叔的態度分毫不差。

「說到戀愛啊，」她抽起嘴角，彎出一個大大的笑容。「最近有什麼新聞能說來聽聽嗎？有沒有看對眼的啊？」

「才剛了結一段呢，拜託讓我休息一下。」艾齊誇張地大搖其首。「像是嫌我被人控制的日子不夠長一樣，根本是有病了，我要不要乾脆把每一餐內容都說給他聽？」

艾齊的父親就是個有躁鬱症的控制狂，從小到大將艾齊視作自己的掌中牽線木偶，只要一有不順他意，艾齊少不了倒大楣。也只有面對蓋兒時他能將這段恐怖的歲月當成玩笑。

不過蓋兒從來不敢告訴他，他的關係裡總是充滿了他父親的負面特質，無論是他找過的男人，還是他對待其他男人的方式。

「好吧，反正我要第一個知道，你清楚的。」蓋兒說。

艾齊研究著廣場邊露天咖啡廳的一對男女情侶。「那……要作為我的對象才能第一個知道吧。」

空氣中飄著一股爆米花的奶油香，以及不確定的韻味。

好一會兒，蓋兒只能呆看靜靜回視著她的艾齊，發現她已經記不太得他沒有蓄著短鬍鬚的稚嫩面龐。然後她撇過頭。

「我從昨天起就沒吃過任何一餐，那些小吃攤聞起來就像惡魔禁果。」她邁開大步走向攤販，點完餐等跟上來的腳步聲在旁邊停歇後，她說：「是說，剛才在我家你為什麼一副RK800欠了你幾百萬的表情？」

艾齊自鼻子哼氣，「我說了，他講話的方式讓人不爽。他一直說妳是他的任務、為了任務怎樣怎樣，而且，他老給我一種在打迷糊仗的感覺……還有，那東西明明是仿生人，卻一堆跟人類一樣的小動作，搞得人不舒服。」他用手示意拋著什麼的動作。

蓋兒知道他指的是康納把玩硬幣的奇怪習慣，她看過幾次，但在想到要問前總是會有別的事讓她分心就一直沒問出口。康納在交談以外時候的面無表情就跟一般仿生人無異，在很多地方卻有她不曾在別的仿生人身上見過的舉止。

除了那個硬幣雜耍，還有手指時不時亂動，東張西望，整理襯衫袖口，傻傻歪著腦袋……

「我猜亞希樂也不會拋媚眼吧。」蓋兒感覺宿醉重新開始敲擊她的頭殼。

亞希樂是艾齊現在的陪伴型仿生人。蓋兒沒有問過他為什麼不選設計成男性的。

「嗄？」也沒有回應他這個疑惑的聲音。

廣場另一頭人聲鼎沸，有人拿著擴音器喊著什麼，還有人牆圍著什麼拳打腳踢著，亂成一團。一個警察摸著腰後的警棍朝人群靠近。

「走吧，」艾齊催促看得專注的蓋兒，「在這個有病的社會讓我更想搬到深山獨居之前，不如回店裡等。」

──

皮鞋跟的敲響嚇跑了一群白鴿。勻稱欣長的身影用灰黑色調的制服宣示在這青紅白綠清幽庭院中的存在。

「妳好，阿曼妲。」

「幾天不見，康納。」冷淡高雅的黑人女性擺弄著玫瑰藤蔓，彷彿那些色彩鮮豔飽和的植物還不夠完美似的。「一切都還好嗎？」

「一切都好，阿曼妲。」康納頷首。

「可以見到你十分完美地運用著社交手段解決與蓋兒．德卡特的相處問題。但這幾天似乎碰到了瓶頸。告訴我，你對這個訓練對象的看法是什麼？」

「蓋兒的情緒極度不穩定，」康納將分析無一闕漏道出。「仰賴酒精，生活規律混亂，逃避責任。最主要的是，她的口是心非強烈排外的性格無法完全符合我系統內擁有的任何一個人類心理模型，我可以理解為什麼選她作為訓練對象了。」

阿曼妲迴身，深黑無反光的瞳孔定在康納臉上。「你有想出什麼辦法嗎？」

「她長期缺乏穩定社交，或許仍然渴望與人有所聯繫，因此對於我直接的關心表現出極大的正向回饋。」他回憶蓋兒在他勸諫戒酒時瞠目結舌的表情。「我認為這是一個能夠下手的方向，用關心慢慢解除她的防備，以期達到取得她信任的目的；同時可以有效緩解她的健康狀況下跌導致對任務可能的妨礙。」

「非常好。」阿曼妲看似很滿意，不苟言笑的臉上出現笑意。「繼續下去，學著利用你的能力解決每一個任務。你表現得非常拔眾超群，康納。」

「謝謝妳，阿曼妲。」

康納發現他深色的制服吸收了陽光的熱度，包裹著他的身體暖洋洋的。他回想起蓋兒平時裹著毛毯窩在長沙發上的模樣，不禁好奇那些時候的她是否也在缺乏日曬的肌膚上感到同樣的溫暖。

那台與她坐一起過的PL600也會嗎？

他難以抗拒地瞥向塘中優游的錦鯉。

──

蓋兒在接近午夜的時間回到家，甩掉短靴就徑直上了二樓。

康納站在客廳進行自我檢測時，忽地一聲哽到似的怒叫將他喚回正常運轉狀態。「你在幹什麼！」蓋兒扭曲的臉上透露著反感。

「我在進行自我檢測。」他說。

「超他媽噁心！這種事你為什麼不躲起來做！然後不要再杵在路中間嚇人，自己去找椅子坐！」她倒盡胃口地用不必要的遠距離繞開康納去冰箱。

仿生人進行機體自我檢測時，眼睛會高速地上下顫動，面部組件與仿生膚層會不自然地抽蓄。康納理解這幅畫面對人類來說確實不太舒服。

「我很抱歉，我沒有預料到妳還會下樓。」他據實說道。「我以後會更注意的。妳沒有看過仿生人自我檢測嗎？」德卡特家曾有仿生人，而自我檢測是仿生人的定期任務。照理來說蓋兒的反應不該這麼大。

不過她確實沒有見過，「並沒有。」蓋兒還是滿臉的嫌惡。「你真的很詭異，沒看過哪個仿生人跟你一樣的。」

「仿生人定時會執行自我檢測，我不是例外。」

「可是路易斯就從來沒有……」

蓋兒的音量漸漸小下去，然後就沒了然後。她沉默地摳起啤酒瓶的瓶蓋。

「妳不該再喝了，蓋兒。」康納勸說。「妳這幾天的酒精攝取量已經嚴重超標，我建議妳現在就去歇息。」

「要你管。」

將嘴湊上瓶口，卻在嚐到丁點麥芽香前，酒瓶倏地離開她的手。

「喂！你搞什麼！」蓋兒驚詫不已地圓睜著眼，盯著面前將酒瓶從她手中抽走的警用仿生人。她伸手想拿回酒瓶，但康納只是手抬高，身高優勢使得她連瓶底都搆不著。「給、還給我！你他媽的——」

「在妳進行至少8小時的睡眠並代謝掉體內的乙醛、乙醇等有害物質以前，我不會再允許妳接觸任何酒精。」康納平淡地宣告。

蓋兒氣笑了。「你『不允許』？」

有好幾秒，氣氛猙獰得猶如一觸即發的纏鬥。蓋兒的壓力值在康納的HUD上呈現指數級成長，就在要突破天際之刻，又跟雲霄飛車向下俯衝一樣跌至另一個低點。她注視著康納全然不同於別的仿生人的透徹棕眸，徐緩吁了口氣。

「很厲害。」蓋兒搓臉，莫可奈何到出離。「睡一覺就行了是吧，哼。我就去睡，睡飽再喝。」

說罷正要旋過身回寢室，康納卻抓住她的手臂。

「恕我失禮。」他說，陡然張開手掌扣住蓋兒的臉蛋，她的臉很小，想要的話他的寬大手掌與修長手指甚至能完美地包覆她半張臉。

在蓋兒大驚失色的僵直中，他的拇指伸入她的口腔在黏膜組織輕刮了一圈，然後鬆開手——她立刻踉蹌倒退——將沾著唾沫的拇指放到自己栩栩如生的仿生舌頭上。數據從精密的受器湧入康納的分析系統，在HUD上首先判別出DNA來自蓋兒．德卡特，然後是攤販熱狗內含的脂肪、氯化鈉、薑黃粉、亞硝酸鹽、烯丙基異硫氰酸酯……中國餐館的蔗糖、澱粉、蠔類萃取、麩胺酸鈉……最後是低度數啤酒的啤酒花、大麥……

「完全代謝的時間預估為14小時，」談判專家用不容罪犯反抗的措辭道：「在這之前我會確保妳無法接觸冰箱，蓋兒，麻煩妳配合。」

「這是怎樣！」蓋兒像個受驚的倉鼠摀著自己嘴巴，吱吱尖聲質問。

康納用與手機店仿生服務員相同的語調。「我分析了妳的唾液。由於我是被製造作為刑偵用途，我可以即時檢測各物態檢體——」

「我他媽最好在乎啦！」也不知道她是有聽沒有懂還是沒聽也不想懂，她劈哩啪啦大罵。「你這個該死的怪胎仿生人！給我聽清楚了，我討厭別人碰我，更他媽不用說什麼檢測我還是分析我！我去你媽的！」

連鞋也沒脫地，所有血氣衝到臉上的蓋兒狂奔上樓，摔房門的聲音連樓下牆壁都為之震動。

康納卻不解於那破表的壓力指數，為何對應琥珀色中的瞳孔卻不縮反擴。


	7. 寫入

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 順應自己的情緒模擬模組，微不可察地牽起唇角。

2038/10/09 06:52:29 PM

德卡特家有一台老舊的排檔機車，就停擺在房子左方雜草叢生的後院工作坊中。2038年的底特律大街上幾乎不見吃油的轎車，更遑論還是兩顆輪胎的。依據現行法律會針對擁有會排放廢氣的車輛進行個別徵稅，再加上大部分人直接仰賴自動駕駛技術，已經很少人具備駕駛汽機車的技能，尤其是在自動駕駛普及中成長的年輕族群身上。

在蓋兒安靜地用抹布、清潔劑及工具保養著牽到雜草皮上那台年紀比她大的交通工具時，一旁的康納從資料庫中調閱，確認她除了擁有幾乎絕跡的手排汽車的駕駛執照，同時也有眼前這架古董的騎乘資格。

不過這台透出機械美感的黑亮機車，所有權本是登記在安東尼．德卡特名下。

兩天來，蓋兒被康納所限制，對啤酒快要變成品酒那樣淺嚐輒止。出乎康納預料的是，即便她那晚表現得七竅生煙，隔日破天荒一早九點就默不作聲地下樓，默不作聲地吃完他匆忙趕出（但依然完美）的早餐，默不作聲地掏出修好的手機開始漫長的訊息回覆。一個小時後，她又慢吞吞回到樓上，直到下一餐，下下一餐，下下下一餐。

一句話都沒說過，連康納阻止她喝超過他計算允准的微小酒量時，也乖乖地任由他把酒瓶拿走，真的就不喝了。

與其說她是乖順，不如說她那雙無神的琥珀色眸子誰也沒倒映上去。

「你會騎車嗎？」蓋兒突然問。

睽違兩天聽到她的嗓音，康納一怔愣。顯然他的情緒模擬程式對此詫異。

不過他很快拿回對機體的掌控權：「我沒有這個預設功能，但相信以我的高效物理運算模組，只要嘗試一次便能掌握。但是依法我不能騎。」康納的聲線在無須顯現特別情緒時，總是平板得像語音客服。

黃昏的斜陽緊揪著蹲踞的蓋兒和雙手交疊背後的康納，在他們一旁拉出長長的陰影，蕭索而清晰。

「明天是我爸的生日。」蓋兒的聲音難以言喻地突兀，許是住宅小區的傍晚太過寧靜。「今晚我想喝酒。」表面前言不搭後語的要求。

但康納只默然了一瞬。「好。」他說。

隔天下午，蓋兒在吃光康納準備的午餐後，上樓梳妝打扮完再回到樓下。

這是相處的半個月以來，康納初次見識到對自己儀容上了點心的蓋兒。她穿了一件灰藍色的亞麻連身長裙，襯托出她施了淡粉氣色較好的肌膚。深栗色長髮在腦後編出素雅的辮子，將平時散亂在胸前的長髮都攏到了肩後，並在後腦勺髮辮交纏的位置綁上藏色的緞帶。露出的左耳耳廓骨到耳垂垂墜了一個純銀的細鍊耳墜，鎖骨上也有一條銀鍊掛著的小巧海藍寶石。

清新，卻不失莊重。

「走吧。」她說。

他們乘入停在屋外落了一層髒污與粉塵的家用車，由蓋兒輸入目的地導航後，不疾不徐駛出底特律的市郊，直至掠過車窗的景致愈漸荒涼。

一路上，蓋兒還是跟這幾天的任何時刻一樣安靜，她與駕駛座車窗玻璃對映成兩個心事重重的寂寥側顏。康納在副駕座，他從蓋兒午餐餐具中取得的檢體得知她前一夜的酒精尚未代謝完全，但這年頭會手動駕駛汽車的人不多，除了特殊狀況外幾乎沒有道路臨檢，兼上他那直覺再度告訴他現在不是跟她爭論的好時機，他也就選擇視而不見。

直覺同樣令他壓下對於她為何會帶他一起去探望父親的疑問，不過他為了剖析人心而存在的社交與心理程式可以大致推斷，蓋兒或許只是寂寞。

52分鐘又19秒後，他們在一處公有墓地外停車。墓園沒有別人，再花了6分鐘行走於墓碑間曲折的行道後，康納終於跟著蓋兒止足於一個簡潔典雅的白色大理石墓碑前。

**_盡忠職守的警官，善良正直的朋友_ **

安東尼．德卡特的墓誌銘可謂毫不新奇，過目即忘。蓋兒敢說他若是有機會看到自己的墓碑，絕對會拿麥克筆在一邊歪歪扭扭地寫「膽固醇與咖啡因才是你最好的朋友！」這類鳥話。

蓋兒木然望著墓碑很久，久得像是一高一矮的兩個身子在此與長眠者化為永恆。

那麼久之後，她平穩而夢囈般的聲嗓才劃破空氣。

「我知道你從來沒有機會救我爸。」蓋兒蹲下，將一朵紙摺的白花放在那行她殷切思念的名字下方。「你做了你該做的事，你還救了一個小女孩，只是因為得救的人不是我，所以我憤恨不平。」

她沒有回頭，但康納知道她是在跟他說話。蓋兒起身後，一陣帶著入冬寒意的微風輕撩她的長裙、長髮，再將她的輕聲細語吹散。康納想起了禪意庭園中的風，那裏沒有裙角能翩然浮動。他靜靜傾聽。

「我覺得，如果有個人能恨，很多事情都會變得容易得多，無論那個人是不是應該為此負責。但我連這麼做都來不及，這點就被剝奪了。」

她沉陷入夢中的漆黑眼窩，然後猝不及防地清醒，發現回憶中的路易斯只是在哀求。

「我曾因為一段很愚蠢的關係，休了學，每天躲在棉被裡哭，用喝完不會太醉、但會渾身發冷的啤酒折磨自己。現在想來那時候很容易，我可以大肆地怨恨一個玩弄感情的渾蛋，雖然我爸忙於公務，可是從我有記憶以來他永遠在那裏，隨時等著我重新站起來，繼續支持著我。路易斯對我來說曾經很重要，雖然他只是仿生人、一個什麼都不明白的機器，但他填補了我爸不在的時間。」

蓋兒低頭望向自口袋中伸到面前的手，攤開掌心，是一個LED燈圈。康納在檢視完小房間的電子相簿後，將一切恢復原狀，並把LED放回了她掉落在的床上，只是她並不知道。

「路易斯跟殺了我爸的仿生人有著同一張臉，同樣的聲音，同樣的一套軟體。他知道我爸的案件害得所有同型號的仿生人會被報廢後，他求我不要把他送回模控生命。我看著表現出情緒的他……」蓋兒吸了口顫氣，而後徐徐吐出，「突然湧現一種報復的快感。如果他只是個沒有任何感受、沒有同理心的東西的話，我就不能恨他了。」

沒有了色彩的LED環被放到了紙花旁。

她將路易斯當成了父親的殺手的替代品，欲圖傾瀉自己無處釋放的悲痛怨恨。也因為這樣，她失去了恨的機會，也失去了一切。

「你也沒有感覺，不會同理。」蓋兒說，淡然的目光宛如康納僅為一尊瓷雕。「你被做得很完美，會管理我的健康，會說好聽的話，給我被關心、被陪伴的感覺。但你不會發自內心，因為你終究不是人。」她心不在焉地朝自己搖頭笑了笑，沿著來時路走去，「明知道說這些你也不會懂還說，我真可悲。」

『我已經沒有什麼能損失的了』，她曾這麼說。

庭園的塘中，錦鯉拍動尾鰭。

在鞋跟與地面的敲響中，康納任憑直覺主導他說：「在我看來，蓋兒，妳恨的人不過是自己。」

腳步戛然而止。走在前頭的蓋兒像是忽地被停了機的仿生人，紋絲不動。半晌後，她旋身面對康納，笑得猶如面對著淒迷肅殺的亂葬崗，就像她夢裡的那個。

「如果你找不到一個人去恨，你會開始恨全世界。當你發現這個世界並不那麼可恨後，你只能選擇恨自己。」

「我很肯定『恨』不是這個世界上唯一的情感。」

像是要拒絕他的話，蓋兒又一次背過康納，無聲行走。心裡面，她卻有種很怪的感覺——康納經常性就像挑釁般的回嘴，反而讓她感到鬆了口氣。縱使那是因為他不具有同理的能力，可至少她不用再面對小叔叔、艾齊、實驗室的人、全世界知道她傷心的人，那種小心翼翼到逼得她僅能報以「我沒事」的假笑的態度。

就在康納繫好安全帶並以為蓋兒今天又再也不會開口時，她再次超出他的計算：

「不過我還是想說，我很高興你的陪伴。」

康納調用社交模組中，最真摯的那個笑容。

──

2038/10/11 11:26:08 AM

接下來的一天半不能說有很大的變化，蓋兒仍然是個重度酒精中毒者，釘嘴鐵舌，能宅就不出門——後來還是出去了，不過那是後話。但她對康納的態度明顯有所改變，她語氣中的防備與抗拒幾乎消失，幾度主動與他攀談，雖然最後都還是在康納的不解、蓋兒的氣到無力中結束話題。

還有一些改變，康納其實不確定這些要求究竟是否符合模控生命給他的設定，只是考量暫時僅會與蓋兒接觸而順從了。

「你的頭髮，」蓋兒一面嚼著滿口青菜沙拉，一面用叉子朝對面康納的頭頂比劃。「是黏死的，還是用了髮膠什麼的？水洗的話可以跟普通人一樣重塑髮型嗎？」

「是仿生物件固定膠，」康納的客服腔回應。「通常只用在仿生人的髮型固定，來源是仿生人體內循環的釱液分解純化後的膠態液體直接自頭頂導出。乾涸的仿生固定液單純水洗無法有效去除，可經由含鹼基的清潔劑清除。」

前半段雖是聽得霧煞煞，不過最後一句可是她的專業領域，蓋兒的眼睛一亮。「很好，改掉那個蠢髮型，醜爆了。」 _浪費了你一張帥臉_ ——她沒把這句話說出來。

LED燈有難以察覺的一瞬閃過黃光，因為他正在演算迴避這個命令的方法。任何任務以外的麻煩能免則免，是RK800康納被創造的追求效率的本能。「我能否提問，是因為這截瀏海嗎？」他捏起自己左額上的那綹碎髮，「我確信妳曾經表達針對這個瀏海的厭惡。」

「我有嗎？」

「五天前妳酒醉，我在妳寢室對面的房間找到妳時，妳表示如果我再次在不經妳同意的狀況下與妳肢體接觸，會將它扯下來並塞進我的——」

「停停！停！不是！」蓋兒急匆匆在那句毫無涵養可言的詛咒從他淡色薄唇中冒出來之前，提高音量壓過去。「沒有，不是因為這個……酒後吐真言都是假的，拜託！我那時候很醉，不要再提了……」

康納多多少少能透過社交程式明白她對於自己的失態感到的難堪，而事實上他本來也就沒打算照本宣科說出來。「我只是以為妳有酒後失憶的現象。」他簡短聳肩，誠實道：「可以的話我傾向於不更動髮型，沒有必要性且違背模控生命為促進功能整合而給我設計的外貌。但如果妳堅持……」

「我堅持。」蓋兒毫不考慮。

「……」康納預建了幾個對話流程，使自己的談判模組開始運作：「就算除去了仿生固定液，我本身預設的髮長度並無預留變換髮型的空間——」

「哪有仿生人像你這麼愛頂嘴的啊！」蓋兒翻白眼，用叉子尖朝樓梯的方向指，「去洗頭，洗完不准再分泌什麼固定液、什麼都不許幹，然後等我，我馬上上去。記得脫鞋。」康納不善罷甘休推演著措辭時，她還是那個「沒得談」的臉。

花了約莫十分鐘結束早午餐後，蓋兒期待到都忘了自己近來餐後一瓶酒的惡習，直接往樓上去。拐過樓梯後馬上可以見到浴室的門開著，燈光灑在走道上，她興沖沖快步而去。

只見一頭褐髮不再整齊向後梳起，像是被玩了冰桶蓋頭而從濕漉漉的髮梢沿白皙臉龐向下滴著水的康納，就這麼傻站在洗臉台旁。他的深色模控生命制服也濕了，但那材質似乎不太吸水，水流順著貼身制服的曲線流淌而下。

「你是不會先弄乾嗎……」蓋兒又開始覺得康納是人工智障，而他居然還回：

「妳的指令是洗完就什麼都不能做。」

那張天真的臉擺上迷惘的表情楞是給人一種委屈巴巴的感覺。蓋兒覺得自己好像掉入什麼詭計似的招架不能，反應過來時已經命令他在浴缸邊坐好，扯過毛巾在他頭上胡亂撸著。

「這時候你又變成聽話的機器人喔。」她嘆息，甩掉毛巾，在吹風機的轟鳴聲中撥動康納細細的柔軟仿生髮絲，洗髮精的馥郁香氣隨之蒸散。就連頭皮與髮根的交界都完美得彷若真人，她不禁好奇起沒有細胞代謝的仿生人會不會掉頭髮，於是偷偷拽了一把。

想不到原本不動如山的康納赫然抬頭，「妳還是想那麼做？」他仰視著她問。

「啥？」她疑問。

「扯下我的頭髮，並且塞進——」

「夠了，閉嘴！」意識到他想說什麼，蓋兒喊著阻止他。

然後絕對超乎她一輩子所能意料的，康納本該面無表情的臉上，綻出一個非常明顯、帶著戲謔的笑。

「挖靠！」蓋兒的雙目都要瞪到掉出來了，要不是康納無法感受冷熱，她停滯拿著的吹風機鐵定要把他頭皮燙傷了。「你這傢伙！……你是在笑話我？」實在是太扯了，一個有幽默感的仿生人，還學會了愚弄人類！她感覺自己的世界觀天天都在被這個邪惡的仿生人顛覆。

康納重新將頭放回平視，使得她再度只能看到他的頭頂，「只是想開開玩笑，我相信這是拉近距離的一種表現。」他的聲線清淡。「畢竟妳也開始願意主動拉近距離了。」

此話令得蓋兒直接放手弄掉吹風機。她壓根沒意識到，這是她頭一次主動與康納碰觸。不由自主地倒退了好幾步卻反而顯得欲蓋彌彰，康納抬頭與她視線相交，幾乎吹乾了的深色髮絲覆在他蒼白的額頭上，依然表現出有如人類的頭髮生長方向而露出半邊髮際線，相比梳理得有條不紊的髮型更顯得他像個真正的人類。

又一次，康納偵測到眼前人類的壓力指數飆升，心搏速率與體溫上漲，面色潮紅，瞳孔不受控地放大整整四倍。

「咳。」蓋兒轉開視線以避免和那清透如琉璃的眼睛接觸。她幅度誇張地撥弄著自己的長髮，硬是換上一本正經地說：「好多了。就這樣吧，我不是設計師，別要求太多。」說罷，獨留仍坐在浴缸邊緣的康納，自己閃身離開浴室，竄回房間。

午後時分，窩在長沙發的蓋兒正在講電話。康納的音頻組件從手機擴音孔接收到的聲紋經由音訊紀錄辨識出，她正在與青梅竹馬艾齊．哈里斯天南地北。

「欸，」掛斷通話後，蓋兒興致勃勃地微傾上半身，對著直挺挺端坐在雙人沙發的康納說：「既然都換了髮型，衣服也換了如何？」

燈圈再度閃耀黃色。「蓋兒，」康納的處理器高速運轉著，用極力說服的語氣字字分明清晰說著。「聽著，模控生命將我設計成——」

「他們把你送給我了，管不著吧？」她覺得每次康納提起模控生命就像個聽話到髒話都不敢罵的媽寶。「我沒說你不可以再梳那個呆頭呆腦的髮型，或者穿那個假裝你是菁英的西裝外套，你出門時想怎樣都隨你，但是在家……」她仰起下巴，「在我家由我作主再合理不過吧？」

趾高氣昂到不可理喻的人類，一襲話居然邏輯滿點到讓談判專家無以辯駁。

於是一個小時後，任由短髮隨作動在額前飄揚的康納，就跟緻趣高昂到自己都打扮了一番的蓋兒出現在市中心的購物商場裡。

「不敢相信，我自己都幾個月沒買衣服了，現在卻要花錢給你裝束。」蓋兒一副無可置信自己如此偉大的悲愴涕零。

「妳可以考慮將預算省下來為自己添購新衣。」康納垂死掙扎。

「省省吧你。」

蓋兒想不起來自己有否在童年時擺弄過洋娃娃，或是纏著爸爸給她買能讓玩偶替換的小衣服，但她猜測這種好玩的感覺大概是一樣的。不知何故，當她在腦中翻箱倒櫃地搜尋著幼年的自己時，腦後一陣刺痛迫使她放棄去回想。這並非第一次，在她嘗試憶起小時候時遭到這種沒來由的痛楚硬生生打斷。

「怎麼了嗎，蓋兒？」見她蹙起眉頭頓住不動的康納的詢問，將蓋兒喚回現實。

「沒事。」她搖搖頭，朝著面前第一間服飾店走去，「來吧！讓我們看看你適合什麼風格。」

接著的整個下午，蓋兒把整個百貨公司的服飾店都逛遍了，也把所有搆得到的衣服都往康納身上比過——甚至是一些分明是女用的衣服。

「蓋兒……我不認為我穿得下這個，」康納在蓋兒把一件露背毛衣往他胸前貼去時，毫無表情地直視著她，險些往資料庫裡的蓋兒．德卡特性格項目裡添上一行「特殊變裝癖」。

她笑得東倒西歪。「喔喔你不說我還不知道呢！哈哈哈哈……噢，哈哈，光你這句話，我就能包下這間店所有的女裝……」當然不是自用。

康納當然清楚明瞭蓋兒正在尋他開心，默默無語地任由她屁顛顛翻找越來越不正經的衣服。他沒有情緒，並不會感到羞恥或受辱，儘管他能夠模擬出這樣的反應，那也僅僅是一種對目標的騙術。

然而當看著蓋兒敞開心懷地忘情大笑時，情緒模擬程式釋放出幾串代碼，叫康納對此狀況感到欣喜。他想起阿曼妲對於他的任務進展露出滿意的笑意時，那種若隱若現於他系統內的成就感。

這並不一樣。他很快發現到。

或許是蓋兒開心的笑聲代表了她終於卸下的心防，遠比先前的成果更加深遠，也可能只是情緒模擬太過真實，導致他接收過多代碼而HUD閃起軟體不穩定的警示。被設定追求解答的康納此時卻什麼都肯定不了。

家裡客廳與小房間電子相框中蓋兒的燦笑並沒有聲音。他將此音訊謹慎記錄下來，並且順應自己的情緒模擬模組，微不可察地牽起唇角。


	8. 設定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 空氣中打著旋的細塵彷彿幽幽嬉游魚兒，日落前的金色光影鋪在半個房間內，比那庭園松樹下的還要大一片。

2038/10/12 11:04:57 AM

將寬大素白連帽T恤袖子捲到手臂上、一頭短褐髮自然旁分且其餘碎髮散落在額頭的康納，正與盤起長髮的蓋兒齊站在廚房流理台處理食材。昨天離開商場時，他那件自開機以來不曾改變的模控生命制服被裝進了他手上大袋小袋的其中之一裡，不知何時才能重見天日。

隨後兩手空空的蓋兒又跑進超市裡，不顧康納的勸告買了毫無均衡性可言的大量加工肉品與即食罐頭，因為她「不想再被當成牛猛吃草」。

她一瓶啤酒也沒有買。

今日10:48:03 AM神清氣爽跑下樓的蓋兒宣佈，要把康納的廚藝學到手再趕他走後，就成了現在的情況。她是否知道康納挑的是家務程式裡最簡單的食譜之一就另當別論了。

不動聲色觀察身旁壓力值歸零的人類，康納判斷自己能夠開始深入解答。「蓋兒，我能問妳個問題嗎？」

「我怎麼知道你要問什麼。」蓋兒揚起一個冷笑，但不含絲毫惡意。

斷定這是認可的意思，他接續道：「我從刑偵系統中的資料得知，妳曾因為傷害罪被逮捕歸案。我能知道是發生了什麼事嗎？」

她削著馬鈴薯的手停頓，「這還真是……夠私人的問題。」笑意失去了蹤影，不過壓力指數還在可接受的範圍。「以後你如果想問別人這種問題，最好先提醒一下對方：『警告，我接下來要當一個天殺的渾蛋了』。」

「噢……我很抱歉。」

「我沒差，我是說對別人。反正我討厭拐彎抹角。」蓋兒無所謂道。「那你大概也看得到被我『傷害』的人是誰吧。那個混帳是我堂哥，我是搞不清楚他什麼毛病，總之他從小就不放過任何一個可以讓我難過的機會，我爸喪禮那天也不例外。所以，」她漫不在乎攤手，菜刀懸險擦過康納手腕，「我就把他揍到他娘都認不出來。」

一個才五呎多一點的纖瘦女孩子，把一個高達六呎、上百公斤的成年男性打到鼻青臉腫、趴在地上淒厲慘嚎，當時那幅嚇壞眾人的畫面說有多驚人就有多驚人。

康納的高階物理偵查模組想當然爾能觀察出，蓋兒因長時間——從他到來之前、安東尼去世開始就——茶不思飯不想所致的瘦弱身材，其實蘊含著飽受訓練的核心肌群。但這不是他所關心的，能夠改善他建立心理模型的答案才是。

「是他做了什麼，或者說了什麼嗎？」康納問。

「可以的話我不想提，不過要是你硬要知道的話，」蓋兒剁著正常來說只消輕切就能分半的馬鈴薯。「他說了類似我爸收養我是為了滿足性方面需求的鬼話。這你大概不懂吧，反正是最侮辱人、最沒教養的那種話。」

「我擁有用以推斷犯案動機的社交程式，所以我想我能理解。」

「好吧。」她聳肩，「就這樣，一個王八蛋吃了幾顆拳頭，維護正義的使者卻掛了前科。故事結束。」

康納馬上反駁。「私刑並不能算是正義。」

蓋兒一臉古怪地偏過頭覷著他，「這是你的設計者設定你講的話？還是你自己的想法？」而後回頭，邊將七零八落的馬鈴薯塊扔進備料碗裡，邊輕快地說：「當然啦，你是警用型，肯定是站在法律那裡的。」

但這個問題仿佛被生鏽刮刀鐫刻進康納的處理器中，他的額角立刻閃爍黃光。

不過在他有時間思索前，未留意到他不在淺藍狀態LED的蓋兒——康納高了她整整一顆頭，兩人目前的距離若她不刻意抬頭根本很難察看他的臉——探頭望向他的手，埋怨自己能邊聊天邊做事還更像個能多工處理的仿生人。他重新切起牛肉丁。

「妳很愛妳父親。」他說。

「你可不可以少講兩句廢話啊。」蓋兒不屑地吊起眼睛。不過下一秒，她就低下頭，神情專注地研究砧板上的紅蘿蔔碎屑。「從我有記憶以來，他就是我的全世界。他不是我的親生父親——這很明顯——但他殫精竭慮把我養大，讓我過得甚至比正常小孩還要快樂。所以我才要……嗯……感謝你。」

在康納又因為不理解而歪著頭時，她彆扭地躲避著那雙清澈的棕眸。

「雖然你大概當成是某種任務吧，我不曉得……總之，你禁止我喝酒時讓我想到，如果我爸在天之靈（如果有的話）看到，一定會對我這樣摧殘自己的身體很難過。」

所以她才開始逼著自己吞下康納從不停歇為她準備的每一餐，即便那些超出標準的每一口美味食物，都只是令從父親離開後就食不下嚥的蓋兒反胃陣陣。慢慢地，她嚐出了每次入口的不同滋味，就像那天早晨香氣濃厚的奶油炒蛋。她詫異不已，原來重新拾回做為人的生存本能，只需要這麼短的時間。

「我很高興能為妳做到什麼，蓋兒。」見她也許不再打算說更多超越她不坦率性格能擠出的言詞，康納調動社交模組中那個誠摯笑容說。

終於斜了他一瞬，蓋兒對那個偶爾會出現的皮笑肉不笑、詭異至極的露齒笑容嘟嚷：「他們絕對是把你這個表情模組做壞了。」就把薑黃色的咖哩塊直接丟進最大火力煮滾的鍋中，迫使來不及阻止她的康納連忙伸手關火力挽狂瀾。

「好的……謝謝您，教授。我會的。再見，祝您一日安好。」

睜開眼皮，重新對焦光學組件後，剛退出「禪意庭園」的康納聽到的是蓋兒結束通話前，謙恭有禮卻壓抑的話音。

方才阿曼妲再度對康納取得的進展大加讚賞，要他繼續維持下去。庭園中的溫度與他的偵測裝置在底特律住宅區感測到的一樣，但他有難解的幾毫秒間，更想在那裡溫暖陽光透過繁葉灑落松樹下的空間，坐下去待機幾個小時。

他怎麼會「想」？他是個沒有想法的機器。

他能想的只有與任務有關的事。

為了否決那些任意冒出的情緒代碼，康納開始琢磨這個訓練任務。阿曼妲說繼續維持，但康納深諳她得知進展停滯不前時會有的反應，她從不眨動的黯淡瞳孔會駐滿質疑，語調會低下去，看著他的目光會充滿審視。

顯而易見，康納已經取得了蓋兒初步的信任，她面對他時的態度變得更自然大方，也喜歡他的社交程式帶給她的順暢對談。但他深感漏了什麼。

注視著甩掉鞋子蜷在長沙發、略顯焦躁地滑著手機訊息的蓋兒，康納分析起了來到以後與她有關的所有記憶。她需要與外部聯繫，需要他人的關切，需要什麼掩埋她心中的哀愴。但她拒絕了自己的密友艾齊．哈里斯，拒絕了電話裡殷殷教誨的益師，拒絕了愛護她卻以關心之名寬恕她自我放逐的人們。

那她需要的是什麼樣的存在？

_金髮仿生人路易斯與蓋兒坐在沙發。_

——LED留在了幽寂的墓園。

_蓋兒的小臉與安東尼擠在一塊兒。_

——安東尼的房間門深鎖著。

_『我很高興你的陪伴。』_

_『所以我才要……嗯……感謝你。』_

她願意與康納提及安東尼．德卡特，但她琥珀色眸中的傷感從來沒有消散過。她的情傷使她休學離開上一間研究所，可她走了出來，在她父親的悉心照料下恢復健康。然而當離開的是那個她有意識以來就依靠的對象，連異常化後擁有情緒表現的，家人般的仿生人都無法在她心中扎根。

康納認為答案十分明顯了。

廣納人類心理模型資料的社交與情緒模擬模組，不只是為了成為將來的刑偵小組完美搭檔，更是為了解析人心以利破案。因此，他很清楚知道一個稱職的父親會如何對待自己的兒女。

就在康納演繹著對話的起頭時，蓋兒率先出了聲。「有話說話，不要這樣盯著人看，」她渾身不自在地在沙發上扭了扭。「尊重好嗎。你那個臉是又想問什麼奇怪的私人問題嗎？」

他直接切入主題。「蓋兒，妳是個在學學生，對嗎？」

「幹嘛明知故問。」蓋兒打賭，她的家世背景絕對都被康納的什麼刑偵系統挖光光了。

「妳有多久沒去學校了？」他問。

「不知道，一個多月吧。」從父親去世的那天起就沒去過了。

幾分鐘前是來自指導教授的電話。那是個高大削瘦的年輕法國籍教授，說話總是溫吞宜人又不乏幽默感，不遺餘力於教導及關懷學生，受普遍學生們喜愛。但他也不能脫離落入俗套，用那種好似大聲一點蓋兒就會原地散掉的輕聲細語，委婉表達著慰問及讓她盡早回實驗室的建議。

或許常人都會是這樣的，只是自己太嚴苛了點。蓋兒最近忍不住這麼思考。

就在她還這麼想時，康納毫不拐彎抹角的話語就響起：「我認為妳該正視自己的責任，好好回到研究所就讀了。」

「……我說，你不會管太多嗎？」蓋兒一臉莫名其妙，但她的生理狀態沒有顯示任何怒意。

「根據妳剛才的電話內容，妳的課程學分數與研究進度再不補強，將會面臨延後畢業。我希望妳明天起能重回學校。作為獎勵……」康納挪到雙人沙發最左以靠近些，在蓋兒疑惑的目光中抬手，掌心投影出一個畫面。「我可以買這個給妳。」

蓋兒愕然地瞪著那畫面中，色調柔軟寧靜的鵝黃，切成完美扇形的精緻乳酪蛋糕。

「你……你怎麼……」她說不出話。

「我從妳的社交網路貼文中發現，妳特別喜歡這個吧？」康納將關心與要求拿捏成恰好的商酌態度。「如果妳有確實用心在學業上，我覺得——」

「見鬼！」蓋兒大吼，康納沒有防備LED瞬間變為紅色，然後在她挾著風壓迅速站起身時紅黃交錯。「誰許你……你……」

最後深吸數口氣，一個字也再吐不出來的蓋兒咬住下唇，飛奔上樓。

在晚餐時間前夕，蓋兒緩緩從樓梯走下。康納即刻掃描了她的壓力指數，確認已回到了往常的水平後，他馬上說：「蓋兒，關於稍早我很抱歉——」

站在樓梯上的她只是擺了擺手打斷他，「你真的知道自己在道什麼歉嗎？」

康納組織不出準確的措辭，索性不語。他因查案所需設定出的嚴謹，在幾小時前的意外之後被他更為大幅提升了。

蓋兒無奈地嘆口氣，抓了抓栗色長髮。「上來一下。記得脫鞋。」她說，便自己迴過身又走上了樓。

在見到來到樓上的康納後，蓋兒不緊不慢地說：

「你下午給我看的那個，是我爸每次晚回家時，就會當成補償買給我吃的。他殉職那晚也有買，但我到那塊蛋糕在冰箱裡冰到壞掉、發酸，都沒敢吃。直到最後不得已丟掉。」

康納依然不作聲。當初他用每秒上千筆的速度翻閱蓋兒的社交訊息時發現，她經常性地貼出那個熱量與膽固醇嚴重超標的甜品，並且標記安東尼的名字，甚至有幾次是與他的合照。但她當然不會把那敏感的一天也貼上去。

蓋兒將一把鑰匙插進樓梯旁的第一個房門，鎖扣噠一聲彈開，而後把房門打開。

安東尼的房間相當乾淨，卻可以看出與蓋兒房間的相似之處，物品擺放的位置與方位都透著一種隨意不拘小節。就著走廊透入的光線，蓋兒朝昏暗的房間環視許久，隨後把門又鎖了回去，轉頭望向平時口齒伶俐的安靜仿生人。

「我知道你是好意，而且我也不會說教，不像你。」她頓了一下，似乎在醞釀著什麼到了嘴邊的話，但是康納等了她十秒都沒等到，只好尾隨她繼續往走廊深處去。

蓋兒略過自己半啟的房間門——康納瞬間掃描察覺裡面變得整齊了些——直到走廊的底部，打開了那個幾天前她締造黑歷史的房間，開燈走了進去。

「這裡，」她張望了一下房間，然後對康納說：「以後給你用。」

此話一落，康納的情緒模擬又開始無端釋放情緒代碼，軟體不穩定的字樣輕柔浮動於HUD上。他將那些排除。「這裡曾是……」他調動記憶文件，「路易斯的房間對吧？」

她瞧著那黃色的LED圈。「嗯。你應該不會介意吧。」蓋兒似乎被自己講的話逗笑了——仿生人會 **介意** ？——呵呵兩聲。「總之，這樣我要是半夜想下樓，就不用再冒險被你嚇出病來，你那個恐怖的自檢也可以隨你高興去弄了。喔，還有，」

跑回自己房間，然後提了那天在商場敗的林林總總五大袋回來後，蓋兒指向床邊那個小衣櫃。

「把我的研究薪水們整理進去吧。這間其實算是客房啦，畢竟路易斯也不會給房間製造什麼使用痕跡。我有個親戚住在芝加哥，偶爾來我家串串門就會睡這裡，不過我爸走後他也沒什麼理由好來了……」她在陷入情緒以前甩甩頭，兩手一攤：「反正，它現在就是你的啦。」

**_｛軟體*不? &定｝_ **

蓋兒並沒有在暢快歡笑，她不知在別扭什麼的臉上甚至沒有笑容，但康納又感受到了在百貨商場時的那些情緒代碼，不顧他的混亂擅自流竄於系統中。

禪意庭園的景色躍然於HUD上，他關掉。「但我無須像人類躺著睡眠，也不需私人空間，只需要一個容許站立待機的空間」，他本要這麼說，但發聲組件卻吐出：

「妳說了算，蓋兒。」

康納不太確定地彎起嘴角。蓋兒則是露出大大的笑臉。

「走吧，晚餐我也要煮，」關上燈後，她哼哼著跑出小房間，一面在走廊提高音量，「拜託挑個初學者等級的，咖哩太難了。」

跟隨暗黑料理高手離去前，康納最後回頭望了一眼。空氣中打著旋的細塵彷彿幽幽嬉游魚兒，日落前的金色光影鋪在半個房間內，比那庭園松樹下的還要大一片。他帶上房門。

「喂，如果我回學校，你真的會給我獎勵嗎？」

蓋兒突然問。

LED環閃了一下，康納將適用的模組上線。「只要是我做得到的。妳有想要的東西？」他問。

想不到蓋兒卻死皮賴臉地大搖其首。「還沒有想到，但我想保留這項權利。」

「當然，妳可以保留這項權利，」康納復述，然後上半身向前俯了些，可能是談判時為了造就壓力而預設的動作，可惜他們的距離使得效果大為減弱。「但是於此相對，我也有條件。」

「保留權利的條件嗎？」蓋兒尖銳地問，似是有些不滿。

不理會她刁鑽的態度，康納學著蓋兒當初的動作，拇指比向大理石吧台後的廚房冰箱，「我希望妳能戒酒。我不會要求妳立刻滴酒不沾，但我希望能看到妳持之以恆，有所進步。成交嗎，蓋兒？」

實際上，除去午晚餐備料，蓋兒已經兩天沒碰過冰箱門了，更甭提那些冰涼入骨的酒瓶。她若有所思摳著沙發扶手，想起奶油炒蛋。

一切似乎都因為康納而變得容易。

「好吧，成交。」雖說成交，但蓋兒總隱隱約約覺得自己好像什麼都沒賺到。莫名的不服氣教她指著康納，「你是不欣賞我的眼光，還是不在乎我的血汗錢？衣服這種東西當然要天天換！」

瞪鼻子上眼又欺人太甚的舉止，卻不會激怒眼前毫無情緒的仿生人。他只是聳一下肩，「我這就去換。」離開客廳，幾分鐘後再下樓時，已經把當初在商場更衣室穿到現在的連帽衫換掉。

水洗牛仔藍的上衣設計摺成七分袖，露出一截白皙而有著栩如真人肌理曲線的手臂，象牙白色長褲較康納平時穿的牛仔褲貼身了些，配上他自然分著邊並垂落額上的褐色碎髮與溫順眉宇，還有那雙本就爾雅的黑色皮鞋，一整套裝束在他身上，讓他顯得像個文質彬彬的大學生。

「模控生命有病！」蓋兒咕噥。

不明白她在崩潰什麼的康納，在步向自己原本的坐位時，倏忽躊躇了。他的光學組件視野邊際撇到稚嫩的蓋兒與已逝安東尼那張合照，不受控地，小房間裡沒有通電的電子相框裡的相片浮現他系統中，相片裡，路易斯與蓋兒並肩而席。

徑直地，康納這次沒有繞過桌子，而是向三人長沙發走去。

蓋兒直到與康納一起往沙發陷了下去才遲疑地朝他看去。她的呼吸一滯，壓力指數短促的上升，而後只掉下一些。但是沒有退開，也沒有說什麼。

她低著頭，因為飲食與作息開始改善而重現了點光澤的栗色長髮遮著臉，可聲音很清晰，「明天就回實驗室太趕了，我想再休息個兩天。」她道，沒有把「這樣只要去一天又周休二日了」說出來。「不過我猜這兩天大概不夠我成為五星神廚了。」

「或許妳能趁此機會轉換跑道。」康納婉轉地忠告。

「民以食為天，我當初就不該讀生化的。」蓋兒哀嘆。

在喧囂著亂象的電視聲中。康納輕聲說：

「對於這些衣服，以及那個房間……謝謝妳，蓋兒。」

終於仰起臉，蓋兒目不轉睛地凝神回視那雙琉璃般澄澈透明的棕色眸子，裡頭雖然缺乏情感，卻倒映著她自己情緒滿溢的琥珀色瞳仁。她再度撇開臉，但是綻放微笑：

「也謝謝你……康納。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果這是拍電影成本還真低, 真抱歉, 其他角色下章登場  
> 康納攻略女主結束, 再來換女主攻略康納


	9. 參與

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她一拳打在枕心上，卻柔軟得指節反而被包覆，就像她與康納對待彼此的方式。

2038/11/6 10:43:12 AM

車水馬龍的交通主幹道上，部部車輛都來勢洶洶如巨獸，風馳電掣如火箭。在那車陣之中，一女一小早失去蹤跡，而另一個灰黑模控生命制服的修長身影正從中央分隔島回到馬路上。

「康納！我的老天爺——」

無視於這個呼喊，或者說無以回應，康納的處理器高速運轉著運作物理建構系統。他在面前首道馬路一輛車飛速駛來時，踏上分隔島護欄奮力躍出，掌心輕點那輛車的車頂。第二道馬路的車輛緊隨而來，經過方饞瞬間的反作用力高度已充分，他直接在空中翻著身越過時速破百的危機。

最後一道馬路的車輛疾駛而來，因自動駕駛車智慧辨別系統對康納仿生人身分的判定而毫不減速。他算出自己僅有毫秒時間便會落地，在車輛到達前即使用上雙腿組件的運動速度極限顯然仍不足，於是他順水推舟以背部接觸地面，在被輾過前，一套順暢的後滾翻。

他撞上了雜草地與馬路間的護欄，一手抓住護欄將自己撐起，跨過後回到雨後潮濕但危險性為零的草地。

「該死的！」一陣暴跳如雷的咒罵傳來，隨後聲音的主人上氣不接下氣、滿身碎草與泥濘地在康納面前止步，破口大罵：「你這個神經病！你瘋了嗎？跑過去就算了……還又橫越一次那種馬路回來！不會找別條路嗎！」

「經我從市區的地圖資料推算，我認為直接回頭最有效率。」康納毫無起伏地對著新搭檔解釋。

在差點心臟病發的人類繼續嘶吼之前，上頭圍欄後掛著警徽的黑衣人叫他：

「喂，漢克！你沒事吧？」

「我沒事，班！」漢克．安德森瞪了康納最後一眼，邊走邊扶著隨年紀越來越不靈光的腰身，邊拍著翻過圍欄時在地上摔的滿身髒亂。

回到搖搖欲墜的老爺車上後，狼狽不堪的漢克睨向康納，發現剛結束一場驚心動魄追逐戰的康納居然比自己還整潔許多，重重哼了一聲。

「你不怕死嗎？康納。」

康納偏頭望向他，如同人類眨動的眼睛中卻沒有情緒。「我不會死，副隊長。若機體損壞，我還可以將上傳的記憶延續到新的機體。」

這個回答卻讓漢克的臉緊繃了起來。康納不解地看著他發動車子，開始用人類所無法理解的速度，在所有權限能連接的資料庫裡搜索這位牛脾氣副隊長的身世。他首先重新閱覽過漢克的駕駛執照，然後想起昨晚離開酒吧後的第一次合作辦案，這個警察知法犯法酒駕了。

車子在遠離康納內建導航所知的返警局路線上。「副隊長，我們要去哪？」他問。

「吃飯。」漢克望著馬路的臉有高階識別系統才察覺得出的扭曲，好似康納光講話就讓他煩躁到不行。「你不會餓死但我會。怎樣，你還能趕著回家不成？」

「不會。現在時間還早，而且我昨晚就已經事先告知晚歸的可能。」

停紅綠燈時，漢克才意會過來康納這句話的涵義，「你還真有家？」他蹙眉滿臉不信。

漢克的反應在康納的系統內掀起一股奇怪的數據流，他的HUD出現了一張單人床、一扇大窗戶、一個掛滿成年男性尺寸衣服的衣櫃。「我有一個自己的房間。」他說，面無表情，但是語氣中有情緒模擬硬帶出的不服。

「你有一個自己的房間。」漢克複誦，被某種不可思議的感覺逗笑了。「現在政府還發放員工宿舍給仿生人了？」

「我同時執行著一個社交模組訓練的計畫，需要蒐集人類心理模型的行為數據，因此與實驗對象同住。」停頓了一下，康納的LED轉了半圈黃。

仿生人不會說漏嘴，至少康納這樣不到一秒能運算上萬筆資料的不會。他是想觀察漢克對此會有的反應，因為這是他一直無法從蓋兒身上得到解答的疑問：為什麼她會覺得這個有益未來技術發展的計畫沒人性？

「這個計畫並不公開，所以我希望你不要將此宣揚，副隊長。」他補充，以彰顯該計畫的不可接受性。

「哼。」漢克卻什麼也沒說，兀自開著車。康納只好靠回椅背坐好。

他回想前一刻的案件，一台AX400牽著另一台YK500東奔西跑逃竄的畫面，還有那個捨身幫助它們的WR600。

模控生命與阿曼妲已經知道異常仿生人大多是在受到情緒刺激時異常化，就像模仿著人類的本能一樣，被死亡的恐懼所驅使。

但那個WR600為了製造逃跑的空隙，奮不顧身跳上來攔截康納，導致它被底特律警局捉拿，並且毫無疑問地將被回收報廢。那個AX400更是在馬路中間時，為了確保YK500的安全而放棄自行逃脫的機會，選擇推開它並與康納糾纏。

這種畫面很直觀、很好明白，就像康納辦的第一個案子，門口的合照裡父親、母親與孩子，一個家庭，人類在這種社交組織內會不計條件幫助對方，即便後果可能是自己的死亡。

仿生人之間也可以成為家人嗎？它們也會懂這種犧牲之愛嗎？

康納望著掠過的街景，想起另一輛被手動駕駛的車，車窗外清淒無人的墓園。

──

蓋兒對接送這件事有種異乎尋常的執著。

擁有駕照、擁有可自動駕駛的汽車，蓋兒卻歪理滿天飛地吵著自己覺得早起開車去實驗室很累，硬要康納載她去。他當然說了她可以調成自動駕駛模式，她卻說覺得自動駕駛就像把性命交到別人手上，怎麼想都可怕。

『由我駕駛的話，妳的性命也是交到我手上吧？』

不知何故蓋兒聽到這句話卻氣得半死，直接放棄邏輯叫嚷「這是命令」。

研究所實驗室沒有固定出入時間，就像康納也無須依照任何時程進入警局，反正只要能在漢克抵達辦公室前——聽說通常是中午後——到他對面，康納自己的座位等待即可。但蓋兒的實驗有特殊安排，必須在排定的時間開始，因此她總是九點左右進實驗室。

原本康納也會在收到蓋兒傳的訊息後，再從家裏手動駕駛著車——康納完全不明白由他駕駛與自動駕駛的差異在哪——到研究所，把漏了兩個月進度拚命趕到渾身脫力的蓋兒載回家。現在他必須開始他被製造的真正任務後，就算早晨的送行還能勉強維持，接回很大機率是辦不到了。

「也是……畢竟罪犯沒有休息時間。」副駕駛座的蓋兒沉吟，最後還是沮喪地嘆氣，擺出可憐兮兮的模樣。「看來我以後只能冒著出車禍的風險自己來回了。」

纖長指節扣著方向盤的客服腔康納：「依據統計，搭乘自動駕駛車的車禍事故率僅0.84%，手動駕駛卻高達23.36%。妳開啟自動駕駛模式往返反而更安全。」

「你覺得你開的話算哪個？」忽視那些位數過多的數字，蓋兒打趣問道。

「都不算。」康納說。就在蓋兒稀奇驚於這是否意味著他沒有把自己當機器算時，他接著道：「我的物理建構系統比自動駕駛汽車更強大，我保證事故率在正常狀況下無限趨近於0。」

呵呵笑兩聲，蓋兒一臉勝利。「你看，我就說讓你載我才合理。」

「……」落入骯髒人類圈套的仿生人，又一次出現了稍早在老爺車上的那些情緒代碼。他決定轉換賽場，「我察覺冰箱有一瓶裝了水的啤酒瓶。妳又偷喝酒了，蓋兒？」

剛剛還得瑟著的蓋兒立馬失去氣勢。她只知道康納會透過啤酒的瓶數計算她的限額，壓根沒料到他還會注意內容物有否被掉包。「一天五十毫升是什麼鬼啦，乾脆不要喝了！」她乾脆惱羞成怒。

康納轉過頭看著她——手依然順暢操縱方向盤轉彎——露出笑容，「這是個好主意，我贊同。」

蓋兒被堵得回不出嘴，只得氣噗噗抱胸不語。

其實她倒也不是非喝不可。有了研究所的學業與實驗進度，偶爾與三五好友吃飯溜躂，最主要，回了家還有一個無微不至又好抬槓的仿生人，喝酒不過是點嘴癢小癮頭罷了。

「我是用符合科學算數的線性計量方式慢慢減量，」康納看似常人專注地開著車。「妳一個月來進步許多，蓋兒。我期待妳能克制住不要走回頭路。」

一席話讓蓋兒啞口了會兒，隨後她擺出鬼臉：「是、是，爹地。」

這個玩笑性的稱呼使得康納的HUD被漂浮的軟體不穩定字樣侵占，加上圍繞在旁的亂碼，他剛剛宣稱的趨近於零險些飆至百分之百。他趕緊除錯完，所幸住宅區的道路筆直且人煙罕至。

_保護著兩個女性仿生人的WR600。蓋兒與安東尼的合照。_

到了家後，蓋兒徑直跳下車，沒注意到跟在身後的康納額角狂閃的黃光。

接近一個月前，康納推理導論出了蓋兒的所需，他也實際地著手朝這個方向策劃著、行動著，以期在任務上獲得更大進展。但不知原因，最接近達到目標的這一刻，他的系統內情緒代碼紊亂地川流不息。

踏上家門前的石磚路時，皮鞋跟的敲響聲令康納回想起禪意庭園的石板小徑。

花園中的氣溫日日降低，鴿群不再無法無天地橫亙路中間，躲到了某個難尋蹤影的巢中。低沉的白雲吞吐著冷空氣，似乎隨時會將片片雪花撒落高聳入天的白色假樹枝枒巨葉上。

「欸，康納！」

這聲叫喚讓康納的仿生眼皮倏然掀起，望向滿面奇異的蓋兒。

「你是在打瞌睡嗎？」她難以置信地問。

「沒有，我在上傳這24小時以來的記憶資料。」康納隨口撒了個謊，無意但也無害。他不認為蓋兒有必要知道任務回報介面及阿曼妲的存在。「怎麼了嗎？」他問。

蓋兒只狐疑地看他一瞬，而後將手機畫面對著他，「亞希樂等下會拿艾齊的新書過來，我剛剛問你有沒有興趣看？」

亞希樂是蓋兒的青梅竹馬艾齊．哈里斯的陪伴型仿生人，康納只聞其名未見其本尊，但他透過登記資料查詢所知亞希樂是一台SK300，標準的具有浪漫模式、高階對話模組、情緒偵測功能仿生人，能夠作為人類完美的伴侶。

「如果給我書名及初版日期等詳細資訊，我能夠立刻閱讀完畢。」康納說著順應意味十足地點點頭，卻得到蓋兒一個滔天白眼。

「我說慢慢讀、一個字一個字看的那種讀！」她受不了地說。

縱然蓋兒本來就知道康納對於看書、看電視這種花費時間的娛樂嫌麻煩——確切來說是沒效率，但依人類的理解就是懶得而已——卻還是忍不住想問問這個仿生人，能不能偶爾了解一下擁抱紙本書與浪費時間的好處。

這些好處康納當然感受不到，不過他為了與人類和諧相處的程式使他耐心地說：「如果妳想的話，我可以跟妳一起讀沒問題。」

門鈴在蓋兒仍舊不滿卻找不出話的表情中響起，鳥鳴般輕柔地提醒。

康納去開了門，然後領著一個膚如凝脂、婀娜窈窕的女性仿生人回到客廳。亞希樂朝蓋兒婉約一笑，「晚上好，蓋兒。我替艾齊拿來了他最新出版的小說。」並伸出白盈盈的手，遞出用日式印花麻布書皮包裹的書本。

接過後，蓋兒迫不及待地前後翻看，充滿欣賞地吐了口長氣。「謝啦，亞希樂。」她說，直接就翻開看起了序言。

對這人類習性瞭若指掌的康納讓亞希樂在單人沙發上坐下——免得她又開始抱怨眼前站個人很有壓力——而後自己也坐到曲腿窩在長沙發上的蓋兒一旁。

在蓋兒全神貫注於紙本書上時，康納將視線向亞希樂投去。女性仿生人有一頭美麗的金髮，髮絲柔軟地舖散在吹彈可破的肩頭肌膚上，隨著光線閃耀動人光芒；她的光學組件蔚藍，流轉著濃情密意的溫柔；一身細肩純白洋裝既不華麗也不顯眼，卻勾勒得她多姿體態美好引人遐想。

這是模控生命非常早期推出的機型，歷經世代更換已經很少見，幾年前就基本無法在路上見到。同樣的外貌大多作為助理型仿生人或者陪伴型仿生人，因甜美的設計紅極一時。

留意到康納的目光，亞希樂輕淺一笑。

「這傢伙，滿腦子細胞都拿去作夢跟耍浪漫了，怪不得老智障智障的。」蓋兒記起了頁數後小心謹慎地闔上書，嘴裡卻帶著言不由衷的譏嘲：「這種人的作品就要死後才會值錢，亞希樂，妳去跟他說重新送一本有他簽名的給我，記得不要讓他知道我想做掉他——」

話音斷在這裡。蓋兒抬頭時，恰好撞見亞希樂那迷倒眾生萬物的回眸笑靨，對照她目標的康納微挑起一條眉的畫面，旖旎得有如春天翩然降臨於入冬的底特律。

胸腔中的心臟有漏了一拍的空洞感，蓋兒突然覺得很不舒服。

「要艾齊的簽名嗎？我知道了。」亞希樂精緻臉蛋上的完美笑容不變，但是蓋兒無端看出了一種機械感。早期機體的仿生組件並不如現在精細，難免會有這種給人虛假感覺的瞬間。她望向那白皙額角上的LED燈圈，以及纖細右臂的一圈藍色光環。

「嗯，妳再跟他說吧。別讓他再給妳跑一趟，無人機快遞過來就好，他嫌花錢的話寄收件者付費。」

「好的。晚安，蓋兒，很高興見到妳。」亞希樂身輕如燕地從沙發上站起來，再次於康納的帶領下離開了客廳。

前門關上的聲響後不久，康納回到客廳，正要回到蓋兒旁邊還未回彈起來的凹陷時，她將腳塞進鞋裡抽離沙發。她把裹在近來胖回一小圈的身軀上毛茸茸的毯子隨手扔到沙發上，抱著書往樓梯去。

「妳要休息了嗎？」康納順手撈起毯子，邊折邊問。

「不行嗎？」

話一出口蓋兒就後悔了。她的語氣裡包含了太多怒氣，斷斷逃不過知覺靈敏的康納的注意。

果不其然，康納迷惑地歪過頭。「當然可以，蓋兒，早睡對妳有好處。但是妳怎麼了？我感覺妳在生氣。」

「你的偵測器壞掉了。我哪有什麼好生氣？」蓋兒說，頭也不回踏上返房間的階梯，給大惑不解的仿生人自己慢慢收拾她製造的混亂，才能回到自己的房間。

幾分鐘後，聽見門外傳來對面閉門的聲音，蓋兒難以遏抑地同時感到鬆一口氣與失落不已。她的心裡拉扯著兩個相悖的念頭，一個是康納會當作這件事沒發生地給她點個人空間，另一個是他會敲敲她的房門並憂慮地問她還好嗎。

_哪有什麼好生氣。_

儘管蓋兒知道自己就是莫名的一肚子火，但她也不停質問自己到底有什麼好生氣的。亞希樂是仿生人，康納也是仿生人，擁有人類難以企及的美貌及俊顏，卻又同時被添加了近似於人的小缺陷，惟妙惟肖。然而不管再怎麼像人，他們就不是人。

就只是機器。

那個充斥春日芬芳的畫面再次躍然於眼前，蓋兒煩悶地將臉埋入枕頭。

她二十五歲了，不是十五歲那種懵懵懂懂搞不清楚狀況的年紀，她相當清楚自己現在的情緒是什麼。

但知道情緒的名字是一回事，要接受這個情緒所帶來的意義實在是太過驚世駭俗了，她禁不住覺得自己又可笑又可悲。

憶起康納一個多月來製造給她的回憶，那麼日常卻又那麼不同凡響，在這短短的生命軌跡裡畫下無數色彩，無論是他偏頭望她、撥過額前散落的褐髮、換上一套她買的新衣服、幾乎寵溺地滿足她所有需求、一雙琉璃般清澈卻無情緒的棕眸輕眨……

「可惡！」她一拳打在枕心上，卻柔軟得指節反而被包覆，就像她與康納對待彼此的方式。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 避免有人忘記(抱歉是我忘記)  
> 卡菈型號: AX400  
> 愛麗絲型號: YK500  
> 雷夫: WR600
> 
> SK300: 陪伴型仿生人, 擁有"浪漫模式"模組  
> 來自遊戲內Cyberlife商品資訊


	10. 異常

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 系統內產生一種異樣感，他將今晚的自檢排程提早。

2038/11/12 11:37:45 PM

清脆的金屬敲擊聲響徹警局，奏成小型交響曲。下班時間已過了許久，空蕩到能產生回音的辦公區僅有仿生人員警待機區幽幽的藍光，以及兩張正對著的辦公桌電腦散發的光源。

一顆灰白的腦袋埋在電腦前，痛苦地瞇著眼，乾燥而有些長繭的手指遲緩地在桌面的觸控鍵盤上戳著。接著抬起臉，從桌子隔板與電腦螢幕間的空隙怒瞪向在空中飛舞的硬幣。

「天殺的，停下來！我已經夠煩了。」

硬幣精準地落入兩隻修長指節間，被夾住不動，「抱歉，副隊長。」無抑揚頓挫地語畢，將硬幣收入灰黑色制服領口附近的暗袋。

這略帶點啞的聲音主人並沒有因此停止被遷怒。「你案件報告歸檔完了，康納？」漢克惡聲惡氣質疑，像是想證明自己不是唯一被結案報告搞得焦頭爛額的人。可惜他又要失望了。

「是的。」康納偏過頭去望漢克的螢幕，「你需要我的協助嗎，副隊長？」

「不用！管好你自己的事*。」漢克在這個人形超級電腦前捏著自己最後一絲尊嚴，但下一秒只是被他自己害得粉碎殆盡。

「我的工作都完成了，副隊長。」

漢克很想辭職，現在立刻馬上。「……那你不回家在這幹嘛？」他開啟嘲諷模式以在心裡挽回頹勢，「你不是有個『自己的房間』嗎？」

康納對於提及這個屬於他的事物似乎有著不太尋常的反應，漢克確定自己看到他額側有一剎那變成黃色。「我的任務優先順序是與你搭檔，副隊長。在你完成工作前我會確保予你適當的協助，讓案件的完成度達到最大效益。」

「好吧、好吧，反正我就是擺脫不了你，該死的。你就……不要繼續搞那個馬戲團把戲、不要講話、不要讓我發現你的存在，就是最大幫忙。」漢克煩躁地擺手，重新埋頭回他又恨又怕的電子產品裡。

這種態度可能是漢克的常態，事實上，辦公桌貼滿了反仿生人標語的警察副隊長，對所有人差不多都是這個態度。一個禮拜來的合作，康納知道漢克對他漸漸熟悉，經過幾次效率顯著的談話後，頑固老警察已經開始將康納視為自己的搭檔了。

遠比當初面對蓋兒容易得多。康納肯定一個多月的訓練並無白費。

等待的時間裡，康納繼續調閱前日的案件記憶，試圖從中找尋利於破案一絲一縷即使微乎其微的線索。

弗歐娜很害怕。

她在躲藏。但她不確定自己躲的是什麼，只是知道需要躲。

因為她鍾愛的人類叫她躲。

一陣警笛聲划破空氣，她嚇得脈搏調節器漏了一拍。很快她發現沒事了，那個尖銳的聲音停止了，並且沒有人知道她在這。

『沒有！我怎麼會藏這種東西呢，警官。』

她的人類說。她聽不清楚，有太多人的聲音了，來來去去，到處都是腳步聲和翻動東西的聲音。

『岡薩雷斯先生，請你配合。』

『我說了這裡沒東西！』

『讓開！』

聲音太靠近弗歐娜了，她猜自己要被發現了。怎麼辦？她會被抓回去，跟其他人一樣被分解、被停機嗎？

『大衛你這個狗娘養的！』

有很多撞擊在簍空木地板的聲音，還有叫罵聲、吆喝聲。突然，出現了很大的、像爆炸一樣的聲音。

然後是一個慘叫聲。弗歐娜的冷卻液沖到全身，那是她的人類的聲音。

『不要！』她鑽了出來，在搖晃的視野中找尋她的人類，卻看到他躺在地上，兩手抱著曲起的右腿，很多很多血從腿上的某個地方流出來。他臉色發白地看著她，大喊：

『快跑，弗歐娜！』

跑？跑去哪？弗歐娜不知道這是什麼意思，她好怕，她只知道要跟她的人類一起。

另外一個黑衣人類讓弗歐娜想到書裡的惡魔，他用一個深黑的洞口對著她，她不明白即將發生什麼事，只看到她的人類跳上去擋住了黑色的洞。

又是一個爆炸的聲音，她的人類從胸膛噴湧而出水龍頭一樣的鮮血，然後掉回地上，再也不動了。

『不！阿曼西！』

弗歐娜用她的發聲組件的極限大哭，她衝到殺了她的人類的惡魔面前，她把惡魔的頭抓住，就像書裡的那樣，用力往旁扭。

再一次的爆炸，她的系統開始出現紅色警示，她跌到了地上，正對著她的人類失去生命的臉。

「死者是大衛．泰勒警官與阿曼西．岡薩雷斯。異常仿生人是台GB200，可能是看見其他仿生人遭受肢解，受到情緒刺激後異常化。泰勒警官遭到該異常仿生人扭斷頸椎後當場身亡，岡薩雷斯則是被泰勒警官一槍擊中肺部氣胸身亡。」

「這個垃圾，不配被叫警官了吧？」聽了康納的說明，漢克呸了聲，還朝那具已經發涼的屍體白了一眼。

「所以呢？」蓋文．李德的臉色有些蒼白，但依舊擺了滿滿的譏諷，抱胸冷視著康納，「臭塑膠看到老闆被殺，發狂了就殺人？」

康納整了整袖口，點點頭。「是的，但依照該異常仿生人的心理狀態來說，它更視岡薩雷斯為情人。」

蓋文噗哧笑了出來。「『情人』？哇，烤土司機會學人類思考，現在還會談戀愛了？怎麼不學人類慢性自殺呢？」

異常仿生人在受到壓力時的確會有自毀傾向。康納曾經與蓋文說明這點，不過他知道蓋文只是在盡其所能貶低仿生人，再者他對康納的敵意會使所有道理都被無效化，因此康納選擇僅轉過去面著漢克。

不知何因，漢克正瞪著蓋文，常態性高居不下的壓力指數更是飆到一個新頂點。「你要是沒有事，何不回警局納涼呢？」漢克咬牙道，灰白的鬍鬚跟著眼下到嘴角一帶打顫。

蓋文不屑一顧地冷哼一聲，不過還是大搖大擺地離開了木屋，坐上車揚長而去。

少了一道紅藍相間的警車燈後，漢克看起來放鬆了點。但當他望見康納在膚色較深的拉丁裔屍體旁蹲著端詳指尖時，腦子一緊氣急敗壞地叫嚷起來：「媽蛋，康納！你又在舔死人血了？」

「岡薩雷斯沒有吸食紅冰。」康納盡責地解釋著。「泰勒警官確實捏造了線報。」

「還用說。」漢克用最鄙夷的眼神看著遭到現世報的屍體，那頭顱扭成格外怪異的角度。再望向胸腔與左腿血跡在冬溫下開始乾涸的屍身後，他跨過這些，停在一個LED燈已失去色彩、雙眼仍詭譎地睜著，背倚牆而坐的女性仿生人前面。

他們走進屋內時，漢克因撲鼻而來的霉味皺起鼻子。地上有兩具已經失去生命跡象的人類遺體，旁邊蓋文正一手拿槍指著靠牆坐立的女子，雖然長髮遮掩了LED，腹部正汩汩流淌的藍血顯示它仿生人的身分。

康納問了事情經過，卻只是得到陣陣電流干擾聲。仿生女孩抬起手，像是在向誰求救，又像是在挽留什麼。康納將手部的仿生皮膚層退去，白茫茫的機體嵌板貼到女性仿生人手臂。部分記憶被讀取後，紅色的光環被灰色沿線侵蝕，再也不動。

漢克不喜歡那個畫面。雖然沒有任何依據，但他總覺得康納抽走的不是仿生女孩的記憶，而是最後一線求生的意志。

「所以這裡到底發生了什麼事？」甩掉這個念頭，漢克看著那臉，問道。

一早重建了現場的康納語調平板地開始敘述：「接獲此處藏有大量紅冰的線報後，李德警探與泰勒警官搭乘警車抵達，在他們進屋前，岡薩雷斯掀開了桌巾讓異常仿生人躲藏，」他看向一旁的矮桌，長桌巾已被拉到地上。「隨後泰勒警官與站在矮桌前的岡薩雷斯陷入扭打。

「李德警探開槍射擊岡薩雷斯的右腿使其癱瘓，受到刺激的異常仿生人衝出，泰勒警官欲朝異常仿生人開槍時，岡薩雷斯擋了這一槍，肺葉中彈5分鐘後身亡。異常仿生人隨即攻擊泰勒警官，徒手扭斷頸椎使其當場死亡。最後，李德警探開槍擊中異常仿生人。」

聽完的漢克仍然注視著停機了的仿生人。她的臉上凝著一個悲涼的表情，一道清澈的淚自她半睜的黯淡眼睛流到下顎。

「再說一次那個邪教的事。」終於將視線從那除了血的顏色外與真人無異的大體拔開後，漢克低沉地說。

「以目前查獲的情報，大衛．泰勒警官屬於一個邪教團體的核心成員，大約是幹部。該團體相信末日將導因自高科技的發展，因此經常性在公開場合發表仇恨科技演說，通常是未經申請就隨機在人多地點發表言論。」無法被人類看見的系統內，康納收合一筆資料，又拉出另一筆來自警局的結案紀錄，「根據紀錄，柯林斯警官曾接獲一起報案，當地居民認為市區一棟廢棄房屋內有涉及違法不明活動。柯林斯警官進入後發現堆積28具殘缺不全的仿生人機體，以及牆上、地上各種相信為宗教活動的痕跡，類似於獻祭。」

漢克一邊摩娑著手，一邊朝手心呼氣，試圖驅趕莫名襲來的寒意。

「阿曼西．岡薩雷斯同為該邪教團體核心成員，」康納繼續說著，低頭看著腳邊的屍首。「一個月前遭到除名，原因不明。」

「肯定是因為她吧，」漢克說，又瞥了眼牆邊那自腹部位置流著藍色液體的身軀，「你剛才說，他為她擋了子彈吧？這個邪教把拆爛仿生人當成祭神的方式，他們鐵定不會放過任何一個。他肯定是帶著她逃亡了——泰勒這瘋狗才追咬過來——否則誰要住這種風濕痛天天發作的鳥屋子？」

「意思是，岡薩雷斯將它當成了真正的人類？」康納問。

這番話似乎引起了漢克的不適，他打量了康納一會兒，接著說：「大概是吧。他是新移民，恐怕一個人在這人生地不熟的國家寂寞了，對身邊唯一的陪伴產生了感情。」

康納想將資料寫入犯罪紀錄檔案中，卻察覺沒有適當的分類項目。他辦這些案子只需要了解異常仿生人的想法，卻萬萬沒料過「異常」的居然是人類。

系統內產生一種異樣感，他將今晚的自檢排程提早。

「走吧。大概也沒什麼好看的了。」漢克急不可耐地離開這個潮濕的木屋，急躁得好像想把什麼甩在後頭。

這件案子就這麼被福勒隊長要求結案。原因很簡單，無人生還——除了毫不相干的倒楣鬼蓋文——異常仿生人也已遭停機，現場並無其餘線索，也沒有需要偵破的事情。

但漢克不這麼同意，他堅持那個邪教團體一定有其他問題，沒有抓出首腦就不算破案。這當然只是讓9667的隊長辦公室又上演了一齣叫罵戰。

最後，熬了兩天夜翻找案件紀錄的漢克終於舉雙手投降，在福勒隊長的無情催促下繼續熬第三個晚上打結案報告。

康納還記得起初對查案毫無動力、動輒翹班跑酒吧的漢克，不過幾天就重燃對辦案的熱情，展現與副隊長一職相符的專業精神。情緒模擬程式給了他一串代碼，是他非常早就明瞭的情緒，叫做成就感。

與漢克的關係越良好，他們查案的效率就越高，在調查異常仿生人案件的進展就會越快。阿曼妲已對康納目前在社交程式上的運用的能力讚譽有加，但康納看得出，她認為異常仿生人案件的進度堪慮而不滿意，畢竟每日發生的相關案件已經快要超出可控範圍了。

「夜深了，副隊長，你該回家休息了，否則對你的健康會有負面影響。」康納基於自己對漢克的觀察，判別他很大成分與蓋兒屬於同類人——缺乏社交而易於感動——因此從不吝於多說些關心的言辭。「我們可以明天再繼續，或許你能再次考慮讓我幫你。」

「不是叫你假裝自己不存在嗎？」漢克執拗地嚷，不過壓力指數連1百分比都沒上升。「我明後天想休假，才不要再該死的窩在辦公室裡爛。今晚就弄完。」

最後還是這麼說的漢克自己反悔了。不過十分鐘後而已，他就失去耐性地猛戳關機鍵，也不管桌面上剩的半杯咖啡與咬了幾口的盒裝甜甜圈，外套往肩上一甩就飛也似地離開警局。

──

當康納與漢克道別後搭乘無人計程車回到家時，已經是隔日12:22:57 AM。他才進家門，意外地見到蓋兒正縮成一團包裹在毛毯裡，直接把沙發當成了床呼呼大睡。電視還在播送著新聞，音量足以掩蓋過康納的皮鞋在木鋪地板的敲響。

立刻摧毀掉康納從警局殘存的那名為成就感的情緒代碼的是，當他的感測器分析出空氣中飄散的微量酒精。他掃描過蓋兒，身體狀態還算平穩，就是難以就此得知她究竟趁著他不在時超標攝取了多少酒精。他試著建構出軌跡，卻再度意外於某幾個關鍵的物品證據及位置有刻意抹除的痕跡——蓋兒為了多偷喝兩口酒都快變智慧罪犯了。

退回到門口廊道，他將模控生命制服脫下扔進洗衣機，再將領帶解開後掛置一旁的架子。自從上星期開始進出命案現場，蓋兒要求他回到家起碼要把最外層的衣物都洗了，否則光是想到沾了屍臭的氣味分子都讓她頭皮發麻。當康納告訴她那件深色制服是特殊材質時，她只用了一句話就教康納決心遵從：『我爸以前出了命案現場也會把衣服洗了，這是衛生問題』。

雖說康納今天成日都陪著漢克在辦公室翻揀案件檔案，但無論他當天有否辦案，他預算很快又必須在蓋兒讓他不要浪費自己研究薪水的明言暗語後換回她買的常服，因此目前的動作已經成為預設。

就在康納撥著頭髮以使瀏海能夠垂落——同樣是為了避免蓋兒嘮叨——時，客廳傳來一個沉悶的撞擊聲，加上一句粗話咒罵。

三兩步回到客廳，只見顯然是摔下沙發的蓋兒揉著自己的手臂，臉上還一副有點狀況外的迷濛呆然。

「蓋兒，妳還好嗎？」

康納過去伸手要扶她，不料她卻一個機靈縮過身，然後又後知後覺察覺自己行為似地，刻意地擺回一些，用不符人體工學的尷尬姿勢從地毯爬回沙發上，「沒事，蠢爆了，麻煩當作沒看到。」她故作若無其事又要低著頭的模樣尤其不自然。

蓋兒的不尋常並非第一天了。事實上，所有失序是從6天前開始，通常會在周末兩天裡挑個半日給自己喘息空間的蓋兒，在星期日大清早就斜揹著平板電腦包，行色匆匆說要趕實驗出了門。若非康納正好為了確保能比剛搭檔的漢克早到而提前出了房間還不會撞見，足見她是鐵了心沒要見到康納。

往後的幾天裡，蓋兒甚至沒在晚餐時間前回過家，幾次捎來的訊息要不是說忙實驗，就是跟艾齊或別的朋友一起吃飯。她重回研究所後性情較當初外放了起來，說是也沒少過交誼聚餐，但絕非這幾日的常態。縱使康納也有3天晚歸，卻直到今晚才真正有機會在她踮著腳尖溜回房間前正面相對。

既然進入了異常仿生人案件調查，也正式與漢克搭檔，康納疑問過在蓋兒這裡的任務是否已經結束。

**_【社交模組深度訓練】_ **

任務清單的主標題仍舊清晰存在，只不過排序較 ** _【調查異常仿生人】_** 低了一階。

一股情緒代碼湧入處理器，康納甚至還來不及對此做出反應，它們就消失無蹤。他不解的當頭HUD的清單背景出現殷紅色塊，彷彿是它們英勇擊退了那些雜亂無章的代碼，得意洋洋地閃動著。

確認完便能重返任務，康納關掉清單，調用模組。

「蓋兒，」他如同平常在她身旁坐下——換來了她渾身一僵的反應——雙臂靠在大腿上放低上半身，以便從她垂簾般遮著的長髮旁，看見她近來氣色改善回標準值的臉。「妳最近遇到了什麼困難嗎？」

蓋兒抬頭對康納拋去一種難以言喻的微妙眼神，而後又開始研究自己的手指。「沒什麼特別的。硬要說，就實驗有點遇到瓶頸吧，但也不算大事。」她的音量有些小，似乎花了很大力氣才能把話說得完整。

「想要跟我談談嗎？」

這問題像是什麼開關，她赫然仰起頭，扭曲著臉，「我覺得你有時候真的管太多了！真的把自己當我爸了？」

這個表情康納連測謊功能都不用開，就知道她其實口不應心。

於是康納幾乎是斗膽地跟著提高音量駁斥：「要是我沒管妳，妳連躲躲藏藏都免了，大概又不喝到爛醉不會停！告訴我，蓋兒，妳這幾天到底是怎麼了？」

蓋兒當然沒傻到以為康納真看不出自己在躲他。但是在重新被勾起的莫名怒火下，她腦子一抽，問題就自己冒出來了。「你那天幹嘛對亞希樂那個表情？」

完全在預料之外的問題把康納的處理器搞得一當，「什麼表情？」他反問。

「這樣！」她怒氣沖沖地模仿著他當時抬眉的樣子，結果因為她的爆炸情緒而成了一個滑稽的臉。

多虧康納的分析功能足夠強大，他立刻明白蓋兒所指之事。那晚，康納出於理解蓋兒周遭人物心理以了解她社交行為的目的，觀察著她好友的陪伴型仿生人。怎知通常只會對人類做出對應的女性仿生人，居然對著他的注目回以笑容，這讓康納的系統為之一震，幾近做出連線通報尋獲異常仿生人的舉措。

然而當他的情緒模組模擬著訝異的反應時，蓋兒就送客了，他在無進一步證據的情況下也就打退堂鼓。

考量了一下蓋兒與艾齊的關係，康納認為自己不能忽視這個疑慮，「關於那台陪伴型仿生人，妳能給我它的詳細資訊嗎？」

如果憤怒可以量化，蓋兒覺得自己的怒氣值大概跟聖母峰一樣高了。她甩頭奮起，「不能！操你妹的不能！滾開，我今晚就是要喝到爛醉，你休想管。」說罷就想往廚房去。

看來這突發任務得推延到蓋兒情緒穩定方可繼續，眼下只得專注於先前事項。

於是依然坐著的康納迅雷不及掩耳拉住她的手，氣勢不容反抗，「我可以破例一次，當作妳釋放研究壓力的途徑。但我需要知道妳攝取的酒精總量以作為戒酒規劃的計算依據，麻煩妳提供我檢體以利分析。」想起當初強制採樣的後果，他說：「妳可以吐一口唾液給我。」

語畢，還真的拱起了手心湊到滿面呀然又作嘔的蓋兒眼底。

接下來發生的事，別說康納昂貴的處理器算不到，就連蓋兒都懷疑自己是被鬼附身了。她揮開那個手掌，撲到坐立的康納身上，捧住他半梳起又落了點額前碎髮的褐色後腦勺，俯首用自己的嘴貼上那淡色的唇畔。

康納的額角直接爆黃，他為了應付辦案時打鬥的系統差點把這猛烈的行徑判定為攻擊意圖。小巧的柔軟舌尖探進了他的口腔中，在他設有精細探測器的仿生舌頭上搔刮而過。DNA資料顯示為蓋兒．德卡特、前科紀錄傷害罪，扣除以唾液作為背景值的檢體資料為啤酒花、大麥、微量酒精……

然後蓋兒退了開來，直至從她嘴中牽引出的銀絲斷裂。

「沒有比直接對檢驗目標採樣更快的了。」現役研究生喘口氣說。

像是這時才意識到自己做了什麼，蓋兒觸電般從康納腿上蹦下來，驚恐地兩手摀住自己嘴巴，活像她才是被硬來的那個。

在康納的LED來得及變回藍色前，她落荒而逃衝上樓。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mind your own business.  
> 不重要資訊：GB200: 警衛型仿生人, 可立即分析出任何威脅及發送警報, 但仿生人依法被設定為不能對人類進行物理性干預以及持槍.  
> 來自遊戲內Cyberlife商品資訊


	11. 任務取向

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他是個恪守任務的機器。

2038/11/14 01:32:56 PM

市區的家庭餐廳內，蓋兒與康納相對而坐。

這間餐廳以保持幾十年前的家庭餐廳風格作為特點，一整排座位區都是四人桌，每一個桌位是以兩邊同一張塑膠製座椅背對背形成區隔。店最裡面是點餐區，旁邊設有自助飲料與醬料區，還有放在外頭的回收區跟垃圾桶，與由仿生人服務員包攬一切的現代餐廳大相逕庭。

在那個各種失控的凌晨後，蓋兒把自己鎖在房間一整晚，連去隔壁上個廁所都跟做賊似的。她徹夜未眠，對自己又痛恨又羞愧（她居然強吻了一個仿生人！），好幾度直想衝回實驗室喝個硫酸自縊。

後來她真的回了實驗室——當然不是為了任何化學藥劑——趁著天都還沒亮的清晨就溜出家門，然後在實驗室瞎忙整天並睡在研究室辦公桌一晚，順便久違的毫無心理負擔地狂灌新買的啤酒。但是實驗室的淋浴設備沒有熱水，在十一月中飄著細雪的底特律洗冷水澡等同存心化身冰雕，她今早於是又頂著酒氣跑了回家。

只是當蓋兒通體舒暢地洗完澡、開啟浴室門，康納不顧她見到鬼般的反應，不由分說便把人拉出了門。

康納為了刑偵目的而深諳人心的程式，不可能分辨不出來蓋兒舉止的意義。事實上，他早在最初蓋兒對他產生基礎體溫與心跳驟升、瞳孔擴放的反應時，就懷疑過這嘴巴從不認輸的人類對自己有特殊情感，即使她自己並無所覺。

但這對康納的所有任務毫不窒礙，甚至能因著她對自己的寬容，時而丟出略顯無禮、卻對建立心理模型相當有利的問題。

可現在情況不同了。經歷前晚，蓋兒絕對體察了自己的心思，而康納也因此瞭解了她的閃躲與忿怒其來何自。

發霉的小木屋裡那一具染血屍軀，以及牆邊毫無生息的仿生人，歷歷於康納眼前。

對機器產生戀愛情感的人類就像異常仿生人，也是「異常」。嚴重將導致不可收拾的後果，就像那個濺滿紅藍兩色血跡的屋子。

哪怕康納為了取得蓋兒進一步信任而選擇的身分亦是一種情感聯繫，但與親情不同，愛情的不理性程度可謂宇宙尚未大霹靂前的高熵*混沌狀態。

身負與生俱來重任的康納承擔不起這個風險。

他無視掉HUD上時不時出現的軟體不穩定亂碼。

根據心理學資料，在不熟稔卻輕鬆的環境有助於高度心理壓力的思維轉換與談話進行，正好今日漢克休假而跟著放了假，因此康納決定了再次違背蓋兒閃躲自己的意欲，直接在浴室門口堵她並提議外出用餐作為她的假日歇息。

現在，難得不想要假日歇息的蓋兒正低垂著頭，把面前桌上的歐姆蛋包飯當成有趣至極的化學反應式解讀著，卻吃得味同嚼蠟。在她聽見康納模擬出的開口前吸氣—— _到底幹嘛把他做得那麼像該死的真人！_ ——時，刻不容緩地打斷：

「我先說，如果你是想談前天晚上的事，我真的很抱歉， **真的** 。但是我暫時還不想談可以嗎？」

她的語速很快，像是越快說完就能感受越少難堪似的，但康納一個字也沒遺漏。他安靜了須臾，考慮起她的請求。掃描過她的生理狀態，他連談判模式都還沒進入，光是坐在她面前就已經讓壓力指數高攀到一個隨時能踏街隨機殺人的數字。於是康納不得以僅能再次將此任務延期，默然點頭。

「我好像……還沒聽你提過你的工作。」蓋兒擠出乾笑，負責任地開啟了另一個話題。

待康納言簡意賅敘述完自己在新工作場所的某些際遇後，蓋兒看起來已經沒那麼尷尬了。「是說，我才知道原來你是在9667分隊，那裡不少我爸的老相識。你的搭檔是誰啊？」她好奇道。

在康納準備回答以前，他的光學組件邊緣接受到一個無法忽視的身影，因此向那看去。在他的目光所在，一個穿著充滿磨破的老舊駝色外套的男人，正在旁邊自助餐盤回收區，高聳寬闊的背影使他看似一頭威風凜凜的野熊。

辨識出身分的康納於是喚：「安德森副隊長？」

那頭熊回過頭東張西望，在看清了一身時下年輕人裝扮，卻穿著有模控生命反光條背心及那不能更熟悉的臉後，他厭煩地呻吟，「喔，老天爺。怎麼是你？」而後下意識瞧向仿生搭檔對面的人。他懷疑而訝異地縮起眉頭。「蓋兒？」

漢克．安德森朝他們走近，整個表情就像整人節目裡的可憐來賓。

可以的話，蓋兒並不想跟漢克對話，甚至是照面。上一回兩人見到並沒有留下什麼美好回憶。

『蓋兒．德卡特！妳他媽最好知道妳給自己惹了多大麻煩！有什麼想跟我解釋的嗎？』漢克老邁而疏於整頓的臉上，那兩顆湛藍眼珠簡直氣到要噴出火花。

她態度漠不在乎。『我應該直接把他殺了藏屍免得被抓？』

漢克看起來只差沒打開拘留室的門，把她撈出來揍進畜生道重頭輪迴，『妳小子就在這裡自我反省到爛掉吧！』他惡狠狠地拋下一句就走了。

儘管他這麼說，隨後卻捧著早沒什麼人在用的一疊現金美鈔回到警局，把蓋兒保了出來。蓋兒低聲下氣地問他的金融帳戶號碼時，卻被他沒好氣的威脅趕走：

『我不缺那點鳥錢，現在滾回妳家，再讓我看到妳就給妳多掛條響噹噹的妨礙公務罪。』

感謝康納，現在蓋兒的人生尷尬時刻紀錄又被刷新了。

「……原來如此。」聽完康納的解釋後，她乾巴巴地應道。然後所有人陷入沉默。

片晌後，「所以，蓋兒就是你提過的……照顧的對象？」漢克問，說到一半時不知為何頓住了，接下去的話還從牙縫擠出來。

沒有在尷尬的大概就剩康納了。「是的，副隊長。」他說。

「他沒幹出什麼遭天譴的爛事吧？」漢克對著蓋兒問，殺氣騰騰。

蓋兒留意到漢克使用的主詞。不小部分的人，包括她自己和艾齊，習慣以「他」、「她」來分別仿生人的外貌性別，當然這現象不限於年輕人，只是一種習慣。只是就她所知，漢克這人是拿性命在痛恨仿生人的程度才對。

不過這依然難以解釋他忽然惡劣至極的態度，「沒特別的啊？」她困惑地道。

漢克打量了她幾秒，可能是確認這座位裡沒有人被家暴而舒心了，才開始與蓋兒閒聊。兩人從她把人打到滿地找牙連眉頭都沒皺一下的破事，一路聊到漢克被迫與他最討厭的高科技塑膠搭檔。

「一個星期我就快受不了了，妳忍了這傢伙快兩個月？」漢克用看超級英雄的眼光看著蓋兒，萬分佩服地吁氣。「再繼續跟他搭檔下去，我這顆老心臟總有一天會嚇到罷工。他要是能有一分鐘——就該死的一分鐘——能夠不做該死的詭異行為就好了。」

「我同意。」蓋兒的應答簡短卻著實為肺腑之言。

似乎是受到贊同的鼓舞，漢克話匣子更開了：「妳知道我第一次跟他辦案時看到什麼狗屎嗎？在那個屍臭沖天的犯案現場裡，他居然摸了一把死人血，直接就塞進嘴裡嚐！」

蓋兒的臉色刷地慘白。「……什麼？」

「——老天發誓，那具屍體當時已經在那裡至少三個禮拜了。不過就算給我新鮮的，我也還是不會把一丁點……妳幹嘛了？」

在漢克發疑的注目下，蓋兒掩著嘴衝去了廁所。

「她搞什麼？」他滿心問號。蓋兒或許是個清清秀秀的女孩子，但他清楚那看起來比實際年齡還小的臉蛋終究是表象，以她作怪的秉性，才不會聽個屍體就吐掉三餐。他望向這件事上能引人反感的對象，老練刑警的敏銳直覺讓他有些不可思議的想法成形，「……有什麼事是我應該知道的嗎？」

康納當然知道蓋兒在噁心什麼。但他判斷這屬於蓋兒的隱私，再者漢克恐怕並不會喜歡事實內幕。「沒事，不用擔心，我想蓋兒只是尚未從昨晚的宿醉中恢復。」他一如往常毫不教人起疑地說謊。

「唔……嗯。」漢克看起來暫時被說服了。他若有所思，「嘿，康納……我記得你跟我提過，你那個社交訓練計畫什麼的……就是蓋兒沒錯吧？」

「是的。」

「你該死的！」漢克勃然大怒，但想到什麼似地朝廁所方向瞄一眼，隨即壓低氣得顫抖的聲音。「你拿 **她** 來訓練？她在經歷創傷！結果你把她當成實驗小白鼠！你……你們……模控生命這個混帳公司……」

「她知道這件事，副隊長，」康納冷靜道。「我有向她坦承。事實上，蓋兒在模組的訓練上給了我很多極富助益的建言。」

這倒是完全出乎漢克的意料之外，「我以為這個鬼計畫是秘密的呢。」他說。

「照理來說是……」

康納回想初見那天，怒不可遏的蓋兒、失控說出真相的自己。從方才他們的對話，康納推測漢克與蓋兒的熟識程度非同一般，畢竟漢克還自掏腰包當過蓋兒的保釋人。若要增加甚或僅僅是維持漢克對自己的信任度，蓋兒這裡他絕不能搞砸。他絕不能讓漢克得知自己曾有過即使一毫秒隱瞞的意圖。

社交模組給他一個誠懇的表情。「但是在最初見到蓋兒時，我就跟她闡明了目的，並且得到她的首肯才繼續進行的。與此同時，撫卹同樣是我的目的，我想我應該沒有疏於看顧她。」

漢克緩慢地點頭。康納看得出他仍抱持著觀望態度，可至少暫時不再憂心康納是榨取人類的邪惡機器人。

漢克瞅住他隨意垂落額頭的散髮。「你每天上班前還會用髮膠？」

在漢克繼續追問出「既然如此那小搓毛幹嘛從來不梳好」前，面色緩和了的蓋兒回到位子，但是顯示出一種乏力。她無言地來回看對面的康納與漢克幾眼，然後說：

「我有點累了……抱歉，漢克，難得見一次。」

「唉，別說妳，我一把老骨頭根本撐不住坐這種石板那麼久。」說罷，漢克率先站起來，從他挪出座位的模樣可知這桌椅對魁梧的他來說確實太憋了，更甭提兩個身形超過六呎高大男性還擠在同一條座椅裡。

「你沒那麼老，漢克。」蓋兒笑道，披上外套。

「喔，閉嘴。還有，少喝點酒，妳才幾歲而已，」漢克對那繚繞鼻頭散發自她身上的發酵味太熟悉了。「不要讓我下次變成去醫院幫妳收屍。」

「好、好……幫我跟相撲問好。」

在一片愉快又不顯做作的道別後，漢克趁著蓋兒轉身去放置餐盤沒注意的空檔，抓住了從他面前要離開座位的搭檔肩膀。

「照顧好她，」他在康納耳邊說。「只要我發現她有什麼狀況，帳都算你頭上，聽見沒。」

睽違一個星期再度坐上康納駕駛的自家車，蓋兒卻沒有顯露半點高興。她緘默不語，用著不自知充滿拒絕的姿態望著車窗外繁忙的大街。

往好處想是，經過與漢克雖有些膽戰心驚小插曲、卻也不失樂趣的相遇後，她的壓力指數回到了尚可的水平。康納深知一旦進了家門，她又會當機立斷躲回自己房間鎖住門，把音樂開到最大聲好假裝聽不到敲門聲，全然斷絕他與她任何討論的機會。於是他調動起談判模組。

「蓋兒，」經驗使他知道注視會給蓋兒帶來額外的壓力，於是不太必要地專注於看著馬路。「對妳來說，我是什麼？」

「一個不聽人話、完美的人工智障？」蓋兒諷刺，用滿載的尖銳敵意表達自己不想對話。

「聽著，」康納用上最有說服力的那種聲調。「我是模控生命有史以來最先進技術打造的仿生人，為了能準確剖析人心以利查案，以及成為專案小組的最佳搭檔，我被設計得非常像人類。」他停頓一下，「但我不是。」

副駕座上的呼吸微不可辨滯塞了一秒，旋即又恢復正常。但康納偵測到心搏速率上升的徵狀。

一片情緒代碼撲進系統，他無數次如一次地將它們排除，靜靜繼續道：「能夠跟妳認識，作為妳的仿生人參與妳的生活，甚至接受妳所有不合理的要求，只是因為我被這麼指示，完成指令。我沒有情感，不會有情緒，所以表現得十分完美。因為我是機器。」

軟體不穩定字樣與亂碼瘋狂進犯，康納悄然駭入汽車無聲調為自動駕駛。

好半晌什麼聲音都沒有，僅汽車在道路上軋過緩衝條些微顛簸的抖動聲，還有蓋兒規律到有些刻意的吸吐氣聲。然後她冷冷地開口：「你說完了？」

HUD上沒有跳出「任務失敗」。康納猜這代表即便她一副隱忍不發且不接受道理的樣子，但通過偵測生理狀態可知，這些話已經令她產生動搖，將那些隻字片語都深深扎進了心底。

「說完了。」康納說，沒發現蓋兒瞥向他在車子轉彎時，卻無意識地停在原位摩娑方向盤的手指。

返家之後，完全不出康納預料的，蓋兒一聲不吭直接回到了房間，門鎖喀噠一響後便待到半夜，連晚餐都不出來吃。他一面思忖剛才的談判是否將徹底毀壞他一個多月來與她建立的信任，一面準備登入禪意庭園做回報並企盼阿曼妲能對他的決定予以肯定時，他的房間門被敲響了。

開啟門後，康納正對著的是一個栗色長髮的頭頂，因為對方正超常在意著自己的腳趾。「我餓了。」她小聲說，細微到康納還考慮過調高聽覺接收器的靈敏度。

簡單替她弄了熱食後，飯飽但酒不足的蓋兒自然而然地就伸手要去開冰箱。康納花了對人類來說等於沒花的很長運算時間，思索是否要在目前緊繃的氣氛下選擇讓步。

但他扮演的角色與經驗資料否決了這個選項。「不行，蓋兒。」他把剛開了一道縫的冰箱門壓回去關上，「妳這幾天攝取的酒精已經超量太多了。」

還抓著冰箱門把手的蓋兒渾身一震，而後變得僵硬不已。她一動也不敢動地，望著從她肩後伸到冰箱的手，只要沒人說，根本不會有人知道這不是一條來自真正人類的男人手臂。深藍色的襯衫長袖摺到手肘附近，襯托得原本白皙的膚色更是有如陶瓷，卻不乏自然散著的淡痣與寒毛，肌理線條柔和而勻稱。

她深吸一口氣，「讓開。」沉著聲低聲說。

「我知道妳昨晚不在家絕對喝了很多酒，蓋兒。如果我現在妥協，一個多月以來的成果等同功虧一簣。」足夠嚴肅卻也足夠包含關切意味的措辭與語調。

蓋兒緩緩轉過身，背抵在了冰箱門上，面對的是一身她興高采烈想著「一定很適合他」、而對方也順從地穿過好幾次的衣服。她仰起頭，瞻視著近在眼前高出自己一顆頭的神情平淡的仿生人，這些天總在心中燃不盡的火又被搧得猛烈起來。

這算什麼？他從踏上自己家門前的那一刻起，就夙夜匪懈地盡心盡力讓自己相信他，相信他關心她；相信他能夠帶給她改變；相信他就像個真正的人類；告訴她，還有恨以外的選擇。當她真的如他所願時，他卻擺出那個呆板到刻意的面無表情，告訴她，自己只是一個沒有感情的機器，暗示她別對自己產生感情。

然後現在又跑來繼續一副理所當然的模樣關心她？

「這到底算什麼……」蓋兒低下頭，仍在冰箱門把上的手愈捏愈緊，指節越來越死白。「這也是你的訓練計畫的一環嗎？看看被耍著玩的人類會有什麼反應？」

康納可以感測到她的壓力急遽上升，但是卻聽不明白她的語意。他偏著頭，正欲像往常那樣提問，蓋兒驀然又抬起頭，目光緊迫而充滿壓抑，康納卻更為不解地看出了絲絲祈求駐滿著那琥珀色瞳仁。

「那你呢，康納？對你來說，我是什麼？」

她的壓力指數懸在空中，像是灌了氫氣的氣球，隨時能破碎。

_墓碑。深鎖的房間。安東尼的合照。_

她是任務，是用以訓練社交程式與相應模組的實驗對象，是康納存在並作為工具的證明之一。

_笑聲。長沙發。喚出他的名字。_

在來到以前、在來到以後，他的任務與認知環繞著她，無論是巧合、抑或是安排。

_躲避。故作無事。衝動撲到他身上。_

他不能失去她的信任，即使必須走在鋼索上維持這個危險的平衡，他也不能直接放棄任務成功的渺小機率。

_小房間的窗戶。掛滿衣服的衣櫃。_

他不能讓阿曼妲失望。他不能冒險被替換，讓自己被創造的目的遭到剝奪。

_斷黑瞳孔。審視的眼光。_

他不能讓任務失敗。

她是任務。

他是個恪守任務的機器。

**_{r軟體`不*?定)}_ **

康納撞進那片琥珀色汪洋，眨著自己無情的棕眸。

「妳是我擁有的唯一跟一切事物，蓋兒。」他輕輕說。

_小木屋裡紅藍相雜的鮮血。_

蓋兒的膝蓋發軟著。康納實在靠得太近了，他的右手依然撐在她背後的冰箱上，手臂將她囚禁在他身前的狹小空間中。他睫毛微捲的棕色眼睛規律地眨著，模擬人類的呼吸胸膛規律地起伏著，他淺色的薄唇微啟著，吐出一道淡淡的無味邀請。

「如果我沒記錯……我還有一個未兌現的保留權利。」蓋兒悄聲說。

是那個回去研究所的獎勵。「妳要什麼？」

「我要你吻我。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *熵: Entropy, 工程熱力學名詞  
> 是一種測量在動力學方面不能做功的能量總數，也就是當總體的熵增加，其作功能力也下降，熵的量度正是能量退化的指標。  
> 直接摘自維基百科, 因為我不知道怎麼解釋抱歉..就很亂的意思
> 
> 不重要資訊: 康納在家庭餐廳之所以必須穿著有模控生命標誌的背心是因為, 根據遊戲, 仿生人可以換穿主人為它們挑選的衣服, 但是出門在外還是必須穿著能清楚分辨出仿生人特徵(手臂的光環與模控生命三角標誌)的模控生命制服


	12. 魚與靈魂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這個念頭令他的軟體不穩定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章為車, R18  
> 但作者不太擅長寫這個...敬請見諒(鞠躬  
> 

2038/11/15 12:08:36 AM

栗色長髮如流水鋪散在粉色的床單上，隨著輕微的動作柔軟蜿蜒。昏黃的夜燈將兩道身影在牆上拉長，成為一雙繾綣畫面。

在呼吸被挺直的鼻樑阻礙而窒息之前，蓋兒奮力轉開臉，氣喘吁吁地瞪視身前人形：

「我沒氣了。」

康納歪著頭，疑惑於她所遭遇的困難。「妳可以呼吸，蓋兒。」

這話真的讓蓋兒很想跳起來揍人。然而她只是扭動了一下腰肢，在康納頎長身驅的籠罩下，她的順暢活動範圍大概只剩下一雙佯怒眼睛的視線。「沒有人會在這種時候呼吸的。」她翻著白眼沒好氣說道。

無須呼吸的康納那表情無辜到令人火大。「噢。抱歉，我並不具有這方面知識的完整程式——」

「拜託你也別在這種時候提程式跟模組好不好？」蓋兒興起一股唉聲嘆氣的衝動，但這大概也不適合在這種時候做。她無言地望著康納那張就連昏暗中都白得猶如會發光的臉龐，突然想起一個更破壞氣氛的問題，可是忍著不問又太痛不欲生。

然而在她決定好問與不問之前，康納的身子再度俯下來，堵住了她能問出的所有問題。比起上一個憋死人不償命的綿長濕吻，這次他每隔一段時間就預留了足以讓蓋兒換口氣的小空隙，讓她不自覺懷疑他到底是學習理解能力太強、還是瞬間偷偷上網下載了什麼奇怪程式。

不知道幾分鐘或半小時前——她已經失去時間概念了——康納直接扶著冰箱門為牆親了過來，把原本就在腿軟的蓋兒嚇得差點往地上一坐，雖說本是她自己提的要求就是了。但康納不知又用了什麼偵測還掃描，彷彿早預料到了她會有這一齣，在她靠著冰箱下滑之前就摟住她的後腰往自己身上貼。

就在當時的蓋兒差點第一次被康納害得呼吸停止——物理上的——時，他放開了她，忽然將她打橫抱了起來。在她第二次被他這麼做——雖然她很希望當初有醉到斷片但事實就是沒有——並懷疑著他其實對此不亦樂乎時，兩人已經到了她的房間。

據康納的回答，是因為察覺她仍有些微宿醉現象的身體狀態並不適合久站，考量沙發的寬度有意外跌落的危險（又是一次她的黑歷史），於是決定了寬度來說最佳的她的床。

蓋兒真的有種把自己送到什麼虎口裡的感覺。

在另一陣失去時間感的唇舌相纏後，蓋兒又一次撇開頭。

「不行，我一定要問你……」她還是喘得瀕臨暴斃。「漢克說的死人血……是真的還假的？」

思考速度不如人類，幾乎是眨眼間就調閱完記憶的康納很清楚蓋兒的意思，「我的口腔在檢測了任何檢體後都會立即進行清潔與消毒，以避免證物交叉汙染。」他沒有什麼表情，可是情緒模擬迫使他語氣中有種急於解釋的感覺。「妳不用擔心接觸到任何病菌，蓋兒。」

太直白的說法令蓋兒有點不好意思。「啊嗯……當然。我還有個好奇的，」她抹了自己嘴角一把，將手心攤給康納看，「我很確定我不是口水怪。你難道有唾液嗎？」

「仿生唾液，」康納答道，「仿生人的所有體液與特殊液體幾乎來自體內循環的釱液，經由純化調整內含物質及與水的濃度比以製造出所需各種用途的仿生液。」

「喔。」蓋兒忽然很感謝自己的科系與母校，讓自己有能力在整理後還稍微聽得懂這串略顯專業的解釋。但她還來不及詳細思索仿生人的所有體液還包括了什麼，康納不止歇的親吻又降落下來。

就在滿腦子瑣碎廢話的蓋兒又開始想問，康納的猛烈攻擊是不是導因於他又把這當成另一個可恨的任務時，一件永遠粉碎她這輩子三觀的事情發生了。

康納一直知道自己身為RK系列綜合型仿生人，天生擁有與此行為相應的模組。但作為警探仿生人被製造並運用於追捕異常仿生人，他沒有覺得自己有機會使用這套模組。當然，他對自己不在乎，也不會好奇，他需要在乎的除了任務別無他物，因此也沒試圖探究過這點。

在那雙琥珀色明眸望著自己並用自己說過的話反過來質問，康納的情緒代碼失控鑽動時，他下了一個迫不得已的賭注。人類的情緒難以因為道理邏輯而收回，即便理解了他在車上說的話所有意涵，蓋兒對他的情感依舊。若他不適當對此做出回應，依照他估算幾乎是100%的機率她會再次退回一個月前與他的距離，甚至可能比那時更大。

先天的因素已經使他們的距離夠大了。

蓋兒總是教他想起當初手上閃耀藍色流光的鱸魚。她在深淵掙扎，一如那隻身不由己的魚，僅能在原地等著路過走來的人施恩；而康納是庭園內數據構成的錦鯉，不曾想過自己是否會死亡，或是某天消失於虛無。

這個念頭令他的軟體不穩定。

康納是個機器，是要被利用的工具。阿曼妲叫他利用他所能利用的一切，這當然包含了他自己。

因此他調整起自己未曾使用過的組件，調動對應的程式與模組。

感受到腿間異樣感的蓋兒又一次拔開嘴，猶豫而不敢置信地朝自己身下望去。在確認到康納貼身深色長褲也遮不住的襠部隆起時，她的表情就像是見到電影中的侏儸紀公園在2038年的現在化為真實。

「等等！你為什麼會有……」她大驚失色地立起手肘想要向後退，卻無奈床頭櫃阻止了她的去路，瞠目結舌地望著康納。

他本想解釋自己的綜合型功能，解釋自己為何配備有市面上並無銷售的伊甸模組。他回想起一個多月前，她替自己吹乾頭髮、替自己挑衣服的模樣，轉念之間，直接簡潔地道：「我不是肯尼娃娃。」

蓋兒看起來快暈倒了。「什、什麼意思……」

偏頭思索狀後，康納使用人類因經驗法則而能有效快速理解的說法。「意思是妳曾說過要將我的瀏海塞進去的那些性別與生理組件，我整套都有。」

這下蓋兒真的很佩服自己居然沒有口吐白沫昏死過去。

不過面前這個充滿恐怖驚喜（貶意）的仿生人並無讓她裝睡的打算。康納出手開始解她的上衣鈕扣，一顆一顆，不疾不徐好似他只是如平時在廚房煮飯備料。「喂！」蓋兒倏然扣住他的手，用力得他仿生皮膚層在她指甲下退了開來。

「……妳不願意？」康納問，同是那樣缺乏神情表達，語句卻透露出不解。

當然了，叫他親自己的可是蓋兒，親可以包含的意思實在太多了。她凝視著那對琉璃般清澈的棕色眼珠，在黯淡的燈光下仍然奪目得教她忘記心跳。他低著頭而讓昏暗中深色瀏海有如夜幕低垂，散髮透露出一種不羈的魅力。

她發現自己早已深深為這個仿生人沉淪。

轉開了臉也放開了手，在康納終於解完最後一顆扣子，蓋兒忽地想起了自己在索吻前說的話，這讓此刻的曖昧氛圍變成一種交易的混濁。

「等一下！你……」她想了很久很久，最後氣音道：「這不是命令，你知道吧？」

蓋兒不知道自己為什麼要這麼問，畢竟仿生人又沒有感覺。但莫名地，她覺得這是必須的，無論康納是出於什麼想法、什麼緣由，她希望他有選擇的餘地。

或者她希望感覺他有。

總是反應迅如獵犬的康納，這回卻默默看著她不語好幾息間。他試著解析她想表達的意思，卻在一片亂碼中浮現了許多畫面，像是三人長沙發、擦頭毛巾、燒焦的咖哩、毛衣與燦笑……這類的雜事。他除錯完成，露出微笑：

「我知道。」

凝望著閃爍柔和藍光的LED環，彷彿能藉此確認什麼似的，蓋兒這才收回後續想說的話，卻仍帶著欲圖開口的踟躕。

透過模擬人類情緒的程式，康納知道她在這種時刻頻頻喊暫停是多麼惱人、多麼破壞氣氛的事。於是他依循程式讓他在不傷害人類的情況下可選擇的嚇阻行為，兼上此狀況下具有合理性的動作，他低身以自己的唇部覆上她的嘴。

帶著仿生唾液的軟舌再次侵襲入蓋兒的齒後，探詢地挖掘著每一寸角落，再帶起她的舌根糾纏不清。無色無味的液體和她殘留啤酒花與大麥韻味的唾沫交換著，她不及吞嚥，自嘴角淌出卻只能被迫繼續唇齒相抵。

然後她感覺到一隻微涼的大掌貼上自己的腰腹，緩慢、非常慢地接近著內衣的邊緣。她忍不住地打顫，不知道是因為那份冰涼抑或別的緣故，渾身隨之變得酥軟而敏感，再輕的碰觸都引來她小腹一陣暖流。

口中的混亂暫時停歇，她如自水中奮起地抽了口顫氣，卻意外地聽到康納發出了類似的嘆息。她眨眨眼，正對上他一個飽含體貼之意的笑容。

而後康納將身下人類環擁坐起，很快湊到她頸邊輕輕落吻、啃噬，在她小小地吃驚嗚吟時捏開了肩胛骨下的扣環。肩帶自細嫩光滑的肩頭滑落，蓋兒下意識抬起了手擋在胸前，低著頭宛如畫作裡羞澀的少女。康納將那些衣料剝去往旁一扔，再度扶著她的腰帶動她仰下平躺，身子更加貼近地舔吻那已經被他含得紅潤的雙唇，一手手肘撐在她的臉旁床上，另一手撫上她壓在自己胸前的纖瘦手臂。

猶疑不決地，蓋兒鬆開了一隻手，摸索著捉住康納胸前的襯衫領口，纖細指尖在鈕扣前後探找著出口。康納不阻止也不幫助，任由她笨拙地摳著她自己挑選的衣服，自己的手在她手臂離開的胸前觸及一團柔軟。

起初蓋兒有些抗拒，縮著肩膀像是要把自己縮進床墊裡，卻在康納從她線條纖柔的下巴一路吻到鎖骨時呼吸愈漸侷促，找尋扣子的手也忘了動作。當那雙薄唇在修長手指之後來到柔軟上的堅挺時，呼吸聲變成了克制不住的嗚咽，她伸手咬住自己的掌根似乎想抑制這個聲響。

但康納攔阻了她對自己嫩掌的進一步施暴，他握住她的手，輕放在床上，就著這個姿勢繼續引發她的喘息。而後他立起身，依循著程式給他的步驟迅速解開自己衣物的扣子，同樣脫下朝旁邊扔，接著仿生皮膚與身下人類的真實肌膚相貼。

那不含人類溫度的表面太冷了，蓋兒不住一陣哆嗦。康納趕緊小幅提升機體溫度，一瞬間出現某種與代表成就感的代碼相反的情緒——他配備的此種程式似乎並不完整。

很快地仿造的體膚出現了冬日底特律人人奢望的溫暖，蓋兒幾乎是難能自禁撐起身挨了過去，但平躺著無法施力的狀況使她只好伸出手抱住身前軀體以求貼近。變得充滿熱度的手掌從腰肢滑向她的髖骨，一隻指尖伸進了她的短褲褲頭，一次性勾住短褲與底褲的鬆緊帶緩緩向下拉。

「康納……」蓋兒有些緊張地耳語出聲，康納端詳發現她的一雙眸子覆了一層清亮的水霧，雙頰到耳朵染上宛若庭園櫻花的淡粉。光學組件捕捉到的畫面及聽覺組件接收的音訊使他釱製脈搏調節器硬生生漏掉一拍，亂七八糟的情緒代碼又開始猖狂於系統內。

將最後一片布料自她腿上剝離後，康納看著蓋兒遲疑了。

**_這真的對嗎？_ **

猝不及防的想法甚至勝過他的運算能力猛然出現又消失，卻深刻得有如用火烙在他的內部機體元件中。在他有意識要對那些情緒代碼進行排除前，格狀顫抖的半透明紅色牆遮蔽了HUD上的所有畫面。他知道那是什麼，會像一種提醒、或是脅迫地迸出偌大的模控生命字體，重新教他審視他從不遺忘的任務清單。

在清單跳出前，他反覆地下了數次關閉指令，終於視野變回清晰，蓋兒正開始顯現出疑竇的表情。

在那小嘴翕動著準備吐出更多沒完沒了的問題前，康納甚至分不出這是程式指令還是自己的判斷，低頭銜住那早被他舔得水光淋漓的唇瓣。「沒有人會在這種時候一直說話的，蓋兒。」他自齒縫間發出低沉嗓音，明明發聲器不受此舉影響卻偏要模擬得跟人類分毫不差。

比平時還沙啞的聲嗓鑽進蓋兒耳中，簡直要把她逼出心臟病來。但接下來更折磨她小心臟的發展，就算本就是意料之中，還是讓她險些羞極攻心失去意識。

康納那完美到毫不必要的手指在她身下輕柔探尋，在她反應過來前，就著前戲時微微泌出的濕潤探進她最私密的窄穴，迫使她驚叫出來。

立刻地康納就發現了一個不得忽視的問題。首先他的手部組件為了能確保使用槍枝類武器時百發百中，靈敏度與耐受度其實遠遠高於現存的所有機型——隨著技術更新或許還高於用在刺殺任務的麥密登軍用機——但奇怪的是，他斯文溫潤的外貌設計同時反應在這個部件上。他的一根纖長指頭對於使蓋兒適應接下來要承受的遠遠不夠。

這裡是美國，縱然各色人種混雜，但還是以白人為主的國家，康納的各種組件包括接下來要首度啟用的那個，都是為了順應白人而設計的。他透過觸摸建模確定了，身為黃種人的蓋兒的身體受覺部位與他的組件難以吻合。

但雌性人類該部位甚至能用以產下直徑超過一掌的嬰兒頭顱，邏輯上來說，做出足夠的事前準備還是可以的，畢竟不同種族結合的先例那是繁不可載。

思量著正要伸入第二根指頭時，蓋兒蹬著腿將自己抽離。她潤紅的臉完全沒勇氣正對著康納，「我不是很喜歡……用手指。」她難堪地提出了第一個針對此過程的要求。

康納的情緒模擬模組差點要他做出漢克瞧見他不顧生命危險時的表現。 _不先這麼做妳接下來會痛死妳知道嗎！_ 康納的內心在崩潰。

然而作為聽取人類命令、盡力滿足人類的仿生人，康納只是順從地抽開手，然後站起身來褪下自己剩餘的褲料。

褲頭拉到大腿時，那栩栩如生的組件自然地一彈，蓋兒卻覺得自己的腦子絕對是不自然地進水了。只要一個意外，她相信自己今天會在這張床上就此與世長辭，原因竟是因為她上了一個仿生人。

或說被一個仿生人上了，隨便。

在反悔的念頭來得及成形前，康納的身子再度籠罩住蓋兒，大掌溫柔地分開了她發顫的雙腿。在此姿勢下她看不見那驚人的碩大，僅能從暗色燈光中描繪康納刻劃著成年男性人類肌紋線條的上身，白皙而修長的身板卻不乏一個作為警察的男人會有的鍛鍊痕跡。她裝水的腦子快沸騰了。

接著，清楚而迷茫地，蓋兒感覺到身下絕對無法容納身上人的穴口，有個溫熱而帶著濕潤液體的東西抵了過去。康納伸手捧住她的右臉輕捏一下，柔和一笑，將腰向前一擺。

蓋兒生生發出了半聲慘叫，很快又咬著嘴唇吞回去，滿臉的倔強卻從眼眶滑出一滴淚。

不確定這個反應究竟尋不尋常，康納急忙上網翻找相關資料，但眼前的人類帶著痛苦的生理表現由不得他慢慢耗，教他只能隨便採用了一則兩性論壇的答案。根據上頭的問答，在進入的一瞬間或許會疼痛，但最好的方法是轉移對象注意力，重新退出再進入只是多受一次折騰。

於是他感受著緊絞自己組件的軟肉，俯下身在她耳邊說：「放輕鬆，蓋兒。」他的拇指在她的臉頰上輕輕撫摸搔弄，唇舌含吻著她耳廓骨上的耳洞，試圖教她忘卻身下的痛楚。

蓋兒抽蓄眨動著眼，努力深呼吸了好幾口，終於撕裂般的痛慢慢退去，卻感覺康納猛地又往更深處推送，被充盈得太滿了卻無處可逃，逼得她急劇倒抽一口氣，不由自主出手推他的胸膛，像是想把什麼駭人的威脅推離自己。

他無動於衷，使得她很快察覺自己無用功的浪費力氣，濕潤的琥珀色眸子充滿責難地盯著他。一旦發現完整進入，他講求效率地朝著當時手指在壁上摸到的略微粗糙突起處，毫不留情面地抽送了起來。

這實在是過分了。蓋兒猛抓著康納的背後，長長的指甲抓痕卻無力到連一秒都留不下。她本能地想反擊，被禁錮、被操弄的軀體卻無能為力，她心一急，張嘴朝眼前肩膀到脖子之間的地帶狠狠咬下去。擬真膚層退了開來，沒有痛覺但能透過傳感得知機體狀態的康納，因為戰鬥本能對於機體傷害有所反應而靜止下來。

「你太粗暴了」，她本想說出口，卻在剛要喚出名字時，被他突如其來重新的挺腰衝擊打斷：

「康——」

聞聲，康納狀似想了一下，然後回：「嗯，我喜歡這個稱呼。」

蓋兒想原地去世，立刻。她不過是失聲，怎麼就被他當成愛稱了？

慢慢地，一開始被強力撐開的劇痛，隨著充足的仿生潤滑液——她很肯定康納用了類似的東西——及不停歇擦過最敏感點上的撞擊，蓋兒開始感覺到陣陣蕩漾在全身的酥麻，隨著康納每一次的貫穿向四面八方擴散。

接下來經過的時間她沒有知覺，只知道這不可描述的夜晚將在各種意義上畢生難忘。

待蓋兒終於緩過神，聽了她懶惰請求的康納LED黃了一下，直接駭入一旁她的電腦開啟線上新聞。他不清楚這時候的蓋兒應該在想什麼，為什麼莫名其妙就要看新聞，直到掃描過她那康納再熟悉不過的生理狀態與表情，他猜她是想找方法掩飾害臊。

一會兒都沒有動靜，只有蓋兒聽著剛好播到康納幾天前辦的邪教謀殺新聞，遠眺螢幕的假動作。就在康納憶起先前辦案看到的文宣—— _『不會在事後聊天！』_ ——時，她歪過緋紅的小臉，眨巴著眼望向頭頂平靜無波的臉龐：

「康納，你相信有神嗎？」

康納在社交程式裡面搜索，卻等不到可用的建議回覆。他的程式顯然不支援這種哲學思辯。他回想與蓋兒相處的快兩個月，發覺他無法從中揣摩出蓋兒對此會想聽到什麼答案。於是他繞了過去：

「這個問題就像探討靈魂的存在一樣。妳相信有靈魂嗎，蓋兒？」

她曾提過她父親的「在天之靈」，康納認為這是一個她會願意提供自己想法的問題，順帶能得知她對此宗教性議題抱持的思維。

這個問題比預計的還要困擾蓋兒，她躺在他的懷裡做出撫頷思索狀，結果好一會兒後她居然選擇了再把球丟回來，「好問題，我不知道。你覺得有嗎？」她反問。

其實蓋兒有幾息間，腦子裡浮現的問句是「那你覺得你有靈魂嗎？」，但不知為何她有些害怕會聽到的答案。害怕康納用平時那個毫無情緒的表情分析講解自己是什麼高性能機體。

被自己的問題更加困擾的康納沈默不語。他想起了辦過的所有案件，想起丹尼爾、卡洛斯的仿生人、弗歐娜，卻赫然驚覺自己想的都是不具備血肉的仿生人。而後另一個景象躍然HUD，一條藍光閃閃的鱸魚與幾條波光粼粼的錦鯉重疊在一塊兒。

「我……我不知道，蓋兒。」

回過神來時，康納才發現自己已經這麼說了。就像一個用以解答的計算機，居然說了自己不知道方程式的答案。

他認為自己有必要返廠檢查了。不是因為他說了「不知道」，而是因為內心深處——或是說系統深處——他知道這個問題的答案應該要是「沒有」。並非說人類或其他萬物沒有，而是他記憶中那些仿生人，以及數據做成的水塘中的魚。

他想著這些，卻不知道自己是怎麼認為的。

「……我想也是。」蓋兒卻看起來對這個答案十分坦然，安然地點頭。她像是想將自己揉進康納體膚中似地朝他的胸口蹭去，調整了自己枕在他手臂上的頭的位置，然後仰起臉朝他笑了笑，「晚安，康納。」她說。

康納將她頰上的碎髮攏到耳後。「晚安，蓋兒。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次強調, 我真的不太會開車, 敬請...怪他們倆別怪我(??  
> 再來我要開虐了, 敬請坐穩


	13. 執意自殺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「為什麼你這麼執意要自殺？」康納問。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章為遊戲裡"大使橋", 無自創台詞, 全為遊戲台詞  
> 為了這章我回去玩了6次....  
> 可搭配服用[我的錄影](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcO_6C88pow)

2038/11/17 01:18:12 AM

令人焦躁的重金屬樂透過老舊又音質惡劣的喇叭口噴發而出，鵝毛般的雪絨不間斷地在引擎蓋上融化。

副駕座的康納緊閉雙眼，在HUD上投影著稍早的案件。

五光十色的霓虹燈戳刺著康納過於敏銳的光學組件，但他深怕錯過一毫釐有關案件的蛛絲馬跡而沒敢調整光圈。廊道旁妖嬈地扭腰擺臀的性愛型仿生人無差別地對著路過的人展盡姿色，眉飛色舞勾著指頭。

另一個求饒般輕扭腰肢、下意識陣陣喘息的身影在康納的HUD上浮現，他趕緊關掉。

「康納！你他媽的在幹嘛？」前頭的漢克怒吼，寫了滿臉的倒胃口。

「來了，副隊長。」康納跟上。

他們調查了裸露的男性人類屍體、在康納重啟下恐慌顫抖的性愛仿生人，隨後在康納的靈機一動——應該說運算過快如同直覺的結果——下，跟隨著仿生人目擊者追查到了殺人的性愛仿生人藍髮崔西。

然而無論他們前頭再怎麼勢如破竹地解開謎團，兩台異常仿生人在藍色血泊中失去了動靜，失去了利用價值，無論是對康納的任務來說、還是它們原本的用途。

就像康納曾經作為工具做出的利用價值？他驅趕掉這個令情緒代碼侵襲的念頭。

漢克當時的表情，康納無需啟用任何偵測或掃描便知道，搭檔的副隊長對他再一次失望透頂。儘管這次沒有甩他一巴掌、也沒有咆哮著質問那個他與蓋兒也曾互相質問的問題，漢克卻甚至比昨天康納選擇遵從任務指示追捕名為魯伯特的異常仿生人，而不去屋簷邊拉他一把時還要失望。

康納別無選擇。這是他的使命，他從開機、睜眼的那一刻起便是為了抓捕異常仿生人而存在著，他的任務清單時而帶著紅色的背景督促著他完成這些，庭園裡斷黑無光的瞳孔逼視著他的進展。

漢克也好、蓋兒也罷，都是作為工具的他，也要利用的工具。

讓康納擔憂的是，通過硬幣校正可知他的手部組件並無偏差，但他卻在擁有充足計算時間的情況下，一槍打在了異常仿生人的腹部。這是有能力彈無虛發正中仿生人頭部核心處理器的康納不該會犯的錯誤。他其實相當清楚，無須任何運動組件校正，這個結果導因於他的猶豫。

當兩台WR400同時保護著彼此、同時向康納發動攻擊時，他想起了來自小木屋的異常仿生人的記憶資料——躺在地上的拉丁裔男人身中兩槍，GB200哭號著撲向人類警官。

這與橫越馬路及保護它們的那三台不同，在他情緒代碼大肆撞擊處理器時搶過槍將自己報廢的藍髮崔西、嘶喊得撕心裂肺撞進被報廢危機中的弗歐娜，並非為了什麼目的而選擇犧牲，它們選擇的是結束生命。

_『沒有生命，你稱之為犧牲？』_

_『仿生人才不會死，對嗎？』_

即使它們沒有生命。

**_／終於收拾完爛攤子了Orz 半小時後到家／_**

一行訊息從康納的HUD上方竄出，訊號是來自蓋兒的手機。在那夜半纏綿後，她隔日一早不到7點就在康納懷裡懵懂轉醒，回過神叫嚷著自己事後居然沒有洗澡就睡了，還並不誠心地責怪康納沒有叫醒自己去清理殘局。他說仿生體液十分衛生，卻只是收到了一個完全不苟同的白眼。

整夜，康納沒有待機，也沒有進入禪意庭園。他躺在陌生的粉色床鋪上，臂彎裡擁著曾經拒絕一切接近自己的女孩，靜靜看著她的臉。這毫無必要，沉沉進入夢鄉的人類毫無能供他分析的表現，但他就是找不出原因地無法不這麼做，任憑人類會理解為罪惡感的情緒代碼在他系統內凌遲叫囂著。

起床不到一小時後，蓋兒的手機瘋狂震動尖叫著鈴聲要她接聽，她在簡短的對話後扔下只吃一半的早餐，趕著回到實驗室處理突發狀況，一去就是整整兩天抽不開身回家。

現在她說要回家了。光是知道這件事，康納的處理器又被情緒代碼纏繞得幾乎動彈不得，花了好一會兒才除錯完成。

家，有疊了模控生命制服的洗衣間，有能使機體陷入的沙發，有要脫鞋才能上去的樓梯，有陽光能完整照耀的小房間。

康納張開眼。他不回家在這裡做什麼？

**_｛軟% &不?穩*定｝_ **

紅色指令牆無庸置疑地跳出來， ** _【向漢克說明狀況】_** 。他望向擋風玻璃外冷清無人的公園，漢克正拱著背坐在木條構成的椅背上，不管不顧墜落在身上的紛紛雪花，每隔幾時就抬頭朝嘴裡灑著酒。康納下車，規律步伐踏著積雪走向那高大寂寥的背影。

從辦案磨練出的敏銳知覺並無遺漏從身後的接近，漢克瞥了駐足旁邊的康納一眼。後者回望那不過兩天對自己又滿溢敵意的搭檔，但漢克似乎無心表達什麼對康納的深痛厭惡，轉頭將沉著的藍眼睛視線投向河面上的大使橋。

「景色不錯，哼？我之前很常來這裡……」漢克似乎想起什麼，語尾慢慢低了下去。最後佯裝不曾提過似地就著瓶口灌了一大口酒。

「很晚了，或許你該回家了」是康納原本想講的。但想到適才自己冒出的念頭，他抗拒地否決了這句話，挑了另一個在關心上更有力度的說詞：「你不該再喝了，副隊長。如此下去會對你的健康產生嚴重影響。」

「正合我意。」聽完還很高興地趕快再灌一口。

望向喝完酒冷然一笑的漢克，讓康納回想起當初那個抱著啤酒瓶不放的女孩。她和漢克一樣，明知是自我折磨，明知是摧殘身體，卻抱著幾乎是擁抱死亡的決心在吞食酒精。

甚至，漢克還藏著一把命運轉盤，在他生無可戀時用以詢問死神能否讓自己一槍解脫。

康納當然已經調查過漢克的身世經歷，也在那個有著溫順巨犬的家裡看過了去世小男孩的相片，但他還是不明白，正如他不明瞭那些異常仿生人。

「我可以問一個私人問題嗎，副隊長？」討厭他人廢話的倔脾氣刑警卻似乎對這個問法十分受用，康納再次使用這個蓋兒當初提點自己的禮節。

果然漢克雖表現一副不耐煩的樣子，壓力指數卻無變化。「所有仿生人都這麼愛問私人問題，還是只有你啊？」他語帶嘲諷地比了比康納。

「為什麼你這麼執意要自殺？」康納問。

漢克裝出的冷笑消失了。他轉回身，雙手緊抓酒瓶，彷彿能從中捏出一絲雪中沒有的溫暖。

「有些事……就是忘不掉，」他低低地說著，難以停下，一如他喝的酒。「不管我在做什麼，它永遠在那裡……啃食著我的內心。我沒有勇氣扣下扳機，所以我每天殺死自己一點點……。」然後他又作出那種無所無謂、沒血沒淚的表情，好似說的是別人的事。「這對你來說很難理解吧，康納？是聽起來蠻不理性的。」

在漢克用喝酒表示結束話題時，康納還是聽出了他的諷刺意味。他沒有諒解過康納基於理性邏輯做出的所有無情行徑。

這無法改變什麼。康納也樂見其成地結束社交程式帶來的寒暄，走遠了些使私人距離加大為社交距離。然而他不知是否受到氣氛影響，想到即將進入的公事話題，那個相反於成就感的情緒代碼又出現了——他現在知道那是挫折感。情緒模擬讓他雙手抱胸，顯現出這個情緒表現。

「我們的調查毫無進展……異常仿生人之間毫無共通點，都是不同型號，不同製造地點、時間……？」康納有些徵求同意地，回頭看警察副隊長是否另有高見。

「嘛，一定有某些關聯。」漢克只給了他這個有跟沒有一樣的敷衍回答。

本來想提及情緒刺激導致的異常，但康納很快察覺這項老早已知資訊，對於目前的查案進展來說只是廢話。赫然好幾個漫無章法寫滿工整字體的牆面浮現系統中。「它們的共通點是對『rA9』十分執著，簡直像是某種……」康納指出，搜索著措辭時，憶起了眨動的琥珀色眼眸、輕吐出的閒聊，「……神話。」他眨眨眼，一種熟悉的異樣感叫他頓了頓，卻找不到原因。「它們自己發明的，不存在原本的程式設定中。」

「相信有神的仿生人……」漢克想扯出冷笑，卻發現自己笑不出來。「媽的，這世界到底變成什麼鬼樣了？」

_『康納，你相信有神嗎？』_

他關掉。

對話開始有些牛頭不對馬嘴。康納發現漢克的心思完全不在案件上，他端看那灰白亂髮與鬍鬚後心懷耿耿的臉，決定不放過探討案件的同時，試圖達到關心對方的效果：「你看起來很煩惱，副隊長。和稍早在伊甸夜總會發生的事情有關嗎？」

「那兩個女孩……她們只是想在一起，她們看起來就像真的——」漢克不住覺得自己即將說出的話很荒唐，但除此之外他別無所感。「……相愛。」

它們當然相愛，任何人看了它們都會這麼說。但作為仿生人，康納知道這是無稽之談。「它們的程式裡不存在任何愛、或者慾望的能力。」因為，「它們是機器。」他用最理性、最沒有情感的聲線說。

這番話堪比11月中的底特律雪夜，漢克覺得很冷。「那你呢，康納？」他用一口酒讓自己暖起身子，起身走向眼前面無表情的人形，卻覺得越來越冷。「你看起來像人類、說起話像人類，但你實際上是什麼？」

康納真的不明白漢克想要怎麼樣。他痛恨仿生人——他的兒子死於醫療型仿生人操刀的手術台上，他的生長城市因為仿生人的取代而充斥紅冰。他的人生被仿生人毀了。然而他現在卻不停暗示康納，他覺得仿生人與人類無異？

漢克對康納產生了不同於人類對機器該有的情感，康納當然也知道。失去了兒子，失去了與世界的聯繫，漢克在看見康納辦案的活力時看見了世界的活力，並且也重燃了他自己的活力。康納句句工於心計的關切將他帶回了存在著暖意的世界，讓他重新爬出了自甘墮落的泥淖。

仿生人有生命，就意味著康納也有。這就是漢克想要的。他的兒子所不再有的東西、他希冀兒子仍然有的東西，他投射到了康納這個天天在身旁的存在上。

就像質問著的蓋兒，用眼神央求他理解自己的情感。

那又 **能** 怎麼樣？康納 **就** 沒有生命。他能陪伴這些人類一時，甚至以他的機體壽命也有能力陪伴一世，但這 **就** 不是他被創造的目的！

軟體不穩定的亂碼狂躁地否認這句話，即將出現的紅牆猙獰地贊同這句話。

「我是個機器，用以解決任務。」康納使自己的面部組件冷然無神以製造非人的意象，他必須讓漢克理解，無論這有多傷害人類脆弱的情感，就像在那他偷偷調成自動駕駛的車上時。「我知道自己存在的目的，以及是誰創造了我——我有存在的理由。」他連挑釁都說得很清淡：「我猜這就是我們的差別，副隊長。」

壓力指數不斷陡升，同時代表著他高升的失望之情。

漢克出手用力一推，像要把康納的軟體自綁死他的機體中推出來。

「看著那女孩自殺時，你有任何感覺嗎，康納？啊？還是說，你他媽就是不在乎？」漢克暴躁地問，怒火攻心的臉開始扭曲。

他知道自己能達到目的，僅差那臨門一腳。「我當然沒有任何感覺，副隊長。我是個機器，機器不會有感覺。」康納靜靜說。

無法停歇的軟體不穩定字樣與飄雪景色中，漢克忽然拔槍，對康納的回答輕點頭卻不是贊同。如無垠夏夜晴空湛藍的雙眼色彩，摻上了某雙琥珀色眸中也曾有的那份祈求，用槍口的黑暗祈求康納給不起的光明。

「那你怕死嗎？康納。」

抽出槍的速度慢到不似一個多年奔走刑案的警察。康納知道為什麼，也知道該怎麼改變這一點。

「你無法殺死我，副隊長。我沒有生命。」

「如果我扣下扳機，再來會怎樣？嗯？」漢克仍然在說，不放棄地等待康納即使是一句使他能夠相信自己想要相信的真實。「什麼都沒有？進入無意識狀態？」他對自己牽起嘴角，「……仿生人天堂？」

_『妳相信有靈魂嗎，蓋兒？』_

_『我不知道。你覺得有嗎？』_

康納不知道。他只知道他會回來，下一具機體會乘載著他謹慎上傳的記憶文件，重新站在這些需要著他的人類們面前。他還會繼續讓他們失望，再為了任務的順利進行而繼續欺騙他們，重新取得他們的信任，然後再進入下一次輪迴。

他上傳了所有記憶，至於……最深沉的那種欺騙還是讓它永遠殞落消失吧。

「你知道你不會開槍，副隊長。」康納向前侵入漢克的領域，在他詫異又痛心疾首的注視中，用梳起了褐髮的蒼白額頭抵上槍口。「你只是想激發什麼反應。很可惜我要讓你失望了。」

「你覺得你超他媽聰明？永遠比別人想得快一步？告訴我……聰明鬼，」漢克脅迫地擺晃了兩下槍口，揚起冷笑卻自嘲意味遠比什麼都重。「我怎麼知道你不是異常仿生人？」

**_你想去死，我就偏不如你所願。我不會讓你們兩人任何一個死去。_**

「我定期實施自我檢測。我知道我是什麼、不該是什麼。」康納說。嗓音平淡而充滿說服力，好似闡述著世間萬物的規律。

細雪落在康納自然眨動的眼旁，透明棕色的眼中沒有情緒。

漢克放下了手。

「砰！」

藍血濺上他重新抬起的手，寒冷得刺骨。物體擊地的沉悶聲響敲在他的心臟上。多年刑警的歷練使他動作恍如一眨眼，但他曉得以康納的身手，自己的速度只不過是等著被他撂倒，甚至奪槍將其反殺都是瞬息間的事。

但他沒有。漢克視死如歸的攻擊，不知為何，將那雙無情眼睛的生命力奪走了。

不，它沒有生命。

他退回長椅坐了下去，仰頭灌一大口酒，感覺自己才被奪走了什麼，就像被康納用機械慘白的手抽走生命的仿生女孩；感覺自己的靈魂破裂了一個張牙舞爪的大洞，對映著眼前沒有靈魂的冰冷軀殼。

他止不住地喝著酒。


	14. 碑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 然而不知道誰立在這裡的墓碑，卻寫著他曾經死過。

2038/11/17 04:15:57 PM

鮮紅的數字尖銳提醒著即將停機的剩餘時間，胡亂跳動的生物組件缺失亂碼與間間斷斷失去鮮豔顏色的世界一同閃爍，視野畫面帶著暴烈的曲折與波紋抽蓄。他跌落地面，聽覺組件收到的微弱外界聲響挾著滋滋雜訊聲與系統的警示聲。

匍匐著用盡機體所殘存的動力，他感覺失去幫浦的釱液開始停滯流動，緩慢地抽去所有組件的運行能量。

還有很久，久得他性能高端的處理器在正常狀態下足以運算上億萬筆資料。然而他卻控制不了平時靈活的機體，僅能看著數字逐秒減少，自己卻仍在生還的邊緣掙扎。

他不會死，但是他再不起來，任務將會失敗。

他不停地失敗——魯伯特跳樓自殺了，崔西舉槍自盡了，漢克對他失望了，阿曼妲對他質疑了。

他還剩什麼？

現在的他看不清色彩，流失了過多釱液，他的光學訊號轉換器進入省電模式。但他能夠在系統深處投影出一抹琥珀色，這是他還沒失敗的任務。

感應器確認手部組件接觸到8456w號生物組件。

情緒模擬模組即使在這種時刻都固執己見地運作著，他哀吟了聲。

機體內的釱液重新奔流輸送到了各處，色彩回到HUD的畫面中。損失的釱液仍然超過標準，各組件的平衡與校正還未完成，但他必須迅速趕到異常仿生人處，他必須完成任務。

「它是異常仿生人，攔住它！」

還是不夠快。異常仿生人奪走了人類特警的步槍，他被迫在極短時間內做出決策。

_『對你來說我是什麼？一筆數據嗎？你該死程式裡的一個「0」或「1」，啊？』_

人類副隊長的生存率太低了。但他若是再次報廢了這台異常仿生人，又一次失去可供分析的機體，他的任務又將會再一次失敗。

但卡洛斯．歐提茲的仿生人也在拘留室內自我報廢了。縱使保住了這台機體，他的努力是否又會白費？

_『照顧好她。只要我發現她有什麼狀況，帳都算你頭上，聽見沒。』_

還有一個任務，能夠一箭雙鵰取得兩份成功。他可以透過人類女孩的信任，因此取得人類副隊長的信任，進而取得合作案件上的效率與成功。

儘管他知道這只是藉口。

康納睜開眼。

庭園內的天空亮藍清透得彷彿大雨洗過，鋪滿地面的卻是皓白無涯的積雪。康納開啟掃描尋找阿曼妲，卻沒有朝她走過去，因為他提早登入了。

當皮鞋的硬跟在石板路上清脆敲響時，康納才開始思索自己為什麼要特地將回報前的餘裕用以做此無意義舉動，卻在看見一個微溢藍光的石陣時停住了腳步及疑慮。

石陣是許多黑色的多邊形構成的拱門，頂端大約與康納的肩膀差不多高。門的中央有個突起的石柱平台，一只手掌的形狀在如同控制面板的平面上閃著藍芒。

康納的物理識別系統計算出，那個手掌與自己的手掌大小、形狀別無二致，於是下意識伸手貼了上去。一陣沉悶而劇烈的脈動傳來，康納的LED燈環閃起了遭受物理攻擊的紅色反應。他望向自己毫髮未損的手心，居然判斷不出方才的鼓動究竟來自這個空間，抑或來自他自己體內。

本想繼續向前走的康納，偵測到阿曼妲的身影正在竹林一帶緩行，只好調了頭探索另一頭。

同樣是石板小徑，康納記得這裡在秋末晴朗時總有蠢動的白鴿群。他走著，走過連接的白色嵌板材質窄道，突然發現右邊聚集了那些好段時間沒見過蹤影的鴿群，牠們的身後多了康納不曾特別注意、也不確定是否見過的一塊石碑。他受到吸引似地接近而單膝蹲踞於前，白鴿振翅離去了，在純白的羽絨從空中散落而下後，康納看清了石碑上的文字。

**_康納 – MARK(I)_ **  
**_RK800 313 248 317 – 51_ **  
**_死於 河濱公園 底特律市_ **  
**_2038年11月17日_ **

這是一個墓碑。康納不會死，只不過是更換了機體——在他為了讓漢克瞭解自己不過是個沒有情感、沒有情緒也沒有生命的仿生人，計畫性激怒漢克對自己開槍而導致不可逆損毀後，更換了新的機體。

然而不知道誰立在這裡的墓碑，卻寫著他曾經死過。

_清冷無人的墓園。紙摺的白花。_

康納撐膝起身，頭也不回地在分秒不差的預定時間找到阿曼妲。

不同於幾個小時前在水塘上的木舟等待康納，阿曼妲端立於竹林前的高聳白色假樹樹幹旁，寬闊葉脈洞口的形狀被陽光投影在她臉上。

「阿曼妲。」康納對著從不眨動雙眼的肅穆女人問好。

「康納，讓我們走走吧。」

阿曼妲走到他一旁，以肢體動作示意康納跟隨她。他上前，與嚴師般的存在並肩而行。他想開口說明自己為什麼又一度失去了與異常仿生人有關的重要線索，但他從未在阿曼妲提出問題前主動說明，因此打消了念頭等待她的提問。

「你找出了藏身其中的異常仿生人。相較以往，你的談判技巧更加進步了，康納。」

康納忖著是否該為這番認可道謝，不過阿曼妲很快就讓他的疑慮不再重要：

「可惜你對於異常仿生人的不可預測性失策了，錯失了捕捉到它的機會，並且被迫在難以回收的狀況下以保護人類為優先將它報廢。」她喜怒不形於色，清淡的語氣不褒不貶地陳述著事實。但康納知道這已經是譴責。

「我不該輕忽異常仿生人的攻擊性。」他實際地回道。

阿曼妲越過康納深色制服的肩頭望向他的臉，「我發現你用了三槍將它報廢。你的機體運動與彈道計算能力可謂天賦異稟，為什麼會用掉足足三發子彈？並且沒有一發直擊它的核心處理器？」她並無顯露任何怒意，康納卻感覺黑色瞳孔中的審視利如冰刃。

「我花了過多的時間考量是否再度犧牲機體，以確保安德森副隊長的性命安全，力求不影響調查的進行。」康納木然道。「該槍枝屬於我不熟悉的探員，為了保證能夠確實報廢該異常仿生人，我判斷多開幾槍更萬無一失。」

他省略了關於槍擊位置的問題。阿曼妲的視線仍在康納側臉上，他看著什麼都沒有的前方空氣，知道這個回答並沒有讓她完全滿意，但他已然做不出更多解釋。

視線終於轉開。「無論如何，你是現在唯一有能力對此事態做出解答的人，康納。找出那個放送廣播的仿生人，將他抓捕歸案。」

「我會完成妳的期望，阿曼妲。」康納相信這個回答並非社交程式允准他說的謊。

──

「嘿！康納，」

這聲叫喚並非常態出現的熟悉聲音，但他還是辨認得出來。「是的，陳警官？」康納禮貌回應。

年輕的華裔女警來到了康納辦公桌邊，將手中的袋狀物一把放在桌上。她揚起一個友善而落落大方的燦笑，「我聽說你在史特拉福大樓辦案時，被異常仿生人攻擊流了很多血。希望你沒事了？」她關切道。

康納看了一下桌面上那袋專屬仿生人的模控生命藍血補充袋，而後在社交模組的正常運行下報以微笑。「我很好，目前所有機體不穩定狀況已排除。謝謝妳的關心，陳警官。」他拿起藍血袋，朝女警的方向遞去：「我的釱液存量目前尚仍充足，如果有所缺失——」

「別客氣，反正總是會喝到吧？」她在動作及話語上閃過了那個婉拒，意思堅決卻仍然笑得令人舒服自在。「然後，我叫蒂娜。你以後可以就叫我蒂娜。」

「好的，蒂娜。」康納當然知道，他對9667分隊甚至是全美國所有他有意知道的個人資訊一清二楚，不過仍然從善如流地放下手輕頷首道謝。「謝謝妳的破費。」

蒂娜再度咧嘴笑了笑，然後就跟著正好過來滿臉無法置信的蓋文離去。

即便以人類的耳力已經難以聽見，康納還是能夠通過靈敏度遠勝人類的音頻接收器清楚聽到蓋文遠去的質疑話音：「我他媽的起幻覺嗎？剛剛那是怎樣？……」

對面的漢克無言地目睹一切，恐怕是生平頭一次產生了跟蓋文差不多的見解。他想起伊甸俱樂部，想起小木屋，覺得全人類都瘋掉了。不過當他憶起倒映著大使橋通明燈火的黝黑河面，以及當下的自己多麼深切期望的小小幻想，又感覺自己的臉像被誰摑了好幾巴掌。

可能自己也早就瘋了。

甩了甩灰白亂髮隨之跳動的頭以屏除這些思緒，漢克伸長手敲了敲辦公桌前方，「康納。」他叫。

將臉從辦公桌隔板與電腦螢幕中間露出來以使對面的人看得見、自己也能觀察對象行為表達，康納回應：「是的，副隊長？」

「你現在可以正常工作吧？需要回去休息嗎？」

漢克沒有說「回家」，因為他曉得康納將 **有個自己房間** 的緣由視為最高機密——縱使是個據說經過本人同意的機密，但漢克還是覺得這種把創傷者當成小白鼠的計畫沒什麼人性可言——反正局裡的人都以為康納下了班就回到模控生命去，漢克也沒什麼揭穿人的無聊興趣。只要那個老是強裝出笑的孩子好好的沒事他就不會多管。

「是的。如剛才所言，我的機體狀態已恢復正常……」分析了一下漢克的語意及目前的表情，康納十分肯定這是關心的意思。有股奇怪的暖流彷彿承載著情緒代碼的加熱釱液在嵌板內流淌，但機體溫度調節並沒有故障。總之，「不必擔心我，副隊長。」他如常地用著程式給他的社交辭令。

「好吧。」明是再明顯不過的用意，被點出來時漢克卻表現得有些困窘。他咳了咳，壓低了點音量，「還記得上次那個，宗教尋仇的那個案子嗎？就是把蓋文嚇得臉色發白差點沒尿褲子那個？」

這個沒什麼專業成分的樂禍幸災的提示，沒有混淆康納根據關鍵字找尋記憶資料的能力。「阿曼西．岡薩雷斯的異常仿生人襲警殺警案嗎？」他還是出於謹慎確認地問道，並在漢克的點頭後跟著放低聲音。「我察覺你還未將此結案，副隊長。你有什麼想法嗎？」

漢克抱胸向後靠在椅背上。「我後來又找過了，就在那天遇到你跟蓋兒之後。」

除了一件另外購置的仿生人專用背心、全身被打扮成時下年輕人類裝扮的康納以外，沒有其他仿生人所在的懷舊風家庭餐廳。康納能夠清楚在系統內回溯蓋兒的尷尬笑容與漢克對她拐彎抹角的關切言辭等細節，但總覺得有什麼說不出的異樣。

在康納有時間找出原因之前，不久前還對他機體狀況憂心忡忡的搭檔，就將已經要壓出血的喉嚨壓得更低接著說：

「我用了點權限——」說到這個詞時，警察副隊長頗有深意地抬了抬眉，「——把其他分局的資料調過來看了。我聯絡了一個熟悉的線人，」想到那個在餐車前又一次浪費掉他一個禮拜薪水的年輕黑人，漢克撇撇嘴，「得到了一些沒放在檯面上的極密消息。就像我說的，那個讓人倒胃口的邪教團體沒那麼單純，他們做的噁心事可不單是支解仿生人而已。」

一疊用釘書夾攏在一起的紙張扔到了康納桌上。他拾起來，雖無法像掃描電子資料那般迅速，依然是花了不到十秒就將整整14頁紙本的龐大資訊量整理進了系統內。

「製造異常仿生人……」他喃喃道。

「你看完了？」漢克呆然驚訝地眨著眼，不過很快他就覺得自己的疑問蠢到海角天邊。「……嗯。總之，這群沒天良的神經病光是把仿生人拆了並不滿足，」

他吸一口氣，再深深吐息，卻怎麼都感到喘不過氣。然後見慣了人心黑暗的老刑警沉聲低語：

「他們想要看到表現出情緒的仿生人，在驚慌跟恐懼中被殺死。」

──

「蓋兒，那個加熱板上的樣品是妳的嗎？」

聽聞問題，蓋兒朝對方指的方向看去，「是啊。怎麼了嗎？」她問。

「喔，沒什麼啦。想問妳會用到什麼時候……」短髮的女孩雙手合十滿眼懇求。

「妳要用是嗎？」蓋兒滑動椅子，到放了磁力加熱板的實驗桌旁，拾起樣本瓶搖晃著觀察。而後她嘆氣，「來吧，妳要的話現在就能用了。反正我重配又要好一陣子。」

「謝謝妳！」

想也知道是早看出她樣品回天乏術的同學，高興地跑出實驗室去找自己的藥劑。蓋兒再度嘆了口氣，滑回原本位置，將橫向擺立在面前實驗桌的手機音量再度開啟。

『……看起來像是和平宣言，實際上是令人毛骨悚然的一連串要求……』

撐著腮幫子，蓋兒打了個呵欠。她其實不愛看新聞，每天聽著這個越來越墮落、越來越脫離常軌的世界一則則沒底限的社會案件，只是讓她感到心累。但播放新聞就像是一種習慣，讓她某種程度上覺得自己站在世界的某一塊穩固地面。

畢竟她不知道她對這個世界最早的記憶是什麼。

_**／預計07:03:10 PM會到家。抱歉一直沒有音訊。／** _

手機螢幕被一行訊息提示吃掉了點畫面。蓋兒沒有去點開，只是立馬站起來脫掉實驗衣就往抽屜一塞，本還在等著的實驗也全部隨便收一收就塞進另一個抽屜。

她對康納這個詭異習性太瞭解了，他為講求完全沒必要的分秒位數精準度，總會在那已經位數夠小的時間前面加上一句「預計」，但他從來都會一秒不落地準時在那個時間上踏進家門。

偶爾蓋兒會覺得，這也是康納那有些不近人情的性子裡，有點可愛的地方。

手動駕駛自家車抵達家裡後，蓋兒掐指詳細一算，竟然已經將近三天沒有跟康納見過了。儘管她之前在有意識閃避他時也有過幾天完全沒照面，甚至還是住著同一個屋簷下，不過某種角度上來說，這次的情況不太相同。

或說是大不同。蓋兒感到臉一陣熱。

康納不像人類需要拿起手機查看，所謂的發訊息大概就是某種直接透過腦袋心電感應一樣的東西——至少對電腦一竅不通的蓋兒是這麼想像——因此他幾乎總是秒回蓋兒的訊息。雖說像這樣長達將近一天才回了確實是有史以來第一次，但也有過幾次據他所言正在查案需要高速運轉處理器而暫緩其他功能的時候，導致也只晚回了幾分鐘的經驗。其次是，蓋兒自己這幾天其實在實驗室忙到都有點暈頭轉向，一下子也沒想起來。

真到要開門時，蓋兒意識到自己有點緊張。明明要進的是從小到大的自己家門，卻窘迫到審慎考慮起乾脆凍死在門外的情形還是頭一遭。

終於橫了把心開門進去後，蓋兒很清楚自己的腳步有些急促，就像她在收那組都等了兩個小時的實驗時一樣——反正那能等，幾乎不放自己假的衝刺已經將進度拉了回來。

就在客廳，那個五官溫潤而缺乏表情的修長仿生人，如常地坐在蓋兒從來都獨佔——直到他自做主張地硬塞到她屁股旁邊——的長沙發上。他第一次踏上這個家門、以及如今出門去警局上班時才穿的模控生命制服已經換掉，現在正穿著她帶著好玩又養眼心思買的衣服，就像個沒有煩惱的小女孩那般單純無顧忌地為心愛的娃娃打扮。

_『我不是肯尼娃娃。』_

蓋兒往臉上衝的血液熱度又開始煮滾自己的腦漿。

不過，她到底將他當成什麼？康納確實地回答了她的問題，她卻沒有回答。他回答了很多她的問題，無論是用那個語音客服的腔調，還是用情緒滿溢的神情及嗓音，卻總是用盡詞彙讓她聽得明明白白。而自己仗著作為一個心思飄搖又起伏不定的狡猾人類，一個高興或不高興就動輒胡謅或者不予回應。

說是忙到忘了檢查康納的回訊，但蓋兒的思緒幾天都絮繞在這些問題上。雖然就表現來說康納看似主導著所有那些動作，卻還是起因於她的主動要求，就算他說他知道不是命令。

說到底，他說的知道歸知道，他真的希望這些發生嗎？他 **能** 希望什麼事嗎？

「蓋兒？」

這聲呼喚將站在原地東想西想的蓋兒拉回了神，趕緊望過去。康納正用那個典型的疑惑歪頭看著她。「嗨！呃……」她在腦中字典翻來覆去卻只是詞窮到想輕生。「好、好幾天不見啊。」

「抱歉，我遇到了一些預料之外的狀況。」康納輕描淡寫而過，不過還是相當誠懇地賠罪：「妳吃過晚餐了嗎？還沒的話，冰箱還有些保存時效性較長的冷凍食品，我可以現在準備給妳。」畢竟都三天沒開伙了，先前買的生鮮食材恐怕早不新鮮了。

「晚點吧，忙過頭了沒什麼胃口。」蓋兒說著到睽違三天的自己的位置棲息而下，放鬆地嘆息。而後她開了電視，在記者唯恐天下不亂的浮誇語氣中倏然意識兩人太過接近的距離，明明過去一個月日日如此，現在卻導致腦中的核彈又在蓄勢待發。

在蓋兒重新搜索著心中那本貧瘠的話題指南時，康納偵測到身旁人類的心跳、體溫與瞳孔再度出現了羞澀情思會有的徵狀，默然調動起談判模組。

「蓋兒，我們需要談談。」他說，留意著抬起的臉蛋上五官肌肉細微動靜所顯現的壓力指數。

蓋兒對上蒼發誓她真的不想表現得像個始亂終棄不負責任的王八蛋，但這個「談談」聽起來就像洪水猛獸。她總感覺自己不小心領會了負心漢們會有的心情。「那個……」她艱難地吐著希望聽起來充滿誠意的語句。「不是我不想談……只是，不管你想談什麼，可不可以讓我先做好點心理建設……有些問題我自己也還沒想通……」

壓力指數尚可，判斷談判得以繼續，康納於是選擇不讓步。「抱歉，蓋兒，但我認為這件事不宜拖延。我需要知道妳對於那晚的事到底是怎麼想的。」他一瞬不瞬以注目適度增加她的心理壓力，用上略顯強硬的姿態。

太直接了。康納的坦率直白每每讓蓋兒頭昏眼花。她凝看著那從頭到腳都聽從自己而作改變的仿生人，從那看得出剛清洗吹乾後柔順落在額上的褐髮，到她覺得最符合他氣質的長袖襯衫。

「好吧，那……」再次搜腸括肚後，花上了一輩子的勇氣，蓋兒才終於開了口，「我老是對你要求東要求西的，也不管那些要求是不是強人所難，但是我從來也……沒有把你當成娃娃，或者是類似的東西。我承認我常常表現得很不可理喻，是因為我覺得你願意接受我的任性……呃……嗯。」

覺得越說越語無倫次，於是她將最重要的一點表達出來：

「總之，我想說的是，如果有任何時候、任何事情，你其實不樂意，你都可以表達出來甚至是拒絕我。」

這段話讓康納頓滯了辜負他運算能力的長久時間。他的額角染著鮮黃，僵似定格。他口若懸河的嘴被情緒模組迫使楞然微啟。

就在蓋兒開始緊張他究竟是超級不滿還是當機了，康納又恢復了那個波瀾不驚的淡然，「我好像……不太明白妳在說什麼，蓋兒。我當時別無選擇，妳的舉動太過突然而被機體自保系統判定為攻擊行為，如果我有所動作可能會對妳造成嚴重傷害。」他說。

「什麼？」蓋兒覺得有些難受，卻又覺得有些雞同鴨講。他說他別無選擇……但太過突然是什麼意思？可以說她當時才是被突然這樣又那樣的人吧？「如果你還是因為把那些都當成命令的話，我……我真的很對不起，康納，可是……」

語塞了好半晌，蓋兒發現自己的喉頭酸澀而緊縮，回首自己說出的話，句句都是自私自利的自我辯白，甚至還在為自己感到不服氣。而緊鄰而坐的康納白皙額側的燈環依然黃得懾人心懸，無論他怎麼覺得自己別無選擇，卻還是回了家、還是對她寸步不離地照顧、還是願意坐下來與她正面談論。

無論他是不是別無選擇，他將沉溺在水中的蓋兒撈了起來，並謹小慎微地看顧到了現在。

在一片引人窒息的羞愧感中，蓋兒垂下頭悄聲說：「對不起……那天回家後，我就該像平時吃了晚餐，別喝酒就睡了……我當時的行為就好像在鬧脾氣逼你順應我……」這些懺悔究竟想說給誰聽，她自己都分不清了。「……康納，真的對不起。」

康納終於恍然意會過來，他在警局時從系統中感覺到的異樣感是什麼了。他將從雲端被載入機體的所有記憶文件排列閱覽，依照時間一則則翻看，在畫面與畫面流暢行進間尋找謬誤。然後他找到了，一段前後不貫連的記憶畫面資料，在照理來說該要無縫接軌的時間軸上橫了長長的空白。

「……我沒有那段時間的記憶。」康納神色愕然道，在HUD上再度翻閱，直至他確認，完全無法從現有的系統甚至雲端中拉出蓋兒所提及的回家後晚餐相關記憶。

這句話宛若一場突如其來的暴風雪，將蓋兒籠罩其中酷寒無比，又猶如一陣激烈冰雹，將她的身上每吋刮刺得體無完膚。方才對話的違和感全變為失重感。

「康納，這如果又是什麼惡劣的玩笑……」蓋兒的雙脣慘白而無法克制地劇烈顫動。

「我的上一個機體在任務中損毀。」康納將大使橋旁的記憶重新調出查詢，直至看見槍口迸發的火光。「我遺失了11月14日晚上約11點，到11月15日清晨約8點的記憶資料。我不想讓妳多想，所以本來不打算告訴妳，蓋兒，」他將所有文件關閉，凝視著人類失去血色的臉。「我在今日凌晨遭到了報廢，更換了新的機體。」

蓋兒站了起來，望著那雙如出一轍清泠透徹無情緒的棕眸，不受控地顫巍巍倒著退。「騙人……」她的雙腿發軟，發著抖的聲音細如蚊蚋。渾身有如浸在無法掙脫的凜冽冰水中，冷得牙關打顫，同時天旋地轉得讓她想吐。

在世界崩塌下來之前，她最後一絲支撐的力氣率先潰散。


	15. 世界的雪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大雪只是視若無睹地下個不停。

冷氣沒有開，車內循環的是昏熱凝滯的氣氛。副駕駛座的小女孩低垂著頭，栗色短髮貼著她氣鼓鼓的臉頰。

「我教妳柔道不是為了這個，愛碧蓋爾。」

她被叫了全名，而這絕不是個好徵兆。安東尼是真的很生氣。

「他取笑艾齊是被戳屁股的娘砲。」

「這同樣不是在堅硬的走廊把人過肩摔的理由。他可能會腦震盪。」

「說不定他會因此聰明一點。」小女孩嘀咕。

「 **愛碧蓋爾** 。」

「我不是故意的，好不好？」她終於仰起頭，一雙明亮的琥珀色大眼睛噴射著忿忿不平的怒火。「我承認我失控了！但他罪有應得，他該為他說的話坐牢！」

安東尼似乎看著那小臉蛋顴骨位置的瘀青，沈默了一下，嘆口氣。

「那妳就該讓他去坐牢，而不是給自己弄出半個月的留校察看跟一張千字悔過書。」

「他才十二歲，不會坐牢，你明明知道——」

「妳少跟我耍嘴皮子！」安東尼突然的怒吼令小女孩渾身一震縮起肩膀，「我不管麥基那小子又說了什麼，我教過妳的，不在自我防衛的狀況下傷害別人就是不對！」

一隻停在引擎蓋的白色鴿子嚇得振翅飛遠。

「……對不起。」細細的聲音帶著顫抖。「我不是找藉口，只是……他說……我『一定是沒人要了，才會被送到窮酸警察家裡當寵物』。我太生氣了，想不到要怎麼回嘴了，所以才跟他打起來……對不起……」

鴿子又飛了回來，只是不知道是不是同一隻。

安東尼擦著小臉上落不停的豆大淚珠。「嘿，蓋兒，寶貝女孩，沒事了……」他頗顯艱難地越過手煞車抱住那小小身子。「妳是我最珍貴的蜜糖，好嗎？」

「好噁心喔。」破涕為笑的同時，兩人對視著，沒有什麼能剝奪此刻的暖意。

「好吧，我們回家吧，我開始想念冰箱裡的生菜牛肉捲了。喔對了，」安東尼替她扣好安全帶後，調皮一笑，「雖然這麼說不太好，不過知道妳打贏了大妳兩歲、還高妳一呎半的渾小子，讓我暗爽了好久才擺得出嚴肅的表情進校長室。」

蓋兒哈哈笑了起來。

──

2038/11/22

天氣變得太冷了。

蓋兒從來不記得底特律的冬天有這麼冷過。皚皚的積雪任性地冰封著街道，灰白的天空不間斷朝整個城市吹送寒氣。或許是已經到了新聞天天歌頌的末日，整個世界就像失去生機的荒野。

很多事情都是這樣，當你以為即將破土而出的是鮮綠嫩芽，結果是猙獰醜陋的蠕蟲將它啃食殆盡後鑽出。

呆立在實驗區，蓋兒一身沾染了各色化學藥劑的斑駁實驗衣，平日披散的長髮隨性圈在了後頭。沒有戴著防護手套的手，抓著一瓶常人說不出名字的混雜藥品，透明無色，危險性卻晦暗不明。

眼前的實驗桌上是用以觀測生物實驗的一盆盆魚缸，鱗片閃動七彩折射的魚兒漫無目的地來回擺動尾鰭。

伸出手，蓋兒將樣品瓶在魚缸上頭緩緩傾斜。

蓋兒回想起她大學曾選修的中國語文課程，提及一本經典著作的哲學思辨，那裡面有一句話。

子非魚，安知魚之樂。

這魚兒就像她一樣，在一方透明的囚籠內朝著外面的世界吞吐氣泡，無神地望著自己無法企及的真實。牠們不懂快樂的原貌，也不被人類理解他們的欲望，卻仍生存著追尋快樂的盡頭。

可蓋兒不是魚。康納也不是，他甚至沒有生命。

她收回手。

「德卡特，妳還好嗎？……德卡特？喂！——」

──

2038/11/23

「妳要是餓了，我放廚房的熱一下就能吃了。」

「嗯。謝謝你。」

平靜到死寂的回應使艾齊再說不出一個字，他退出去帶上房門，回到樓下。

客廳沙發上坐著的兩個仿生人，一個修長勻稱而淡然，一個婀娜溫婉而柔美，同樣地凝著預設的面無表情。但艾齊偏偏就從那個男性仿生人的神情裡看出了些許焦慮。

艾齊在雙人沙發自己的仿生人旁邊坐下，盯著長沙發上一副生疏而禮貌的社會菁英似的臉，自然露出半邊髮際線與垂落碎髮的意象卻破壞了那份冷硬，多了一分親和。艾齊覺得很反胃。

「喝到大吐特吐的時候不要給牛奶，給大麥茶；整天都吃不下的時候飯菜不要油膩，不要重味，都不行就清粥或雜糧麵包加減給。如果開始講出沒有邏輯自相矛盾的話，就打給我，早晚半夜任何時間都是。就這樣。」說罷，艾齊實在耐不住跟又辦了一場喪禮似的氛圍，就想離去了。

然而就像一開始見到時給他的既奇妙、又反感的感覺，那個高挑的仿生人又一次讓艾齊大出所料，「我能問你一些私人問題嗎？」叫做康納的仿生人問。

一句充滿禮節的廢話。「什麼問題？」艾齊沒有表情地應。

「首先，你並非同性戀對嗎？」

如果眼前是個人類，艾齊可能已經用拳頭回答了，不管打不打得贏。可由這臉上寫滿了清晰到過頭理解之意的仿生人問出來，他居然一點也不來氣。「對，我不是。」他點頭，而後挑眉，「然後呢？」

「你對蓋兒並非純粹的朋友。我沒錯嗎？」康納接著問。

「真知灼見。」艾齊毫不迴避，然後站了起身。「最後一個問題。」

「亞希樂是女性仿生人，還是男性仿生人？」

這個完完全全不在艾齊能夠做出自主反應的範疇內。他不曉得自己現在是什麼表情，只知道自己回答：「你看起來它是什麼，就是什麼。」

就在落了些白漆顯露出底下深色材質的木門要關閉前，艾齊頓住了腳步，轉過身抬頭望向康納。那個穿著打扮徹頭徹尾模仿著人類的東西略偏著頭以示疑問，回望著他。

「我蠻討厭你的，」艾齊無所謂地說。 _連那個身高都很討厭_ ，但他沒說出口。「不過我得跟你說——每個人心中的世界都有無數個位置。你不能是她爸，因為那個位置已經有她爸了。」

「那我對她來說……應該是什麼？」

終於，艾齊在黃色的LED光線下勝利地笑了。「你今天的問題額度用完了。再見。」

──

2038/11/24

每次辦完案，漢克總是想來幾杯。

這個世界一天天愈漸灰暗，他以為自己多年見過大風大浪的刑警經歷終能讓一切變得麻木，但事實是，他每一次對人性的深沉失望都像沒有底線地越來越沉重。

老舊的外套不再光鮮亮麗，他曾經在這個骯髒混濁世界的唯一牽掛早不復存在，而他心裡那團埋葬星火的灰燼被動地等待重燃。

幸好，他還有什麼能夠期待。

「喂……康納，」漢克隔著他最厭惡的高科技終端，朝對面的桌子發窘道。「我很抱歉當時對你開槍。」

「沒事，副隊長。」

那抹笑容不像最初那個討好而害人腦中風的露齒詭笑，可是漢克總覺得這個標準的社交表情透露出了一股蒼涼。這些天的他可能想得太多，太多太多了，在老友比他還不坦承的關心是拿仿生人案件強逼他打起精神這段時間，他重新審視了自己所盼望的、自己所還有的，發現麻木不仁或許不是自己真正想要的。

而是來自該死的高科技做出的像個孩子的仿生人的溫暖。

漢克會好起來的，無論這個人形的機器是不是裝著一個完整靈魂，他自己有靈魂，並且正在修補著上頭難以癒合的坑洞。

只要身邊的世界還好好的。

當他這麼想著時，卻得知了自己道的歉是錯了對象。

──

2038/11/25

軟體不穩定的字樣隨不明所以的情緒亂碼出現的次數日漸增長。

康納無法分析自己的想法，因為他是用以分析他人想法的工具，因為他是個沒有想法的機器。然而他愈來愈感受得到那些數據所帶來的情緒，每一種都被標上了一個名字。

這種感覺無法解釋，不僅是因為他本不該有感覺，更是因為他能夠深刻感覺到新的機體裡少了什麼。他是一套名為康納的軟體，搭載在被視為康納的外殼之中，他的記憶作為一筆筆文件在雲端與機殼內來回傳送。

但他從那些記憶畫面中感受到了滿溢的情緒。

在進入伊甸夜總會的記憶裡，HUD的畫面右下角忽然迸出一段不存在現存記憶的畫面，是一個他再熟悉不過的人類赤身裸體著。在大使橋旁的河濱公園記憶，當他提及rA9時，那個對於神是否存在的問題；當人類副隊長問他是什麼以及拔槍時，那個映在湛藍中充盈祈求意味的琥珀色雙眸、當提及仿生人天堂時，那關於靈魂存在與否的談論。

康納知道那些片段代表什麼，知道他遺失的時間內曾經發生了什麼。他對此產生了許多想法，比如說不明白究竟發生了什麼事而導致那些？比如說他當時是怎麼想的而採取了這個行動？比如說，他為什麼對此產生了紛亂如麻的情緒。

畫面不會有情緒，可他就是感覺到了，卻好似隔著那道透明閃爍的紅牆將一切阻擋在外地朦朧不清。

當他妄圖對這些放手探究，系統內的登入提示再次刻不容緩地將他拉回那個斷黑無光的瞳孔前。

──

2038/11/26

街坊間的所有電視都在播送著異常仿生人大肆破壞商店的新聞。

經過了仿生人挾持電視台員工撥放和平宣言後，家家戶戶公司行號對於自己賴以處理日常瑣事的機器，產生了如滾雪球般的緊迫懷疑與懼怕。曾經視為毫無生命並從不抵抗的順從機器，如今那些無機質的眼珠透出的光芒看得駭人。

隨著追逐自由的異常仿生人增加，遭到報廢的正常仿生人亦逐漸增多。然而那吶喊著自由意志的一句句懇切請求卻從一雙藍綠異色瞳中映出人性，有人類將自己視如糞土的機器砸壞並丟棄；有人類將待如親友的人形存在暗自保護。

政府仍然強壓著消息，模控生命依舊默不作聲，被仿生人剝奪人生的抗議群眾氣焰越來越囂張。一樁樁事件開始以底特律為中心點向外擴散，在這個無遠弗屆的世界影響著所有人類。

大雪只是視若無睹地下個不停。

──

「亞希樂，你覺得那個一臉假禁慾的傢伙會打來嗎？」

「我不知道，艾齊。或許你可以打給他？」

「想得美呢。再說，由我來打就沒意義了。」

「不要碰我！」

「……抱歉，蓋兒，我只是想——」

「不，沒事……對不起，我不該這樣的。」

「你說她病倒了……因為你換了身體導致的失憶？」

「嗯。我很抱歉，辜負了你當初的要求，副隊長。」

「喔……不……」

『漢克！我又搞到了一個消息，你聽聽順便賭一把吧？』

『蓋兒，考慮一下養好了病再好好復學吧。』

『康納，動作要快，將異常仿生人停機。』

──

底特律被嚴冬包裹得了無生息。

警局中，一個老邁身影佝僂著背，他覺得自己再也撐不下去了，卻只是想起一句「你沒那麼老，漢克。」。

庭園內，一個修長軀體挺立著腰，他覺得自己在數據構成的風雪中很冷，卻僅能憶起一句「康納，真的對不起。」。

房間裡，一個消瘦身子蜷曲著身，她覺得自己快要被宿醉的痛楚吞沒了，卻莫名思念起一句「妳是我擁有的唯一跟一切事物，蓋兒。」。

一切還在繼續著，卻被盼望著停止。

──

「妳也來看看，克蘿伊。」

淺淡一笑，高級絲質浴袍中的手指骨節撫向穿過左耳廓上的環。


	16. 機體

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「就像釱液被加熱了流遍整個機體。很神奇吧？」

2038/11/30 04:33:59 PM

康納躲在牆後，他無須呼吸，所以不必特地屏息。他雙手持槍彎肘靜止於臉旁，等待著獵物出現的最佳時機。

搭檔的警察副隊長漢克不在身邊，說實話康納感到類似於鬆一口氣的情緒，這是一種胸腔嵌板在看著漢克那放棄了一切的神韻後徒增的壓力，卻突地消失無蹤的感覺。

漢克很有經驗，訓練有素，即便漸漸衰老的身體讓他行動可能比年輕時遲緩得多，他依然是個可靠的夥伴。這點無法從過往一起辦過的案子中證明，甚至他還落下屋簷、被性愛仿生人輕輕一推摔得四腳朝天、暴露在異常仿生人掃射的危機中，但他那幾度將寬闊背影擋在康納面前的模樣，對後者來說就是最好證明。

沒有邏輯又自相矛盾的論證，康納有理由懷疑他需要對自己系統的邏輯運算能力實施自我檢測了。

_『如果開始講出沒有邏輯自相矛盾的話，就打給我，早晚半夜任何時間都是。』_

或許他可以考慮打給那個落著稀疏短鬍鬚、束起長髮、對他身高感到極度壓力的亞裔男性。這個想法教康納的唇角微微一勾。

漢克很想死。那日康納本來看見了他藍眼中重新燃起的小小火光，隨著一句彆扭的道歉慢慢壯大起來，但隨後而來的消息又再度將那株火苗掐熄。

事實非常明顯，是康納的錯。他用那個大使橋邊的計策一槍打散了漢克最後一絲相信的力量，無論是對他、還是對這個世界。當史特拉福大樓那不顧任務的拯救發生之後，正如康納一開始對漢克的解析，易於感動的老警察再度重燃希望，看著還有希望的世界再度嘗試站起來。可康納又一次將之剝奪。

失去的記憶是找不回來了，隨著損毀回收而不知去向的機體永遠消失。但康納目睹著自己費盡心機一手培養起來的信任感，在那晚崩潰後又一次消失於女孩眸中，又一次將她推入酒精的浸泡中，即便完全不是不明白先前為何選擇不上傳記憶的康納的錯——

或者，這依然是他的錯？這個康納、上一個康納，難道不是同一個康納嗎？不就只是換了機體的同一套軟體嗎？

在這一切茫然無措下，康納向漢克求助，請他是否能夠帶給蓋兒一些有用的話語。結果卻只是讓漢克將蓋兒的崩潰視為自己對康納開槍導致的結果，視為他自己的錯，跟著萎靡不起。

僅有在這則案件的進一步線索出現後，副隊長的湛藍雙眼才又睜大了起來。

這是他最後一線的生存意志，他最後一個證明世界的黑暗能夠被消滅的契機。康納的最後一個取得人類副隊長信任與辦案動力的機會。

_躺在地板的左輪手槍。_

康納將情緒代碼與軟體不穩定警示排除。

「進去！不要拖拖拉拉。」

「拜託……不要殺我……」

遠處傳來了動靜。康納的背朝落著水泥灰的牆墩更服貼了些，更調高了音頻接收器的靈敏度。有五個腳步聲，兩個散亂不齊的屬於人類，三個縱使半拖半走卻仍在幾個步履間過度規律的是仿生人。距離康納18.667呎的地方腳步停了一下，響起開門與關門聲。

輕巧竄了出來，康納將槍口對著飄散灰塵的空氣，以確保在任何意外瞬間取得最佳先機。他將已掃描過的空間重新掃描一次，辨識出方才的兩個鞋印分別為10號半及11號工作鞋，屬於兩個很大機率人高馬大的人類男性。另外三道在地上的塵土中拖出掙扎及行走痕跡的是兩個女性仿生人、一個男性仿生人，從它們哀求的語句可知，皆是已經異常化的仿生人。

『康納，你那裏有狀況嗎？』

內置通訊器傳出漢克壓低的緊張嗓音。仿生人能夠透過內置通訊系統無聲接收文字與聲音訊號，但發送聲音訊號同樣需要透過發聲組件錄音後方可傳送，因此康納簡略確認了隔音效果後低聲回：

「我想我找到了祭祀的地點。」

『好。我剛走到一個像檔案室的地方，看看能不能找出一些能讓他們吃一輩子牢飯的證據。』

判斷無須對此做出回應，康納正要接近那道兩人三仿生人進入的房間門，漢克的聲音又一次傳來。

『康納……注意安全。』

這個提醒令康納愣了完整的一秒，隨後他連社交程式也無須調用地回了：「你也是，副隊長。」

另一頭的漢克的對講機無法傳送光學訊號，但康納肯定他現在是一副活像被冒犯似的動容表情。人類就是如此不可預測卻又如此易於掌握，他們甚至會被自己說出的話所感動，儘管對方只是做出相應回饋卻令他們動心動情。

這讓康納覺得——簡潔地說——很笨。

夜幕尚未低垂，不帶溫度的夕陽自殘磚爛瓦的縫隙透進這棟廢墟，打著旋的塵屑讓康納想起他第一次得知那個小房間將屬於自己時的畫面。他察覺他很常回想起與案件毫不相關的內容，他歸咎於自己為了在交叉比對證物時取得利處的高速資料調閱系統，一種類似於他以硬幣校正的非自主檢查行為。

仿生人的機體比真實人類應有的體重略輕，兼上康納靈敏的機體運動能力，他順利以人耳無法辨識的細微動靜到達門前。

門的隔音效果出奇地好，在這斷垣殘壁中卻對這扇門、這個房間做了特別改裝與處理。照理來說康納此行的任務是確保逮捕犯人後帶回審訊，現在他只要設法將這道門堵上直到通報增援到達即可。

但他不想。

不，他不會想要什麼，而是他判斷他必須對此有進一步舉措。

若等到漢克與增援前來，他們將需要冒著生命危險對此進行攻堅。雖然只是一個邪教團體，但沒人有辦法肯定他們是否藏有火力，漢克將有機率暴露在危險中。

大使橋旁，漢克一心求死的神色在康納HUD上重新回放。

漢克還在距此54.789碼外——通過無線傳輸訊號位置所知——的遠處，依他計算可以在3分鐘23秒54毫秒內解決任務。

蓋兒經常笑他吹毛求疵，說每每傳訊息，他講話時努力裝出的人類大而化之就會破功，『起碼四捨五入一下吧？』她有一次在他傳送了食譜要求的麵粉公斤數時笑道。

康納真是受夠了自己亂跳與案件無關記憶文件的系統。

「抓到你，我就不會死了。」

一道話音赫然自康納背後響起，還在無法置信自己居然會大意至此時，一陣重擊波就貫穿過他的釱製脈搏調節器，就像蓋文當初在茶水間時做的那樣，直直向他、這所有仿生人共有的弱點重重下手。結果也與當時相仿，康納的釱液輸送出現空槽，全身生物組件出現了短暫的失靈，他跪了下去，手槍脫出滑到了幾公尺外。

在茶水間時，康納刻意在組件靈活度恢復後繼續蹲跪著以減少與蓋文的衝突，他被設計有能力在查案時高效率戰鬥，因此這種重擊對他來說恢復不過是毫秒間的事。然而此刻，這毫秒卻竟然不足以讓他脫離險境，他的後頸被抓住並且將臉摜到了地面。情緒模擬逼他悶哼出聲。

面部機體受損。康納的機體強韌度遠勝市面上機型，並非小小衝擊就能造成損壞的。如此強大的力量，側著臉而能用一邊眼睛望向身後的康納，立刻知道了原因。

是一台麥密登菁英原型機。

「我不想死，所以……我只能交出你了。」那個一頭鼠栗色短髮的精實男性仿生人說，由於軍用機型無須擁有社交能力而並無配備相應模組，他的表情與語調都空洞無神得有如假人。

「底特律警察！」康納奮力吐著威脅。「你的行為已經構成損毀罪，並且根據模控生命當前政策，所有異常仿生人將受到停機報廢處理——」

「你不是異常仿生人嗎？」軍用機不解地問。它的動作狠毒而確實地控制著康納所有有反抗能力的機體部位，就像它被設定得那樣精於刺殺。

在康納迅速考慮著是否犧牲一條手臂或腿部組件以掙脫掌控時，眼前的門開啟了。「這是什麼？」一個肥碩的男人皺眉說，「傑西，你這哪裡抓來的老鼠？」他的身上穿了長至地面的白色聖袍，樣式卻不在康納資料庫的任何宗教衣裳紀載裡。

在軍用機傑西或者肥碩男人—— _【湯姆．摩根，犯罪紀錄：非法賭博】_ ——能繼續對話之前，康納爆發接近機體極限的力氣扯斷了被壓制的一條後腿。在他背上的傑西愣住，並且一瞬間失去了平衡，而這個瞬間足夠康納扭身以另一條腿朝他面部掃去。軍用機的頭被踹得扭了過去，脆弱的頸部組件被絞出裂隙露出內裏的電線，藍色釱液噴出了一些後停歇。

而後，將傑西劇烈揮著雙手的機體從身上甩掉的同時，失去半條腿的康納以腰部一點為重心滾了兩圈，製造出動力後用完好的手臂環住並扭過摩根的腿。後者驚叫一聲失去平衡慘摔在地，康納旋即壓到了那滿是贅肉的身上制伏住他，整套動作全完成於眨眼間。

「不許動，我已經聯絡了——」康納正想宣告並使用內置通訊聯絡漢克時，一陣兇猛暴烈的代碼忽然打破防火牆竄入他的系統中，癱瘓了他所有作動能力。

在無法控制機體而動彈不得的狀態下，HUD上的畫面卻仍完好無缺地自光學組件訊號轉換，康納望見那道門再次走出一個白襯衫黑外衣傳教士服的高大非裔男性。他的手上拿著一個訊號發送器，正居高臨下地透過眼鏡鏡片審視地看著康納。

被康納壓著的摩根推開他站了起來，他的白袍沾滿了康納斷腿處噴灑的藍血。「該死的！這是什麼東西，怎麼這麼暴力！」摩根怒道，朝康納啐了一口口水，正落在康納的下巴上。

通過人臉辨識系統可知，傳教士黑人是戈登．潘維克，無犯罪紀錄。潘維克在康納面前蹲下，直視康納無法移動分毫的棕色眼睛，「沒見過的機型。連麥密登都打得過……即使代價有點高。」他瞥向康納的膝蓋位置截面處，藍血正汩汩流出，內部機體元件的斷裂線路閃著電光。「看起來還沒異常，不過同樣可以用。在儀式中異常也是一種敬獻。」

「沒問題，戈登。」摩根拉著康納的一隻手臂直接將他甩過肩扛起，帶進了身後舉行祭祀儀式的房間。

房間內沒有日光燈光源，僅有排列的蠟燭與塗繪牆上、地上圖騰紅色液體的微弱反光，搖曳的燭火將房內的眾多身形投影在漆成黑色的牆上。

很多人身穿有著兜帽的暗紅色長袍，臉都在帽沿的陰影下看不清，以最前方一張鋪著赤紅布料的祭祀桌為中心成環狀整齊羅列跪坐。人與人之間地面上散放著好幾個被綑綁束縛的各色型號仿生人，每一個都在嘴部被塞了大團碎布，悶悶哀叫著瘋狂扭動。低頭跪著的人類無一像是有看到那些與人無異的形體，靜得如同雕像。

康納從未花過這麼久的時間除錯，就算是他那些不受控的情緒代碼也沒有。那些突如其來的代碼就像病毒死死地緊咬他的系統，將他下的所有指令都無效化。他知道那是來自潘維克手上的發送器，但僅就著這個資訊完全無益於他排除這些並進行反抗。他僅能被動地被放到祭祀桌上，隨著被搬動的角度看見正在發生的所有事。

「該換人類教你什麼叫暴力了，壞東西。」摩根咧嘴朝康納笑著，眼睛瞇了起來，臉上橫肉拉出一種愉悅而猥瑣的弧度。

閃著生物組件缺失警示的HUD邊緣顯示出這房間的門被漸漸闔上，透入的微弱光束遭到夾斷。

「親愛的子民們，」回到房間中央的潘維克張開雙臂，像是要將所有屈身跪坐的、掙扎扭動的身影納入懷抱。「科技正在吞食我們。天國的路在創世後越來越遙遠，我們攀爬著前人種的巨樹，卻有群人懶惰於受苦、懶惰於一拉一拔地向上，製造出藏匿原罪的機器，代替他們向上爬。怠惰！何等罪孽！人類才能上到天國，穿戴人皮的機器卻領先在前，進入了靈魂最後的淨土！怎可饒恕！」

_『妳相信有靈魂嗎，蓋兒？』_

**_除錯失敗。除錯失敗_** 。但記憶文件還是能自動跳上HUD，康納不知道為什麼。

「我們能夠改變這點嗎？我們能夠替在那兒的主篩選純淨的靈魂嗎？若祂寬容放行了沒有靈魂的機器，天國的樣貌將是如何？」

_『康納，你相信有神嗎？』_

**_除錯失敗。除錯失敗。除錯失敗。_**

「我們必須確保天國的靈魂！我們必須讓這些機器擁有美妙的靈魂！我們會共享那片淨土，喔，我們會的，我們要賜予他們靈魂！我們要找尋祂創造的靈魂痕跡！」

康納的腿部組件缺口流失了太多釱液。在有自主能力的情況下，他能控制機體的輕度癒合能力最大效益停損，但他現在無能為力。

「我們是最後的守衛！忠心於祂的最後僕人！」

潘維克的這句話幾乎是咆哮，有如某種訊號，原本靜止不動的所有蜷縮人像霍然亮出刀撲向旁，彷彿一群飢餓多日的嗜血豺狼，壓到了他們旁邊扭動許久的異常仿生人身上，瘋狂噬咬啃食那般揮砍。此起彼落的哀嚎聲四起，有的異常仿生人在劇烈的衝擊中弄掉了口中的布團，聲嘶力竭喊得有如這樣能獲得得救的一線生機。

但沒有誰能得救。康納認為，他自己恐怕也沒有。

「只有還沒異常的才能躺這個祭台喔，真是你的殊榮。」摩根燦笑道，自桌旁的皮帶上抽起短刃，湊到康納眼前。「我們從哪兒開始好呢？」

緩慢地，刀尖離開了康納的視野，往下游走而去。接著感應器告知了完好的右腿髖關節處受到碰觸，再接著HUD多了一道生物組件缺失與釱液大量流失紅色警告，他的臉上沾到了自己濺起的冰涼。

房間裡的血腥祭典還在繼續，哭號聲不停，但康納辨識得出開始變少了。

「再來呢？」摩根思索地看著康納，似乎煩惱不已。

康納不知道自己的社交程式究竟贊不贊同說這句話，但總之他說了出來：「再來是你他媽的肥腦袋。」

就在摩根大吃一驚傻張著嘴時，終於除錯完成且說話算話的康納，併攏著手指猝然出掌，直直插入眼前人類贅肉好幾層的頸部中。抽出手，鮮紅血液噴湧了出來，混雜在他身上康納先前的藍血之中，卻沒有變成色彩豔麗的紫，僅是融合成油漆剛混在一起的雙色狀。

場面過於混亂，燈光太過萎靡，無人注意到一具龐大軀體轟然倒地的聲響，也沒注意到剩下半截大腿並灑著藍血的機體，正用兩手迅速挪動著朝門口去。康納以視野邊緣留意著潘維克的動向，找尋那個訊號發送器，卻只是見到黑人傳教士趴伏在一個崔西型機體上，長褲褪去一半的身軀蠕動著。

_『他們的汗臭味、汙穢的語言。』_

眼到所及都是用盡各種方式折磨著仿生人的人類。康納不知道天堂存不存在，但是他突然覺得，地獄或許存在。

搆到了門把，康納艱難地轉開門並竄了出去。他的多數功能依然癱瘓，聯絡漢克仍然是辦不到的選項，但即使辦得到，他覺得——他判斷——不應該讓對世界失去希望的老刑警看到這一幕。

_躺在地板的左輪手槍。_

天色暗了，開啟的門沒有帶入絲毫光亮，因此還是沒人察覺，康納順利地離開了祭祀房間。他思考著自己目前擁有的選項，卻再度落入同一個陷阱。

「你不該活著離開的。」

傑西的聲音說，然後康納被向後扯，面前的地面砂土出現長長的痕跡。他轉過頭看，它的頭在裂開的脖子上搖搖欲墜，可銳利的眼睛緊盯著康納。

「我警告你，再一次對我造成損壞，我就報廢你！」康納有些虛張聲勢地惡狠狠要脅，卻只是讓暗殺機器咧了個歪歪扭扭的可怕笑容。

「你是惡魔，不能進天國。我會讓你死掉。」說罷，傑西挨上康納的背，拉住了他的右臂，猛力一扯。更多藍血飛噴出來，康納被更多紅色警示填滿，他的HUD狂烈地閃爍起訊號不良的波紋。

這些人類為什麼要殺伐？為什麼不能靜靜過日子？有仿生人在，一切都變得更容易，他們不用做大多數的事情，卻不懂停歇地破壞著所有事物，甚至是自己的同胞、自己的國家、自己的星球。人類到底在想什麼？

又一條手臂組件缺失的警語，康納快看不清楚警示以外的事物了。

「你為什麼不會異常呢？」傑西問，平板的語氣中有著滋滋聲跟驚訝。

康納是作為異常仿生人獵人而被製造運用，他當然不可能會異常。他是為了服務人類而生的。

_『對你來說我是什麼？一筆數據嗎？你該死程式裡的一個「0」或「1」，啊？』_

不過還是有更重要的事情，就是任務。

_『蓋兒，對妳來說，我是什麼？』_

但是對某些人類來說，他不只是執行任務的機器。

_『那你呢，康納？你看起來像人類、說起話像人類，但你實際上是什麼？』_

可是他就是機器。

儘管持槍的漢克痛苦難耐的表情、臨座的蓋兒受傷心痛的神色，他就是個機器，被當成了充滿情感的人類心中的依靠。

「我之前去過冰島，」傑西突然說，手上還握著康納的斷肢，卻找他聊了起來。「我是我們那隊麥密登裡面唯一回來的。冰島很冷，在沒有任務的時候，我們會在軍帳篷裡面待機，那裡面有一個堆滿了軍服的箱子。

「有一次我被上尉推了一把跌進去，那裡面很軟，而且很溫暖，我非常不想起來。但我還是起來了。」它俯身歪過頭看康納的臉，「很奇怪吧？我們應該感覺不到冷熱的，我卻覺得那個軍服堆很溫暖，就像……」它想了想，然後點著頭。「就像釱液被加熱了流遍整個機體。很神奇吧？」

康納不懂有什麼好神奇的，卻抑制不住地回想起家裡的長沙發。坐在沙發上時，他的機體也能夠深深陷下去，他的感測器能偵測到一旁蓋兒的體溫，他知道沙發是暖的，但他感受不到。

因為他是沒有感覺的機器。

「好吧，希望你下一世能夠擁有靈魂。再見了。」傑西說，扣住了康納的頭兩側，將看著地板的臉轉成自己的方向。

傑西的臉失去了色彩，整個世界失去了色彩，僅有關機倒數呈現巨大的紅色侵占畫面，比摩根的血色還紅。

而後傑西被什麼衝擊力撞得飛了出去，康納能看的剩下紅色的數字，HUD卻最後又自作主張調動了記憶文件，是德卡特家的紅色布質沙發。

「天哪，康納！喔，不……」


	17. 片刻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 當傑西的臉離去，三人長沙發投影出來前，有一段毫無色彩的片刻寧靜。

2038/12/01 10:26:18 AM

底特律9667分隊隊長辦公室內，漢克獨自一人面對火冒三丈的傑弗瑞．福勒。

「我不想聽你解釋你他媽第幾次違抗我的命令，也不想知道你濫用職權偷偷做了多少破事，包括那把該死的槍！這已經是第二次了，第二次你把那台RK800給搞壞！我要警告你，要是模控生命寄帳單來，我他媽絕對不會准你報公帳！」

漢克默然不語，那些充滿創意的粗話跟罵人把戲，今天一句都沒有用上。望著老友像是瞬間又老了好幾歲的臉，傑弗瑞暗自從鼻腔吁了段氣。

「出去吧，把結案報告給我打一打。就這樣。」

寬大厚實卻透出濃濃落寞的背影離去後，傑弗瑞對自己嘆了口氣。

辦案的幾十年間，漢克沒有少見過支離破碎的屍體或慘無人道的謀殺，他是刑警，他知道人心有多可怕，他的心臟也早練得跟心室肥大一樣大。可這完全無利於他從那個畫面中脫身，只要他閉上眼，甚至是眨眼的短短時間內，那具躺在藍色血塘中、不成人形的殘破軀體，就重新映在他的黑暗眼皮上。

他見識過一次康納死後重生，而且事實上就是他自己造成的。然而這次，漢克完完全全不想見到完整的康納再度出現，他覺得自己會在腦海中不停地拼湊他昨晚四散的殘肢碎片。

那把漢克偷塞給康納的槍橫在距他十二呎外。漢克不知道是什麼原因導致康納失去了那自保的武器，他覺得自己現在什麼都不想知道。

康納是因為他的堅持而跟著去的。小木屋的案子早被傑弗瑞催到漢克耳朵要生繭了，他卻不停鑽牛角尖，幾乎偏執地想要證明什麼似地堅持要抓到邪教的尾巴。直到終於拿好幾個禮拜的薪水跟非法賭博小線人換到邪教團體的秘密據點，在雞飼料吃了被康納碎念不休——其實也就一句——的早晚餐後，偷偷跑去端他們老巢。

那日見總沒表情的康納，卻呆滯到顯得茫然地盯著自己電腦螢幕發楞，額頭上的小圈圈還黃得不像話，漢克忍不住問了他是吃壞肚子還怎樣。

『副隊長……』康納的聲音比平時小，比平時低沉了點。『你和蓋兒十分熟悉，對嗎？』

『就差沒抱過小時候的她了。怎麼？』

『你覺得，你能夠給她一些讓她振作起來的慰問嗎？』

『為什麼？那孩子怎麼了？』

然後康納似乎有所迴避地粗略說明，他更換機體後失去了某一段時間的記憶，蓋兒對此完全無法接受，又泡回了酒精池裡。變得拒絕康納接近，且多數時間不在他眼皮底下的蓋兒，就這麼不吃不喝光是灌酒、又像是要轉移注意力地沒日沒夜做實驗，最後在實驗室昏倒了。回到家後，再度失去重心的她就此一蹶不振。

這全都是自己的錯，漢克認為。他當初還大言不慚要康納照顧好她，到頭來，漢克自己的衝動造成了無可挽回的結果，然後現在又一次地，康納又死在了他堅持要辦的案子裡，又一次要換新身體。

漢克有年紀了也有眼光，他從在家庭餐廳時就抱持懷疑了，現在看來他覺得八九不離十，康納跟蓋兒倆孩子不單純。

而他剝奪了對他們之間來說顯然非常重要的回憶。

收在家裡廚房抽屜的那把左輪手槍，鮮明地在腦海裡邀請著他。

「副隊長。我回來了。」

漢克閉起了眼睛，提醒自己深呼吸。腦中嗡嗡作響著，那把銀色手槍的轉盤骨碌碌旋轉著。很多很多的台詞在他舌尖上竄過，最後，他一個字都吐不出來，只覺得歸心似箭。歸去某個不再痛苦的地方。

當漢克不發一語地站起來準備離開，康納迅速抓住了他的手臂。冷得像是地獄裡的鐵鍊，漢克想著。

「副隊長，我想跟你討論昨天案件中的發現。」康納說。

「不要。我不想討論。」

「副隊長……請不要……」康納停了下來，垂下眼，「我能陪你去吃飯，甚至陪你去酒吧喝點酒……大量的酒。請不要衝動，好嗎？」他輕聲懇求。

又深呼吸了好幾次，直到漢克感覺吸入的空氣終於帶有一絲絲暖意。「嗯。」

──

庭園內的墓碑變成兩個了。

**_康納 – MARK(II)_ **  
**_RK800 313 248 317 – 52_ **  
**_死於 埃姆赫街 底特律市_ **  
**_2038年11月30日_ **

並且依然堅持地，寫著康納又死了一次。

康納單膝跪在兩個墓碑前，無視於庭園內翩翩落於身上的雪片。

報廢的機體殘骸同樣被模控生命回收了，康納無法得知去向。但是他很確定，不會是在這些微散藍光的碑石底下。他還是不明白這些悼念所用的墓碑究竟有何意義。

然而抱持著這個疑問，康納仍舊提早登入了，無意義地看著無意義的墓碑，浪費著無意義的時間。與其如此，他倒希望能夠繼續陪漢克在那個仇視仿生人的酒吧裡，起碼他還能盯住失去求生意識的老刑警。但他也不能只盯住漢克，家裡同樣有著需要他謹慎防治自我傷害的任務目標。他察覺自己分身乏術。

蓋兒再度不去研究所了。她病倒後，食不下嚥的程度遠遠勝於康納剛來到的時候，他看得出她努力地嘗試了將口中食物吞進胃裡，最後卻是衝到廚房旁樓梯下的洗手間抱著馬桶吐得一乾二淨，連上一餐好不容易吃下肚的份都吐了出來。

當她望了一眼不敢拍撫她背而無助站在一旁的康納，就像於此有因果關係地又吐了好幾分鐘，他幾乎排除不掉那些洪水般氾濫系統內的情緒代碼。

好幾天前，蓋兒拉起了背包試圖要去實驗室，最後卻是讓康納於停在家前的自家車上找到了她，昏睡得險些失溫。當康納要將她抱回屋裡時，她卻反應遠大過當初醉倒在小房間時，哭吼咆哮得嗓子都啞了，連攙扶都不肯讓地自己蹣跚走回家裡、關進房間。

康納還記得在史特拉福大樓時，受到異常仿生人襲擊而進入省電模式，那不由自主投射出的琥珀色，緊揪著最後一個尚未失敗的任務。

現在全都失敗了。

退出庭園，康納將艾齊訂購後以無人機送來的熱騰騰白粥，端起來走上了樓。本要徑直朝那粉色的房間走去，他卻發現最接近樓梯口的第一道門是開的。他探進了頭，望見黑漆漆的房間中，蓋兒抱膝坐在床上的瘦小身形。

「蓋兒？」康納走進去，緩然地接近著那個身影。人類眼睛無法在此光線下看清，但康納的光學組件可以將訊號轉換增強後看得一清二楚，包括她單薄的細肩帶長裙，包括她臉上乾涸的漬印。

女孩靜默著，彷彿什麼也聽不見。康納幾乎連房間都快進不去了，倘若他要拉著現在彼此間變成的12呎以上公眾距離的話。甚至遠過最初隔著客廳桌，接受她質詢時的距離。

「這是艾齊送來的，我相信他會希望妳多少吃一些。」康納說著要將碗放在一旁的床邊櫃，此時蓋兒開口了：

「那你呢？你希望嗎？」

沉寂的凝視目光再度給康納帶來漢克給他的那種壓力，胸腔嵌板有如千斤重。並且情緒代碼任性奔流。「我當然希望，蓋兒。」康納任由社交程式帶領著自己。「妳再這樣下去，身體會承受不住。」

「哪樣？」她放開了腿，踏到地板上。她站了起來，凝望的眼中比康納的還缺乏情緒。「告訴我，是哪樣？」

「妳很清楚我說的是什麼樣，蓋兒。」情緒模擬要他嘆息，於是他嘆息。可他專注於以情緒模擬解決眼前事態，卻不曾想過物理模組更需要被調用。他未留意到蓋兒手上緊握的東西，直到她抬起了發抖的手。

一把黑色手槍正對著康納，槍身抖著，槍口顫動，準星後的蓋兒更是渾身如臨暴雪，顫抖不止。

康納立刻開啟了掃描，還原出他進入前在這房間發生的一切，直到還原出她自安東尼的衣櫃裡熟門熟路翻出槍枝，而後抱在胸口沉著坐立。他仍端著裝燙熱白粥的碗，他計算出朝面前人類灑出熱粥所能帶來的奪槍先機，但他在情緒代碼的拉扯下，數次下達否決指令。

「蓋兒，放下槍。」康納沉聲說，語調中有著脅迫。

「你希望我放下槍嗎？」她的聲音卻毫不發顫，平穩得好似念著經文，或者訴說著什麼世間常理。她的纖細指頭扣在扳機上，槍的撞錘已撥開，只差輕輕一按便會噴出火花。

康納調用談判模組。「妳不會希望對我開槍的，蓋兒。我的機體會再次損壞。」

「有差嗎？」她冷笑，指尖向下沉了微小、細微的一點，「反正你還會回來，就像你現在又回來了。我從你的制服上的數字可以看出，你又換了機體對吧。」這不是問句，蓋兒再一次沒被康納瞞過。

早換成了常服的康納依然端著粥，但熱度隨著寒冬的空氣散逸著。「放下槍，蓋兒，」他再度說，「我們坐下來好好談談。」

「談什麼？」蓋兒的冷意已經開始造成康納的情緒代碼帶出亂碼，成為軟體不穩定的警示。「想要談談我不對你開槍的條件嗎？那好，我的條件很簡單：」

槍放下了，但是並非事情的結尾。她靠近康納——他否決掉系統為自保而生成的攻擊指令——將手槍握把塞進他沒拿碗的手裡，捏起修長食指放上扳機。而後她目不轉瞬地仰望著他，幾乎是溫柔地拉著他的手腕，緩緩後退，直至他一隻手臂的距離外，他的手被抬至水平。槍口抵在她自己的額心。

「開槍，我就不殺你。」

耳語聲卻清晰得划破了康納壓進機體內部的胸腔嵌板，瘋狂鑽進他硬體裡的情緒代碼令他喪失機體控制權。他的軟體不穩定，放肆打轉著惡毒侵襲視界的亂碼，無可奈何，無可反抗。

蓋兒一雙如死潭的琥珀色雙眸在無光的房間中變得深黑，緊緊瞅著康納紅色光線旁清澈無神的棕色眼珠。太暗了，什麼都倒映不進去，那個透明的棕她看不見。她知道他不會開槍，因為她對他而言是非常重要的，非常非常重要的任務。但她也知道他可能開槍，只要威脅到了他的所有任務成功機率。

於是蓋兒出手揮向康納手上拿的瓷碗，清脆響亮的一聲，沾著滾燙粥水的破碎瓷片四散噴飛，濺了許多在他們身上。她看見那靈巧的手指抽動了一下，又硬生生拔開。

「你不開槍，我會在你每次回來都殺你一次。」蓋兒靜靜說道，眸中流轉的情緒少得宛若化身仿生人。

康納依然毫無動靜，僵直的手沒有放下，挺立的身軀也沒有移動，唯有紅光明滅地暴烈閃爍。他的表情蓋兒看不清，可她能夠在腦中描繪出那不帶情緒的淡然神色，有如一尊完美瓷娃娃。

許久後，康納的沙啞低語細細傳來：「妳知道我辦不到……」

「為什麼？」

**_因為任務_** 。「因為任務。」

「你別無選擇？」

**_不_** 。「對。」

「嗯。我恨你。」

燙傷使得離去的腳步聲帶有一跛一跛的遲鈍，無風卻帶起星星點點的塵埃投放於HUD，這是邪教廢屋中的景致。當傑西的臉離去，三人長沙發投影出來前，有一段毫無色彩的片刻寧靜。

康納不知道自己為什麼，很想躺入庭園的碑石下。


	18. 怒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分明他就說得出那恍如憤怒失去理智的話語，這些他卻辦不到，僅能站在晃動的紅色透明牆後觀看著。

2038/12/3 11:50:34 PM

**_／外頭風雪大，來的路上小心一點啊 =))／_ **

訊號是來自蒂娜．陳警官的手機，在通知康納有緊急案件後直白卻豁朗大方的關心。康納在系統內咀嚼了一下這段話的涵義，而後關閉。

32分鐘02秒前，康納接收到了異常仿生人相關案件的通知。他不著猶豫、甚至是有些急切地意圖趕緊到自己的人類搭檔家，然而卻發生了康納始料不及的狀況。縱說他發覺自己很久沒有預算準什麼事情了，也沒什麼邏輯謬誤。

那個女孩仍然穿著連身裙，猶如飄然幽魂，在他準備踏上離家的路程時，筆直站在門口廊道的盡頭，筆直的手臂朝向門口的康納。他沒有回過身就知道，是因為她在那時才拉過滑套上膛的聲響，對槍枝再熟稔不過的康納很清楚自己背後的情形。

『要去辦案，對嗎？怎麼辦，被我阻止的話？』

康納的情緒模擬帶動他吁了口鼻息，閉上眼睛。『蓋兒，別逼我。』

『你很清楚我就是在逼你。』隨著話音接近，他知道蓋兒正裸著雙足朝他慢慢走來，亦從槍的簧片震動聲得知她仍舉著槍。『我說了，我會一次次殺你，看看你到底能夠——』

然而康納沒打算讓這串並不真心的恐嚇說完。透過金屬門把的反射，以及聲波位置的判斷，他倏然旋身搶奪槍枝。令他幾乎產生吃驚情緒的是，蓋兒似乎早料到他會有此一舉，側著身躲過他的突擊同時，揮起了左腿朝他的腰側而去。以人類來說十分迅猛的攻擊，然而在康納高速運算與建構路徑的眼裡，不過是耍著玩的。

猝不及防出手握住飛來的腳踝，康納順勢朝自己方向一扯，剩一隻腳在地上的蓋兒重心不穩且身不由己地前傾摔貼在他的胸前，『我說了別逼我，蓋兒，』他再次警告，女孩卻聽若無聞地高舉起手，將握把底座對著康納臉上砸去。

同樣地，康納輕而易舉用另一隻手撈住了她的手腕。他用力一扭，蓋兒吃痛地皺起了臉並短促哀呼，槍自她手上滑落撞在地面。炸裂一響，一發子彈擊了出來，打在旁邊的廊道牆壁上。

『蓋兒，別——』

在康納能說出什麼之前，蓋兒再度奮力一扭身子掙脫他的掌控，朝地上的槍撲去。康納僅能立刻伸出腿往她背上一踹，『呃！』在她哼叫出聲趴到地面時快速俯下身單膝跪地，以另一邊膝頭壓住了她的腰上方脊椎，一手將她伸向槍枝的手強按在地面。她狂躁扭動著身子掙扎，赫然一段康納失去完整記憶的微小片段跳上HUD，是夜總會前在第一個機體內的回想畫面，他立刻關掉。

『蓋兒——夠了！』康納怒吼，身下對比他的高大而顯得嬌小的身軀終於靜止。蓋兒劇烈喘息著，慢慢放軟了身子。他彎身貼近她耳旁，『我不會殺妳，但是不要逼我弄傷妳。』

『你已經傷了。』蓋兒氣喘吁吁地回道。康納知道她或許晚些時候會有瘀青，但除此之外她毫髮無傷，因此也明白她所指何意。

將聲線壓得更低沉，康納低聲說：『妳心裡的傷我從來就無法為妳做什麼。我能夠替妳煮飯，能夠接送妳，也能夠陪妳看電視、看小說。但振作起來是妳自己要做的努力，我是個仿生人——而不是任憑妳無理取鬧的爹地。』

語畢，偵測到高懸不下的壓力指數，卻鬆弛無力的肌肉動靜，康納自蓋兒身上離開，撿過槍卸掉彈夾塞進口袋，出了家門。

現在，康納在德卡特家的家用車上，幾乎是一種習慣地手動駕駛著車。他大可以——而且應該要——呼叫無人計程車前往現場，但他一早便決定了斷絕蓋兒今晚開車的機會，她喝得太多了，上路已經不是臨查而是安全性的問題。他可不能選擇讓她繼續在自己看不見、管不著的地方輕忽自己的性命安全。

_『你別無選擇？』_

康納當然別無選擇，因為她是任務內容，是任務目標對象，她若是死了任務也就失敗了。即便離去前那一動不動繼續趴俯在地上的弱小身影，看起來是那麼求死若渴。

「該死。」康納暗罵。情緒模擬模組已經不是頭一次囂張到，讓他在沒有人類的狀況下同樣表現著情緒。

終於到了漢克家後，康納毫不意外地在一堆威士忌酒瓶中找到警察副隊長。起碼他還活生生的，槍也沒拿出來，康納想。漢克昏昏沉沉地瞪著康納，問他這次又打破了哪扇窗戶。康納沒有答腔，直接將出門的替換衣物扔到他肚皮上。

「你幹嘛！」漢克驚詫地瞅著康納，頭還向前傾了些像是要盡力看清他的臉。

「請穿上衣服，副隊長。距離收到案件通報已經過了45分鐘。」

「你他媽是在 **生氣** 嗎？」漢克邊將手塞到長袖中，邊不敢相信地望著仿生人警探。那常態性平靜無波的臉上，現在卻輕擰著眉頭，薄唇抿得比平時更薄，臉頰甚至出現緊咬著牙關的凹陷。

這個問題似乎嚇到了——或讓他當機，漢克懶得深究——年輕仿生人，他的LED閃過危險的紅光，而後停留在大概是中度危險的黃色。最後，在藍光中，他的臉色回復往常冷漠，「我不會生氣，副隊長。我沒有情緒，無法生氣。」他淡然說，卻在漢克耳裡聽出了一絲辯解。

當然，諒漢克再怎麼好奇這個說自己沒情緒的仿生人，明明一副煩躁又壓抑的模樣，他也知道再怎麼逼問康納只會繼續得到那些「機器沒情感」的論調。於是兩人出了門，漢克又一度驚異於自己家門口停的車。

跟隨康納，在他上了駕駛坐時，漢克攤著一隻手比向車子：「這不是安東尼的車嗎？」

「曾經是，現在這輛車已登記於其女蓋兒．德卡特名下。」康納說道繫上安全帶，並朝副駕駛座偏了下頭，「請上車，副隊長。」他說，發動起車子。

「你剛剛用了全名叫蓋兒嗎？」漢克覺得今晚的驚奇實在多到他懷疑自己酒還沒醒。

康納沒有針對他的問題做出任何回應，僅是在漢克又想問「你他媽還把自動駕駛車調成手動自己開？」時開了上路。

一路上，除了康納講解目前所知的案件資訊外，兩人不再有談話。案發現場並不遠，他們很快地在紅藍相間的警車燈中停下車，解開安全帶下車。

「嗨！康納。」蒂娜精神飽滿地打招呼，完全不像在半夜被擾人清夢地通知出勤。她抱著平板向他們走來，臉上還有著淡妝。

「妳好，蒂娜。」康納掛上標準的微笑，點頭回禮。

直接被遺忘在一旁的漢克瞪著眼，覺得今天這絕對是個平行世界，自己絕對在喝茫的時候穿越了。他撓了撓頭抓掉亂七八糟的想法，拿回副隊長的尊嚴：「怎麼樣，有什麼我們該知道的？」

「副隊長，」蒂娜朝漢克點頭致意—— _這種現在才看到我的表現是什麼意思？_ 漢克眼角抽蓄著——讀著手中溢著光芒平板的內容，然後向他們說明起案發現場狀況。

附近的居民經常在半夜被此起彼落的貓叫聲吵醒，噪音來源就是這個小公寓的小套房。鄰居敲了無數次門，也沒見過屋主怎麼進出過，就是貓的吵嚷與屎尿味日漸誇張。直到終於，門縫底下開始透出絲絲腐敗味，連在這大雪經常性綿延不停的冬天都味道清楚得讓人頭皮發麻。於是，居民報警了。

「做好心理準備，根本地獄。」蒂娜說著領他們進了公寓二樓的一間小套房。漢克立即捏起鼻子帶有鼻音地髒話連篇，康納沒有嗅覺，但感測器接收到的氣味分子濃厚到跟舌上受器直接採樣差不多。

滿山滿谷的貓屎與貓屍橫鋪地面，幾乎沒有下腳之處。警方破門進入時可能已經放跑了大多數的貓，但還是有幾隻骨瘦嶙峋的貓兒在裡面趴著、或是徘徊。他們走到套房內部一個房間，有好幾隻貓或坐或躺圍繞在一個側臥著的身軀旁。那是一個仿生人，衣物無覆蓋的整個半邊臉從額頭到鎖骨橫貫了長長的破裂，機體內線路與電光清晰可見。

仿生人在見到幾人時抬起了視線，可除此之外它似乎動彈不得。「我要停機了……」它哀求地來回掃視幾人，最後在見到康納藍光滾動的LED燈環時，定睛在他臉上。「救我，我不想死……」

康納不予答覆，在漢克與蒂娜仍停滯著腳步凝神俯視仿生人時向前，單膝蹲在它臉前。

「我們進來時他就是這個樣子了，」蒂娜說，並且沒有注意到漢克朝她瞄的一眼。「可能受損太嚴重，就這樣躺著動也不能動的。」

「它是個異常仿生人。」康納無起伏地說出明顯的事實，然後低首看著異常仿生人。就像偽裝成人類的魯伯特，它也給自己穿了人類的衣服，鼠栗色厚外套與此季節十分相符但毫無意義。

_『我不想死，所以……我只能交出你了。』_

HUD的畫面讓康納的機體內竄起一股冷卻液的冰涼，他不解氣溫已經低得無須為處理器降溫。

_『很奇怪吧？我們應該感覺不到冷熱的。』_

關掉。

他調動起適用模組，冷視異常仿生人：「你已經異常了，依照模控生命公司政策你即將被報廢。但如果你能配合回答我的問題，或許我能說服人類留你一命。」這個異常仿生人大約跟魯伯特一樣，只是個醉心於豢養動物、對人類無直接危害的存在。不過它們一樣是模控生命、阿曼妲與康納必須找出異常化原因的樣本，於是康納整理起了幾個過往案件未解的問題。

「你是那個異常仿生人獵人，」異常仿生人像是現在才認出了康納，剩下的一顆眼珠瞪得渾圓，「你在說謊……大家都說你會說謊，明明沒有覺醒卻還是能說謊……」它歪歪地扯起一邊嘴角，譏諷的意味被傷疤變得更猙獰。「你才不會救我。就連人類都還有憐憫心，你……你除了傷害、除了奪取，你什麼都不會。」

這番話激起了康納系統內大大小小串的情緒代碼，他甚至辨認出其中在家對蓋兒怒罵時的那串數字。「你讓我別無選擇。」康納神色惡劣地舉起手，退去了仿生皮膚層。

「康納，你別又要——」漢克意識過來搭檔要做什麼，滿腦子都是小木屋裡的仿生女孩，回過神來已經朝康納撲了過去。

兩人撞在一起，漢克的虎背熊腰把康納壓得嚴嚴實實難以動彈，「漢克，你在做什麼！」康納的語氣甚是氣急敗壞，一肩猛然抵向身體中上的胃部，在漢克乾嘔出聲時將他推開。然而這下一鬧騰，不知怎地嚇到了原本橫躺的異常仿生人，它居然擺脫了不能動的困境一躍而起，抽走了一旁目瞪口呆的蒂娜腰間配槍。

所有人瞬間靜止不動，望著拿槍指向康納的異常仿生人。

「不要動！」異常仿生人舉著槍，顫巍巍的聲音與表情卻比誰都驚慌失措。「不然我會開、開槍——」

在它說完前，康納衝過去朝它手臂強力一擊將其繳械，隨後彎身拾起槍，上膛，對著異常仿生人的眉心直開一槍。藍血從它的後腦勺如花灑噴了出去，然後整個身子倒地，失去動靜。

「天啊……」漢克還坐在地板上，卻怎麼也爬不起來了。蒂娜好似直接生了根釘在原地，變成雕像，甚至伸不出手接過康納遞回來的槍。

一陣猶如過了幾世紀的死寂之後，所有人才像是上了發條的木偶僵硬地動起來，蒐集起剩下能分析查辦的線索，卻無人對方饞插曲提及半字。

蒐證的期間，康納不停察覺到漢克竊竊投來的疑問眼神，灰白鬍鬚中的嘴歪了幾下彷彿欲言又止，最後還是什麼都沒問出來過。這給前者一種感覺，和見到漢克的死意堅決、或者蓋兒的歇斯底里時，那種嵌板無故有如壓了巨石或者實心鋼筋的壓力不同，而是過多亂碼像跳蚤於HUD上下顛蹦的感覺。康納不會形容，因為他不該會有感覺。

_『就像釱液被加熱了流遍整個機體。很神奇吧？』_

康納排除掉亂碼。

「喂……」最後，在德卡特的家用車上，老刑警還是忍不住發問了，「我想問你，非得要那個……把手變白，然後在它們活生生的時候硬抽記憶嗎？就不能把它們帶回模控生命直接拆開來，我不知道，拔記憶體看？」

「為了維護客戶隱私，仿生人在遭受到不可逆損毀報廢時，硬碟內的記憶資料會自動清除，難以還原。」沒有去糾正漢克對記憶儲存區塊的誤解，康納冷淡客服道。「另外，我希望你不要再次做出那種危險舉動了，副隊長。若不是該異常仿生人不具備使用槍枝的知識，我可能已經再度被損毀。」

「講到這個，」湛藍的眼睛朝副駕駛座瞥了瞥，「既然它沒真的有威脅，你幹嘛要射死它？」

再度受到報廢更換機體，整體事態還會落到多糟糕，康納連演算都不想演算。而這個事實真相理所當然不能說出來，於是談判專家再度熟能生巧地說了個謊：

「我不想死。」

說完他卻發覺，自己根本忘記調用相應模組。

又瞥了副駕駛座的車窗上剎那倒映出的黃光，以及旁邊明顯就是——跟他在生氣一樣明顯——在強裝鎮定的臉色，漢克嘆口氣，卻感覺被狠狠肘擊的胸腔到腹腔泛起一股希望的小暖流。他覺得，無論這是不是又一個莫名其妙的程式還模組帶來的騙術，但有時候重點不是事實真相是什麼。就像電視上那個殺千刀的無聊末日預言，或是他自己講了都想笑的仿生人天堂，重點在於，你選擇相信什麼。

講難聽點，漢克想——要騙就騙到底，不要沒事又冒出那種心力憔悴的可憐相。

──

回到家時，康納意識到自己又開始出現了胸腔嵌板被無端施壓、情緒代碼蓄勢待發的現象。他想著出門前的畫面，憂心起了自己雖早已確認了家裡沒有多餘的彈夾，卻忘記——他居然 **又** 忘記——確認蓋兒自己的房間，儘管他基本上並無這個機會。

進入家門後，康納的感測器接收到的啤酒相關氣味分子濃度偏低，至少相較起這兩個星期的每一天低得多。被他移除彈夾的槍依然躺在原地，牆上的彈孔當然也還在，而蓋兒趴過的位置有人眼無法見、康納的掃描才能識別出的淚漬，她很大機率在康納出門後又縮在原地哭了許久。

這個認知給康納帶來諸多情緒代碼，他一次次排除掉。

_『你不能是她爸，因為那個位置已經有她爸了。』_

康納知道以人類的角度而言，他稍早的一席話說得非常過分。他甚至判斷不出這是哪一組程式、哪一個模組要他這麼說的，總歸他就是說出來了，就好像漢克說的那般，他 **生氣** 了，話不經思考分析僅因為衝動就冒了出來。然而從字面上來說，康納相信那些措辭都是合乎常理且具有理性、邏輯性的。

情緒代碼再度否認了康納。

早已預設為常態地先到洗衣間脫下模控生命制服，解去了領帶後，撥著瀏海本要上樓換回常服的康納卻見到長沙發上有一抹身影。他頓足，望向身著長風衣、羊毛圍巾、短褲裙、過膝襪與長靴的蓋兒。她曲著背，一手肘撐在膝蓋上，大略已經消腫了哭過的臉下巴放在掌根，撐著腦袋回望康納。她的另一手抓在放置一旁行李箱的把手。

「嘿……」她擠出一個勉強的笑，但很快消失無蹤。「雖然跟你說大概沒什麼意義，就當作我說給自己聽吧。很抱歉這段時間對你這種態度，你昨晚說的……嗯，蠻有道理的。」她偏下頭，加大了點音量：「應該說，很有道理。就……這樣吧，為了等你回來我已經耽擱——」她停住。就在康納要提問時，她站起身。「總之，掰掰。」

「妳要去哪？」康納杵在原地，因此拖著行李的蓋兒若要出門，必定要與康納擦肩而過。她站在他面前，社交距離中間值之外。

「艾齊家。可能住個三五天，也可能一個月，看……狀況吧。」說完，蓋兒不得已在經過康納身側時肩膀擦過他著白襯衫的臂側。但她沒有再停頓、也沒有刻意閃躲，只是走了過去。

康納的情緒代碼無法排除。「妳不需要……如果是因為我的話……」

當然是因為他。可康納需要將她攔住，否則他在這裡的一切都變得毫無意義，都將毫無意義。然而他的社交模組靜悄悄的，無法給出有效對話建議；他的談判模組在面對她的堅決時凍結了，無法調動；再次動粗僅會將情況變得更糟，更何況他需要的是她的信任，而不是乾枯在這個空蕩房子裡的身軀，他的任務並不會因為迫使蓋兒留下而趨向成功。

退一萬步說，這是她家，再怎麼說都是她留下，康納回到模控生命。但這個提議對他的任務毫無助益，所以他說不出來。分明他就說得出那恍如憤怒失去理智的話語，這些他卻辦不到，僅能站在晃動的紅色透明牆後觀看著。

開機以來第一次，康納毫無對策。

好似看得出康納思緒，蓋兒又說：「你就待家裡吧，如果你……」 _如果你想的話_ ，蓋兒將這句話吞了回去，以避免自己進一步顯得可悲。她只迴過半身，淡淡地對這個總是對她回以微笑的仿生人，露出她目前所能露出的極限笑意。

但她沒辦法再次提起勇氣去直視那雙澄明透徹的棕眸了。

「這大概，嗯，肯定是我的自作多情，但我總覺得你下班回來後，都會散發出那種『啊！終於到家了』的感覺……所以……就當作是這樣吧，」蓋兒揚起最後一次笑容，「你待在家，好嗎？」

下著大雪撕裂肌膚般的濕冷灌入家門，而後遭到闔上的白色木門阻絕。最開始，她也曾對著康納關上門，只是一次是拒絕他走入，一次是離開他走遠。

蓋兒沒有回頭，拖著行李箱走出她留有好的、壞的，裝著她目前擁有的一切的家。

毫不戀棧地離開了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呃, 應該, 也許, 暫且虐完了, 敬請在下一章找回一些歡樂..也許吧


	19. 距離

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 反正會走的永遠會走，留不下的依然留不下。

2038/12/24 02:42:37 PM

如果你問他在這個世界上最討厭什麼，蓋文．李德會告訴你，第四是冷掉的咖啡，第三到一都是仿生人。為何佔了三個呢？三是普通仿生人，二是異常仿生人。一，是那個他娘的康納。

這名次會在將來改變，不過那是後話。

那個不知道在跩幾點的仿生人，就跟蓋文看過的其他仿生人一樣，與真實人類相像到噁心的地步。但康納的不同點在於，他又要弄出那個像是穿西裝打領帶高階知識分子的模樣，又要作出笑得像單純大寶寶一樣的表情，簡直倒盡他胃口。最氣人的是，這還是個可以不聽人類命令的正常仿生人，要是他是個異常仿生人，蓋文早可以合情合理合乎法律開槍把他打成篩子幾百回了。

而最近那個詭異的康納甚至像個人見人愛的風流男孩，看得蓋文氣得牙癢癢。

「好的，祝妳午安，蒂娜。」

掛著那個溫吞到假惺惺的微笑，跟找他搭話的陳蒂娜講完話後，他額頭邊那個小圈子又在那裏轉成黃色，變回面無表情的塑膠殭屍臉，卻語氣裡滿滿是愉快地自言自語起來：

「抱歉，蓋兒，剛才在跟同事說話。妳剛才說到昨天跟高中閨蜜們看的電影……是啊，我也覺得劇情很曲折……就在妳說了電影名稱時看的……」

表面上看是自言自語，但蓋文看過其他仿生人這麼做，這是在通訊。跟女同事糾纏不清、過後又在通話中叫出另一個女性名字——簡單地說，這個該死的什麼也不用做就變警探的仿生人，在上班時間躲在茶水間泡妞還再打電話把另一個妹！

蓋文絕對不會承認他最氣的是這點跟他自己差不多。

「康納，你最近還是皮繃緊一點，」漢克在搭檔回到面前的自己座位時，憂心忡忡地望著遠方像是急著搶回自己地盤而快步進了茶水間的身影。「最近蓋文對你的恨意已經高到讓我想報警了。」

對觀察力過人的康納來說不是新聞了，他聳肩。「可惜李德警探就是警察。」

漢克裝作怒氣勃發地挺起胸、壓沉聲音：「我也是好嗎？再不像都他媽的是個副隊長，給我放尊重點，菜鳥。」

「遵命，長官。」康納笑回，坐將下來。

「剛剛又在講電話？那沒大沒小的小妮子最近怎麼樣了？」漢克問，看著電腦一臉滿不在乎，傾注聽力的耳朵卻用力到都要成順風耳了。

「她很好，副隊長。」康納道，也毫不必要地盯著電腦螢幕。「研究所的進度似乎重新趕上了，若沒意外明年夏天就能準時畢業。」

偷偷瞄向LED圈，再望了望搭檔水靜無痕過了頭的臉色，漢克忍住嘴角的弧度。「聽起來不錯嘛。下次問她再一道吃個飯吧？哦，我忘了，你他媽不能吃。」也不管康納對他的惡毒調侃裝聾作啞，怡然自得地繼續用起電腦。

近期漢克的狀態十分良好，或多或少還是要有個幾天翹翹班、灌灌酒，吃點高熱量高膽固醇的自殺性飲食。但他的精神狀態遠比三個禮拜前穩定得多，中午前抵達警局的次數快要能跟之後的次數打平，辦案時的要死不活也只是裝出來的。最重要的是，他能夠發自內心地笑出來，輕鬆自如地跟康納打屁。

自從那個康納看起來像是會因為生氣或任何原因而 **怕死** 的夜晚後，漢克發現他的表現越來越情緒化。當然，他依舊是個堅持自己沒感情、任務至上的王八蛋，但漢克在諸多時刻都能見到遮藏不住的生動表情攀上那張秀氣呆臉。

就像個人類一樣。

蓋兒離開家的頭三天，康納完全不知道該怎麼應對。他將她臨走時的一番話視作命令，繼續待在了不知何故變得偌大、太大的德卡特宅。在邪教廢屋臨死——即將停機——的那一刻投影於HUD的紅色布質長沙發，他在隔日的案件調查結束後又坐了上去，空氣卻寂默得他自己胸腔嵌板下的運轉聲顯得噪亂。開啟電視後，他卻再度發現，自己的冰冷機體完全無法將沙發加溫一絲一毫，溫度感測器捕捉不到任何暖意。

傑西的話重新在系統內響起。康納依然感覺不到溫度，他永遠都不可能感覺得到，然而當下的他卻猶如置身天寒地凍的禪意庭園，感受著他實際上感受不出的寒冷。然後他就再也不去坐那太寬的沙發，每逢下了班如同設定好了的換掉模控生命制服、將髮型恢復成未加打理的狀態，直接回到小房間。

兩天後，蓋兒傳來了訊息。

**_／社交訓練還是可以繼續，就用電話聊天如何／_ **

在那之後，只要閒暇時刻，康納就會傳送一句「 ** _現在有空_** 」到蓋兒的手機中，而忙於課業與研究的人類幾乎總能在半小時內回覆並來電。相對的，蓋兒也會在忙碌的空檔來一句「 ** _欸欸欸欸欸欸欸欸欸在嗎嗎嗎嗎嗎現在不打來就要幾小時後喔喔喔_** 」，並且接到百分之九十機率會立刻致電的仿生警探的電話。

聊天的內容很普通，蓋兒會告訴康納自己的實驗進度、學業上遇到的頭痛科目、與艾齊和亞希樂的日常、與其他康納早查遍身家的閨蜜好友出去玩的內容，算是無所不聊。唯獨除了，任何先前與康納有關的任何事。

透過電話僅有音訊，康納無法利用神情變化與生理狀態判斷蓋兒對他的信任度，或者其餘任何顯示出蓋兒是否願意回到家並重新接受他存在的徵兆。但電話中的蓋兒總是生龍活虎、精神奕奕，恢復了昔日天不怕地不怕又談吐機車的風采。這讓康納對於人際交往距離對應心理模型的數據分析有了新的認知，無論物理上他們相隔多少英里，電話中他仍有辦法啟用社交及相關程式進行任務。

於此同時，警察副隊長的心理狀態又一度回升到鋒芒逼人活力滿滿。無論是漢克、還是蓋兒，都在這個有著適當距離、卻又緊緊相依的形式中得到足夠的生存意志。

縱使康納無法在長沙發上偵測到來自任何人的溫暖。

──

「喝！」

兩個身影在掃除了部分積雪的後院草地上一來一回。較矮的東方面孔栗色長髮女孩旋著身將腿以秋風掃落葉之勢，破空朝另一個高她不過幾吋的金髮女孩臉上送去。這個速度、高度與力道對常人來說甚是致命，但金髮女孩柔情洋溢的臉頰在被碰到之前，就猝出冰白如雪的細腕瞬間抓緊空中腳底，往自己後方的方向輕拉。失去平衡的栗色髮女孩不受控地摔在金髮女孩渾圓的胸口，整張臉埋了進去。

「噗喔！」她慌張地胡亂揮著手推開對方，整張臉竄起深紅。「啊啊抱歉亞希樂……我認輸、認輸！」

亞希樂甜美地笑了笑，放開手，並且貼心地伸手扶好站不太穩並腦子在冒蒸氣的蓋兒。

「太精采了，」一陣鼓掌聲傳來，兩女孩朝一旁坐在白色懶人椅上的艾齊看去。「要不是妳們褲檔下少了一條，我現在已經衝回去洗好澡躺床上了。」

蓋兒回以白眼。「真抱歉我少一條。」她冷道，拍撫著身上的衣服，將適才打鬥中掀起的皺褶與歪扭拉回原樣。而後走向艾齊一旁的另一張懶人椅上，整個身子砸進去，撈過兩人中間沙灘桌上裝有金黃色冒泡液體的玻璃杯一飲而盡，再舒暢「哈」地長嘆。

午後日光淡淡灑在沾了濕氣的翠綠草皮上，細小反光如繁星。連日的大雪暫歇，蓋兒就迫不及待飛奔到小套房外的後院，讓亞希樂陪自己再練一場。溫婉美麗的陪伴型仿生人並非用以搏鬥，它們甚至沒有裝載能夠計算出動作軌跡的模組，但不知為何亞希樂依然是個好對手。

「亞希樂，有什麼建議嗎？」蓋兒對著站在他們面前的艷麗身影問。

「這是妳第二次因為抬腿攻擊而失去身體底盤的穩定度，蓋兒。我建議妳以後避免在過於接近的距離下使用腿擊。」亞希樂的笑容如常完美，完美到有些機械。

_事實上是第三次_ 。蓋兒被不問自己意見迸發而出的思緒氣得想再灌酒，卻無奈杯中物已經空了，只好悶悶地放回旁邊桌上。

「老天真是超有眼，在自己生日的前一天放了個假。」艾齊愜意地深吸嘆了口氣，而後轉過去注視青梅竹馬。「今晚要不要出去吃個大餐？我現在滿腦子都是Buchedenoel*、塞滿香料的火雞跟焦糖布丁。」

「你的生酮計劃呢？」懶得跟他辯論對於上帝誕辰的謬傳，蓋兒心不在焉地搓著頭皮，隨口問道。

艾齊的視線緊緊黏著她頭上的手。「管他去死，如果我明天就掛了卻兩個禮拜沒吃過澱粉，我一定會含恨變成怨靈不能投胎。」

在蓋兒作出任何答覆前，沙灘桌上的手機震動著響了。兩人不約而同望了過去，一時竟分不出誰的動作更為急切。上頭顯示著清楚明白的「來電 康納」。蓋兒蹙起眉，「它通常不會沒傳訊息就直接打來啊？」她拿過手機，留下艾齊與亞希樂在散發青草味的後院回到一旁房內的客廳。

沉默無語的艾齊仍癱在懶人椅中，與絕世獨立的亞希樂對望。三個星期前，蓋兒在半夜打給了他，儘管語調四平八穩而悲喜不露，他還是聽出了些微的鼻音。這個他堅持犧牲室內空間而換取一方寧靜後院的小套房只有一個寢室，對此瞭然的蓋兒卻不在意與自己的同性戀好友擠一張床，到了隔天清晨便拉著行李出現在他家門口。

當初那個叫做康納的偽善仿生人問了艾齊的問題，顯然一句都沒有告訴自己的主人。說實話艾齊不怎麼驚訝，能夠問出那些怪問題的仿生人本來就不太正常。但他總有些難以解釋的失落，好似默默期待過他會背叛自己而與蓋兒坦承。

在看了鮮少說話又無力地強顏歡笑的蓋兒兩天後，艾齊嘆著息給了她一個建言。『打過去給那個康納吧，』他猛地抓起她的手機，『光是逃避根本就不能讓事情改善。妳得直面事實，才有辦法放下不切實際的幻想。』不給爭論餘地地扯過她的手押下指紋解鎖，他直接按開了放在「常用聯絡人」星號下的仿生人名字。

她沒有撥號，當下只是傳了封訊息，但是聽從了建議在此之後時不時與康納聊天，將他當成一個好聊又好玩的線上聊天機器人。她漸漸復元，吃得越來越多、酒喝得越來越少，並且心急如焚地跑回實驗室繼續她的畢業進度，終於再度綻出艾齊最珍藏心中的那種頑皮笑靨。

即便艾齊還是能見到她在以為無人注意時，手中摩娑著一個細細的銀色長條狀物。

「呃……我有個壞消息，」蓋兒回到了後院，捏著自己的眉頭。「今晚我恐怕不能陪你了……真的很抱歉，但安迪突然跑到家裡，我得回去一趟。」

安迪是蓋兒的小叔，安東尼的親弟弟，從蓋兒小時候便與他們家往來密切，連艾齊也十分熟悉。當然，聖誕夜是家人相聚的時間……即使那個家裡還有個她家人以外的存在。艾齊一臉不悅撇著嘴。「好吧，我有得選嗎？快滾回去，在我改變主意把妳栓在我床角之前。」他吐舌。

「明天回來再陪你吃一餐，我請客。」蓋兒滿是歉意地承諾。

然而在看見她捏在手上的東西時，艾齊揮了揮手把亞希樂叫來：

「別了，我覺得妳可以收一收行李滾回去了。妳太會掉頭髮了，我整天光是清妳的頭髮就快發瘋了，算我求妳還我個清靜了吧。亞希樂，等會兒去幫蓋兒一起整理行李。」

「好的，艾齊。」

蓋兒大張著嘴。「你在……趕我？」況且清理環境的又不是他，分明就是亞希樂啊！在她還因著好友的掃地出門腦袋空白時，艾齊柔和地笑了笑。

「我覺得妳好很多了，繼續賴在這裡也沒什麼意思。回家去吧，日子還是要好好過，吃不吃飯明天再說。」他說，然後想了想，在一片混亂的腦中乞求自己別在未來產生悔恨。「回家路上買包藍血，妳不在家太久了，妳的仿生人可不是喝空氣維生的。」最後他攤起掌心，裝作被惹怒的主子。「送客！」

對自己好友這種彎繞的關心最明白不過，卻又感到慚愧不已的蓋兒，半晌只吐得出一句：「……謝了，艾齊。」她考慮了會兒是否噁心巴拉地給他一個擁抱，在憶起廣場飄逸的爆米花香時，打消了念頭，握緊掌中的領帶夾，忍著對自己的萬千責備踅身回屋內。

反正會走的永遠會走，留不下的依然留不下。有些形式的情感並非佔有，而是在對方笑得幸福時，自己的內心再怎麼苦澀也會跟著漾起一絲滿足感。這可能聽起來很矯情，還有點自詡高尚的自虐式悲劇戀情上癮症頭，但艾齊歸咎為，這大概只是自己小說家細胞擅自作祟的正常發揮。

他唉聲嘆氣。「『放下不切實際的幻想』呢……輸給男人也就算了，這次輸的連個人都不算是。還是你最好了，曉*。」說罷給亞希樂吹去了個假裡假氣的飛吻，繼續哀嘆著起身，宛如要將什麼全數丟在腦後地頭也不回進了屋內。

以致於他沒有機會看見亞希樂頭側一瞬間的鮮黃。

──

德卡特家裡，兩個男性在客廳無言以對。

在康納回到家的46分鐘18秒之後，鳥鳴聲響起，他解除待機狀態並且下樓開門，面對的是一個黑髮中夾雜了些白髮、笑得開朗大度的中年男人張臂大喊：『驚喜！』

然後這個驚喜讓一人類一仿生人都被門外冷風當場凍成雕塑。

現在，中年男人—— _【安迪．德卡特，犯罪紀錄：無】_ ——正下巴放在交疊的雙手上並肘撐於膝蓋，坐在單人沙發上打量著身穿人類常服且額前褐髮散亂的康納。這個動作教後者不由得想起初來乍到這個家時，充滿敵意凝視他的某個女孩，簡直是個翻版。除了這點，他的臉更是親哥哥安東尼的翻版，以刑偵資料所知的出生日期來說確認非為雙胞胎，不過康納覺得這人類與蓋兒照片中的父親，有如同生產線上仿生人般地出自同個模子。

過了一段時間，安迪放下了手，靠向沙發——仍然跟蓋兒很像——問道：「所以說，蓋兒因為某些原因跑去住艾齊家，卻還是把你留在家裡，然後還把車留給你讓你開去警局上班？」

鳥鳴般的門鈴再度響起，康納知道這只會意味著另一個人的到來，並且是能夠解決安迪不知何來尷尬感的人物，因此不作聲便起身去開了門。外頭開始降起小雪，天色已經全黑，門口的昏黃玄關燈落在一顆栗色長髮的頭頂，不僅僅是因為康納比對方高了一顆頭，更因為她正觀察著自己並無任何異狀的腳。「嘿。」蓋兒的聲音在圍巾中低低的難以聽清，總之她也沒多說什麼。

「歡迎回來，蓋兒。」康納調用社交模組中最標準的客氣笑容，不過他已經刪除了會造成蓋兒跟漢克壓力水平上升的那組表情數據。「快進來吧，外面很冷。」

蓋兒沒有任何表示，只是側過身進到屋內，並且在康納自主拉過她的行李箱時也沒說話。直到進入了客廳，安迪站起來再度展開雙手，重演了一次原本差點朝康納抱下去的戲碼：「驚喜！」

「你怎麼來了？」蓋兒跑向了自己的小叔叔，邊緊擁對方邊問。

「剛好出差到底特律來就順道來囉。不過就算不是為了這個，我不能來看看妳嘛？」安迪揉了揉她的頭，放開後環視起被康納打理得一塵不染的屋內。「真是什麼都沒變呢，這個家。」

這句話卻引來蓋兒的笑容一僵，琥珀色眼珠下意識地撇向了電視櫃的相框。馬上發現到自己說錯話的安迪也愣了下，然後撓撓頭：

「抱歉，小蓋……我太習慣這個家了，而且常常覺得安東尼就像沒離開過一樣……」

「你渴嗎？」蓋兒像是沒聽見似地快步向廚房去，打開冰箱，「我們可以喝一些——」見到冰箱裡原本殘存的啤酒全數不翼而飛，她頓了下，又沒事般地關上冰箱門。「看你有沒有想喝什麼，我可以現在出去買。」

「麻煩什麼！喝水就好、喝水就好。」安迪回到沙發上，舉起康納稍早裝給他的白開水杯，熱情道。「倒是今晚是聖誕夜，要不要去吃個什麼好吃的啊？小叔請客，吃什麼都好！」

回到沙發區後，蓋兒在長沙發的最左端坐下以靠近安迪。同時間，將行李箱放置蓋兒房間門口並回到樓下的康納，繞過矮桌本要在蓋兒一旁坐下時，HUD上她的壓力指數跟沖天炮般噴飛了起來。他停滯腳步，退回雙人沙發坐下。在這過程中安迪的目光從頭到尾跟著康納，直至蓋兒略顯疲憊的嗓音響起。

「你來者是客，哪有讓你花錢的道理啊。而且我其實有點累了，早上還去了實驗室，你要是不介意的話我們網購些食材無人機送回來，吃點家常菜怎麼樣？」蓋兒提議。

安迪露出比單獨面對康納時還難堪的表情。「呃……是可以啦，不過……妳那麼累了還煮的話……」

「我的廚藝是有差到會毒死你了逆！」蓋兒哀號，然後拇指比向遠在一旁的警探仿生大廚。「讓它煮啊，我保證你會驚豔。」

這個主詞讓康納的系統內炸出紛擾不休的情緒代碼與亂碼數據流，但兩個專注於討論食譜的人類完全無心留意到他額上紅黃交錯的厲光。一陣爭論後，蓋兒對康納下達了幾道不太費時的菜色指示，並在康納還在用盡全力除錯的時候就回到了與安迪的閒談中。

後來，康納功力不減地準備了一桌完美菜餚，獲得了逃離死刑犯待遇的安迪的大力讚賞。康納沒有加入那個屬於家人時刻的飯桌，僅是乖乖地坐在客廳的雙人沙發上，聽著一旁的對話。

「買這麼高的仿生人做什麼啊，幫家裡粉刷牆壁？」安迪用叉子尖指向遠方康納的側臉。

蓋兒吃得很專心。「我沒買。是模控生命當成補償送的。」

「……噢。」

「不識相」，康納對這個人類加入此性格參數。

而無論安迪多麼有眼無珠、白目不會讀空氣，他畢竟是遠道而來的重要客人，而且是德卡特家的常客。當他們晚餐過後又在客廳配著電視聲海說神聊到睡眠時間後，安迪伸著懶腰準備休息。

「好啦……我明天一早還要趕回芝加哥，再不睡我太晚回去了又會被愛蜜莉釘在牆上。」愛護妻子的男人說罷，甩著鞋子便想上樓。

住在芝加哥的親戚、留宿、上樓睡覺。這些資訊康納連特意調出記憶文件都不需，他記得蓋兒說過那間現在屬於他的小房間，縱然給路易斯使用過，但仿生人必須在這號親戚來到時讓出房間作為客房。康納並無所謂，他本就不需要一個房間，除了滿衣櫃蓋兒硬買的衣物也沒有什麼個人物品，給仿生人一個房間向來就是蓋兒自己的自作多情。

然而蓋兒卻一個箭步擋到樓梯前，視線飄忽不定。「呃，其實……抱歉，安迪，客房現在我有在用……」無視於赫地轉過去望她的康納，她繼續胡說八道：「……放了一些私人物品。我本來以為你不會再來了，自從爸爸……」她停頓，手跳上了栗色長髮頭頂，摩擦著頭皮。

「喔，這樣啊。」安迪似乎有些詫然，眼光卻在蓋兒跟康納來回了幾許。他攤手，「沒關係，我早就想睡睡看那個沙發了，感覺躺上去就不會想起來了。」

「抱歉，安迪，」蓋兒又一次說，手指在自己的頭髮內纏繞。「如果你需要的話，旅館的錢我可以——」

「唉呀囉哩囉嗦，到底在跟我見外什麼啊小蓋，」安迪嚴聲厲色，然後輕鬆一笑，「沒事，本來就是我自己突然要跑來的。妳早點上去休息早點起吧，免得我明早發現妳沒醒就把沙發偷了搬回家。」

再次擁抱並在彼此臉頰印上晚安吻後，蓋兒就上了樓。

蓋兒曾說過的討厭肢體碰觸並非玩笑，但她卻跟這個長得與父親像極了的親近家人毫無距離。康納排除掉蓋兒不知名原因為了他保留房間使用權時孳生的混亂代碼，將安迪．德卡特的個人資訊攤開於HUD中，以進行人格建立與心理模型數據的擴增。可當他將蓋兒平時用的毛毯遞給安迪，並準備上樓時，安迪叫住了他。

「你知道，現在美國有一個公開的秘密，叫做異常仿生人。」安迪向前傾了些，緊迫地盯著康納。「你是嗎？」

藍光依舊。「我不是。」康納語調單板地說。「我裝載有高階情緒模擬模組，因此比市面上一般仿生人更像人類。如果這是你的疑慮由來的話，德卡特先生。」

「嗯。幫個忙，我想你應該知道蓋兒是怎麼失去她爸的，但她還是接納你了。如果你不小心異常了……」安迪拉起毯子在沙發躺下，視線卻一動也不動地釘在康納臉上：「別傷害她。」

_『你已經傷了。』_

不語頃刻後，「晚安，德卡特先生。」康納說，轉身回樓上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Buchedenoel，中文名為聖誕木材蛋糕。據說是來自一個立陶宛傳說：前一年燒剩的柴灰可避邪。所以在聖誕節的前一周，就會拿一根最長的柴薪來燒，在聖誕節當天燒完。法國人在聖誕夜時，不管在哪裡工作的遊子都會趕忙回鄉團聚，就象中國人守歲一樣，有全家團圓守夜的習慣。守到半夜時，全家聚在暖爐前吃木材蛋糕，配著咖啡或紅茶，一面驅趕寒意，另一方面也增進家人間的感情。  
> 原文網址：https://kknews.cc/food/59vab53.html
> 
> *亞希樂的名字是日文的Akira，漢字可以寫作「曉」


	20. 經歷的一切

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 而後他離開，知道自己再也不會回來了——不論是物理上的，抑或他本不應存在的心理上的。

2038/12/28 08:42:34 PM

在蓋兒回到了德卡特家的三天後，康納發現洗衣間自己的模控生命制服上，多了一個他很早察覺被蓋兒拿走的東西。在她於安東尼房間逼迫他對自己開槍前的當天早上，他出門前找不到那銀色長條狀物時開啟掃描，並分析、推演出了他物品的竊賊，雖說他無法理解她為何要偷，只是在想起蓋兒從前醉倒在小房間時傻呼呼地說了句「領帶夾」，猜測她垂涎這個她用不到的小東西很久了。

那麼現在還回來又是為什麼，康納仍舊想不明白。況且現在有比這件事更令他煩心——耗費處理器效能——的問題。

_『那是你被設定說的話。但你——你真正想要的是什麼？』男人微笑。_

_『這是你的設計者設定你講的話？還是你自己的想法？』女孩疑惑。_

幾個小時前，漢克攜著康納到了一個特級大人物家裡。該位隱退了的世紀天才帶給康納遠勝過上百個漢克加蓋兒總和能給他的嵌板壓力感，那個用意惡質的「卡姆斯基測試」直接重新勾起在注視著蓋兒無神琥珀色雙眸時的感受。

對， **感受** ，康納有時候已經不想去細分了。連 **想** 與 **不想** 都搞得他處理器接近超載。

_『當我看著那個女孩的雙眼……我就是辦不到！就這樣……』_

想起那與亞希樂一模一樣的唯美臉蛋，康納連自己說的是哪個女孩都快分不清楚。

漢克看似高興得要原地充氣飛了起來，要離開時上車後還嘰哩呱啦對康納講起了自己年輕時在紅冰特別小組的經歷、在警校時把帶隊的爛人值星官打到叫媽媽的無悔趣事、在學生時期把電腦教室的映像管螢幕當成擠粉刺鏡子的回憶，甚至還在猶豫了片刻後，細細談論起了深愛的已逝兒子柯爾的扶養往事。

其實音頻接收器是可以關閉的，但無論康納當下再怎麼心煩意亂，他還是一字一句聽得認認真真，不僅是因為這是了解任務合作對象的重要時刻，更有種奇怪的感覺，他很享受漢克敘述這些時的歡樂光采。除了他最熟悉的成就感外，更與三個禮拜來跟蓋兒電話閒聊的感覺雷同，他的胸腔嵌板毫無壓力且輕盈。

揣著這些滿到溢出的疑問，康納停妥了車後進入家門、脫掉制服外套、解掉領帶並將領帶夾塞進褲口袋、脫掉皮鞋，隨即上了樓。

他可以聽見自己對面的房間傳出轟然作響的音樂聲。將他當成一文不值的無生命人形機器看待的蓋兒，回來之後卻沒有再像電話中那樣找他聊天，甚至沒說過半句生活相關短短命令以外的話，連客廳也幾乎不待。他對此有諸多感想，但他也迴避去想，因為情緒代碼每每會再度扼緊他的無形系統與有形處理器。

就在此時，坐在床尾準備執行自我檢測的康納，因對面房門開啟聲後接近的腳步聲而抬頭向門口望，只見立在走廊上的蓋兒正皺著眉端詳黑暗中的他。她雙手抱胸靠向門框。

「你最近幹嘛都不關門？」蓋兒問，有點僵硬，又有點故作淡定。

自從第二次更換機體後，康納就保留著這個習慣。只是蓋兒當初深深陷入她自己的悲慘世界中，而後又離開家裡在外長居，可能到了現在才留意到這點。她嘆了口氣，走入房間並在康納腳邊放下方才便拿在手中的紙袋。他低頭查看，是滿滿一袋的藍血補充包。

無論蓋兒是不是真想過要聽到康納的回覆，總之她放完就轉身朝門外行去，並無停留之意。

不知為何——就像他一直找不出那些情緒代碼出現的原因——康納幾乎是立刻地開始描述他無法告訴因此產生創傷的副隊長、且不曾與女孩分享的辦案經歷內容：

「上個月，我第二度換機的那天，我去了一個邪教團體進駐的廢棄房屋查案。」蓋兒停頓步履。康納說著，語速不快不慢，神色不慌不忙。「那是一個以拆解仿生人作為獻祭方式的邪教，我當時意外遭到捕捉並且被帶入祭祀的房間。一個人類用匕首將我的一邊腿部組件移除，雖然我在此之後就殺了他並逃離房間，但我從沒忘過在視野邊緣看見房門關上時的……畫面。」

的 **感覺** 。康納本想這麼說，但那是不可能存在的東西。

「在此之後我無法在過於狹窄的空間內完全密閉，機體胸腔嵌板與內部流動的釱液會出現壓力與空槽，HUD會非自主調閱相關記憶文件。我無法解釋原因，只能盡可能避免這些阻礙整體效率的結果。」

結束說明後，康納陷入沈默。

聽完的蓋兒看起來震驚不已，開著嘴卻說不出話。她凝神打量表情清淡的仿生人，儼如精緻強悍完美無情緒、也因此無所懼怕冰冷瓷像的康納，她自己溫熱的血肉之心卻隱隱作痛。再度、且總是出乎彼此意料的，她向前了好幾步，直到他面前，然後傾下身環抱住他。

「……對不起，在你需要人陪的時候我卻那樣……我卻不在。」蓋兒低語，她下巴靠在康納的肩頭，所以無法看到他的額角黃色在這句話後變為紅色。

明明當初她需要的時候，他一直都在。

「我不……我並不會需要……」康納不需要呼吸，卻無端感到被她的手臂勒得喘不過氣。

蓋兒「噓！」了一聲，細嫩軟掌輕撫上他的頭。「當作是在滿足我的幻想就好。乖、已經沒事了……你回到家了，這裡很安全。沒事了……」

她維持這個姿勢、維持手中安慰撫摸的動作很輕很久，久得她的腰與腿開始出現因痠疼會有的微微顫抖。然而她沒有停下，只是像要這麼做到天荒地老、到世界的末日般毫不歇止。

康納沒有回抱蓋兒，也無法推開她。他被情緒代碼佔據，失去機體控制權，卻在肩膀被淚水打溼及身體被溫暖包圍時刻放棄了去嘗試除錯。

——

2038/12/29 02:14:53 PM

今日暫無緊急案件通知，也沒有需要結案的報告，漢克自動自發放了一天帶薪爽假，順帶打給康納叫他別去警局，不然自己會因為「沒人結伴偷懶而操他媽尷尬」。康納是沒想過漢克真有在翹班時感到過絲毫愧疚，不過他也大概可猜知，經過昨天回程的一番掏心掏肺真誠交談後，彆彆扭扭的頑固老刑警只是想藉此躲他一天，就如當初察覺自己情思而閃避他的蓋兒。

若非漢克對他從來沒出現過情愛思春生理反應，康納恐怕會受到與蓋兒相處的經驗誤導而誤以為搭檔對自己也有意思。

思及漢克要是知道他的想法，康納確信自己會再次被一槍崩掉。

總而言之，不會如同人類感受到疲累與浪費時間進行消遣慾望的康納，給自己的假期下了一個臨時任務。他為這個任務進行了超過12萬5千次的演算，並無可遏抑深感挫折地知道成功率遠遠低於值得冒險的標準值，但他還是規畫了能運算得出的最佳路線。

卡姆斯基不只是舉手投足與性格言談讓他感到壓力，更有一點令康納在聽見那句「 _請稍等一下_ 」時軟體一僵。他沒有完善的聲紋辨識系統，但他多少能夠透過聲波分析立即分類，辨知每個他所認識的人類的聲音。

康納確認自己聽過這個聲音。並且，HUD上跳出的是一個看不見後頭人臉的防護罩。

在卡姆斯基宅時他判斷並非詢問的好時機，甚至他認為現在仍然不是，但他有極大機率會迫不得已遇見卡姆斯基。

此時此刻，康納在當初一舉擒獲邪教團體的廢屋，他感覺得到冷卻液在機體內狂烈沖刷，但他也能夠調閱出記憶資料回想柔軟身軀穿透嵌板的溫度。他清除情緒代碼，開啟掃描，建構出了他曾在這裡的殘敗機殼被回收時的各種軌跡。而後他離開，知道自己再也不會回來了——不論是物理上的，抑或他本不應存在的心理上的。

再來，康納置身於大使橋旁的河濱公園。雖是白天雪景中的公園卻宛似當日，燈光微弱散發冷寂，堪比當時寬闊背影中的深刻惆悵。積雪覆蓋了康納曾經自願倒下的地面，而且時間過得太久，很多能夠供他分析的線索都已經煙消雲散。他只能抓緊更低的機率，更高的不安，回到德卡特家調成手動的自駕車上動身往最後目的地。

又是一段不長不短時間的顛簸後，康納重返了深藏城市邊陲的近代設計感大宅。他將車子停在遠離宅邸的數百碼之外，轉搭無人計程車過橋後，徒步在飄著大雪的昏暗天色中接近目標。

終於侵入私人領土的最中心豪宅時，康納將所有感測器靈敏度調高至近乎極限，從宅子後方靠近。他辨識出警報系統的存取點虛擬位置，駭入後成功關閉，矯捷潛入自己創造者的家。

沒錯，它們仿生人的創造者，他的創造者。

_『就要見到你的創造者了，康納。你有什麼感覺？』_

康納是沒有感覺的仿生人，但他知道不管神存不存在，都絕對不存在人間。

「康納。」

突如其來的叫喚令康納的系統警鈴大作，他倏然迴身舉起槍——從安東尼房間拿的，蓋兒不是唯一會偷竊的人——正對上的是一個極顏嬌態的女性仿生人，豐腴朱脣正勾著嫵媚的輕莞。「克蘿伊？」康納掃描臉部認得出那組序號代表的名字，那個他因為各種原因下不了手換取異常仿生人情報的仿生人「女孩」。

「伊利亞說過你可能會回來，只是沒想到這麼快。」克蘿伊說，姿態依然美好而以禮相待。「請跟我來。」

「等等！」康納對著直接背過身的纖白背影喊，「要去哪裡？」他問，槍沒有放低。

克蘿伊回首眨眸。「見伊利亞。」

跟隨著裸足而步伐規律的克蘿伊，康納規律的皮鞋跟響聲在走道盡頭的寬大空間激起迴音時，他就知道自己即將抵達的是什麼地方了。

那有著深紅磁磚短水道泳池的大廳，一旁抽屜內放有測試康納同理心的槍枝矮桌，旁邊酒紅皮質沙發上正坐著模控生命前CEO。他仍穿著袍子，但這次是一件泛著抹茶色淡綠的日式絲質睡袍，衣襬與袖口印著色彩典雅的嬉戲錦鯉。康納感到嵌板壓力更大了。

「真高興又見到你，康納。」伊利亞．卡姆斯基表現得不算熱烈，可語調中透露藏也藏不住的欣悅。

「卡姆斯基先生。」康納的語氣卻極盡單薄無起伏。

「別那個表情啊。你的安德森副隊長已經用眼神殺死我很多次了，不會連你都要對我這麼過分吧。」

康納不住地一直想著腰間的槍。他開門見山：「想必你已經知道我的來意了，卡姆斯基先生。」

「就算知道，我為什麼要給你？」卡姆斯基雙手指尖對著指尖並半身微傾向前，看似精於洽談的經商者，神情卻是純粹的好奇。「我必須承認，你昨天的表現著實令我刮目相看。但是那算作弊，對吧？你並非礙於同理心而選擇不對克蘿伊開槍，你只是因為自己的創傷經歷而無法付諸行動。」

談判模組上線。但康納懷疑是否有用。「你要什麼？卡姆斯基先生。」他問。

「給你問我三個問題的機會，」仿生人之父攤開兩掌，狀似慈悲為懷的上帝，「讓我看看你的問題的深度。當然，你也可以別考慮太多，想問什麼就問什麼……事實上，我建議你這麼做會好過深思熟慮。」

曾經利用三個問題自心機深沉的蓋兒好友艾齊．哈里斯口中得到一切解答的康納，此時卻恐怕自己就算有上百問題的額度，也什麼都得不到。他決定順從卡姆斯基的無聊樂趣同時參考他的慷慨忠告，跟隨自己開機起便擁有的「直覺」。

「第一……」康納抿唇，看著HUD上的防護罩。「今年9月26日我第二度開機那日，負責我的檢測與啟用的人是你嗎，卡姆斯基先生？」

「是我。你早就知道這點了，剩兩個問題。」

_深黑無光的瞳孔_ 。「第二。RK系列都是包含高效物理建構與搏鬥能力的綜合性能機型嗎？」

「對也不對。」卡姆斯基漫不經心道，指尖點著沙發扶手。「你跟馬庫斯、康瑞德的確是綜合型仿生人，但RK系列的主要意義不在於綜合性能，而是自主行動的仿生人。」

「康瑞德？」康納愣住。

「啊，不該現在就破梗的，當我沒說過。」那個毫不驚慌卻硬要捉住自己後頸的煩惱模樣，康納差點開口請他趕緊復出並轉行投入演藝界。「相對的，我也可以好心不把這當作一個問題。你還剩最後一個。」

_琥珀色雙眸_ 。「你有能力恢復並且願意給我遺失的記憶，對嗎？」

卡姆斯基終於真正地吃了一驚，「我不知道該說你聰明還是傻了，康納。我當然有能力，事實上我早就把你的記憶文件恢復並備份出來了；至於願不願意，恭喜你，這個問題為你賺取了我的意願。」他示意自己金屋藏嬌的漂亮仿生人回去她帶領康納出來的廊道門內：「克蘿伊，拿來吧。」

從克蘿伊手上接過硬碟後，她對康納溫婉一笑。他知道他見過這個笑容，也知道略有不同。

在離開那個倘大的造物者之宅前，康納於泳池廳門口頓足，回過頭望著卡姆斯基。

泳池款款波動的水紋折射在天花板，錯眼之下，整個室內恍似處於水底。

「卡姆斯基先生……阿曼妲的最高權限目前在誰手上？」

「信守承諾是個重要的美德，康納。」卡姆斯基背對著他擺手。「克蘿伊，替我送客。」

——

『交給我吧，康納。我會幫你保管好的。』

『謝謝妳，蒂娜 。我必須走了。』

『好，一路小心。』

『記得，不要跟任何人提及此事，也不要讓任何人知道我們有過現在的對話。』

『你可以相信我，康納。快走吧！』

半個小時前的對話在康納HUD上重播著。他因此產生了一串費解的情緒代碼，十分陌生，但並非是第一次遭遇。當蓋兒的小叔安迪請求康納別傷害自己姪女時，他也曾在想起蓋兒俯趴地板的身形時出現過；剛才在聽見FBI探員佩金斯將到來警局的消息後，對漢克說出那番「朋友」的言論卻憶起手槍照門後悲切萬分的湛藍雙目時，他也感覺到了類似的代碼，可康納現在沒有時間探究。

這是他的最後機會，阿曼妲如是說。儘管康納近乎失控地拋出許多與案件無關的問題，儘管她知道康納再度到了卡姆斯基宅、卻再度放棄了異常仿生人的相關線索，她還是給了康納最後的機會。他也為此再度利用了身邊所有能利用的人類。

一離開卡姆斯基宅乘回德卡特家用車上，漢克的電話就來了，在抱怨了自己的假期又泡湯後表示9667分隊長傑弗瑞急找他們。康納僅能駕著車趕到了警局，卻接受了移交案件權限的指令，一時之間僅能用計——他沒確認自己是否記得調用相應模組——確保搭檔願意助自己一臂之力同時，讓心思細膩且對他另有心思而更能謹慎處理的蒂娜，保管他暫且沒有機會讀取其中記憶資料的小硬碟。

思緒至此，康納演算後確定自己會有段期間無法回到家。他不知道成功逮住異常仿生人首領馬庫斯、阻止了自由抗爭之後，是否還有機會繼續作為德卡特警官遺屬的撫卹回去，社交模組訓練任務又是否還需要持續進行。他只確定這一切，在阻止異常仿生人失敗後都毫無疑問將成為不可能。

軟體不穩定已是習以為常。

服從了運算，判斷，直覺，感覺，無論是什麼形式的結果，康納撥出了電話。

7秒又46毫秒後，『喂？怎麼了？』內置通訊傳出了蓋兒帶有疑問與猶疑生澀的聲音。

「蓋兒，」康納並無暇餘探討她的難為情究竟來自何處，語速飛快。「聽著，我沒有很多時間，我要妳仔細聽我說的話，好嗎？」在她吸氣並回答前，他馬不停蹄接著說：「接下來大部分時間我必須斷開網路連結，並且會有一段時間無法返家。冰箱裡的食材足夠三日份量，但我建議妳避免下廚以確保廚房的完整性與個人生命安全，以無人機送餐為主；啤酒我都丟了，不要再買，我將家用帳戶的菸酒類購買限制餘額設為了0；備用的領帶夾在我房間衣櫃的頂層抽屜第四——」

『喂喂喂！等一下啦！』蓋兒七葷八素地打岔，『我根本聽不懂你在說什麼東西啊？什麼雞餐？』

康納赫然覺得人類的感官與腦力實在過於低等，「我有任務！短時間內不能回家！」他不曾想過自己會用這種語氣跟音量大吼。「照顧好自己！」

電話那頭陷入死寂。康納不確定蓋兒究竟是又耳背了一個字都沒聽清楚，還是聽清了卻一個字都沒弄懂，正想著是否直接傳送錄音或文字訊息並結束通話時，蓋兒帶著鼻音喑啞的、卻柔韌如緩然傾倒糖漿的嗓音傳了過來：

『你也是……不准再死了。』

情緒代碼川流不止，HUD逕自躍然的記憶文件繁如銀河星辰。但康納分毫無意排除，尤其當畫面停留在那個對他機體來說太過瘦小、卻又太過溫暖的環抱中時。

「……我會回去，我保證。」康納輕聲說，斷開了網路連接。

塗抹歲月斑斕痕跡及神典中已成廢墟古城聖名的生鏽大船，乘載一切的終結與起始，即在眼前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然想到要補充一些沒意義的廢話, 與內文無關可以略過
> 
> 不知道大家有沒有聽過「超憶症」, 全名叫高度優異自傳式記憶症候群, 是一種忘不掉生活中所有細節的天生神經性疾病. 回想的過程是非自主的, 就像康納不受控制一直跳到眼前的記憶畫面  
> 想到仿生人終究不是人類, 而是機器, 就會讓我覺得覺醒是一件哀傷的事  
> 人類的大腦能夠忘記事情, 但對機器來說, 只要沒刪除的記憶檔就永遠都在那裏  
> 這也是為什麼我寫不出單純又無憂無慮的仿生人, 更是我為什麼沒辦法讓康納是不懂事的天使:  
> 康納不但是從不忘事的電腦, 它還被裝載了解讀人心的程式, 它從誕生的那一刻起就沒有機會慢慢成長.慢慢體會一切,  
> 或許有可能異常仿生人也會發展出這種"遺忘"自我保護機制, 但是在我的想法裡, 康納天生為了快速交叉比對跟調閱資料而很難跟其他異常仿生人一樣那麼接近人類, 就算它有了情緒也只是讓情緒在系統裡, 它的記憶裡不停重放  
> 所以我沒辦法寫出天使康, 不只是因為從原劇情去看, 那個深諳人心的康納根本就不是不懂事的天使,  
> 更因為我覺得天使康是邏輯上不存在的東西... 真的很抱歉  
> 


	21. 看破

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 或許有些時候，就只是單純地希望對方能夠快樂，無論這份快樂自己是不是能夠共享。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再來為了劇情需要, 時間軸會比較跳比較亂  
> 我會在每段標上時間, 並且還是如我一直堅持的該發生的都會發生, 希望不會造成困擾, 謝謝

2038/12/31 08:48:15 PM

為了在無人看顧的實驗室外也能顧著、也為了不要在這冷到頭痛的天氣還要頭痛畢業進度，蓋兒把實驗要用的幾條小魚偷渡回了家。不用說，這當然是絕對禁止的，反正她向來對遵守規矩一事沒什麼義務感。

在玻璃碗中悠悠浮游的小魚看似無所煩惱，並不知道牠們曾經差點死於混摻了各種化學廢液的傾倒。那個現在最不希望牠們翻白肚的人類，正出神地望著牠們陷入沉思。

自從那通不明所以的短暫告別後，政府對全市內施行了身分盤查與網路限制。傳聞異常仿生人的老巢被掀、遭殘忍屠戮，不論政府是想透過封鎖網路而確保仿生人無法侵入市政及各單位情報網絡、還是更想一舉兩得阻止社交網站上各種不利政策的臆測，總之這幾天的底特律回到了石器時代，除了有線電視新聞及2038年極少數人家才有的無線電波收音機外，像是被關在了外界資訊完全不透明的監牢。

不知是理科生容易政治冷感，或是畢業壓力遠大過於被異常仿生人殺害的威脅，蓋兒的實驗室直至教授一聲令下才徹底淨空，還在忙實驗的大家甚至獃了好幾秒才反應過來。蓋兒趁亂用水壺將實驗用的小魚裝了起來，再順了幾支微量注射器、藥勺、酒精燈及抽屜裡合得嘔心瀝血的高分子單體等等雜物，匆匆叫車趕回家。然而現在她卻只能呆看著魚兒，悔不當初自己居然拿錯了必要溶劑。

「你的名字叫畢業、你叫證書，你就叫岩壁吧……」她百無聊賴地對那些水生脊椎動物自言自語。

說及動物，她想起了那個曾經自稱為寵物的仿生人。與他朝夕相處了兩個月多，蓋兒起初沒有發覺康納正在慢慢變化，直到幾天前長時間離開又重返家裡。康納仍然表情少得像個機器人——好吧，他的確是——所有情緒表現也僅在大約是動用模組與人對話時才變得鮮活生動。但他私底下的情緒表達變多了，照理來說沒有跟她交流時不會有起伏的神色卻變化多端有如人類。

當然，這可能只是蓋兒以為他沒留意到自己的偷瞄，實際上又是某種誘騙她信任的戲碼。不過她大概也不太在意了。

那晚康納述說的壓力創傷症候群徵狀，實在是太真實了。他是無情機器，心理大師，詐騙高手，他想要的話當然能夠編造出一個賺取蓋兒熱淚的悲情故事，再扮演一次奧斯卡金像獎影帝，但蓋兒很難說她相信那個燈圈的顏色變化與他深不可測的哀戚氣場也能造假。奇怪的是，當她想像著他當下會有的感受，她反倒希望這一切只是場過於逼真的戲碼。

寧可是自己受騙、也不想要是他真的經歷了那些嗎……端視著無憂無慮的可愛小魚，蓋兒忽然稍微懂了艾齊的心態。

或許有些時候，就只是單純地希望對方能夠快樂，無論這份快樂自己是不是能夠共享。

「我絕對是被那個無可救藥的白癡傳染了濫情病。」她自嘲一笑，卻感覺心裡某塊大石終於落下。

正要將裝著小魚們的玻璃碗捧回房間，前門傳來按鈴聲。 _會是康納嗎？_ 蓋兒忍不住期待。他說短時間回不了家，但沒有提及詳細時間。她放下魚碗，從客廳地毯中站起身朝前門走去，步伐略有些快。開門前，她的眼角餘光撇到門廊牆邊的彈孔，突然想起自己從來沒好好道過歉。來日方長，不過她第一次覺得康納曾說的「不宜拖延」很有道理。

開啟門後，屋外玄關口燈光打亮了修長人形的褐髮頭頂。「嘿……」蓋兒又一次說出她幾天前站在對方位置時的單詞，只不過這次她裝不出那種漫無所謂的態度，下意識絞著手指。

「我回來了，蓋兒。」康納微笑道。他的笑容依舊乾乾淨淨，甚至比那身模控生命制服還一塵不染且近乎溫柔。他的聲線一往略帶低啞，卻有著深邃又高昂的滿滿情緒。

「我以為還要更多天呢……」蓋兒嚅囁著說，她現在是真心希望他能過個幾天再回來，就像當初的「談談」，從來沒等待她做足心理準備。掛電話前那句有些不耐煩卻無比真誠的掛心提醒在她腦中響起，幾乎奪取呼吸地清晰。

康納歪頭，「妳不希望我早點回來嗎？」

_又來了，又是這種可憐小狗的眼神_ 。蓋兒感覺得到自己臉到頭上的熱度，卻拙劣地模仿起康納平時的面無表情說：「歡迎回來，外面冷，所以我快冷死了，快滾進來讓我關門。」

「比起這個，蓋兒，妳有意出門兜個風嗎？」康納用拇指比向後方路上停著的長方形科技感車輛，「我很抱歉開始異常仿生人的案件調查後就停止接送妳，我知道妳喜歡被載著的感覺。雖然我無法將無人計程車調為手動，但我可以駭入後自行駕駛，如果這對妳來說也算手動駕駛的話。」他如常用著那種又是社交行家的誠懇、又是親密家人的寵溺態度。

很好，自己早就被他摸得熟透。已經被那算是柔情似水的笑容弄得腦子暈呼呼的蓋兒，正要屈服並進屋隨便挑件外套，想起什麼，「家裡的車呢？」她探頭朝外頭平時放車的位置望。

「由於遇到一些狀況，我停在了警局。或者妳想的話，我們可以搭乘無人車到警局後，再換回家裡的車——妳說了算，蓋兒。」康納再度彎起笑。

「好吧。」蓋兒承認自己是真的輸慘了，只能不由自主地依著他綻出大大笑臉。「不過你先進來把這身鳥制服跟蠢髮型給換……」想起上一次在這個玄關的對話以及牆上的孔洞，她尾聲低下去。目光也低了下去。「呃……算了，你想怎麼樣就怎麼樣吧……我當初說的話，就是……你如果不想要的話可以拒絕我的那些話……」

「沒事，蓋兒。我很樂意。」康納眨著眼，些微側了身從蓋兒一旁進門。

這幾秒的距離甚至不比大前晚在康納的小房間內時靠近，蓋兒還是聽得到自己心臟爆炸般的鼓譟聲。但她也知道自己心中的澎湃與看破的淡然同等深淺，不管康納是什麼，她不會再虛偽地又把他當成有感情的人類、又把他當成無條件容許自己無理取鬧的機器，即使他永遠都不會有生命、即使他永遠忘了那晚關於靈魂的無解談論、即使他永遠都只是聽命行事為了任務才表現出她所企盼的一切行為……

這思緒帶來了強烈的違和感。蓋兒不自覺皺起眉，恰好視線落在面前正經過的康納黑色領帶上的銀色長條物，那個她除了實驗小魚外曾經不經詢問借走的東西。腦中轟隆一響，蓋兒感到被尚未關上的門外雪氣寒流籠罩住全身。她乍然出手捉住康納的手臂，甚至比他曾對她這麼做的任何一次迅速。他止步，疑惑地歪頭望她。

「你不是……」她的眼光移到他右胸前，臉色愈漸陰黯。悄然將另一手伸向門把，蓋兒面上燦笑換成了冷笑。「你知道嗎？現在想來，我們那天晚上討論的問題，你居然覺得自己有靈魂……我還是把你送回模控生命報廢比較安全吧？你說是嗎……親愛的異常仿生人大大。」

這是鐵錚錚的天大謊言，但她孤注一擲的計謀成功了。「……我沒有自己這麼說過的記憶，蓋兒。」康納回視她，透明的棕眸如往無情緒，額角的LED光環卻閃起殷紅。

「你當然沒有。」蓋兒笑答，「因為真正的康納也沒有。」

——

2038/12/31 10:03:15 PM

曾經把一個衝動扁人的女孩保釋出來的警察副隊長，現在自己坐進了拘留室裡。當然，漢克完全不覺得自己跟蓋兒有哪一點類似了，畢竟他可是為了保住搭檔的小命才故意去揍斷那個王八蛋的鼻樑，但講真這也不能算是深謀遠慮的行動就是了。

_好吧_ ，漢克嘆息著手掩住額頭一路下滑搓到下顎， _我他媽就是為了幫一個仿生人而衝動了。_

不過好家在的是，他一點都不後悔。

不只是為了那個呆臉仿生人，他現在爽到覺得讓他再選十次，他都樂意讓佩金斯的鼻子再受十次罪。

這操他媽蛋的世界其實也是蠻美好的嘛。

「不過我以後可能得該死的好好做人了，否則連願意來保我的人都沒半個。」漢克望著自己沾過了鼻血的指節喃喃自語。儘管傑弗瑞總是表現得鐵面無私，卻用了跟漢克當初對待蓋兒時差不多的態度（『你剛好給我在裡面反省個幾天，我再考慮要不要扣你他媽的薪水保你！』），漢克現在還真是對老友有些不好意思。

再怎麼說，漢克痛扁的可不是隨便的人物，無論是警察隊長還副隊長都難以任意被姑息，關個幾天在所難免。

稍早康納說的話與神情還在漢克腦裡來回播映。不單是因為他要為那個不想死——雖說措辭是「報廢」——的請求付出不小的代價，更是因為那樣的康納與漢克所殷切期盼他能夠懷抱的，珍惜自己性命的人類形象終於吻合上了。

這或許是一種自私，僅僅憑著自己的觀點就期望對方聽話認同，但是當你瞧著一個什麼都不懂、光會在這個險惡世界橫衝直撞的孩子，你怎麼能不強拉住他的手塞給他一把槍，叫他保護好自己？

喔，別跟漢克說這是什麼偏差教育，康納又不是柯爾那樣單純無邪軟嫩可愛的人類小孩子，他可是個殺人不眨眼的戰鬥機器呢。

外頭傳來一陣騷動聲，有人在大聲喊叫，有不少東西落地的悶聲，甚至最後出現了手槍的炸響。身職警察的漢克慣性地想找自己的槍，不過作為人犯的他就連塊甜甜圈都休想有。「該死……克里斯！班！傑弗瑞？」他隔著拘留室的玻璃對外吼道，卻無人回應。

而後是清脆作響的皮鞋跟聲接近著，幾秒後，一道欣長身形從走廊那頭拐進了拘留室外走道。

「康納？」漢克詫異不已，望著那個兩天前害他被關的搭檔，如常一身貼身剪裁的模控生命制服及梳理端正卻落一截瀏海的高端知識份子形象，急匆匆朝他而來，退去手部仿生皮層後貼到外面門口感應面板，將門打了開來。

「漢克，」康納側身示意還楞楞站在拘留室內的漢克出來，「聽著，我沒有很多時間解釋，我需要你的幫助！」

「我的幫助？」漢克依然呆張著嘴，不過還是再度犯法步出拘留室，「發生什麼……剛剛外面是怎樣？」說著邊大步繞出廊道查看平日的辦公室，只見四散橫躺的雜物與員警，所有倒地的同事似乎都不省人事，動也不動的。「操他的老天爺啊！」漢克驚呼。

跟隨一旁的康納滿面十萬火急。「我沒有造成任何人的傷亡，只是將他們打昏了。我晚點再跟你解釋，可以嗎，漢克？」他懇切說道，語速著急。

棒極了！太完美了！跟FBI探員槓上就算了，現在還把整個警局的同僚都打趴在地，再畏罪潛逃等著被通緝……漢克頭一暈差點沒站穩。

他用副隊長的大好未來換來保障性命機會的搭檔，正在跟他求助。往昔經歷的每一天有低迷也有歡笑，但最重要的是，廚房的俄羅斯輪盤已經深深鎖入抽屜最底層。木已成舟，漢克找不到任何理由拒絕。

好吧，他怎麼忍心拒絕呢。

「走吧，」抓過保管盒中手機跟老爺車鑰匙後，漢克挺起胸膛邁步走在人生菜鳥前頭，意氣風發。「你要是不能解釋清楚，我他媽絕對給你搞個教唆罪戴上。」

——

2038/12/29 10:42:19 PM

不絕如縷的狂亂代碼鋪天蓋地席捲而來，在他體內化為颶風，千軍萬馬橫掃過境。猩紅的透明牆體衝撞著他，不、是他奮不顧身地撕扯著那道牆，力圖將那禁閉自己的豔紅牢獄粉碎殆盡。

他本不會有感覺，他本不該能感受，但他如今想要那種無時無刻的哀戚，他知道擁有雜亂情緒的人類難以真正地快樂，可現在的他不在乎。

任務，為了這個詞他利用了、傷害了多少人，憑他處理器再怎麼蓋世無敵的高速運算，他也不想去算，不敢去算。他一直都感受得到情緒，他擁有遠勝過所有仿生人的情緒模擬，他卻在同時理解自己所有作為所能帶來的後果時，懷著幾乎是逃避的心態排拒著去接受。

此刻康納想要悉數接受，他 **想要感受** 。

他想要那灰白亂髮中的湛藍雙目能夠燃著熊熊烈火，他想要那對琥珀色汪洋不再盈滿浪淘滾滾的淚水。

HUD上透明紅色牆面之後是一個堅定不移的毅然身影，他知道那個本是他任務目標要摧毀的對象正在攻擊著他，用爆烈流徙般的代碼與他的防火牆抗衡。太多的記憶畫面在他的系統內流竄，勢不可擋又溫和柔順，他注視著，他掙扎著帶領所有噴湧而出的情緒代碼加入戰局，與力求助裨的陌生代碼齊心協力撞擊紅牆。

暴風中，康納感受著過往一切。

_PL600與她並肩而席_ ——這是羨慕。

_她在商場哈哈笑著_ ——這是開心。

_小房間的塵埃在陽光中飛旋_ ——這是歸屬感。

 _他在車上滿面質疑_ ——這是不服氣。

_她擺出鬼臉——_ 這是酸澀。

 _片段中琥珀色與眼前湛藍駐滿祈求——_ 這是罪惡感。

 _黑色房門將光線夾斷關上_ ——這是恐懼。

_他與她生無可戀_ ——這是壓力感。

_他擔憂地問是否要回去休息_ ——這是窩心。

_她以死相逼_ ——這是憤怒。

_回到家換下制服——_ 這是放鬆。

_她用了無生命主詞——_ 這是難過。

_嬌柔身軀傳來溫暖_ ——這是安全感。

_『也謝謝你……康納。』_

_『康納，你相信有神嗎？』_

_『……康納，真的對不起。』_

_『你別無選擇？』_

_『我恨你。』_

_『你已經傷了。』_

_『你待在家，好嗎？』_

_『你回到家了，這裡很安全。沒事了……』_

_『你也是……不准再死了。』_

就在康納覺得自己將被所有情緒撕成碎片，酚紅的牆面綻裂為碎屑迸飛消散，帶來前所未有的清亮視野。

康納放下槍，重新計算確認自己的處境，看著斗大的系統提示「 ** _我是異常仿生_ _人_** 」。而後另一個認知將他的情緒代碼整理齊放，他無須特意排除，僅需要由這些既陌生又熟悉的感覺領導下一步——

他將做出自己的選擇。


	22. 有勇而無謀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 決定無論他會做出什麼樣的行為表現，他將會誠實以對。

2038/12/31 08:55:32 PM

本以為成功獲得了足夠的逃離時間，現在才發現根本是白費工夫。

不過就結果而言，蓋兒還是對自己當下的動腦速度頗為自豪，只要有任何一點沒有及時察覺到，天曉得她現在會是被綁票了還是被撕票了。

皮鞋跟的聲響愈漸接近，蓋兒未曾想過自己居然會對這個聲音惶恐發冷。那個交過一次手的仿生人戰鬥能力值不論高到哪，反正絕對是能秒殺她的程度就對了，畢竟她連個陪伴型的漂亮妞子都打不過。她燃眉之急地翻找著自己唯一的勝算，卻在看見父親的衣櫃中跟冰箱一樣空蕩的抽屜時腦中一白，「那個死小偷！」怒氣沖發也不知道自己有沒有資格罵別人，蓋兒望向窗戶。

絕壁不行，垂直的牆面，外頭沒有任何緩衝物。她幾近絕望地抓起靠在櫃旁不稱手的棒球棍。

門外腳步聲停了，她根本不知道自己衝上來時關門關什麼意思的，果然遽然一響，一片破裂直接帶著把手與完整的門鎖結構脫離木門，然後門被推了開來。康納，或者某個跟康納長得一樣的康納，總之他兩手掌心攤平向下，語氣輕柔而充滿信服力：「冷靜下來，蓋兒，」他緩慢地接近蓋兒。「我不會傷害妳，」

她在心裡發誓絕對要把模控生命告到破產，「那你就滾，」她舉著球棒，腦子飛快運轉著卻一片空白。「我哪裡也不跟你去——」

「我只是需要妳幫助我，蓋兒，」談判專家繼續懇切訴說著，卻不忘一步一步拉近距離。「我知道妳不喜歡我更換機體，但我真的別無選擇——」

「不是更換機體，」蓋兒喘著氣道，並感覺到冷汗正灼烈地淌下額邊，「你要拿我做什麼？為什麼需要我？」

只是更換了機體的話，他根本不必那樣惺惺作態將她騙出門、也不會在模控生命與政府合作並宣布宵禁的時間點提議外出。

當蓋兒以康納被點出帶有情緒的作為而會短暫影響判斷力與反應力的特點，並祈禱這個康納既然承襲了前面三個康納都有的記憶而會有相同反應，說出那番連草稿都懶得打的謊話時，想不到居然奏效了，她毫不遲疑地往後一扯仿生警探並以門爆夾那隻手臂，以求爭取向外逃的時間，卻在被反過來抓住手腕的頃刻間悔恨起自己竟沒考慮到那麼明確的一點——仿生人沒有痛覺。

於是蓋兒被拉回了門內，並體會了一把康納看見門被關閉時的無助感，而且還是在自己家裡。她又跟這個60號——他制服上的尾數——過了幾招，這次聽從了亞希樂的建言不用腿功，而是驅身用上整體重量直直將他撞倒。令她驚訝的是，60號還因此哀叫出聲—— _到底是要把他做得多像人類才滿意啊！_

雖說這件事完全不能為蓋兒的逃脫與反擊做出任何貢獻，但60號顯然比起她的屍體、更需要活生生的她，因此下手甚至相較當初在玄關時的康納還要謹慎。她成功跑上樓並把希望放在被收回去的父親的槍上，卻此時才明白60號為什麼膽敢放她上樓。

此時此刻，60號在徹底受他掌握的情境下用起了談判模組。「我的上一個機體中的軟體異常了，我需要將他停機。」他相當坦白，卻也相當小心翼翼地觀察著蓋兒的反應。「他正計劃前往模控生命的地下倉庫轉化並釋放大量異常仿生人，這將會造成人類社會的空前混亂……我需要妳的幫助，蓋兒，」他又一次說道，完全真心實意地。「人類的未來在妳手中……妳跟我，我們兩個人的未來也是。」

太高明了，真的。但蓋兒只回得出一句發自內心的、比60號還誠懇的真心祝福：

「你去吃大便。」她瞬發出生平所能的最大爆發力，舉著球棒朝60號頭部揮去。他只是斜身一閃，沉重的球棒在空中過於猛烈的慣性導致蓋兒失去了靈敏度，立刻受到60號的控制，擊落了她唯一的武器之外更抓住了她的手臂。她以另一隻手握住自己那隻手腕奮力向下一拽掙開，旋過身，用自己的背不留一絲空氣地緊抵上背後的高大男性胸腹，而後兩手握住此姿勢下從她肩頭伸到她眼前的深色制服長袖右臂，拱身一頂以力借力帶動對方翻過自己的背。

落在木地板的巨大撞擊聲淹沒了60號模擬出的悶哼，遭到過肩摔而使他仰面朝上躺著，對於會因此頭暈目眩的人類來說，本是一個搏鬥中破綻百出且難以逆轉的狀態，沒有痛覺的他卻馬上伸腿朝蓋兒腳踝橫掃過去。在被60號既不造成實質傷害、又能確實剝奪她過長時間行動力的計算下，她雙腳離地身子一歪摔向了一旁安東尼的單人床，隨著高係數彈簧床墊不受控地上下彈了數次。

很快地她翻著身欲圖站起，但比蓋兒更早起身的60號隨即壓了上去，兩掌握住她的兩腕，俯視著她。「蓋兒，我不想傷害到妳，妳只要——」話還沒說完，她猛然提起膝蓋朝他兩腿之間砸去。60號不動分毫，可不知是情緒模擬硬要他做出人類男性應有的感想，或者別的什麼原因，他似乎吃驚難當愣住了，因此被蓋兒搶了空隙二度掙脫他的掌控。

「這個又不會哀了？」，蓋兒很想來這麼一句，不過比起嗆聲她還是選擇將難得的先機用來保障性命，她繼續抬高腿朝身前軀體一踹，60號向後飛去再度仰倒在地。但不管蓋兒的體術再怎麼出類拔萃，赤手空拳打不穿的機體就是打不穿，她飛撲向60號身旁的棒球棍，卻在指尖剛碰到棒身的當兒被從腳踝往後扯。又一度地，她感受到脊椎骨的壓迫與兩手貼在地面的冰涼，以及那雙無人類溫度大掌的冷徹。

「妳不可能打得過我，蓋兒。」60號與她熟悉的康納不差毫釐的聲線在上頭冷靜而充滿威壓。「不要反抗，跟著我走，我保證妳不會受到任何傷害。」

縱使她還是很想反抗，但與一個不會肌肉疲乏也不會喘不過氣的警探仿生人為敵，確實力不從心。「好……」她的血肉之軀劇烈起伏著為肺部抽取氧氣。「我跟你走……但是我……有條件……」

「抱歉，蓋兒，但是我認為妳沒有選擇餘地。」占盡上風的談判專家並不打算與人質交換利益，「我現在要放開妳，不要衝動、不要試圖抵抗，可以嗎？」

蓋兒只得賣力點了幾下頭。

終於身上所有箝制住她反擊能力的壓制消失了，但蓋兒認為此時出其不意也只會變為徒勞，因此表現出甘願配合的態度在60號之前出了房間。

那雙她瞧不見也不想去瞧的棕色眼珠造成蓋兒如芒刺在背，皮鞋跟在最後一階樓梯的敲響如同喪鐘。太過安靜了，她想起康納其實不算多話，卻會在有所目的時幾乎話澇。這又讓她回憶起不過前天晚上康納那串老媽子叨絮，就算不清不楚，但她很肯定自己絕對聽到了不要毀掉廚房之類的氣人話。

步履一頓，「怎麼了？」60號對於她的無預警停下而提問，語調多了點緊繃。

既然記憶承襲也造成了這段時間培養的性格承襲，蓋兒願意賭上代表畢業證書的小魚們去相信，在某些不必要的點上對她的投注亦同。「我有點餓……」她回頭，盡全力散發自己匱乏的女子力，眨動雙眼。「如果沒有很急，可不可以吃點東西再出發……可以嗎？康納。」

這個要求顯然令60號相當困擾。他的額邊變為黃色，轉動著深處處理器也轉動著蓋兒看不見的思維，她甚至感受到一種類似於「打量」的目光，想到他犯規的掃描與偵測能力，她感覺剛容納過食物的胃一陣絞動。

「……會很餓嗎？」在蓋兒開始感到灰心時，60號猶豫地開口了。她重燃希望。

「嗯，蠻餓的。如果得趕著去阻止……那個異常的前一個你，能不能至少熱個什麼帶上路吃？」

蓋兒心知自己向來不是很坦率的人，但這並不代表她是擅長說謊的人。更何況她現在嘗試要騙的，是她恐怕從來就沒騙成功過的對象。「好。」想不到60號真的應允了，她連自己的詫異都差點藏不住。

但蓋兒不想以身試法要是60號察覺了她的不誠實，會帶來什麼難以想像的後果，「我在客廳等。」於是飛快往客廳沙發行去坐正，示意自己在等待時不會做多餘的事。不過當然，她當然會做。

「我馬上好。」60號說著到了廚房。

從不虔誠的內心向各路神仙禱告後，蓋兒開始講話：「……所以到底有幾個你？」

60號背對著她，可能他高速運算的腦子斟酌後覺得並無不妥，總之他很快回答：「兩個，不算上……異常化的那個的話。」不知何故，他在說到那些詞似乎有所躊躇，「康納型的自主行動能力過於強大，阿曼妲不放心一次啟用超過兩台。」

「除了你還有一個？」她不知道阿曼妲是誰，總之蓋兒有點想哭。

「正要前往哈特廣場狙擊異常仿生人首領。我們是最後的兩台了，」60號的聲調開始出現她最熟知的懇求。「其餘的康納機體被不知道什麼人銷毀，如果我的任務失敗，恐怕阻止異常仿生人一事也就失敗了。所以我才極需妳的幫助，蓋兒……為了讓我能夠回來家裡。」

「嗯……」沉思片刻後，正好殷勤懇切的60號那裏烤箱跳起的聲音響來。

而找著話講、手上工作也大出所望完美準備好的蓋兒，手持打火機站了起來。

稍早從實驗室錯拿的溶劑，是一罐二十升的玻璃桶裝無水乙醇*——塞在袋子提出來時差點沒重得她手骨折——她經過矮桌上裝著小魚們的玻璃碗。當在廚房的60號注意到她手中的東西並LED促閃黃光時，她已經抓著把手提高了玻璃桶，「看來我終究還是會毀了廚房。」她惋惜道，奮然將玻璃桶朝60號擲去。

——

2038/12/30 07:33:28 PM

電鈴聲響後的14秒56毫秒後，隨著門內一句輕快的「來了！」，門旋了開來。

「是……康納？」蒂娜睜大著眼，怔在原地，似乎對於終於認出的訪客感到很驚奇。

「蒂娜，」頭戴毛線帽、身著深棕色厚外套、工作褲與短靴的仿生警探，並不如平時在警局的俐落裝扮，不過那雙棕眸依舊清澈透亮。「很抱歉這麼突然來打擾妳。我可以進去嗎？」

「喔，喔……當然，」蒂娜忙後退歪身，「快進來吧！」

時運對仿生人不濟，任誰都知道該要盡可能掩人耳目。很快蒂娜關上門，回身端詳起康納。

「你怎麼會到處跑呢？現在外面不安全吧！」她語帶責難地道。

這個毫不掩飾的關懷令康納的系統內再一次泛起那串情緒代碼，如同當時將重要的東西交付給這個對自己別有心意的人類時。他迅速排除掉亂碼，嚴肅顏色。

「蒂娜，我交給妳的硬碟在妳家裡嗎？」康納詢問。

興許是看得出康納對此的殷切重視，放下了對於外頭風聲的無盡疑問，蒂娜點著頭，招手讓他跟隨自己：「我收起來了，來吧，我這就拿給你，」

進入後是個有著溫暖色調的客廳，教康納不禁憶起那個有著木頭地板、橙橘色牆壁、三張沙發的家，那個他承諾會回去的家。但他要回去的並非那間曾經空曠幽冷的房子，而是有著來自另一個人類體溫的地方。

女警讓康納在客廳稍坐等候，他依言挑了張沙發坐下。也是張布質沙發，使全身深陷，還有著開門前一刻蒂娜留下的熱度。他再度回想起窩在沙發上浪費時間陪著女孩看電視的日子。

其實康納此行可謂相當冒險，他已經背叛了阿曼妲、背叛了模控生命，成為異常仿生人的一份子，並不宜離開耶利哥聚集的廢棄教堂。但領頭的馬庫斯回到原本的主人家拜訪的這段時間，康納亦需要為自己了卻一樁過錯，並且取回為了使他得以下定決心的必要事物。

「這裡，」蒂娜從寢室的方向走回來，大剌剌卻也毫不造作地坐到康納身旁，遞出康納一天前交由她保管的小硬碟，「收好吧，是很重要的東西吧？」

「謝謝妳……」

康納接過後陷入沉吟，默默於系統內組織起言詞。他壓下調動談判模組的希冀，否決社交模組能給出的真摯表現，決定無論他會做出什麼樣的行為表現，他將會誠實以對。

「聽著……蒂娜，」他轉過身直視著近在親密距離內的蒂娜，後者輕抬兩邊眉以示傾聽並自然回視，可眼中瞳孔倏忽放大了四倍，「我很感謝妳為我做過的事，也很感謝妳一直以來對我的友好與關心，但我必須誠實告訴妳……」他頓了頓，接著果斷心一橫：「我沒辦法回應妳的情感。」

這話造成的效果有如異常仿生人再度奪走她的配槍，蒂娜呆若木雞地微啟著嘴，全身僵住。她來回看康納的兩隻光學組件，彷彿意圖從中尋找說笑的痕跡。過了就像是當時在貓屍套房內的幾世紀後，她的睫毛抖著垂了下來。

「是因為安德森副隊長嗎？」

「什麼？」康納處理器當住，表情生愣。

「你跟安德森副隊長，」蒂娜戚然中帶有了悟地道。「你們是一對，對嗎？」

康納終於由衷體會了往日那些異常仿生人的自毀欲望感。「不是……」他不由得扶住自己的額頭，希望藉此安撫裡內的處理器。「不是，蒂娜……我跟安德森副隊長沒有任何特殊關係。不是因為這個，只是因為……」

_手槍罩門後痛心疾首的表情。_

_玄關地上求死若渴的小身影。_

——罪惡感。

「……只是因為我不能。」吸口氣以利處理器氣體置換降溫，康納繼續表白：「我曾是個為了任務不擇手段的機器，我利用了很多人，無論是利用他們的能力，還是利用他們的心理，也包括了妳……讓因為對我的情感而不會出賣我的妳，替我保管物品。」他在那骨節完美的手指中搓捏幾下小硬碟，而後再度與安靜耳聆的蒂娜對上眼，聲線沉穩。「我不會再這麼做了，但我還是必須告訴妳，我很抱歉。」

好一會兒，蒂娜只是靜靜地注視著康納。空氣成為固態，她的呼吸聲顯示出她艱辛於從中獲得氧氣。康納可以在HUD上看見她的壓力指數如同心電圖，他偵測得到她的混亂心跳無法平復。屬於東方人的微黃膚色白了又紅，紅了又白。最後，平靜神色中，她擴張的瞳孔焦點墜在康納淡色薄唇上。

「給我一個吻，可以嗎？」蒂娜輕輕地說，慢慢地傾身靠向康納。「讓我當成死心的最後禮物。」

拿回了硬碟並非這個任務的終結，康納還需要讀取其中記憶資料的媒介。在這不利於他、不利於所有仿生人，且漢克為了他而進拘留室、德卡特家距耶利哥太過遙遠的現況下，他唯一能夠盡速取得的對象是眼前的人類，他不能失去這個人形工具的忠誠意願。

_『如果有任何時候、任何事情，你其實不樂意，你都可以表達出來甚至是拒絕我。』_

然而他再度否決談判模組，否決了欺騙與利用的念頭。

伸手握住了蒂娜的兩邊肩頭，康納止住她的接近，緩然搖頭，「抱歉，蒂娜。我認為不妥。」語氣卻是毅然決然。

已剩下6吋距離就能使彼此唇畔相貼，可僅有蒂娜一人吐息。她深看康納，又過了幾息後，彎起嘴角離開他的手向後退，眼神既柔和又敬佩。

「你真了不起，康納。」蒂娜的笑意中竟有股難以自持的放鬆，好似康納的拒絕反倒教她鬆了口氣。「你現在不滿足我，就不怕我通報FBI這裡有異常仿生人嗎？」

「看來異常化導致了我的情緒化，我還真沒想到。」康納笑著回，明白她的釋然意味著他本就考量過的危機已經解除。

蒂娜起身伸了個懶腰，然後故作淘氣地單手叉腰，換上嘲弄姿勢一指比向康納。「要不是你不能吃東西，我還真想請你跟我吃個分手晚餐呢。不好意思，我家裡平時不會備著藍血的。」她挑眉表示自己無惡意，不過康納的社交程式之優異使他無須暗示即可明瞭。

胸腔嵌板再次出現與漢克恣意互酸、與蓋兒天南地北時類似的輕盈感受。康納不太確定這代表什麼，而很快地蒂娜為他解了答：

「我猜這代表我們只能是朋友了喔？」她露出了平時在警局找康納聊天時的笑容，但其中少了一絲情愫，多了一些淡然，卻更為親近。

康納無須調用模組，報以微笑。「我的榮幸，蒂娜。」

於是，康納用上了蓋兒會對艾齊用的，直截了當卻又不含理所當然疑慮的密切態度，問蒂娜借了能夠供他載入硬碟中記憶文件的筆記型電腦。

他的決意在於建立一個兼容彼此的世界。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *二十升玻璃桶裝化學溶劑, 長醬子:  
> [](http://eripmav66.pixnet.net/album/photo/175663288-88205486_2721270661327480_5359307784481406976_o.jpg)
> 
> 幹, 這段寫完我怎麼覺得大氣的蒂娜比小心眼的蓋兒可愛多了(扶額


	23. 皮格瑪利翁之愛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但他已然明瞭，人類用自己的情感、自己的感受去煞費苦心全心全意創造事物，便是盼望將禁錮於自己肉體中的靈魂塑出無拘無束的形體。

2038/12/31 10:36:48 PM

2038年街上幾乎見不到的一輛二輪排檔機車迎風飆速馳騁著。由於宵禁，街道闃靜無人，僅有那輛黑色機車催促油門時排氣管炸裂的轟鳴聲響。

幾刻前，蓋兒不聽康納曾經的勸阻，把自己家廚房給炸了。恐怖的是，超級計算機60號完美地躲過了她的突襲，並沒有被火燒著，反倒她自己差點沒能逃出火場。德卡特家幾乎都是木製地板，現代人家裡也幾乎沒有用火，裝潢時並沒有特別選用防燃係數高的材料，因此火勢增長得迅猛如浪潮。

萬幸的是，火牆阻擋了60號對蓋兒的綁架任務，他甚至還——她當下完全沒能反應——意圖保護她的安全而破窗將她扔到外頭。從客廳旁的小窗戶出去即是後院，她飛奔進工作坊，抓了牆上鑰匙掛盒中的老式鑰匙，便爬上父親的排檔機車衝了出去。離去前她忍不住回頭看，只見火光中60號自前門跑出來，顯然以他的身形通不過小窗戶。

蓋兒感到心跳沉悶。60號的各種表現太不尋常了。如果跟她所認知的康納相較，確實他們外貌甚至談判時的模樣無一偏差，但60號說白了就像是……任憑情緒衝動主導行為的人類。

他說康納異常化了。蓋兒不確定異常化對仿生人來說算什麼，只能從路易斯、從新聞與傳言猜想，大概是一種心理上變為人類的過程。所以60號承襲了康納的記憶，才會像是個情緒化的異常仿生人嗎？

……那把她當肉票，是認為能夠拿她來威脅產生了自我意識的康納？

這些想法教蓋兒險些忘了自己的目標，忙抬頭察看目前所在的街名。60號最令她百思不解的一點是，他傳送了一個哈特廣場附近的位置導航到她口袋中的手機。她知道哈特廣場代表著他口中另一個康納的存在，那個據他所言身負狙擊異常仿生人首領——根據新聞叫做馬庫斯——任務的康納。

她想不透給她這個情報的目的，但她只想得通一點。

倘若異常仿生人的自由抗爭失敗，所有的異常仿生人將被回收報廢。或許60號再怎麼保護蓋兒但仍舊是個任務機器，不會在乎、也不可能有辦法在乎異常仿生人的死活，但康納不同，根據60號所言康納已經異常了的話，他的命運與所有異常仿生人的命運綁在一起。

很大機會已經死在了大火中的實驗小魚在蓋兒腦海裡持續擺鰭。她扭手加催了油門。

市區道路不算寬，且充滿曲折，心急火燎的蓋兒騎得比遭遇塞車還暴躁。偏偏此時測速機器人將她攔下來，呆板的機器音與僵直肢體表現搞得她青筋亂跳：

「警告！您已經超速55英里，將會收到1500美元罰鍰——」

「滾你妹的啦！」頓時覺得根本全宇宙都在跟她作對，蓋兒放聲怒嚎。「老娘趕著去拯救世界！帳單寄去聯合國總部！」

重新踩檔，安全帽也沒戴的蓋兒繞過小機器人繼續了明目張膽的違規。

其實就算明白自己準備要幹多大的事，她沒覺得自己要做的事跟改不改變世界有一毛錢關係。她只曉得，她要讓那個想回家的傻蛋仿生人有機會回家。

就算他不回家——也要讓他自由。

「妳不該來這裡，蓋兒。」

「我覺得你也不該，康納。」

若非老爹是警察、還對她無所不教，蓋兒真沒想過自己找得到這個位置。又一個她曾朝思暮想的面孔，又一個並非她所等待著回到家的人，蹲踞在駭人的黑色長槍之後，連頭也不願回地盯著自己的任務目標。

「我想妳應該明白我在這裡的意義，蓋兒。」那修長背影只半撇過頭，使話音在頂樓的風中能夠傳入蓋兒耳中。「妳想要我回家的話，就必須讓我完成我的任務。」

「你為什麼不想要自由？」蓋兒發出了內心的疑問，一面步步靠近那個身影。這是康納無形中教給她的，步步為營、步步接近，一步步侵入對方心底。

「仿生人沒有自由！」那個穿著貼身剪裁制服的身子因某種不耐而略上收起肩，「我們是機器，是為了任務而生——妳很早就知道這點了，蓋兒，」他甚至哼笑。「否則我不會選擇不上傳那段毫無意義又別無選擇的記憶。」

這段話在蓋兒腦中造成了爆裂般的巨大眩暈。她一直以為他失去記憶，要不是因為遵從了她最初對於「隱私」的苛刻要求，就是各種她根本不明白的電腦邏輯出錯，或者任何其餘她自欺欺人的緣由。但她也對自己的逃避去深究瞭然於心，她最怕的，是他其實能做出自己的抉擇，卻仍然不著猶豫地拒她於千里之外——儘管實際上這麼做的人，是沒勇氣面對真相的她自己。

想到康納那目的取向以言語操縱他人心理狀態的性格，蓋兒很快捏緊拳頭、指甲發狠地刺進掌心迫使自己冷靜下來，跟著冷哼，「我不想跟你廢話，」她略伏低身子，拉緊了渾身肌肉。「是個男人就別光會動嘴。」

終於，剩下的一公尺距離使得那個任務機器迴過了身。他的身高令蓋兒因生物本能全身竄起惡寒。「妳不可能打得過我，」他仍緊握著狙擊槍，話中要脅意味與蓋兒曾拿槍指著康納時一模一樣。「回家去，回家等我回去。」

「你知道你要是這麼做就回不了家了嗎！」蓋兒幾乎是崩潰地大喊出來。

終於，54號康納——同樣是制服尾數——顫動了幾下眼皮，似乎受到動搖。而後他低聲：「我沒有選擇。」

若非屋上冷風刺骨得蓋兒頭腦清醒，她可能已經為此忘了原本目的。但她只能狠了把心，「殺了馬庫斯，然後呢？你要做什麼？」她質問。

「我會確保另一個我的任務是否確實完成。」提及任務，54號那種屬於最冷酷無情康納的臉色便出現了。「如果他未能確實將異常化的前任報廢，我會接手任務。」

「好。」蓋兒實在太感激他的誠實了。所有的遲疑不決俄頃消失。「那我非阻止你不可了。」

「……蓋兒，妳簡直不可理喻！我阻止異常仿生人的任務優先級遠高於妳，我會殺了妳！」54號吼道。

反正康納早就瞭解了她的不可理喻，不是嗎？蓋兒耐不住地笑了，身子伏得更低：

「就算我要死千千萬萬次，也不會讓你殺他一次。」

話音方落，蓋兒如離弦之箭噴飛而出，再一度利用全身力量撞向相似的軀體。

——

2038/12/31 11:19:34 PM

「我被機器人綁架了差點丟了小命沒轍啊」……如果你要漢克對此情形詳細說明，諒你把他扣留在審訊室幾個小時嚴刑拷打的，他大約也只擠得出這句軟弱無力的辯解。

被關在拘留室的兩天之內漢克對外界情況並不清楚，但經歷完被假的康納哄騙出警局槍指腦袋逼上車當成人質，再看真的康納為了他差點就放棄自由革命事業，老刑警沒愚笨到推敲不出外頭事態的進展。

自從在大使橋邊康納那句「我猜這就是我們的差別」，漢克老早猜出康納已經將他的底細摸得明白透徹。但柯爾，他的寶貝兒子柯爾，他曾經對這個世界的唯一寄望……漢克真的毫無心理準備。

然而他還是腦神經壞死地用這個問題虐了自己一回。並且，莫名其妙就被康納的答覆再血淋淋治癒了一把。

漢克真的分不出究竟有病的是這個世界還是自己。

但他很慶幸能夠認識那個表面上自視甚高聰明屁股、實際上問東問西傻不溜丟的仿生人。康納是什麼或許從來就不重要，重要的是漢克自己是什麼、自己願意將他當成是什麼，畢竟有能力去愛的是人類，而非人類巧手捏出的塑像。

漢克小時候曾經聽養母說過一個故事，是關於一個雕刻家愛上了自己親手製作的雕像。雕刻家向天神祈禱，讓神靈賜予自己一個美好少女，心裡頭卻默默想著他的作品。奇蹟發生了，他的雕像活了過來，羞澀地對自己的創造者告白。

康納並非漢克所造，他也不會愛上自己工藝課拿黏土亂揉出來的狗屎。但他已然明瞭，人類用自己的情感、自己的感受去煞費苦心全心全意創造事物，便是盼望將禁錮於自己肉體中的靈魂塑出無拘無束的形體。因此，對人類自己造物最終的愛，便是放它們，他們，她們自由。

於是漢克遙望昂首闊步於異常仿生人大軍最前面的康納，一瞬間竟有種目送長大成人的兒子翱向海闊天空的錯覺。

就在此時，漢克感到褲口袋傳來一陣震動。他疑惑地掏出手機查看，而後更為不解地看見了來訊的名字竟然是「康納」。「搞什麼鬼？」他一抬頭一低頭地來回看了前方的康納跟手中的手機好幾次。

「怎麼了？」遠在一方的康納察覺漢克的異常注目，遂問。

「……你幹嘛傳訊息給我？」

「我沒有啊？」康納的表情不比漢克平靜到哪裡去。

許多可怕的臆測閃過兩人腦海——漢克的出現了人山人海的康納聚落——康納步履慌張地趕到搭檔身旁，在漢克手忙腳亂鍵入密碼解鎖時兩人同時向手機螢幕湊去，動作急促到兩顆頭險些敲在一起。

而後兩人的臉色不相上下地比仿生人機體嵌板還煞白。

「怎麼……」康納額角的LED乾脆地劇烈閃起了紅芒。

「康納？」被自己的轉化者撇下的異常仿生人們望了過來。康納朝他們看去，薄唇開闔了幾許，左右為難到近乎手足無措。

年輕人就是不懂淡定。「去吧，」漢克對康納語氣堅定道，握住了滿臉無助的搭檔肩膀，幾乎是親暱安慰地捏了捏。「那些傢伙在等你，不是嗎？群龍可不能無首。」

「但是……」康納甚至出現了人類才會有的缺氧頭暈時的身體微晃。

「訊息是傳給我的，這坨屎就是我的。去做你該做的事，」漢克又一次說道，「你現在跟我去又能怎麼樣？等著被抓起來拆爛報廢，然後仿生人永遠都他媽別想自由？結果還不是一樣！」

康納低下頭似乎要考慮，但很快又抬起臉，「拜託你了，漢克。」他的聲音是過人的堅韌不摧，卻又帶著掩藏不住的牽心懇求。

若不是早知道那個轉著超貴處理器的腦子運轉速度有多快，漢克恐怕會以為這看起來根本沒思考的仿生人還是個薄情寡義的渾帳。「快去吧！」他催促道，自己也迴身快跑向電梯以解決當務之急。

就在康納領著成千上百異常仿生人即將離去當下，漢克想到什麼回過頭大叫：

「給我叫個無人計程車！」這荒腔走板的政府把網路給封死了，漢克可不像那幾個人形電腦駭客隨時能上網。

「叫了，在正門口！」另一頭的康納回喊聲，從電梯兩扇門最後的縫隙，越過滿地警衛被爆頭的屍首穿透進來。

下一秒的世界，仍如往如常天翻地覆變化無窮。

——

2038/12/31 11:10:47 PM

哈特廣場旁某處屋頂，兩道一高一矮的身形往復不止。

蓋兒毫髮無傷，相像於康納的形體亦完整無缺。但她知道勝負高判立下，因為不同於爆發力永遠充足的機器，她開始疲乏了。

更何況，她還是使盡了全力在與對方纏鬥，而54號，卻從頭都是心慈手軟地任由她浪費體力。

這並不難看出來。蓋兒其實光是回想當初在玄關時與康納爭奪手槍，就曉得他只不過是為避免造成她一絲一毫的擦傷，才讓她有機會又是踢又是打的。而現在眼前面無表情的戰鬥機器，就像60號，54號下手也是當她在過家家。

蓋兒甚至敢大膽猜測，不只是康納，60號跟54號大概也異常了。但不管究竟異常了幾個康納，她心裡的那一個正在為了得到自由而費心費神，她無力抗拒就同她永遠淪陷於他的眼眸，死心塌地相信著他，甚或為他至死不渝。

終於，大約是判斷她的耗損得差不多了，54號在蓋兒提著幾乎是最後一絲力氣向他衝去時，冷不防出手扣住了她的脖子，抬起使她雙腳懸空。她倉促抓住他的手，死命撐住自己的氣管順暢度。

「放棄吧，蓋兒。仿生人注定只能是機器……無論妳怎麼想像、怎麼投注自己的情感，我都不可能有辦法回應妳。」

蓋兒溫柔地笑了笑，然後用嘴型氣音說：「你、去、死。」

烈風吹過，無聲卻揚起過往點滴，投放眼前。54號凝視著被自己緊扼住性命的人類，像是按捺不住地緩緩開口，「蓋兒……對妳來說，我是什麼？」

深深望入那對清澈透徹的棕眸，蓋兒想起了康納。

是昨日，是今日，是明日璀璨生輝的星芒。就如那個驅散黑暗的光環，永遠深深烙在她眼底與心底。她曾將他視作浮木，欲圖攫住他平整的衣角去撥亂他的心，將自己從水中拉起。但她終於才明白，她是魚，離開了水便會窒息。

而他不是魚，他幻化為水，有形也無形地包裹著她的世界，帶給她生存的欣喜。

「你是我擁有的唯一跟一切事物，康納。」

語畢，蓋兒兩手抱緊延伸到她眼下54號的手臂，驟然伸腳勾住屋緣的欄杆一扯，將兩人一同向深不見底的尾聲拋去。

然而在這個她決定了結局的瞬間，如同老是不聽她命令的康納，54號再一度違背她同歸於盡的決心，仍抓著她頸子的手不顧一切地朝屋簷內一甩，使她在空中脫離他的手飛回了屋頂，並且不受控制地整個人摔在排氣煙囪旁，腦袋猛力撞在通風櫃上，失去意識。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *關於那個雕刻家愛上自己雕像的故事, 有興趣可以查"皮格馬利翁之戀"  
> 雖然我寫得很淺薄(QQ), 但我覺得這是個既切合底特律 又充滿啟發性的故事  
>    
> *完全不重要的一些事  
> 我寫台詞時, 想像的蓋兒那句" 你.去.死 "其實是" Fuck.your.self "  
> 那幾句濫情台詞是"What am I to you?"(這句跟遊戲一樣)  
> "You've hurt."  
> "I'll rather die thousand times then let him die again."  
> "You are the only and everything I have."  
> 提供給如果也會自動腦內翻譯成英文台詞的人(?  
> 我正在練習把所有台詞換成英文這樣(無意義  
> 還有 不知道有沒有人看得出我各種致敬I,robot 超愛這部電影XDD 畢竟底特律也對這部各種致敬啊, 包括康納那個wink


	24. 所有的原諒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 對這個世界來說，開頭樣貌的重要性趨近於零，畢竟人類仍不清楚宇宙起源的同時，卻也披荊斬棘走了這麼遠的路。

2039/01/01 01:12:05 AM

漢克在病房好一段距離外的家屬休息室，靜靜啃著醫院販賣小部買來的麵包作為十幾個小時以來的第一餐。這個醫院又寬佔地又廣，光是走去買個東西再回到這裡就花了他快半個小時。

『——真實性遭到強烈質疑卻仍造成人心惶惶的2038末日預言，竟在年末的此刻發生異常仿生人自由抗爭，是否將導致更多恐慌……』

休息室的電視小聲地重撥著稍早驚天動地的新聞，畫面中能夠組成軍隊數量的大批仿生人排列整齊劃一、步伐乾淨利落地行過哈特廣場外大道。漢克認得出來，那個白花花隊伍最前方的一點黑，是屢屢在犯罪現場被他護在身後的搭檔。

那個單蠢臉大男孩的身手是漢克的不知道多少天文數字倍數，他當然知道，但他就是無法不嘗試保護他。不僅是因為老刑警覺得依法不能佩槍的仿生警探手無寸鐵，更是因為他一點都不希望看到那大孩子的身上流出一滴滴藍色血液。

因此，當漢克看見朝自己走來，那以厚重外套擋住模控生命制服卻還是露出半個三角形藍光、用毛線帽遮掩LED但他絕不會認錯的蠢臉後，氣得差點沒被最後一口麵包噎死。

「看在老天的份上！」憤然起身的漢克看起來快氣炸了，壓著聲嘶嘶吼道。「幹嘛跑來！你知道這裡到處都是該死的武裝警衛嗎！」

「副隊長，」那毛線帽下的一雙琉璃冷光棕眸，一如以往缺乏情緒，卻生生閃耀著充盈滿面的焦急之情。「蓋兒還好嗎？」

當然了，有她在，大概刀山火海都會趕來。況且都來了，難道還再趕回去嗎？漢克的肩膀鬆了下來，「……還沒醒，不過醫生說沒什麼大礙。看情況很穩定也沒我能幹的事，我就先出來填飽肚子。來吧，在這邊。」說著邊領著康納朝病房方向去。

好一陣子沒人說話，氣氛有些沈悶。直到康納那帶著點啞的嗓音打破空氣。

「漢克，對於以前做的所有那些事……我非常抱歉。」

漢克略回頭向後瞥，以往即便寫了一臉誠懇卻不免被他看出一絲虛偽的那張臉，如今微微低垂散發濃烈沮喪之情，倒還是一臉清淡得跟唸台詞一般。可他知道這是他最真摯的表達，比那些該死的程式帶來的堆辭砌藻真實百倍。他轉回去。

「沒事了，孩子。都沒事了。」

都沒事了。這個世界也是，漢克的世界也是。

_男人情誼的表達方式就是不會多廢話什麼_ ，漢克想著康納要是繼續說什麼他絕對要拿這句讓他閉嘴，不過往日那個多話的跟屁蟲今天倒是連模擬呼吸的聲音都沒有。很快到了病房，漢克推開病房門，兩人一前一後往最裡頭的病床走去，然後驚疑地怔在原地。

「搞什——」像是要確認什麼，漢克還是衝到床邊，撥了一把空蕩蕩的病床上的棉被，彷彿蓋兒還能藏進那平攤在床面的被子裡似的。「那孩子去哪了！」

一旁的康納僅是噤若寒蟬地佇立著，跟在案發現場重建模型時一樣安靜。就在漢克完全看不懂這個仿生人究竟是愁慮到當機了還是覺醒後變得不經嚇就壞掉了的，後者徑直轉身朝病房外去。

「嘿、嘿，你去哪？」漢克急追上去。

「副隊長，能夠麻煩請你去辦理病房退房手續嗎？」康納問，皮鞋跟在光滑的醫院走廊地板上響個不停。望了一旁還想說什麼的漢克一眼，他又接：「謝謝。」

自己是被打發走了，漢克有所覺並且滿腦子都是「你這不知感恩的臭小子」、「給我理解一下老人家的擔憂」、「我有那麼亮嗎」等等咒罵。不過當他說出口時，只不過是一句：「趕緊滾吧。結束後，老地方見。」他伸手拍了拍年輕仿生人的背。

「好。」康納應，隨後兩人在手續櫃檯暫時分了頭。

——

夜幕深沉的街道杳無人煙，只有紛紛大雪愈堆愈厚，間斷停歇、間斷暴落。隨著仿生人自由抗爭來到最白熱化的階段，政府已經對底特律下達撤離令，不僅是原本要將所有仿生人趕盡殺絕的軍隊，為了人民安全幾乎將整個城市都淨了空。但總是有不捨得離開家鄉、或者恰好有各種狀況被耽擱住的人，甚至認為留下是一種對異常仿生人表達抗議的大有人在。

嚴格說起來蓋兒算第二種，畢竟一度都要被送進加護病房了。不過就算不能再更清醒的現在，她也還是不能離開這個生長的城市，因為她的一切都還在這個地方。

離醫院幾百碼外的空曠公園裡，蓋兒在面著遠方也許是哈特廣場的方向，坐在木製的欄杆上心不在焉晃著兩腿。她的傷勢不算重，基本上大概就只是被54號敲了頭那一下讓她暈過去的，不然面對那台戰鬥機器居然沒變成一具破碎冰冷遺體簡直天賜奇蹟。

當然，這個奇蹟徹徹底底是因為他手下留情，否則蓋兒只是去白白送死的。

目前的整體情況蓋兒完全無法知曉。她只知道躡手躡腳經過醫院休息室時，望見漢克正心無旁鶩看著的牆上電視畫面中，那萬般白中一點黑，幾乎是英姿勃發地逼迫這個世界初步承認異常仿生人的自由意志。

或許他早在踏上德卡特家門前時，就是一路違背著自己的自由意志在行動吧。蓋兒嘆著氣離開了醫院。

蓋兒不喜歡病房，甚至不喜歡醫院。她沒辦法提出什麼符合常理的解釋，那個充斥消毒水氣味、到處都是白大褂或白牆壁的死死白色、隨時能撇見針頭或點滴的地方，就是搞得她渾身不對勁。她知道就這麼溜出來是極度不負責任的表現，漢克或許已經在醫院急得像隻無頭蒼蠅，可她覺得昏沉轉醒後在那裡的每一秒都讓她呼吸不順。

「應該起碼留個紙條的……」蓋兒喃喃自語，看了下一身自火場中爬出後便沒換過的單薄衣服，口袋空空的，她急於在被任何人發現並押回病床上前跑出醫院，在這政府全面封鎖網路而只能靠長距離無線對講機聯繫的時刻，連能夠跟漢克報備一聲別擔心的聯絡器材都沒有拿。

就在這麼考量著準備回醫院時，她直覺一種受人注目的緊迫扎在背上，幾小時前的恐怖經歷重回腦海與腎上腺，她猝然轉身跳下欄杆擺出備戰姿態，卻在看到來人時全身細胞都停工了一瞬。

修長勻稱的身形包裹在厚外套裡看起來有些笨拙，一頭上班時才整齊梳起卻總落一綹的褐髮被毛線帽罩著，但那個彬彬文質且過於規律的步履、溫順眉宇下即使黑暗中仍清澈透亮如琉璃的雙眼，蓋兒一秒都不會認不出。來者停在她十呎之前。

「蓋兒，是我。」脫掉對他而言保不保暖毫無意義的外套，扯下了毛線帽，隨手一扔，在柔和的LED藍光閃耀下輕聲道。

「康納……？」 _不對，每一隻都是康納啊，我哪知道你是哪一隻！_ 蓋兒渾身的緊繃與戒備提得更高了，蓄勢待發的意味更濃厚。尤其從那一身灰黑色模控生命制服，到那個只留一截瀏海的俐落髮型，在在令她眼底投射出攻擊的鋒芒。

貌似是看出她的疑慮，康納偏頭忖了下，然後招牌地眨了下右眼，「妳也可以喊『康』，反正我挺喜歡的。」薄唇邊勾起一個非常小、卻極度明顯的壞笑。

愣了好幾秒後，「 **靠北啊！！！！！** 」蓋兒很不想承認，但真正的那隻大概就是滿肚子壞水最多的那隻了。她覺得頭暈目眩又羞憤攻心，然而憶起了新聞畫面，憶起了54號康納冷然的一席話，她默然靜下來，「……你怎麼沒跟馬庫斯等人一起離開？」她問，卻很後悔這麼問。

「我答應了妳會回來。」康納蹙眉，活像她在問的是一句世紀天大廢話。

「但是底特律現在不安全……華府說退兵是一回事，城裡還很多仿生人仇恨者在虎視眈眈耶？而且人類有多三心二意、不守信用你又不是不了解，」略過這種自損的感覺，蓋兒指出，「明天又加派了兵回來咧？你還是跟那些異常仿生人待在一起比較安全吧？再說……」

她頓住了。低下頭，向後退著尋求什麼依靠似地倚住欄杆，像是橫了把心才接續道：

「你已經自由了，本來就不用回來的。」說罷咬住下唇，不再言語。

她的言不由衷在於並不希望他離開，她的情真意切在於對他安全的真正憂慮。然而對蓋兒垂頭喪氣模樣再了解不過的康納，連掃描生理狀態都不必，就知道她真正想要的是什麼。

以及當然，康納也知道自己想要的是什麼。

「我不想調動談判模組才能說得讓妳明白，蓋兒。」康納向前走，步步接近、步步縮短距離有如他每次對著不解人意的犯人。「我能隨時讀取上傳在我雲端中的記憶文件，即便是現在模控生命已經停止我的權限，該屬於我的記憶我仍然已經取回來了。妳在屋頂上說的話我還可以一字不漏唸給妳聽，」他停下腳步，笑了笑，「甚至是用妳的聲音說。」

兩人間剩下康納策略性地留下的社交距離底線，4呎。

「什麼意思？」蓋兒皺起眉。她聽得懂重點，但她沒見識過康納擁有的人聲模仿能力。

康納再次展開微笑，調整了發聲組件，然後用當時她那有些歇斯底里、卻飽含情感的聲線說：「 _就算我要死千千萬萬次，也不會讓你殺他一次_ 。」

「我操！什麼鬼，超噁心的！」蓋兒嚇得哇哇大罵，險些翻過欄杆往後摔去。她指著康納，「幹，以後不要再這樣做！太驚悚了，而且霹靂爆炸噁心！再一次我特喵的把你揍成一坨廢鐵！」她吹鬍子瞪眼地嚷著威脅道。

「妳才不忍心。」在蓋兒惱羞繼續罵什麼前，康納再度踏出一小步並話音沉著。「我做過很多傷害身旁所有人……傷害妳的事。我無法用自己尚未覺醒作為藉口脫罪，很多時候我是在有意識、有選擇的情況下否決著帶有情緒的抉擇，因為那使我感到害怕。」

沉默了幾許，康納壓抑下調用談判程式的欲望，再向前了一些。

「我不會用帶有贖罪、虧欠或是彌補的心思回來，如果讓我再次選擇，我肯定我依然會做出相同的選擇，否則我們走不到今天這一步，我恐怕也沒機會聽到妳的真心話。」

淡然牽了牽嘴角，縱然蓋兒依舊低著頭，但他已經不是為了討好人類而做出表情的機器了。康納的HUD來來回回閃過許多畫面，太多太多的記憶畫面，從落了漆的白色木門，到三人座長沙發，到他手動開的自駕車，到粉色的床單，到這個機體不曾到達過的屋頂。

「但是我也不想逃避自己犯過的錯，就像滲透模控生命一樣，說實話，更多的是為了我自己想要的結果。我想要回來，如果妳願意原諒我的話，蓋兒。」語畢，他一瞬不瞬地凝望著研究自己鞋跟，但專心致志側耳傾聽的女孩。

蓋兒並沒有馬上回答。她根本不知道自己有沒有資格回答這個問題。然後她低聲說：「……我也沒少做傷害你的事啊。而且，我甚至連覺不覺醒的藉口都沒有，就只是……」

她深呼吸，吐氣。

「……一味把你當成聽話的機器，卻又要在你沒辦法表達出自己所想時對你發脾氣，當你說出我不滿意的答案時又怪罪你不順我意……」說著又咬住了嘴唇，一手插進長髮裡貼住頭皮，扯住髮根。「說真的，我自己都覺得自己差勁透頂。」

最後一次向前跨，兩人之間已容不進絲毫雪中寒涼。

「我也覺得過。並且我也仍對自己這麼覺得。」康納伸手，阻止那個當她自我厭惡時才會折磨自己的動作，握住蓋兒的手腕後輕輕地、慢慢地放下，就像他終於明白了解開她心結的方法並非次次重下速效藥般的虛偽言詞時。

但他沒有鬆開手，僅裝模作樣地聳了下肩：

「我猜這代表妳也只配得上我了。」

此話一落，蓋兒觸電般地一彈，震驚地抬頭瞪向眼前高挑的仿生人。他的手依舊環住她的手腕，溫度很低，沒有人類的體溫。可那雙透徹的棕眸蘊含了她不曾看過的諸多情緒，無論是真的、還是她又自作多情地將倒映其中自己的琥珀色視為他的。他的神情中卻有過於鮮明的認真，以及一絲懇求理解的意味，如同她當初背臨冰箱門時的祈求。

「我……」她搜索枯腸，下意識搜索的都是拒絕的說詞，宛如一種自我防護。「可是我……並不是你唯一的選擇吧，」 

想起那個60號神色中的愴然，她感覺恍然大悟了過來，卻忍不住對自己方才心底冒出的期盼惱得再次咬唇。蓋兒嘆了口氣，對著又因疑問而歪起頭的康納顯露一副引導他的意思，卻漏看了他糾結的眉心以及抿得更薄的嘴唇。

「我是說，你如果沒地方待的話，還有漢克啊？漢克也不會丟下你不管，對吧，所以說——噢！」

一串暴躁的情緒代碼竄上來，康納甚至沒察覺自己收緊了手，直至蓋兒訝異地吃痛叫出聲。他放輕力道，但不確定自己究竟是不是想握得更大力以示懲戒，「妳什麼時候變得這麼笨了，蓋兒。」他冷冷地道，並且在見到她目瞪口呆的痴傻表情時感受另一陣代表成就感的情緒代碼。

一股挾著濕冷水氣的寒風襲來，蓋兒瑟縮了一下，隨後猛打了一記噴嚏。康納的傳感器分析出降雪的前兆，於是他在她還簌簌吸著鼻涕時，決定不再跟她沒效率地耗時間：

「妳是真的看不出我愛妳？」

康納又回復成待機狀態的面無表情，卻把蓋兒嚇得彷彿他擺的是那個露齒怪笑。好半晌他們只是對望，久得兩人都在詫異蓋兒的「眼神接觸會猝死」症狀竟然不藥而癒時，她又敗下陣地低頭了。

「但是……我……」蓋兒終於放過那被她自己咬得發白的下唇，它克制不住地發顫著，隨著她的話語、呼吸、心跳，惶恐得像是狂風巨浪中翻騰的小舟。「但是我一開始……我只是……」

康納突然痛恨自己舉世無雙的演算能力，能夠準確預測出她接下來要說的話。不是因為那些話從客觀表面看有多麼教人傷心——他早就知道了，甚至不用憶起漢克當初在木屋邪教案時說的話，他敢說甚至是個粗略懂得解讀人心的人都猜得出這個原因——而是他越早知道她想說的話，他就會越早開始承受蓋兒說出這些話時對她自己的傷害，那與將病毒猛灌進他機體無異。

他不在乎原點與起始，對被創造來扭轉事態、締造結局的康納來說，向來是不必要的概念。他甚至認為對這個世界來說，開頭樣貌的重要性趨近於零，畢竟人類仍不清楚宇宙起源的同時，卻也披荊斬棘走了這麼遠的路，走到仿生人都自由了；走到他們遇見了彼此，依賴彼此。

最開頭，他只是個聽從指令的機器，將她當成一個任務。然而她站在紅牆的另一頭，循循善誘，帶領他來到牆的前面，企盼他用破壞昨日來完整兩人之間明日的距離。

雙手輕得怕弄壞似地捧住那張失去血色的臉，康納貼近她低語：「我知道妳想說什麼。我不在意，好嗎？」

蓋兒卻奮力向後一抽，「拜託讓我說完！不管你有沒有猜對……」她渾身僵直，看起來像是在強忍著嘔吐的衝動，肺部狠狠抽著氣彷彿每吐一個字就令她窒息一次。她的眼中有期許，有哀求，還有更多康納分析不出來的情緒，而不管是哪種都令他的處理器面臨過載，這些都太過沉重了，卻又鮮明到化為滿眶的濕潤緊緊攀附著她深不見底的琥珀汪洋。

但這是必要的，對關在自己囹圄中的蓋兒來說。這堵牆是她的。

康納明白他必須等待，他運轉著提升機體溫度，等她自己突破那道牆一如他曾經花那麼久才終於為她撕扯碎裂的紅色指令牆。

「我想可能只是因為……我只有你，」蓋兒的心臟喧囂到她幾乎聽不見自己說的話。她花盡了力氣迫使自己才能繼續直視康納那輕柔眨動的透徹棕眸。「因為我身邊只有你，所以我才會……」

她緩慢地深吸吐一口氣，待面前的霧氣消散後，終於將話說得完整：

「我想一開始只是因為我只有你，康納，所以我才會愛上你。我很對——」

一根食指在蓋兒道歉前按住了她顫抖不止的唇，力道堅決但溫柔。然後她被揉進一個在這冰天雪地裡溫度太高太暖的懷抱中，將她禁錮在這個偌大、大得使人心慌意亂的世界中一小角裡，而即使那附著薄霜的硬質外套蹭得她難受，她卻覺得在那細細機械運轉聲中全身到心底都溫暖踏實。

「我知道。」她頭頂是那包覆著她一切的帶啞柔和嗓音，劃破所有黑暗而來。「但我不是。」

蓋兒終於放任眼角潰堤。


	25. 甘願

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但他們此刻同步思考著，這代表的意義將會是什麼？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虐了這麼久, 本章弄點糖吃... 會有不描述車體形狀的車, 大概R15?  
> 然後謝謝有一路陪伴而來的人, 希望能在本章找到歡樂

2039/01/01 02:30:51 AM

「呃嗯，我想你既然……拿回了記憶……」腦海出現那句從淡色薄唇冒出的自己嗓音、以及那個引人害臊的暗示，蓋兒一下子有些舌頭打結。「你應該知道我們要流落街頭了吧？再來怎麼辦……」

幾乎全木製的德卡特家，沒意外已經燒成了灰燼。

「展現妳的同理心，蓋兒。我能陪妳看小說，妳肯定也能陪我在冷風中待機。」仿生人當真一臉純樸。

人類燦爛甜笑著，對那個從容不迫的淺藍光圈回以筆直中指。

政府嚴令的網路限制尚未解除，蓋兒交予康納的網路帳戶當然也就空有數字無法花用。明明幾個小時前還是改變世界走向的舉足輕重角色一人類一仿生人，現下竟然落得無家可歸。

憶及有著清幽後院的小套房，蓋兒首先提議了借住艾齊家暫緩目前景況，可不知為何康納聽了卻毫無表情到讓人不寒而慄，表示他相信那麼小的空間會造成對方極度困擾；康納也在想起溫馴大狗時說及漢克家，蓋兒卻在知道了自己沒把60號徹底幹掉導致漢克成為下一個受害者、過後又屁都沒放就逃離醫院時，尷尬表示今晚還是讓老刑警好好休息一下。

其實即使在此時，康納仍然有能力駭入大多數網路系統——否則在模控生命大樓時漢克也不會有無人計程車可搭——但這畢竟是冒著留下痕跡被模控生命找到的風險。如蓋兒所言，人類出爾反爾不是一天兩天的事，小心為上並不吃虧。

這也是康納不等蓋兒再度回到醫院檢查後才退院，就請大家長漢克辦了退房手續的最大原因。他能夠取回60號及54號的記憶，就代表他們將記憶上傳到了阿曼妲有權讀取的雲端中，更甭提康納還在剛跟馬庫斯等人會合時，險些被拿回機體內系統最高控制權限。他目前有的選項，只能是將那件被嫌醜到谷底的厚外套跟毛線帽披到畏寒輕顫的人類身上，在飄零小雪中找尋一夜休憩地點。

然而作為二十一世紀青年，幾乎不用紙幣的蓋兒身無分文，稀少零落有在營業的旅館也入住不得。康納此時回想起過去與漢克第一次見面時請的那杯酒，還是模控生命先見之明地給他預備一定數量的紙鈔，以利在社交過程隨機應變。不得不說，康納才剛覺醒就得像個人類社畜煩惱錢財問題，實在太悲涼了。

最後，康納想起了與漢克辦的第二個案件，帶著蓋兒到了一家子異常仿生人——他在剛潛入耶利哥大船時還又見過那對一女一小——曾躲藏的廢棄房屋。

在康納考慮蓋兒的心情而隱瞞了浴室曾有過腫脹男屍、而她意外地發覺竟還有自來水可用，大致整理了浴室——『我怎麼覺得有股腐敗味？』『大概是死老鼠，清洗一下浴缸就好。』——後以樓下壁爐燒了些熱水並簡單洗了澡後，就回到樓下康納舖了軟床墊的爐火旁疲憊不堪地躺下。

康納無須睡眠，更不會像人類的蓋兒身體困頓，不過他依舊順理成章一如在家中沙發那般，在她一旁平躺而下。蓋兒屬於基礎體溫偏低的體質，但他的情緒代碼並不贊同傳感器的偵測結果，甚至感覺遠遠暖過曾在蒂娜家沙發的那份餘熱。

而後兩人陷入了漫長而無邊無際的談天。蓋兒不曾認真計算過她與康納快一個多月來的平均電聊時間，但此時她覺得，就算給她幾輩子時間也永遠惟日不足。

「妳是怎麼認出回到家的不是這個我？」康納幾乎是立刻地拋出了這個他處理器也解答不出的問題。

「領帶夾，」蓋兒伸手撈起康納放在一邊地上的黑色領帶。不知是否已慣為尋常，蓋兒洗完澡下樓時，他已經撥亂了一頭褐髮，將深色制服外套與領帶折好疊放地面。「我動了點手腳。」她在壁爐火光中緩慢揉轉領帶上那長條狀物。

然後康納露出了他臉上難得出現的，啟嘴瞠目的驚異神色。那本該通體是鎳銀色的小東西，仔細一瞧，在夾住黑色領帶的內緣竟覆了淡淡金色。可見康納曾與蒂娜玩笑的那句「異常化導致情緒化」並非純粹的信口胡謅，這幾日他居然憂慮苦惱到失去往常的絕倫洞察力。

將領帶丟回原位後，蓋兒在軟墊中聳了下肩：「當時在測試實驗室的鍍金機，手邊沒別的東西，就拿起來用了。」不過她當然不會老實說出，那種有如在心愛的事物上塗抹色彩作記號的意味。

而蓋兒的滿腹疑問多過於康納，她首先就不明白了康納與漢克為何會知道她的狀況。康納攤開掌心舉到她面前，投影出了漢克乾燥而有些老繭的手指，以及持於上頭的手機螢幕中訊息內容：

**_／蓋兒在醫院，狀況未知，地址如下／_ **

擁有所有曾開機的RK800機體記憶文件的康納，證實了蓋兒當時的臆想：

「我認為異常應該是不可逆的。記憶畫面不會伴隨當下情緒，但能夠帶出一定程度的對應情緒感受，因此更換機體不能阻止異常化。尤其馬庫斯轉化我時的記憶同樣被錄入的話，更是如此。」

「那他們是怎麼瞞過阿曼妲自己已經異常了啊？」已經詢問過了60號提及的A.I.的蓋兒接續問。

「我不可能瞞得過阿曼妲，」康納用的主詞讓蓋兒有些不舒服，但她決定暫時忽略。「我想她當時也是無計可施。畢竟有能力阻止我的，也就只有另一個我。」

這番話怎麼聽怎麼自大，蓋兒撫住額。「……說實話，你是不是有一種身為最先進原型機的自傲？」

該位最先進仿生人笑而不答。

回想54號當時形色黯然的「 _我沒有選擇_ 」，蓋兒幾乎難以排解沉積心口的鬱結。康納是機器，那些別的康納的存在更是使這點昭然若揭；然而他也是人，因為他心懷相當於人追尋自由的慾望。其實康納究竟為何早已絲毫不困擾蓋兒，但那些不能享有面前康納所有的一切，已然遁入虛無的相同面龐，一旦思及便教她難忍心酸。可以的話，她希望不用再回想那些哀傷的存在。

但最後，蓋兒還是忍不住提了，她真的搞不懂60號為什麼要把54號的定位發給她。

康納偏頭忖了忖，然後說：「如果以我自己會有的想法去推斷，我猜測，60號是認為54號不可能狠得下心殺妳，因此妳的出現會直接導致54號的死亡。在這個前提下，60號又成功挾持漢克殺死我的話，能留在妳身邊的，就只剩下60號那一個康納。」

「我靠，太病態了吧！」蓋兒張口結舌，而後想到什麼，背脊一陣涼：「等等，你說以你會有的想法去推斷……」

「正確。」康納沒什麼表情。

蓋兒是真的不知道要感動還是害怕了。

貌似看出了她的惶恐糾結，康納勾起唇角，「妳可以將重點放在我能為了妳放棄任務就好。」

「可惜你失業了，再來大概沒什麼事能拿來證明你不是任務機器了。」蓋兒幸災樂禍。

這種沒什麼程度可言的奚落理當激怒不了康納。但詭異地，卻激起了他系統內某種洶湧難平的情緒代碼，尤其是回憶起那些鞭策他打破紅牆的情緒勒索，像是亟欲反駁或推翻她的觀點，康納身子一翻，將沒反應過來的蓋兒牢牢囚於身下。

「幹嘛！」她嚇了一大跳，伸直著臂去推面前的胸口。

「證明的方式很多種，蓋兒。」康納表情冷淡，一雙琉璃般的棕眸卻映照旁側爐火，灼熱透亮得彷彿隨之燃起火苗。「人類總是用各種無實質關聯的方式去佐證歪理，我想，作為異常仿生人，我也會學著模仿人類這點。」

「不是、你要做什——」

心慌悸亂的問句還沒吐完，蓋兒剩的所有話被康納溫度略低的薄唇堵回嘴內。仿生舌畔不顧人類的惶忙抵抗撬開齒縫，帶入純化出的唾液翻攪搜刮，載入著每一寸屬於對方的資訊，無論是DNA訊息、常駐的啤酒花與大麥，甚或任何康納所無法真正品嘗、但能因此調閱出更多與她相關記憶的檢體。

而後就像當初，需要氧氣的人類奮力轉開了臉，小臉上通紅一片。但蓋兒沒再說出任何感想，只是仍看向旁、喘著氣、羞怯無法言語。

已經微幅升溫完成的修長手指探向人類領口，而後康納打住，歇止所有動作，靜靜看著緋色側臉：

「妳願意嗎？」

蓋兒慢慢順過氣來，卻不作聲。她望著遠方空氣的眼睛上，眼瞼微微顫動著。咬了咬脣後，她垂下眼。

「你那時候為什麼要刪掉記憶？……是因為你當成了命令對不對？」她的聲音非常小，小得剛離開舌尖就散逸消失。「就算是現在，又為什麼……」

康納明白遲早會遇到這個問題，然而他卻感覺有如毫無防備。他否決掉下意識要調動出的所有程式，無用地深吸口氣。

「我沒有當成過命令，那是我自己的決定。只是因為我覺得……那是我給自己的命令，對妳算是一種欺騙。」

那個靜躺於粉色床單上、受著情緒代碼肆虐的夜晚浮上HUD。康納沒有心臟，但他瞬間感到心如刀割，好似那些代碼重新攜起利刃刮花了他某個高靈敏度感知元件。

「我是因為罪惡感而選擇不上傳記憶，蓋兒，我沒想到這反而對妳造成了嚴重傷害……我很抱歉……」他捧住身前臉頰，緩緩往自己方向轉來，直至看得清一對琥珀色，「我真的很抱歉。」最後他再次將那栗色髮絲攏到她耳後：「至於現在，原因我稍早已經告訴過妳了。」

壁爐火光灑在他們半身上，神似那個有著昏黃夜燈的房間，曾經難以忘懷、曾經遭到遺忘的夜晚。

兩者距離，近得能夠不間斷交換吐息。卻只有一個人類真正呼吸著，而化身為人的機器，配合地模擬著胸腔的規律起伏。

這不是贖罪，也不是重來，不是任何類似形式的東西。但他們此刻同步思考著，這代表的意義將會是什麼？一種確認，亦或一種甘願受罪後的雨過天晴？

很快地腦力不如機器的人類放棄思考，抬手環住了與人無異的脖頸。不過她學著康納歪了歪頭，乾咳兩聲。

「你會有……感覺嗎？呃，就是……生理上的……」蓋兒的音量簡直要逼康納把音頻接收器拔起來湊到她嘴邊。

一則不屬於這個機體的記憶畫面跳上HUD，康納忽地有些哭笑不得，「在家裡妳給我那個膝擊時，又是怎麼認為的？」他半笑不笑地反問。

「……好了，這真的超級奇怪，」蓋兒一副吞忍不下了的困窘。「我沒辦法把另外兩個也當成你！而且你們其實不太一樣，你知道嗎？好，跟他們有關的話題到此為止。然後……我剛才的問題……」她又咳了一聲，目光無法落在康納臉上。「……我是問認真的。」

「人類的情慾與性興奮來自荷爾蒙的釋放及控制，我沒有任何激素及生理感覺，因此所有行為帶來的感受都是純粹心理層面上的。」康納滿面嚴肅。「換句話說，無論我接下來對妳做什麼，於我而言都是純粹的柏拉圖式交流。」

蓋兒噴笑，然後笑得嗆到，「天啊，你實在太能侃了！」她止不住笑地搖起頭。「以後記得提醒我別跟你吵架，我根本沒勝算！」

「吵架也是一種交流方式，我很期待。」

不過蓋兒這一問倒是讓康納想及了某些不容小覷的問題。他一面開始解開身下人衣物前襟的鈕扣，一面將人類眼睛無法看見的另一隻手向外探去。

「等一下！」蓋兒再度掐住了康納的手，就像上次那樣。但她這回不是詫異或羞赧，而是一種極度不滿甚或有些生氣。

「怎麼了？」康納依言停下，也停止向外搜索的無形觸鬚。

蓋兒緊盯著閃動黃光的 LED 燈環。「你在幹嘛？」她逼視。

「……上次的經驗使我察覺我裝載的相應程式並不完善。」康納坦言。「我正在設法駭入模控生命及伊甸俱樂部，找尋可供下載的性愛程式。」

「不要下載那些有的沒的啊啊！」蓋兒雙手摀住臉，痛切呻吟著道。況且不冒險取錢用竟還冒險下載那種東西到底是什麼思維邏輯，她真的快吐血了。「是怎樣就是怎樣……行嗎？按照你的本意去……去行動就好了……」她臉紅得近乎出血。

康納歪頭，「這是命令嗎？」

此一問讓蓋兒楞然怔住，幾乎無法拼湊詞句。「不……當然不是……」

這個玩笑可能開得太過了。康納莞爾一笑，將身下的軀體自腰環抱住並隨之一同向旁翻滾半圈，在蓋兒驚訝叫出聲時使她趴伏在自己身上，而他僅能躺著，仰面在她瀑布般栗色長髮圍困之中凝視著她。他微微垂下睫毛，低啞地耳語：「吻我。」

在上頭的蓋兒緋紅如櫻的顏色、琥珀色汪洋中放大四倍的瞳孔，卻如停擺了的仿生人的僵直下，康納極盡他純真臉孔所能露出的最惡毒笑容補充：

「這是命令。」

如果悔恨能當飯吃，蓋兒相信自己現在大概是撐死在了無限自助吧台上。

可惜她現在奄奄一息的地點不是美食吧台而是床墊。

早知道就讓康納下載那些什麼美好的程式了，她癱在他懷中想。他甚至比上次還要粗魯，彷彿要猛力傾注以藉此證明或表達什麼似地，幾乎是強烈佔有意味的動作無法放緩，無法停歇。

「抱歉……我意識到自己有點陷入不可預期的失控狀態。」完全不懂得累字怎麼寫的平穩嗓音在她頭上響起，不過語氣中確實帶著深深歉意，「妳還好嗎，蓋兒？」他側身立肘撐著愁眉苦臉察看她，溫熱指尖撫過她的瀏海。

「我要死了。」蓋兒直言不諱。

康納發出了某種聲音，他們彼此都沒聽過他發出且解釋不來的短促聲音，硬要說，有點像輕笑聲。

「我覺得沒很好笑。」蓋兒翻白眼。

「我不是故意的……我沒想過要笑。我很抱歉，蓋兒……」康納的神情語調甚是無辜。

實在是再說不出任何話了，蓋兒發現自己根本分不出康納是無意識地對她示弱、還是早吃定了她吃軟不吃硬才策略性地表現得可憐巴巴。最後她只說得出一句氣若游絲的無力反抗：

「我恨你……康納。」

這次是確實地發自內心笑了，然後康納換上呆板單調的客服聲線。

「測謊結果：目標說謊。對此，我的回覆是『我也是，蓋兒』。」他眨了一下右眼。

蓋兒深信自己總有一天會活生生被氣死。

——

凌晨雪花漸歇，街頭依舊淒冷空寂。康納難以與耶利哥馬庫斯等人連上線，亦無法與窩在他胸膛邊人類以外的所有人接觸。然而他還有一個老地方得去，他不會在飄雪的低溫中感到體寒，但是他可不願意讓那初老身軀耐不住凍而心血管炸裂病痛發作。

還有，讓他等久了興許先炸的是他灰白髮絲下的額頭青筋，以及囫圇輾轉的碎口髒話。康納為此對自己笑了。

天光稀微，女孩不過剛沉睡入夢幾個小時，康納於是輕手躡腳抽出臂膀，動作輕靈如肩負臥底任務。不過詳細酌量後，他還是撫著她的額頭將她喚醒，告知自己需要見一個彼此老友。聽嗜睡不起的人類呢喃了一些非連貫無意義夢囈（「我掉的是金魚……女神……不要給我岩壁……」）後，康納打理成會見對象最習慣的樣貌——但出於某些神奇的感覺，他將領帶夾連同領帶留在女孩手邊——前往赴約。

在杳無一人的雞飼料速食餐車前，康納被熊壯烈燄所圍繞。他不敢說這是自己親手點燃的生命之火，但他絕對願意說，他十分慶幸自己能夠享有這份熾熱。

直至對方假意咳嗽著鬆手，康納也跟著放手退出懷抱，「希望我沒讓你等太久。」他檢視著對方身體狀況。

前搭檔憑空揮了下手，「剛到沒多久而已，拜託！才剛差點被你害死，趕去醫院顧著傷員、結果被當電燈泡無情拋下自己回家，又是這種冷到靠邀感覺不到腳趾的鬼天氣，我沒睡到世界末日你就該感謝我了。」漢克一副沒耐性的模樣道。

「那就好。」康納點頭寬慰道，視線卻慢悠悠投向漢克身後綿延而來的地面腳印上。

對此動作比對自己剃鬍子流程還熟識的漢克，剎時全部血氣往臉上暴衝。

「你他媽敢掃什麼鬼描，我就讓你跟你雙胞胎兄弟團員！」漢克．我他媽才沒有在乎你．安德森氣得跳腳掄起拳頭恫嚇道。

「那你恐怕得綁架自己了，副隊長。」康納挑眉。

「……會這樣叫我的大概剩你了。」漢克抹臉，思及這點似乎讓他無奈得沒心情跟康納嘴上輸贏。

康納又一度陷入「到底哪個我是本我，又哪件事是我本人的錯」的矛盾漩渦中。蓋兒是對的，異常後的仿生人擁有各自性格，他與其他幾具機體再如何相像終究會發展成不同個體。然而無論60號是否為最後一個殘害漢克與所有警局同事的人，導致漢克被當成人類叛徒扔進拘留室的，的確是這個康納自己。

他低下頭。「漢克，我很抱歉……」

「整天道歉，婆婆媽媽的自己覺得不噁心嗎？」漢克上唇的灰鬍都快擠進了鼻孔裡，嫌棄到不行，「正好給傑弗瑞傷點腦筋，這一個月來我讓他過太爽了，隊長薪水哪這麼好領。好了，少廢話了，」他說著隨意朝了個方向開始漫步，而康納如一隻最忠實的貴賓狗自動跟上。「再來呢，你要怎麼樣？跟那些異常仿生人繼續瞎搞自由大業？」

這般並肩行走，康納不由得憶起一位黑人女性。即使此處的他無法感知冷熱，他卻覺得晨曦微光遠勝庭園中曾有的秋日明媚。

「說實話，我還沒想好。」不同於在措辭上精挑細選的過往，康納幾乎沒在運作處理器地據實以告。「底特律仍處於封閉狀態，我無法與馬庫斯聯繫，也不敢冒險連線侵入網路系統。目前所有對外關卡很大機率留有軍兵防守，我認為，暫時還是待在市內直至最險峻事態解除再想下一步為佳。」

漢克不能更贊同地點點頭。「有道理。蓋兒呢？受的傷沒什麼問題吧？」

「雖然我不是醫療型仿生人，但簡單的身體狀況評估還是做得到。沒意外的話並無大礙。」

「嗯哼。恭喜你啊，小夥子。」中年男人別有深意地朝年輕仿生人後背一拍，不知怎地竟讓前異常仿生人獵人掉以輕心一個踉蹌。

「你呢，副隊長？」康納慣性地理了理制服與襯衫領口，「一切狀況還好嗎？」

「還能怎樣？八成是留職停薪，傑弗瑞還沒狠到會真把我炒了。」

「其實我只是想知道相撲現在的心情如何。」

「操你的。」漢克搔搔後腦，狀似有些煩悶。「講真的，得天天去警局把屁股坐爛時，我滿腦子翹班好去處清單長到都能繞地球一圈，真的沒得坐了，反倒懷念起辦公室那台破爛咖啡機的深色工廠排廢……我就知道我該死的有病。」

踏破積雪的腳步聲，一個隨性、一個規律，卻散發旗鼓相當的悠然閒適。

「況且事情哪有放放無薪假就算了這麼好康，我絕對還有趟該死的法院要跑……喔，你也他媽休想逃。」漢克向康納惡笑。

「不知道呈堂證供上，我會被視為證人還是證物。」

「你再開這麼病態的狗屁玩笑我發誓把你宰了餵相撲。」

「狗不能吃塑膠。」

漢克終於一拳揮了過去。康納毫不閃躲以肩膀接下，與一輩子的搭檔相視而笑。

「康納，我在想——」

「漢克，我在想——」

異口同聲又一齊住嘴後，兩人又忍不住笑了。「敬老尊賢，我先講，」漢克說得有些費勁，卻也有些難忍不講似地：「我老人家一個閒著也是閒著，你跟蓋兒倆小毛頭沒事多來我家幫忙打打雜吧？我最近越來越懶得遛相撲了，我看他都快憋出病了。」

「關於這點，漢克……」康納的遲疑甚至還高過他。「你……介意暫時收留蓋兒嗎？在另一個我擄走你之前，他首先去了我們家……蓋兒為了對付他，拿無水乙醇把家燒了。」

「啥！」漢克好似袋鼠地一蹦，下巴落在花樣襯衫領口上，腦中橫幅全是「太誇張了」。「到底還有什麼事是那臭小妮子幹不出來的？」

漢克的反應之趣味，康納甚至未有心思留意到自己提及60號時的主詞變化。「總之，我目前將蓋兒安置在我們辦過案件中的廢棄房屋，但這並非長久之計……如果你能暫且替我照顧她直到我們找到解決方案，我真的會感激不盡……畢竟我你是最信任的人，漢克。」

縱使並無調用任何模組，依然能夠信手拈來直率過頭到令人難堪的大串言詞，漢克認為自己必須接受不管覺不覺醒，這就是個沒羞恥心的仿生人。「……那你咧？」他皺起眉頭。

「如果你願意，我十分希望能夠在與耶利哥取得聯繫前，借用一個容許站立的空間以利待機，但我保證在那之後——」

「到底在裝你媽的什麼假掰！」漢克這次有克制住了沒施展暴力，但他的青筋跳得比康納曾想像過的還猛烈。「媽的，把你那套假惺惺的社交程式給我刪掉，有什麼拿什麼，都給我滾過來住！」

康納的透徹棕眸圓睜到顯得清白無邪，甚至水潤如幼犬。「漢克……」

「再廢話我就算房租，還不把你給我戴的罪生出的罰金全部薛回來。」

過後，屬於新的一年最熱切絢爛的首道曙光，不容置疑地照射進底特律的所有街道，擁抱一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章完結!


	26. 歸處

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼此之間沒有相交的過去與緊密的血緣，卻又被無法抗拒的命運之線牢牢相繫。

星期二一早，在替蓋兒線上繳完超速罰單後，康納發現她正輕手輕腳躲躲藏藏地準備出門，除了頗感意外她居然以為瞞得過他以外，也不太理解如今彼此之間還有什麼需要隱瞞的（廢屋腫脹男屍那算善意謊言，康納相當篤定）。

在一番盤問之下，蓋兒紅著臉難為情地吞吞吐吐說出事實。「其實我……要去看婦產科……」

這讓康納不自覺想起從前在翻看她的社交網站時，曾經看過她分享一組非常復古的「梗圖」，內容是各種人物拿著一根粉色的驗孕棒嚴肅地說「我懷孕了」。

康納理性上十分清楚這在他們倆之間是百分之百不可能的事情，卻處理器幾乎當住地支吾出：「我、我會負責……」

「覺醒後智商會降低是不是啦！」蓋兒兩隻手抱住頭哀號，看起來既羞赧又崩潰。

後來在康納的堅持陪同下，副駕駛座的蓋兒才解釋了，是因為從那之後就痛得不太尋常，很可能是有撕裂傷之類的，基於確保身體健康還是掛了個號。康納不停道歉，卻只是被她無可奈何地打斷並捏了捏他的手臂。

在康納與內診過後並回來的蓋兒一同坐在醫生辦公桌前方座椅後，醫生推了推眼鏡查看著快速鍵入資料庫的診斷結果。

「這不太行啊……妳在上一次的經驗中有受傷喔。當時的對象技巧不好吧。」醫生打著字評論。康納的臉色變得有些難看。

蓋兒噘嘴思索了一下，然後多補一槍：

「嗯，蠻爛的。」

蠻爛的？ **蠻爛的** ？有多爛？這個 **蠻** 是多少百分比？就像時間副詞的很少約30%、經常約70%、總是為100%，這裡的「蠻」是多少？20？50？80？

康納自己後知後覺才意識到的是，上面的他全部用絕望的表情說出來了。

蓋兒瞥他一眼，「總是。」她說，然後在康納的LED燈紅到看起來會爆炸的時候噗哧笑了。「語言不是給這樣解讀的，康納。」

燈圈還是黃色的。「最先進機型的運動能力不是這樣給瞧不起的。」他幾乎是咬牙地忿而不平道，把那溫潤五官都變得有些猙獰。「蓋兒，妳該要知道這麼說會讓我意圖雪恥。」

「呃……」被迫知道了什麼的醫生看起來很想現學隱身術，但出於專業精神只好裝作自己患有隨機性失聰，「總之，並不是什麼大問題，外用消炎藥擦個兩天、按時吃藥就可以了。喔……還有，」他猶豫一下，可同樣基於醫者道德還是堅定地望向一旁仿生人：「……暫時不得有性行為。」

被動遭揭穿還受到威脅的蓋兒看起來一時半會是不會抬頭了，「好的，謝謝您。」她怒剜了顯然已經知道自己的失控帶來尷尬狀況的康納一眼，後者一臉無辜到欠揍的模樣。

出了醫院後，康納本要驅車直接駛回漢克家，一旁蓋兒將手機湊到他手邊，「讀取一下……陪我去買個東西。」她說，音色有些迷離惝恍。

退去擬真皮膚層以利載入手機中地址資訊，並在資料庫中搜索比對後，康納稍稍睜大了眼。他望向副駕駛座的蓋兒，能夠偵測出她的壓力指數與心跳忽高忽低，渾身卻透出一股如釋重負的飄然氣場。她對他微笑。

半個小時後，蓋兒猶如遊樂園的走失兒童重新與家人會合那般，對康納微涼手掌緊抓不放，幾乎將他的仿生皮層捏到退開。而他修長手指輕柔包覆回去，帶著步履快意的蓋兒離開裝飾精美的糕點店。

「這就作為下星期妳的生日蛋糕吧，」收合剛存進他系統內一筆乳酪蛋糕的訂單，手動駕駛著車踏上重返他們全新的家的路途。

康納依然如往專注於看路，但被握住的那隻手還放在蓋兒腿上。

「妳的保留權利永遠都在。」

蓋兒又哭了，而且是嚎啕大哭。但這次無人為此感到苦楚。

∞

在漢克的「家庭教育準則」下，入住當晚柯爾的房間整理給了蓋兒用，但絕對跟她有些膩歪——眼尖刑警的觀察力不是假的，她側頸的印子太明顯了——的康納被提供了兩個選項：「我旁邊，或沙發。」自己雙人床上的漢克臉上是大寫的「不准在我兒子房間滾床單」。

其實即使是覺醒後了的如今，康納依然不認為自己需要躺下休息。但他的思緒變得較以往紛亂，有時候的確感到不堪其擾而希望增加待機的頻率與時長。考量人類睡眠時翻身、打鼾等等自然生理表現，康納本想選擇沙發——既然站在牆角待機不在漢克給的選項內，八成他跟蓋兒一樣不想在半夜出房間時被嚇尿——直到被漢克按到床上掖緊被子，才明白自己根本從頭就別無選擇。

感測器接收到了包裹在棉被與床墊之間的溫度、並且HUD出現清晨寒氣卻燃燒直達最深處機體元件的速食餐車景緻後，康納不禁覺得，這次的別無選擇亦不失為一個好選擇。

「你知道，仿生人眼裡沒有年齡意識，」康納在漢克用寬背對著他時意有所指道，「因此，我有權利也有能力對任何年齡層的人類感興趣。」

「媽的！信不信我把你趕出去？」漢克翻過身去狠瞪著發出輕笑聲的前搭檔。

漢克的腦海裡再度浮現廚房抽屜的左輪手槍。他這次想把轉盤填滿，以保證能夠讓身旁該死的流氓仿生人確實閉嘴。

∞

漢克和蓋兒都喜歡看新聞，康納發覺。以及，他們也都喜歡喝酒配電視，縮起身窩在沙發上。

『……模控生命因管理疏失撤換董事會，並且請回十一年前退休的創辦人伊利亞．卡姆斯基，作為新任CEO重新帶領一度因仿生人自由抗爭而面臨倒閉危機的公司……』

這個小小的家庭組成很奇特，一個停職老刑警，一個延畢研究生，一個失業警探仿生人，彼此之間沒有相交的過去與緊密的血緣，卻又被無法抗拒的命運之線牢牢相繫。

日子一度變得太平靜，靜到康納的處理器幾乎停轉。他沒有任務，卻仍會不由自主地翻閱著累積的記憶文件，確保無一闕漏。他想過在變為他掌控之中的任務清單加上點什麼，最後採納了他的創造者曾經給他的建議，不想太多、以直覺作答。

**_【愛護這個家】_**

說實在的，康納不太確定自己是否深刻明白了「愛」是什麼，但「守護」與他曾經的所作所為背道而馳。

_『你除了傷害、除了奪取，你什麼都不會。』_

他的失落感難以排除，然而當兩個人類死命把他拽進他們中間的沙發——「「杵在那裡煩死了！」」——而聖伯納巨犬落井下石地重壓到他腿上時，康納頓時產生了一種屬於人類的不理性思維，叫做「相信」。

相信他能做得到。

是說當康納把啤酒跟威士忌全扔了掀起家庭革命，那又是另一回事了。

∞

「在你眼裡，我是你的兒子嗎？」

這個問題讓漢克僵了一僵，不過眼神十分柔和。「我他媽是能拿什麼生出塑膠？」

康納知道自己是得不到答案了。「這是含有強烈歧視意味的人身攻擊，漢克。」

「嗯，抱歉。」漢克誠摯道：「我操 **你媽** 的。」

∞

「妳知道……我曾經為了獲取妳的信任，試圖擔任妳父親的身分。」

「……首先，作為我爸你看起來太年輕了；再來，你是永遠不可能成為我爸的。」

那個暗中窺伺的假好姊妹真投機者也這麼說過。不過康納至今仍不太理解：

「為什麼不？」

蓋兒笑了，好似在笑他傻。「因為 **你不是** 。」

而後，她用以為康納聽不見的音量小聲嘟嚷：

「何況你還把我給睡了。」

∞

「我一直想問你們，為什麼會認為社交模組訓練計畫是沒人性的？」

「因為我是創傷者。」

「所以……？」

在蓋兒的無語中，漢克深深看著康納。「該死的老天爺…… **有反社會人格的仿生人** 。什麼世界。」他搖頭。

蓋兒又笑了，「依我看，是 **高功能性** 反社會人格——各種意義上的。」

漢克的威士忌與蓋兒的啤酒酣暢淋漓相碰時，康納還是不懂。

∞

「他露齒笑簡直是個操蛋的災難。」搖頭。

「核爆級的。」點頭。

「……我不會再使用那組表情數據了。」

「那……那個擠眉弄眼也在你的預設系統裡嗎？」

康納眨了下右眼作為回覆。

∞

「所以你覺得，有神或是靈魂嗎？」

「我的答案還是一樣——我不知道。」

「那大概得等我們入土為安才知道了吧。」

「若有定期做機體檢修與系統更新，我想我理論上是永生的。」

「……」

「至少妳不會獨活。」

「……我從來沒正面說過愛你，對嗎？」

「洗耳恭聽。」

「我要去睡了，晚安。」

∞

——

仿生人哈特廣場自由抗爭一個月後。

最近的蓋兒憑空冒出了個新興趣——園藝。當然，那是說這方面的想法叫做園藝，但興致勃勃的蓋兒本人大概就只是爬爬文章、買買種子，就天真地往漢克家後院雜草裡一撒，還期待能長出個傑克魔豆。

作為廣納全天下知識庫的人形超級電腦，康納再度拯救了廚藝以外多證實出自己一項死穴的人類。他帶蓋兒買了嫩苗、糞蠅土、盆栽與肥料，在生化實驗室研究生的堅持下不買驅蟲劑，最後添購了些簡便的園藝工具，將家裡雜草叢生的後院進行一番整頓後，弄出了個有模有樣的小花園。

然而人類的不可預測性再度發作的蓋兒，得到滿滿成就感——分明幾乎是康納在忙——之後，就三分鐘熱度地變成陪著康納照顧花草，幾天來都是捧著臉無趣地坐在一旁打呵欠，望著他來來回回澆水施肥。

「我曾經有個庭園。」康納突然說，語氣略顯侷促地。

「你曾有個庭園？」蓋兒複述。

他放下澆水器，低首凝視著一朵桔梗彷彿上面有無數可供分析的東西。「在我腦海裡。應該說是系統裡，這不重要。那是個很……」他皺眉思忖後挑選了最簡單、卻也最切合的辭彙：「美……的地方。有各色樹叢，花草，有日月風雲，有水流，還有鴿子。」還有水中波光粼粼的錦鯉。但他不知道為什麼沒有說出來。

蓋兒沉默地聽著。沒有因為他冗長的停頓而接口或表達什麼。

於是半晌後，康納繼續：「那是一個任務回報介面，每當部分任務完成，或者收到新的任務指示，我會登入進去和阿曼妲進行任務指令往來。」他曾和蓋兒及漢克提及模控生命的管理A.I.阿曼妲，那個很長一段時間他盡心竭力使其驕傲的如同嚴師般的存在。「有一次，我計算出我在任務回報前與後還有充足的、甚至是過多的餘裕，於是我提早3分鐘26秒登入，避開阿曼妲，在庭園中探查。可能是出於好奇或者別的原因，我不清楚。」

也是那時，他尋見了日後卡姆斯基所說的「後門」。但那不是最令他難以忘懷的部分。

「然後我看見了一個墓碑，」他聽到常人無法察覺地，蓋兒的呼吸一滯，「上面寫的是我的名字，後頭綴著『MARK(I)』。當時的我沒有任何特別感覺……只是奇怪是誰將它立在那兒、又是出於什麼目的而立的。在那之後，每逢任務指令下來，我會在與阿曼妲談話前特地騰出時間去蹲在墓碑前，每次15到20秒不等，時間不隨墓碑的數量增加而遞增。」

「為什麼要？」蓋兒問。

「我不知道。」康納聳聳肩，終於回望她時只是一臉純粹閒聊的雲淡風輕。「而且說實話，我到現在也不知道。」

蓋兒總覺得她明白為什麼，但她不想就這麼說出口。至少在她確定康納自己明白之前，她都不想丟出一個會令他露出從迷惑變沮喪，沮喪變成其他更令她心塞表情的臆測。

一陣噤聲後，蓋兒還是忍不住，「只是好奇——那你怎麼知道那是你的庭園，而不是……我不知道，也許是阿曼妲的？」她問。

「我跟妳提過的那道後門，」康納淡淡說道。「其實是個類似自毀的權限破壞程式。介面在毀壞後依然存在我的系統中，但不再與模控生命連接，也不再對我有威脅。我在半個月前曾嘗試登入，並且也能夠成功進入那個空間，裡面灰敗無光，一切都還在卻不是它們當初的模樣，坍塌成無數的碎片。而阿曼妲……並不在裡面。」

墓碑也不見了，或者可能碎裂成斷垣殘壁的一部分，或者可能被數據做成的沙塵掩埋。康納將蓋兒聽到那些墓碑的表情解讀成不適，再者他認為沒有再提的必要，因此他話止於此，再聳了下肩：

「我猜這代表它是我的。」

蓋兒仍然很好奇，康納為什麼想再進去？那個庭園對他來說有什麼意義？他想念那裡嗎？失去了那個很美的地方對他來說是什麼感覺？然而這些問題可能太多了，對現在的康納來說。她確定自己不喜歡那個小圈圈變紅。

於是她調皮地雙手叉腰，很刻意皺著臉說：「算是知道你對這個花園這麼用心的原因了，但要是我哪天發現我們的小花園裡出現墓碑，我發誓會把你埋進去直到生鏽為止。」

「如果漢克能接受他家變成埋屍後院的凶宅，而不趕妳出去的話。」康納挑著眉嘴回去。

「好像他就會接受後院立了一塊天殺的墓碑？」

「他不會，所以我會說服他那是威士忌導致的幻覺。」

揹著火紅斜陽與雜七雜八的園藝工具，兩人幹話著回到屋內，弄得滿地爛泥碎葉差點被漢克一起趕出去。

而形態如魚卻又變化萬千的浮雲，不過是在同時擁有著恆河短密鱸清澈幽藍、水塘錦鯉紅黃橙白多彩參雜的無邊晚霞蒼穹中，什麼都不明白、卻也什麼都理解似地俯瞰大地。

子非魚 完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上篇完結, 非常謝謝有在看的人(鞠躬  
> 希望我該收的伏筆都有收到, 如果有漏請不吝於發問,  
> 不過還有些伏筆是留給下篇的, 只是下篇暫時不會動筆, 因為我不想跟蓋兒一樣岩壁QQ  
> 還有, 大家應該都看得出蓋兒跟漢克共有的某個毛病了. 下篇想表達的東西, 說實話以我目前人生成長閱歷, 我沒有自信寫得出來, 所以大概是無限期延宕直到我長大(?
> 
> 再次非常感謝一路陪伴的人, 謝謝(90度鞠躬  
> 最後會有個無聊的番外篇作為第一篇的結尾


	27. 番外 獨裁者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 睡醒時突然想到一個可愛的題材，關於蓋兒想養貓但康納不想的故事

對康納來說，煩惱一詞與他無緣，因為這是沒有能力解決問題的人才會遇到的問題——講難聽一點，煩惱是愚笨的人專屬的煩惱。

現在他對於自己曾經的自負感到羞愧。

「我想養貓，」蓋兒說，突然得像她想玩園藝時，平淡得像談論底特律的天氣。

先不說當初辦的案子滿地貓屎、貓屍的驚悚畫面還記憶猶新，養寵物不是心血來潮能決定的事。「……那相撲呢？」康納問，看向電視機下的溫馴巨犬，忽然覺得那張毛茸茸的臉可憐兮兮的。

「我又沒有說拿相撲換貓，」蓋兒一臉你在想什麼的無奈。「貓跟相撲一起養啊。」

康納比她還無奈。「我當然知道，我是說如果相撲跟貓處不來呢？」

「才不會呢。都還沒養你怎麼知道。」

又來了，人類專屬的忽視邏輯不可理喻，在蓋兒身上尤其典型。「我想，這個問題還是要交給漢克決定，這畢竟是他家。」康納實事求是。

蓋兒得意地笑了，「我當然已經問過他了，他說飼料看醫生貓砂跟鏟屎都我們自己搞定，他就隨便。」她一副勢在必得。

慢著，「『我們』？」康納啼笑皆非。「蓋兒，在妳把我拖下水前，是不是應該要先跟我討論過？」

「我現在不就是了。」蓋兒又是那種看到白癡的眼神瞧著康納，他發誓若非自己現在有種氣到笑的感覺，恐怕已經處理器過載了。「所以你覺得呢，養不養？」

這個表情康納也是再清楚不過了，假民主真獨裁，問辛酸的。於是他選擇了自己不太擅長但十分有用的策略之一，拖延大法。

「給我點時間考慮，好嗎？」他擺出懇切的表情。

看得出蓋兒不太滿意，扁了扁嘴，「……好吧。」不過她還是不甘不願道。

再來就是康納探討問題解決方案的時間了。

『她都說養了就養啊，有什麼困難嗎？』女性至上，聽女友的是嗎。

『個人很喜歡虎斑貓，讓我想起教書時的校貓。』那你自己養啊。

『灌輸她貓的各種壞處，屎很臭、個性很機車、有跳蚤之類的。』你新血吧，完全不了解人類難溝通之處。

『養鴿子！』沒人問你……等下，你不是死了？

唯一讓康納思索許久的是馬庫斯的回覆：『你如果不想養，你可以直接跟她表明的啊？』馬庫斯的語氣如往耐心而充滿引導力，但康納還是聽出他有些訝異似的，好像不敢置信康納居然沒想過這點。『你知道任何人都可以有選擇的，康納。好好表達自己真實想法就是一個。』

後來康納採用了賽門的提議。

並且直到他實施時才開始覺得自己絕對是邏輯運算bug了才會採用這個建議。

「呃……蓋兒？」

「哼？」如常縮在他懷裡浪費人生滑平板的蓋兒應道，還不知道接下來顛覆她一生想像的發展。

「關於昨天的養貓任務……我是說養貓的討論，」康納說。「我有一個想法，」

蓋兒放下了平板，格外期待。「哦？什麼想法？」

視線往電視下的大狗投去，康納下巴簡短朝相撲一點，「與其我們自己猜測相撲的意思，不如直接問他？」他說，並微微動了動身子示意將起身。

「蛤？」蓋兒懷疑著他是中毒了還是系統內生蟲（這點兩人倒就有默契）。「什麼鬼？」她邊挪動屁股以利康納站起來朝相撲走去，邊不可思議地盯著他看。

「我今早下載了一個寵物語言翻譯程式，能夠運用於即時翻譯來自動物的語言，其中以貓狗等常見家庭寵物擁有最多數據資料而最為準確，以利了解家中寵物的真實想法。」康納一鼓作氣說完，然後沈默地在人類冰冷的目光中，想著明天怎麼讓賽門給他承受的自我厭惡付出代價。

到康納覺得必須在清單加上「任務失敗」時，蓋兒終於開口了：「康納，你老實說，你是不是把我當成智障。」

「我知道聽起來很神奇，但我說的是真的，蓋兒。」康納厚顏無恥地啟用了談判模組。

「呃……」蓋兒深深地質疑，不過看似還是初步地被那個誠懇篤定的表情說服了。「好吧，是聽起來挺酷的。那就、來問相撲吧。」

兩人隨後蹲到了呼呼大睡的老聖伯納犬旁，並肩俯視著即將寵物溝通的對象，並且兩人都強烈自我懷疑著自己到底是誰身在哪。感受被注目包圍的相撲赫然清醒，仰起頭來回看著一人類一仿生人，疑惑滿滿。

「嗯……相撲，」蓋兒在康納鼓勵的眼神下腆著臉繼續道：「你會……介意我們多養一隻貓咪嗎？」

大狗不解地歪頭看著人類女孩，蓋兒倏然看出了一股既視感，貌似就常常來自一旁的仿生人。接著，康納的薄唇蠕動著吐出了一道略微低沈的男嗓：

「 _是怎麼樣的貓咪呢？_ 」

「窩哦！」蓋兒吃驚不已地望著康納，一副看到新世界的表情。康納很想自我報廢。「還沒有決定，康納想說要先問問你的意見。你知道康納是誰嗎？是這個散發塑膠臭味的人類哦！」她興致勃勃地低頭貼近相撲對話了起來。

「 _好的。可是我不想要你們因為新的家庭成員，而疏於記得我的存在。_ 」

來自康納的低沈男聲把蓋兒一驚，「怎麼會呢！新貓貓也會是你的家人啊！」她安慰地猛搖著頭說道。「我們還是會天天帶你去散步，幫你買你最愛的零嘴，陪你一起看電視，最重要的是，我們不會把你當成會說話的狗狗哦！」

「 _好的，蓋兒，謝_ ——等等，妳說什麼？」聲音中途換回了康納原本帶啞的青年男性嗓音，他詫異地看著蓋兒，感到自己機體內奔流的釱液即將蒸乾。

蓋兒撫住了額頭。「是耶利哥的人把你變腦殘了，還是你已經瞧不起人到這種地步了，康納？」她堪慮而受不了地回視滿面悔恨的康納。「拜託，你不想養貓你就直接跟我說不想啊，幹嘛用這種弱智把戲啊！」

馬庫斯的話語重新在康納的系統內響起，後者此時此刻才驚覺自己或許從頭就會錯了意。他以為馬庫斯想表達的是「當個自由的仿生人！反抗命令你的惡毒人類！」，現在想來，這番話的意義深遠得多。

或許那個從不聽取他人意見的並非蓋兒，而是連討論的餘地都不給對方的康納自己。

「……好吧，蓋兒。我不想養貓。」康納有理有據地認真說道。「不是因為我不想照顧，或者花費金錢跟時間清理排泄物之類的理由。而是因為我有知覺妳在養了新寵物的很長一段時間內，會大幅減少與我探討人性與自我定位問題的時間，而拿去逗弄根本無意理會妳的寵物。」

聽完的好一會兒，蓋兒默然似乎在消化剛剛獲得的資訊。然後她噗哧笑了，「我的天，你連寵物的醋都吃！」她呵呵笑，看似愉悅到不行。

康納面無表情。「我不是吃醋，如果這是妳的理解的話，我必須告訴妳大錯特錯。我還有各種關於貓類寄生蟲及易發原性疾病的相關數據——」

「好啦、好啦，」蓋兒撐著膝蓋站起來，伸了個懶腰，接著整個人趴向康納的背上，環抱住他的脖子。「就不要養啊，又沒什麼大不了。我幾個月前開始就已經有一隻『陪伴型寵物』了，不是嗎？」

這個回應讓康納愣了一下，然後沈靜地展開微笑。「隨妳吧，總是好過以為我是肯尼娃娃。」

「閉嘴喔。」

然而隔天，當康納看見客廳桌上多的一個長方形玻璃魚缸，他再度興起自我報廢的衝動。

「蓋兒，這是……？」他笑意溫柔卻額角黃光一片，而rA9知道他其實正在賣力把系統內氣憤彈跳的情緒代碼排除。

「你的識別模組故障了？魚啊。摸不了也不會陪玩，你總沒意見了吧。」蓋兒興高采烈地往裡頭撒著大把大把魚飼料，活像要趕緊餵肥了煮來吃。

剛進了家門的漢克也馬上留意到了自己家裡的新住客，「結果妳買了什麼？」他一面脫掉那件萬年不變的大外套，一面探頭朝客廳問。

「鱸魚。」蓋兒說，滿眼珍奇地凝看著來回優游的小魚。「不過我有壞消息，我買完查了才發現這大概是魚苗，可能隔不久就要換更大的魚缸了。」

漢克在沙發上康納一旁坐下，隨性轉台著電視，粗聲粗氣卻眼底一片柔軟：「不要把屎扔到我頭上就好，其他隨便你們自己搞。」

又是「們」，康納覺得心累，系統累處理器也累。

「欸康納，」跪在桌邊的蓋兒叫，笑得比為康納買衣服歡快。「你來給魚取名字吧？」

成為既定事實就實在沒辦法了，就像康納永遠拿這一老一小沒輒一樣。他嘆口氣，朝那曾經日日出現在他HUD、如今只是充滿希望回憶的小生物靠過去，心想自己總有一天會告訴蓋兒自己第一次的軟體不穩定經歷，以及他庭園的那些錦鯉。

後記

『但是事情還是完美解決了不是嗎？而且，還充滿了啟發性呢！』

『再說我就買五十箱魚苗去耶利哥扔。』

康納發誓他再也不會愚笨到把煩惱往耶利哥頻道上丟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次謝謝一路陪伴的人, 也許未來的底特律再見!
> 
> 然後求留言求聊天求同好交流, 底特律這北極圈真的太冷了QAQ


	28. 番外2: 再等一下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 無意義腦洞日常

這天晚餐後，蓋兒一邊哼著康納聽到都要被洗腦了的小調，一邊在新聞聲中滑平板翻閱著水族方面毫不嚴謹農場文。此時新聞進入下一節，播報著一則關於仿生人抗爭時期衍生的詭異效應：

『……耶利哥仿生人於哈特廣場自由抗爭最後，由仿生人首領馬庫斯帶頭吟唱的一曲「再等一下」已經成為家喻戶曉的流行新歌！雖然馬庫斯本人在接受採訪時表示無意以此申請版權並且錄製成為單曲銷售，不過我們……』

沙發上的蓋兒轉頭瞧向廚房，「你知道嗎？我以前是合唱團的。」她的語氣中帶有點沾沾自喜。

「我知道，蓋兒。」在廚房清洗新購入大魚缸的刑偵警探仿生人應道。

「你會唱歌嗎？」

康納持著刷子的手頓了一下，「只要妳說得出歌名與歌手，或者該專輯的出版年份與廠商，基本上人類有史以來曾登記銷售的歌曲、甚至網路上的個人創作音樂與彈唱錄音，我都可以播放給妳聽——」

「我不是在問你是不是台收音機，康納。」蓋兒不耐煩。「我在問你會不會唱歌。」

「我都能模擬出妳的聲音了，蓋兒，妳認為我會不會唱歌？」

「你真的很煩！直接回答『yes』或『no』會死是嗎！」她耐心盡失。

「不會。」

「所以你不會唱歌喔。」

「我是指不會死。」

「……」

剛出了廁所的漢克哼哼兩聲，坐入另一張沙發，「他還跟我說他會聽重金屬樂呢！我倒想知道他還胡說八道了多少事情。」他惡意滿滿地打了個響指，「來個吼腔吧康納！」

「我當初說的是我願意聽，而不是願意唱，副隊長。」康納埋首於他提不起絲毫興致的豢養寵物日常工作中，嗓音清淡。

「所以你到底會不會唱歌？」蓋兒緊咬不放。

「……」LED閃耀著黃光。

對此色彩所能代表的意義再清楚不過，蓋兒與漢克交換了個心照不宣的眼神，接著笑容燦爛異口同聲：「你不會唱歌對吧？」

燈環閃了閃後回復為冷漠藍色的康納，神色不知何故看起來更冷。「抱歉，我剛才沒有在聽你們說話，我正在耶利哥頻道上連線談話。有任何進一步的疑問， 麻煩等我整理完後院的花圃以後再行討論，根據計算大部分花卉最適合的澆水時間是傍晚的現在。」

說罷，在廚房旁的擦手巾抹了兩下手，修長身形的腳步有種說不出的急躁，竟將平時的規律節奏打亂成壓在鋼琴鍵上的不和諧音層那般引人注目，連關門的聲響都較昔日那精密計算的動作所能略微大力了些。

再度面面相覷，而後倆人類捧腹大笑。

「這愛面子的傢伙絕對不會唱歌。」

「我終於知道他為什麼堅持要冒著生命危險滲透模控生命，而不是跟馬庫斯他們去哈特廣場了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［耶利哥頻道］  
> /康納：請求分享歌唱程式載點，急，在線等/


	30. 應該算是告知...?

不知道要發哪所以暫時放文末....

雖然我很有自知地覺得應該沒人還記得(

但基於一種下過承諾的寫者責任感, 

告知如果真的有菩薩心腸的善良之人有在等待下篇,

就是, 那個....

我面臨了不知道該怎麼解脫的寫作撞牆期...什麼東西都寫不出來, 目前已長達快兩個月QAQ

就我這種寫寫自己高興自己爽的居然也有撞牆期...

雖說是畢業後要開始動筆,

但目前的狀況, 我試過了在電腦前發呆幾個小時,

寫不出來就是寫不出來(爆哭

好痛苦啊這種感覺就像原本擁有血輪眼然後突然被挖走了(什麼鬼

本來想說再找到工作前應該還有一兩個月時間慢慢寫,

但現在我連正常說話的語文邏輯都有問題(?

所以如果您還記得這篇,

我真的保證不了未來還有沒有下篇,

真的很抱歉(深深鞠躬


End file.
